Window of Truth
by Isilme'sStar
Summary: The War of the Rings changed lives, dreams and hopes. Follow Ariniel, whose path crosses the Captain of Gondor while he is fighting the most difficult battle of his life. How will their lives change when MiddleEarth is on the brink of doom? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Author's note

Well, hello there! Thank you so much for choosing to read my little story!

What I chose to do in this story is to write someone's point of view of what happens in Gondor and eventually becoming involved with some of the main characters from the book (in this case, F/B and a bit of É.)

This will be mostly book-verse though the Coronation will be movie-verse for the sake of this story.

It is NOT meant to be a MarySue story though I could understand why people would think that way. Personally I hate MS stories but I guess it is up to you to decide-)

Now it's time to do some reading! Enjoy!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

PROLOGUE

On the second level of the ancient White City, a young girl with long red hair stood by the window, staring out into the Pelennor Fields. The sun had not yet risen though the horizon had changed into a pale pink color, promising a hot summer day.

She sat on a small chair where she would stay for hours, looking down at the view that was open to her, from the Pelennor to the Outer Wall to the faint outlines of Osgiliath.

Yawning loudly, she rested her head on her hands and began to feel drowsy. _I woke up early again_, she said to herself.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and absorbed the silence. Ariniel usually found it comforting that a big city such as Minas Tirith could ever be quiet, even deserted. One of her favorite past times, when she did not have to go help her mother in the Citadel's kitchens, would be to stand by the window and watch the people of Gondor go about their business.

At a small age of nine, she already was a kitchen servant for the residents of the Citadel. She did not mind, the small allowance was enough to help out her family, who were not the most noblest nor the richest.

Her father, who had served in Gondor's Army, had died when she has still a babe, being ambushed by a band of orcs in Ithilien. Her older brother, Aryon, had followed his footsteps and at the age of fifteen, was slowly climbing up the ranks, from stabling the horses to assisting the archers while at the same time training with a bow and sword as well.

Ariniel still had a few hours before she would have to start walking up to the kitchens, a journey which took up to an hour or two if she could find the shortcuts.

She almost fell asleep until she heard faint claps of hooves coming from above. Two voices she heard in the silence, laughing and snickering. One of the horses neighed, and soon their hooves became faster and faster, passing rapidly by the second level and then finally stopping by the Main Gates, where they had to wait for the watch guards to open.

It was the brothers.

Immediately she woke up and pushed her chair back, knocking it into the ground. Standing up, she peeked out the window but made sure to remain unseen.

They were now trotting slowly on the main road, where they went, she could not know.

Laughing and seemingly eating, they sent friendly jabs at each other and seemed to mock one another.

They were small but she could discern the oldest one with his dirty blond hair and the youngest with his wavy dark hair.

Smiling as the oldest tried to stand on the poor horse; the youngest only laughed and pointed. Wishing she could be there and take part of their idiocies, Ariniel peered out even more sticking her head out the window to get a better view.

The sons of the reigning Steward would often take an early ride in the morning in order to spend time alone in each other's company, which they knew would soon come to an end as the oldest would soon be sent out to defend the borders of Gondor, where bands of orcs roamed freely.

Ariniel enjoyed being able to see them on those rare occasions. It was always fascinating seeing them both, showing off, helping, learning, and sometimes even injuring the other.

It would usually start with the eldest attempting to do some stupid stunt, the more dangerous the more amusing, and then the youngest would either laugh, cry in horror or simply copy the stunt. Quite often, it would end by someone getting slightly injured.

Ariniel's brother, along with some of his friends, would taunt her at times, saying that she was obsessed by the heirs of Gondor. "Really, Ari, I do not want the Lord Steward to know that my younger sister spies on his sons." Aryon would smile teasingly and she would usually cross her arms and stick his tongue at him.

She wasn't "really" obsessed with them; she enjoyed their "company" in a way. It was such a relief that the sons brought life in the else gloomy halls and gardens in the Citadel. Even at her age, she would become paralyzed in fear whenever the steward would make his appearance in the kitchens. His cold, stern face that had forgotten how to smile made her shudder.

As she concentrated on the brothers, she noticed that they had stopped near fields in the Pelennor, probably finishing their breakfast. The eldest seemed to be telling a story as he made gestures with his hands while the youngest stared in awe. _Oh how I wished I could hear what they say_, she thought.

Her head was now sticking out of the window and after what seemed hours, she suddenly realized that the sun was beginning to rise as the first rays woke the White City.

The brothers had long finished their breakfast and were now jumping on their horses. Where are they going to now? She wondered. Osgiliath? Ithilien? Then her mind became clouded... To Rohan and meet those horse lords? To Fangorn Forest and have a talk with those mythical Tree shepherds? Meet the elves in their elven city by the Misty Mountains? To Mordor to fight evil orcs?

A sudden whistling broke her dreaming, she trembled in shock and looked around to see who's whistling it was, but she could not see anyone... Then she returned to look at the pair and noticed that the eldest, now sitting on his horse was waving his hands up in the air and looking upwards towards Minas Tirith, while the youngest was close behind him, doing the same. She wondered who it was they were whistling and now pointing at and it was then that she realized, they were pointing towards her!

Immediately she ducked under the window, breathing hard. _Not again_, she thought. She'd been so careful to stay concealed yet, they spotted her again!

Resting her back under the window, Ariniel wondered what she should do. A part of her wanted to see what they were doing now while the other only wanted to run up to the kitchens.

_No_! She decided. _They have not spotted me yet, they probably do not even know which level I live in, and this will not change anything_. Slowly lifting her head up she peaked outside and with a huge sigh, saw that they had began to ride towards the river side. She smiled as they disappeared out of view, wondering what adventures they would have for the day...

When she could no longer spot them, Ariniel decided to go the kitchens and begin her day's chores.

Opening the door, the cold kindled her senses. She trembled slightly and began her walk towards the Citadel of Minas Tirith.

The days were still lively although many began to feel the shadow increase from the East. None could have foreseen that the fair city would soon become under siege by the foulest creatures of Middle-Earth. None could have known how their lives would change in the War of the Rings, not even little Ariniel knew what role she would play that would for ever change her life. Let us now follow her story...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Like it?

Didn't like? Stop reading!

It is my first fan fic so hopefully I didn't butcher Tolkien's masterpiece!

Reviews are most welcome but if you don't have anything positive to say, please avoid reviewing! Constructive (not Criticism) advice is also welcome.

The story is almost done though I am having a rough time with the beginning...

See you next time!


	2. Ch 1 Introductions

Oh my! 5 reviews!

This was really more than I had expected! Thank you!

I'm so happy that you liked it!  
I know the story is kinda slow but it will pick up, slowly but surely. I just want readers to get to know Ari a little more before the action starts, as well as her pov as things get darker and more tragic in Gondor.  
I have to apologize to my readers for forgetting to put the year when Chapter One happened, but it would be in the end/beginning of year 3000.  
This chapter is a bit more of an introduction to her "present" life.

Enjoy!

Oh yeah, I don't know anything in this story except little Ariniel, all the credits should go to Mr. Tolkien who wrote this masterpiece.

_Scorpian_: Thanks for reviewing! Like I said, it is going to be very slow in the beginning. But keep up reading and it'll get better! Read your lotr fic, it seems very promising, hope you'll update soon!

_Isiliel_: I HOPE to avoid this story becoming an MS but... I'm a romantic at heart! Eurgh! (lowers head in shame...)

_Shilly_: I hope my explanations help clear things out!

_Lady Peregrin/Horsegurl_: Thanks for reviewing and i hope you will continue reading this fic!

On with the show!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

Spring 3018

The years passed by, the world went on its business as normal as usual. Yet a shadow had grown that could no longer be ignored. For while Minas Tirith still shone in its white splendor the view to the far east, to the place where no life grew, a dark cloud began to creep out of the darkness in the land of Mordor. The people of Gondor did not openly talk about this shadow yet they began to feel an eerie feeling of foul things to come.  
Men were encouraged, if not commanded to serve the Gondorian Army. There was a sense of alertness and as much as the dwellers of Minas Tirith tried to live their lives as normal as they could, fewer people dared to venture out of the safety of Her walls.  
Danger was in the air and none knew what would become of it.

Stirring in my sleep, I took a deep breath and stretched my limbs. It was daylight, I felt it, and I prayed long and hard for it to be a sunny and warm spring day. I hid under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep but thoughts kept clogging my mind, thoughts and worries that were not easy to sweep away.  
I was now in my mid twenties, no longer the little redheaded girl who made bread in the morning. Still pursuing my career in the Citadel, I had overtaken Mother's duties in the Kitchens and for a while, it was I who stirred and directed the other servants in their daily chores. Although demanding at times, I was quite content but doubt had begun to creep into my mind. I yearned for something more fulfilling yet I did not know what.  
In the end, I had reached to a decision, this was not what I had in mind as a lifetime career. It did not help that Lord Denethor still managed to create utter fear when he made his visits to the Kitchens. I hated his presence every time and his face seemed gloomier than usual for a man of his age, his entire body seemed to be worn, as if he'd just returned from battle. Whenever he would grab my hand to point out some fruit or bread, I would be stunned by uneasiness for hours. Over the years, I had sensed that he seemed to be colder and more distant then in the times of my childhood, only smiling when someone would mention his eldest son. In the months before his death, he had stopped his visits altogether and was scarcely seen out of the White Tower. Now that I thought about it, it saddened me to know how tragic faith could be at times...

Since my mother and I could not afford to live in the upper levels, near to the Citadel, the Steward's appointees had allowed us to remain within the Castle for weeks at a time, as long as we carried on our duties. In return, we were released for days, even weeks, depending on the load of work.  
I didn't mind that much, for it provided me with a higher allowance that helped my mother, who lived in our small apartment in the second level, and it also gave me a free bed while I worked.  
The negative aspect was that I did not get the chance to see her as I once did and my brother Aryon as well. He was no longer receiving many days of rest from the army and it would be weeks and sometimes months before we could even meet each other face to face, though we corresponded often by letters. Too many times had I gone to bed in some cot, crying and praying for them. It was very hard but I could not let it break me. They were alive and well and that was all that mattered.

Spending so much time in the Citadel, I had gotten familiar with the servants from the entire Castle, who made sure that everything was in order.I especially grew interest in the ladies who aided the Healers. They would come at times demanding for this and that and as I questioned them about their doings and findings, I found myself wanting to be with them. Mustering the courage, I went to ask the Warden of the House of Healings to become an aid and even possibly learn the methods of becoming a Healer. The Warden, to my relief, was quite favourable of having me and soon after, I was appointed to simple chores which consisted of boiling water, growing different herbs and **too often**, preparing meals for the Healers or the wounded.  
It turned out to be quite soothing and a huge contrast from the hectic and messy days I was usually accustomed to in the Kitchens. The House was often silent and the Garden, was able to take a person's breath away. It had become my refuge, my sanctuary, from all the troubles that I encountered at times. The sweet smells from the pretty flowers, the splendid view that waited for me, it was heaven!  
Unfortunately, both the Healers and I learned early on that I would not be able to learn their traits as the sight of blood made me queasy, if not faint. It was rather mortifying and embarrassing yet I knew that there was nothing that could be done and I persisted. They were grateful enough to let me remain under their roofs though they rarely made me tend the heavily wounded.  
When I began assisting the Healers, I thought I would be rid of my tasks in the Kitchens, how wrong I was! Upon my departure, I had given the leadership to two good friends of mine whom I thought would be able to take the challenge yet they now needed me more than ever. I then began to share my time between the Healers and the Kitchens.

I tossed in the small cot that was my bed. Groaning that I could not fall asleep, I sighed and tried to relax. Taking deep breaths, I began to think about two special men whose lives I've followed since I was little.

My affection for the brothers had not changed over time, it had only gotten worse! Whenever I could spare any moment, I would go to the nearest window and look for them, or rather, in the direction where they were stationed. They spent lesser times within the City as the oldest was still roaming around Gondor's borders or defending Osgiliath while the youngest, who I prayed for the most, had been appointed as Captain of the Rangers in Ithilien, keeping watch on the roads, ambushing whatever enemies that were making their way into Mordor. I heard of their tidings, oh yes, and it did not bring me much joy. How they managed to remain unscathed, I would never know.  
Even my brother Aryon, who was often under Boromir's command in Osgiliath, would come back to the City with bruises and even arrow wounds. For them, it was trivial but for me, it was death!  
Nevertheless, the affection I bore for them was unquestionable. Although I would no longer spy, I had now the privilege of running into them in the Citadel and I felt a relief that they did not recognize the little girl they had whistled to, many years ago. I must admit, however, that though I had stopped spying on them, I would rather often hide myself behind columns or statues whenever they walked towards my direction!  
It was Boromir whom I saw more of. He would enter and make unannounced stops in the Kitchens at different times of the day. We spoke little, never showing much interest in me but he was polite enough to make small talk while I prepared him a meal. Always he would boast about his victories or how he managed to kill some ugly orc. I usually let him talk away and would smile at his stories, his overconfidence humoring me.  
As for the youngest, the one I wish to know better, was a bit wiser. After hearing the Steward's loud voice time and time again whenever he was present in the City, Faramir usually kept his distance from him. He would spend most of his time either in his private chambers or in the old library, for whenever I saw him pacing around, he would always have a book under his nose! Sometimes I would spot him early in the morning, walking quietly to the Stables, then riding down to the Pelennor where I knew he could read at his hearts content without any disruptions... or his father's critical comments.

Although I bared no love for the Steward, I always wondered how it was that he could ever have brought two wonderful children into this world: One valiant and brave, the other gentle and wise.

Pulling the blankets below my face I opened my eyes and looked around me. It was time to get up...I looked upon the window that stood near me and though I prayed for a warm and sunny day, I could distinguish the dark skies creeping from the East. Sighing disappointedly, I looked away, that awful feeling invading my body.

* * *

Did you like it? It was a bit hard to describe her life with the present but hopefully, it wasn't too bad! Not too proud of it but I had to "introduce" her present life. 

Oh yeah, I was wondering, what do the Canon and AU terms mean in Fanfic? Those are the only ones I don't understand! Thanks for the tip!

Something that keeps bugging me though is if a person were to "walk" through the levels in Minas Tirith( from bottom to top), how much time would it take? 2-3 hours or more like 4-6? I didn't put in a time frame when Ari was walking up but I should think it would take a long time, no? (sigh)

Reviews are always welcomed, good ones or constructive ones! I promise next chapter will be better and we finally get a little bit of action as Osgiliath is under attack and a certain brother leaves Minas Tirith on a secret mission (you know which one I'm talking about!). Until then! xoxoox


	3. Ch 2 Taken and Retaken

I am SO sorry for the delay! I have lost my muse and it has been very hard for me to come up with something nice to write! GRRR! The worst part is that I'm done with the ending but I have problems with the beginning of this story! Snif! Sniff! Oh well! Hopefully something will pop-up on my little head!

Thank you so much for the reviews and explaining what AU and Canon mean! Heheheeh!

I know it's still a little bit slow but it will pick up! I'm trying to figure out how to go straight to the Siege without the dates in between… I'm sure something will come of it… Somehow !

Nevertheless, here is chapter two! Woo Hoo!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

June - 3018

I had begun to hate waking in the morning. Every day, my heart would feel heavy as I walked to the window, fearing what would be waiting for my eyes to see. The summer had finally arrived but I, as well as many gondorians, could not enjoy the sun's warmth.  
All ears, eyes and hearts went to the valiant men who were battling for their lives in Osgiliath.  
The word had spread that something was amidst in the neighbouring city for smoke was seen rising from the ruins. It was only until a messenger came, bearing many wounds that we had realised that the Nazgul lord had begun to attack the city, taking the watchers by surprise.

"Ariniel" Mother called. "Are you going to spend the whole day by the window?"

She stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. When I did not answer, she came to my side.

"Ariniel" She said again, exasperated, peering out of the window, trying to look in the same direction. "What is going on? It's not good for you to stand here!"

I tried to focus my eyes though I could barely make out anything. "Smoke rises from Osgiliath." I whispered.

"I can scarcely see anything." My mother replied though she grew worried. "Are you sure?"

"Quite." I answered. An uneasy feeling passed through my body. "Many will not return."

Mother stared at me and frowned. "Are you well?"

"I worry about _them_." My head dropped.

She wrapped her hands around my shoulders. "I'm quite sure they'll make it back safe and sound." She said knowing full well _whom_ I was referring to. "_He_ would not have sent so many had _they_ not gone there themselves. Be thankful that your brother stayed behind in the Outer-Wall."

I agreed though I still felt an evil presence nearby. Sighing, Mother gently tapped my shoulder. "You better go now; I do not think Marilla and Mirima will be able to handle the kitchens by themselves today."

"You're probably right. The healers have little use for me at the moment. Hopefully that will not change any time soon" I said, stretching my limbs.

"Do not worry Ariniel." I heard her say when she noticed my concern. "Your time will come and as for the two fellows, they will return."

"I wish I shared your optimism." I said, forcing a smile on my lips. I looked at her and felt relieved that she was having a good day. Lately, she seemed paler than usual, plagued by fatigue and head aches, as if she were getting the flu. It usually came and went but every time, it seemed to take longer for her body to fight the illness. She was not the only one in the City plagued with the strange symptoms as elderly men and women were also beset of the same illness. Although the Healers would not say where it originated from, it was silently understood that it probably came from the tainted lands of Mordor. It had not been the first time in our history. We were hopeless to find a cure; even the Herb Master could not find enough herbs to concoct a remedy that would rid the people of their illnesses. Out of our power, we could only prescribe bed rest and a potion that would ease their pains.

Grabbing my cloak, I looked at Mother, who was looking after the stew that boiled over the small fire.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better." I said, hugging her from behind. "I wish I could stay longer."

Mother grabbed my hand and smiled. "And what would you be doing, by my side, day and night?" She teased. "You must go where you are needed, Ari, and up there." She pointed upwards. "Is where they need your skills! Do not worry about your mother, I have done this before."

I huffed. "I know. I just worry about your health, promise me you'll come by the Healers if you are ill again." She nodded. "I left the poppy milk by your bed, in case you need it."

"Yes, yes, I am not blind you know." She said, folding her arms on her chest. The poppy milk was a strong drink that could sedate a person for days but it also relieved them of their pains. Noticing how strong the illness was growing, the Healers reluctantly began to prescribe it to those who were plagued as the milk, if drunk in huge amounts, could lead to a quick and painless death.

I smiled and hugged her once more. "They'll have me working for two weeks so hopefully I'll return in that time." I sighed. "It could all change if they retake Osgiliath, with the wounded coming back..." I looked down, knowing that not many wounded would return as much as coffins... Shrugging the thought away, I kissed Mother on the cheek and promised to return as soon as possible.

Beginning my march to the Citadel, my thoughts went astray. I began to remember when the brothers were sent to Osgiliath, which had only been five days ago. The alarm had come that it was being attacked again on the Eastern side. Both brothers happened to be in the city at the time and Lord Denethor saw it fit to send them to reclaim it.

Although it would be one of the last times I would see them together, that day had been a revelation. Never had I thought that the love I held for them was more than a sisterly affection, like most Gondorians shared. That day, was like a warm wind passing through my body, exposing how one person could become so infatuated in another that the world seemed to stop, everything else becoming insignificant.

_That day... (Flashback)_

They were to leave at midday and I made sure to be present. Standing by the main road on the Second level along with many others, I held a small bouquet of yellow flowers instead of the common symbelminë, hoping it would distinguish me from the many ladies that waited excitedly, wearing their best gowns and finely combed hair. I had not much time to prepare so I chose to wear a simple yellow dress (my favourite colour) and had asked Mother to braid my hair.

_Here they come._ I thought, taking a deep breath as the hooves grew louder. Already some ladies began to throw their flowers on the road but I decided to keep mine, hoping that one of them would take it from my hand.

Their voices grew louder and I saw Boromir leading, looking radiant in his steel armour, his dirty blond hair blowing freely in the air, unalarmed by the terror that waited for them. He was in a deep conversation with one of his men and did not pay heed to the people who stood by. I had expected something of the sorts yet I still felt disappointed.

As he went pass me, I extended my arm, lifting the flowers up in the air. He ignored them but gave me a polite nod and it was more than enough to make my day. I smiled brightly but he had passed by already, making his way down towards the first level. _There are far more important matters in this world than receiving a gift from a lady. _I mused, sighing sadly. Thinking it would be best to return home, I felt my flowers suddenly being lifted from my hand. Looking up, Faramir stood before me on his steed, gently bending down.

Heart beating faster, I stood speechless. His long wavy hair was dangling on his face, his grey eyes glittering. He breathed in the flower's scent and laced them around his horse's reins.

By then, he had lagged behind the rest of the group. He was about to leave but stopped and gave me a warm smile.

Blushing madly, I managed to utter a word or two before looking down. "May the Valar protect you."

"Thank you, good lady." He answered, his eyes warming my heart.

After giving a small nod of the head, he gently urged his steed to move forward.

A short time after, I heard the Main Gates being opened and from my window, I could distinguish the group beginning its ride towards Osgiliath.

_Such a memorable day..._

It had been at that moment that everything changed. Those eyes, that smile, that hair…

I had always perceived love as foolish, as it made even the wisest person to do the most idiotic and ridiculous stunts. And now, my heart, after so many years of prudence, had finally settled on a man, a man that was hardly obtainable.

I felt so foolish at my age that I could possibly harbour these childish fantasies! _Come now, Ariniel, could you not have chosen a farmer's son or a brave watch guard? No! You had to pick the Steward's youngest son! _As I realized this, I suddenly felt like jumping off the highest point in the City, only to be rid of these awful feelings. I shrugged it off, thinking that it would pass, that it was only temporarily, but after two sleepless nights, it became clear to me: I had become infatuated with Faramir.

Not admitting the truth, I persisted into forgetting that uneasy feelings but whenever someone mentioned his name, I would jump and automatically blush. To think that I could ever have him was enough to bring me back to reality! _No... I could... He would... No, it was only a sick fantasy!_

Before I knew it, I neared the Citadel and had a much better view of the lands beyond. I could definitely distinguish the smoke from Osgiliath, small though it was. Reaching the Courtyard, many of the Citadel guards were peering towards the East with a grave expression written on their faces, not even acknowledging me. I walked up to the ledge and looked towards the East.

After a moment, a faint screech was heard from the Ruined City.

A chill passed through my body and I suddenly began to feel cold even though the sun was in the middle of the sky. The other guards seemed to have felt it as well but said nothing, only staring worryingly to one another.

The screech continued and I held on the ledge.

I have heard it before… So have they… A screech, evil and foul, that could freeze a person's blood. For a moment I began to search the skies, fearing that something in the air was making its way towards Minas Tirith.

I squinted my eye as much as I could, hoping to be able to see something.

There is some dome and the river. But what is that? Those black spots making their way through the western side of Osgiliath, they had crossed the bridge!

The air had seemed to become still and as I looked at the men around we were all in a trance...

Something was amidst...

A fell spirit had escape from Mordor and was making its way into the west.

* * *

Like it?

I thought that flashback moment was kinda cute! I am sure all of you have had that type of experience at least once in your lives! Heh heh heh! Maybe it was when you saw Faramir in the movies? longing sigh

I'm just kidding!

Oh yeah, if any of you ever start to HATE little Ari throughout the story, you just HAVE to tell me! I'm not trying to make her "special" or lovable, I'm just trying to make her as normal as anyone else!

Well, see you next time; I'm working hard on the next chapters… But I just don't know when I'll be done! With work and wallpapering the bedroom, grrrr!

Suggestions would be mostly appreciated!

Happy Easter!


	4. Ch 3 Return from Osgiliath

SOOO sorry for the long waiting! I've been having the biggest problems with the next chapters; just thinking about it gives me a head-ache! Grrrr! Try mixing work and renovating the house all the while trying to come up with a good idea! Not easy!  
I'm so GLAD that you liked the **fluff** from the previous chapter! Tee Hee! There's still more to come so just bear with me!  
This one is slightly slow but I promise you, it WILL get better! Just have to wait until the Siege starts which will happen soon!

Thanks for reviewing! I love each and all of you:-)

Anywho, on with the show...

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

End of June 3018

Though _they_ were untouched, my fears had turned out to be true and many had perished in Osgiliath. Their losses were a cause of grief for many but all of this was ignored for a day or two, for the brothers returned victoriously from the Citadel of the Stars. The City and its people became silent while they waited for news. We feared that had the enemy won, their next target would have been Minas Tirith and none were prepared for such an attack. Luckily, that did not happen.

On that seventh day, a messenger appeared from Osgiliath, swiftly making its way towards the City. As the Watch Guards spread the word, people caught the news and by the time he arrived, many waited frantically by the Main Gates. The people were about to shout questions but they stopped as the Messenger stood before them, realizing that they would not need to ask anything. Smiling radiantly, he looked at the peasants and gave a sharp nod.

I was in the House of Healings, bringing linens to one of the common rooms. The news had quickly reached our ears of the messenger's return but with several tasks on my list, I could not spare a minute to go to the Gardens and look for him. As I covered a sheet over one of the cots, cries of joy and laughter resonated from below. Lifting my head up, I ran out of the room, making my way through the halls and entered the Gardens. I went to the ledge and looked down below. The cries grew louder as the people from the other levels made their voice known.

"This is incredible news." The Warden said smiling, leaning on the door. "They've retaken Osgiliath."

Relieved, I exhaled deeply and smiled so hard that my cheeks began to hurt. Soon after, most of the Healers were gathered in the Gardens, laughing and cheering merrily. All the worries disappeared from my mind. The Warden's words played back in my mind. _They were safe, they were alive_. We celebrated for a while before we were ordered to hasten our work, knowing that the Healers would soon become occupied. The day passed quickly and by the setting of the sun, the wounded began to arrive steadily into the City.

As the Healers tended them, some men began talking of their accounts. Apparently, the brothers had fought long and hardy as these mysterious Black Riders created fear and chaos in the Osgiliath, trying to make their way through the bridge. Though they could hold back the orcs easily, the Riders proved to be most difficult and the Easterlings were rather fierce with their sharp spears. Outnumbered, the brothers and their men were not able to stop them from crossing the bridge that connected both sides but as soon as they passed, the battle had ceased. The orcs and Easterlings that had made their way in the Western side were destroyed and both Boromir and Faramir had torn down the bridge, swimming their way on the western shore.

Those who were still awake admired the brothers for their courage. Together, they kept close vigilance and managed to disperse their men in an orderly fashion.

"Never once did they fear for our safety." A wounded man whispered with dark hair and a bushy moustache. "Never once did they even think about giving up and let those brutes take Osgiliath."

Another man, with curly hair sat up, as one of the Healers wrapped his arm in a bandage. "Even if we were scared, one look at them and we knew we didn't have anything to worry about."

On and on it went with one of them praising them. _Mother was right then: the Steward would not have sent so many had they not gone there themselves. _Finishing my chores, I decided to leave the House and go to the Kitchens, where a small cot waited for me.

There were still many people talking merrily into the streets and for once, it did not seem that the red skies from the East could darken their thoughts so relieved they were that war had not reached Minas Tirith. As I passed by the Lodgings and the Stables, many young men in uniforms were gathered around, chatting animatedly with a mug of ale in hand.

"It was all Boromir's doing." A guard slurred, after drinking an enormous gulp of ale. "He is the boldest! Only _he_ could have dared to bring down the bridge!"

Another guard, standing next to the one who had talked, shoved him playfully. "You are wrong, Duilin." He said, laughing. "Only Faramir could have thought of a clever way that would end the enemy's plan." A third guard appeared from the lodgings and looked down at the two who had begun to argue in high voices... "I suggest you two get inside and take a bite to eat then go rest. You can debate who is best to their own faces tomorrow when they return." He then pushed them towards an opened the door where loud noises and clutter could be heard.

I went on my way, jumping of joy as I knew that they were coming home tomorrow.

I had woken up early that day. After bathing and washing my hair neatly, I woke Mirima and begged her to plate my hair. It had turned out to be a disaster. My hair had stubborn red curls and no matter how much she would brush my hair, they would not straighten. After breaking two of her own brushes, Mirima gave up and threw the broken pieces out of the window! Nevertheless, I downplayed her foul mood and managed to borrow one of her green velour dresses that fitted me well. We had taken our time and with helping the other getting dressed, we were barely ready when the trumpets blew from the levels below indicating that the brothers had arrived.

We stopped and smiled at each other. _They had arrived!_ The sound resonated and cheers were heard. Excitedly, I grabbed Mirima's hand and began to pull her towards the door but she had stopped me.

"Wait. There is something missing." She said, reaching for a small pot near the window where the _symbelminë_ grew. Delicately, she tore three white flowers from their stem and placed them in my hair, above my forehead, creating a somewhat small crown. She clasped her hands together when she was finished, quite proud of herself. "You may not be a princess or a Queen, but you sure do look like one and _they_ would be fools not to notice you." I was about to give her a hug but she shoved me towards the door before I got the chance. We ran outside the door and laughed our way to the Courtyard, where they would shortly arrive.

The guards that waited outside cheered as the brothers stepped out of the stables, grinning and laughing. _"Hail to Boromir! Hail to Faramir! Hail to the glory of Gondor!"_ They chanted over and over with high voices that could have reached Mordor. As they slowly made their way towards the Courtyard, the people dispersed on both sides to let them through, though not without trying to get a hand shake from them.

The Steward waited for them outside his Tower along with some of his own guards and councillors. Although their return had not meant to be an official ceremony, it did not stop high lords and ladies to be present. I began to fret as we waited for them. "What is taking so long?" I complained. My heart was pounding hard and when the men chanted their names, I would get even more nervous.

"Why, Ariniel, I have never seen you show so much interest in them as today," Mirima remarked. When I gave her a cold look she added. "First you wanted to plate your hair, then you borrowed one of my new dresses, it's almost as if you were trying to-" She did not finish her sentence but only smiled, knowing full well what I was up to. The memories from the previous week still played in my mind though I would not reveal anything to Mirima.

Rolling my eyes, I huffed and stomp my foot on the ground. "Can I not look different for once?" I said defensively. "I grow tired of those brown dresses that I have to wear day and night!" I then hesitated. "I just wanted to _look better_ for their arrival, that's all."

Mirima frowned and answered me with a look from her blue eyes: _Do you take me for a fool? _Looking away, I saw her staring at the entrance from the White Tower, where Lord Denethor waited humbly though his thick fur cloak made him slouch like an old man. "I wonder if he is ill?" She asked. "He seems battered."

I huffed once more. "How could he be battered? He is always locked in his tower, brooding in privacy."

Mirima glanced at me. "He does not look like a healthy man."

I was about to reply when, out of the stairs from the seventh level, a tall man with dirty blond hair slowly stepped out, smiling radiantly, still clad in his armour covered with dust and dirt, some parts tainted with dried blood. His beautiful face was strained and the lines under his eyes were clearly visible. He chuckled a laugh as he turned back to talk with his brother, who stood right behind him.

_Faramir._

Clad in the same armour as his brother, he seemed in better shape though I was horrified to see he had a small gash on his forehead and on the corner of his lips. They chuckled and stopped midway as they saw their father, who seemed to have become alive, smiling proudly, and opening his arms.

"My son returns!" The stewards cried as he stepped forward and locked Boromir into a fatherly hug, whispering loving words into his ears.

"Father!" He replied, smiling. "It is good to be home." Boromir looked at him, the smile on the man's face disappearing into a menacing scowl.

"Father." A nervous voice came behind them. Faramir stood alone; looking hesitantly towards them, a mix of a smile and fear written on his lips. As Boromir stepped back, Faramir took another step, expecting a hug from his father but the Steward's cold stare made him back away.

_There he goes again._ I thought, clattering my teeth together, the scene making me sick to my stomach. _Why is he so hard on him?_

The Steward looked up and down at Faramir, as if trying to find something that was wrong with him. "You dare seek appraisal from me when _you_ tore down thebridge?" He snapped at his son. "What Wizard's spell entered your head for you to make such an unwise decision?"

Both Faramir's and Boromir's eyes widened at the Stewards comments. This was not the first time that he would refer Mithrandir in a bad light. Faramir looked slightly hurt yet determined to stay on his ground. Boromir stepped forward as if to protect his little brother. "Father!" He said, exasperated. "It was not his doing! He was the one who came with the idea; _I_ was the one who enforced it!"

"You ordered us to retake Osgiliath at any cost, father." Faramir said carefully, defending himself. "And that was what we did. Had we not thrown done so, the orcs and the Easterling would have easily breached the Western side and would have outnumbered us."

The Steward's eyes glittered in anger. "Do not take me for a fool; I know what it is that I ordered." He spitted with contempt then began to mutter to himself. "I should have known that _you_ would cause such a disgrace. Boromir could have retaken the city without any trouble." His expression changed and he smiled proudly to his eldest son. Boromir remained silent but I could see he grew uncomfortable. This was not the first time the Steward highly praised him while criticizing Faramir for anything he had done.

"Father." Faramir began, his voice growing slightly aggravated. "For all we know, they could have slain the rest of our good men and set course for Minas Tirith, surprising us with an attack. Would you have wanted that?" He stared into the Steward's cold eyes. "For them to come upon us while we were still unprepared?"

Lord Denethor did not look away and they stayed locked in each other's gaze while everyone around watched their battle, tension emanating from both men. Mirima and I glanced at one another, worryingly. It was well known that the Steward did not cherish his youngest son and while we servants often heard high voices coming from the Tower, their battles were rarely displayed in front of an audience.

Poor Boromir! He kept glancing at his brother and father with an eyebrow raised.

It was the Steward who turned away first then gave an ugly scowl at Faramir. "The enemy's plan was not to attack Minas Tirith…" He muttered, and then whispered something I could not hear. Faramir stood straight and sighed, though the hurt was still plain to see on his face. Their welcome had turned sour.

Lord Denethor became aware of the people who were gathered, watching their Steward's every move. "I am sure you are quite exhausted, my son." He smiled, his voice now calm, putting his arm across Boromir's neck, motioning him towards the Tower. Boromir laughed nervously, glancing back at his brother, who still stood there, wondering whether to follow. They were about to enter the Tower when Denethor stopped and glared at Faramir. "I am not done with you yet." He spitted, motioning for him to follow them.

Faramir looked down and took a deep breath. The people began to murmur between themselves and gave him odd looks. Clenching his fists, he looked up at the sky and with a mechanical step entered the room. When they disappeared from view, the Citadel Guards closed the heavy doors and the people began to scatter around, commenting on Denethor's outburst, clearly disapproving his actions.

When we were the last ones in the courtyard, I began to pace. "That brute of a man deserves a quick kick in the behind." I muttered to Mirima who had her arms crossed. "He will get an ear full once they begin to talk." I said, sighing.

Mirima turned towards me, raising an eyebrow. "You know, Ma' is on watch in the Tower's small kitchen."

Frowning, I grabbed her shoulders. "What! Why did you not say that earlier?"

"I'm sorry! I only thought of it now and I did not realise you would be so _interested_ in them."

Rolling my eyes, I tightened my grip. "Do you not know what that means? There is a door that leads from the kitchens to the Tower inside…" I smirked. "I have often served The Steward's dinner there. If we opened the door, only a little bit, we could actually hear them…"

"Just admit it!" Mirima teased, chuckling.

I feigned to be hurt by her comments. "Admit what? I wish to hear what they will say."

Mirima peered at me. "I know you only want to check up on Faramir, it's written in your eyes."

I began to defend myself but she squeezed out of my grip and grabbed my hand before dragging me towards the side of the White Tower. "I will hear your excuses later, Ari." She said as we ran. "The quicker we get there, the sooner we can hear their tale."

Laughing, it took us less thanfive minutes to arrive at a small wooden door. Panting for breath, we began to knock fervently. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened, Marilla peeking her head out.

"Mirima, Ariniel, what are you doing here?" She asked confused. "Do you have any troubles? I am quite busy with preparing the Steward's dinner."

We began to talk at the same time, begging her to let us in. Marilla opened the door and had her hand on her hips.

"Hush children." She said, irritated. "One at a time!"

"Please let us in, the Steward is in there with his sons." I pleaded. "We would so like to hear of their heroic tale in Osgiliath! Please Marilla!"

She frowned and raised her hand. "Girls, I do not have time for this and the Steward's guards would become infuriated if they learned that I let you two observe them."

Mirima and I looked sadly at Marilla, who at first grunted in annoyance before rolling her eyes. "Alright!" She shouted. "I never know how you two girls ever get to me! Come in quickly, the guards come often to circle the Tower."

We grinned at her and placed a kiss on her cheek as we entered a low lighted corridor. We reached a small door and immediately the sweet scents and aromas entered our noses. A large woman, the cook, jumped as she saw us enter then returned to the piece of meat that was slowly roasting on a spit over the fire, ignoring us completely. The Steward's kitchen was rather small. There was a fireplace adjacent to the door, a table in the middle of the room where a fruit basket lay and on the other side, cupboards filled with silver goblets and plates, part of the Steward's vast collection. On the opposite side of the door stood another small wooden bolted door which indicated the entrance to the tower. We made our way towards the door and opened it very carefully. Luckily, it did not creak. Pointing our heads in the small opening, we could see the back of Lord Denethor sitting in his seat, his sons standing before him.

Faramir has his head lowered, fists clenched tight on his side, while Boromir had his eyes fixed on his father, a mixture of frustration and anger on his face.

We quickly realised that we needed not to strain our hearing in order to understand Lord Denethor's high voice. It was rather loud and full of anger. There was no need to understand _whom_ or _what_ he was talking about.

"You fool!" his voice echoed clearly through the Hall. "How will we bring enforcements to Cair Andros? Orcs will now be able to roam as they please in Ithilien! The enemy shall now thank you, Faramir, for easing their journey!"

"Father!" Boromir exclaimed in frustration. "Faramir -We- did what he had to do to protect Gondor. If you do not agree with our decision then I suggest you go there yourself next time."

A silence filled the room. The Steward stirred in his stone seat. "Tell me Boromir." He said grimly, changing the subject. "How is it that only four of you held the bridge?"

Faramir gulped and looked worriedly at his brother. "There were fifteen of us in the beginning, Father." Boromir began. "Faramir chose fifteen of our sturdiest men in Osgiliath and while the rest of the troop kept watch on the river shore, we guarded the bridge. Those Black Riders." He grimaced. "Those accursed creatures were restless! They fought us hard and tried to push us back. We were no match for them and our numbers steadily decreased."

Denethor sneered coldly. "Evidently, you did not choose the right men for the task." He said to Faramir. "I was graced with a slow minded son."

Faramir did not move and kept his eyes on the floor. I gritted my teeth together and it took little for me to walk up to the old man and give him a piece of my mind.

"Father, I think you would find it interesting that once these nine Riders crossed the bridge, the assault ceased." Faramir said with patience. "We learned afterwards that they made their way towards the North and the West, towards the Gap of Rohan."

Lord Denethor grunted. "That is interesting… Their quest seemed not to have been to attack Osgiliath but only to ride towards the West."

"They originated from Minas Morgul, the fear they created to our men and to the Easterlings and Orcs themselves… It was… It was so cruel…" Boromir said. "Their scream filled with hatred… I can not forget it." His body trembled.

The room was silent and they seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Staring at the brothers, I noticed the quick glanced between them. Frowning, I paid close attention. Faramir then stepped forward followed by Boromir. They glanced at each other once more then Faramir began to talk. "Father?" he asked uncertainly.

"There is something you wish to tell me?" He said expectantly in his usual cold voice.

He raised an eyebrow and grew nervous. "Yes… I … I mean… How did you know?"

The Steward chuckled. "Faramir, you are of my own blood." He said sternly, his words chilling my bones. "A father can sometimes feel a son's call for aid." He waved his hand. "Now tell me, what is troubling you-both of you?"

Passing a hand through his curly hair, Faramir quickly glanced at Boromir before clearing his throat.

Mirima stared at me and I shrugged. This was highly unusual. I've never seen them acting worried, even scared.

"Father." Faramir began. "I've had a recurrent dream for days and Boromir has had it once." Boromir nodded his head. "I do not remember the dream itself but a voice spoke clearly in my ears and it said:

_'Seek for the Sword that was broken:  
In Imladris it dwells;  
There shall be counsels taken  
Stronger than Morgul-spells.  
There shall be shown a token  
That Doom is near at hand,  
For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
And the Halfling forth shall stand.'"_

Faramir gulped and waited for his father's reaction.

* * *

I thought about making this into one whole chapter but I decided into ending half of it in a cliffie! Bwahahaha!  
Almost done with the next two chapters so hopefully I will be updating soon. Don't expect much fluff happening yet though (sorry!) but I will be skipping over a couple of months after Boromir's departure!  
Oh yeah, Easterlings and the Haradrim: Are they meant to be the same type of people? Like browned skinned people with spears and stuff? Hum, that's how I interpreted them...  
As you might have seen, Denethor's reaction to Faramir's question was expected... Hinting that he is using the palantir... Hope I've made him hate-able enough! Personally I hate the guy's gutts but I think he didn't came up as cruel as he should have been towards porr Fari! Oh well...

Thank you again for the reviews and keep supporting me! (Pretty please!) Hope you liked it!


	5. Ch 4 Revelations and Farewells

Hello Again!  
WooHoo! I managed to be done with this chapter sooner then I'd thought!  
Thanks for the reviews (always hopeful) and YES, we will see more of Ariniel and Faramir in the future... I'm just building up some tension (even if it's taking forever)Hope you like this, I know I did!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

July 3018

The room grew still once more. It seemed as if I could hear everyone's breathing. I did not fully understand what Faramir meant. _Was it a dream, with a voice? _I tried to sneak my head further in the door but felt a sharp pain in my earlobe. Painfully, I was being dragged away from the door. Marilla let go of her fingers twisting our ears. She closed the door and put her hands on her hips. "This is quite enough." She said. "There are things your pretty young ears do not need to know." She huffed angrily and went back to cutting some vegetables, muttering under her breath.

Mirima and I massaged our aching ears, looking angrily at Marilla. Defiantly, I went back to the door and heard muffled voices. Lord Denethor was speaking. Taking a chance, I carefully opened the door once more and the voices became clearer. Faramir and Boromir listened intently to their father with wide eyes. Boromir held his chin with an eyebrow raised while Faramir had his face turned sideways, his mouth slightly opened. When Lord Denethor stopped talking, there was silence then Faramir walked up to him.

"Father, if this dream holds any truth in helping us, then I name myself to journey to Imladris." Faramir said firmly. "We know that-" He paused. "Boromir's place is here within Gondor, few will notice or remark my absence. My men in Ithilien can carry out their duties without instructions from me."

_What? Faramir wanted to leave?_ I thought wildly. _On a journey to this Imladris?_

The Steward grunted. "_You_?" He laughed coldly. "Do you think I would let you fail me again? No." He sniffed. "I would never entrust you with such a delicate matter."

Faramir looked down and stepped back. _Another blow from his father._

I sighed and watched Boromir walk up to his father after staring at this younger brother. He kneeled down. "Father." He said with force. "The journey is perilous even for the mightiest warrior, Faramir may not manage it but I… _I_ can travel to this place."

"No!" the Steward growled. "I will not send you Boromir. Your brother right in this, you place is here, in Gondor. The people, the guards, they admire you. No, I cannot allow it."

Faramir raised his hand towards his brother in protest but Boromir waved him away. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his father's hand. "Father, by your leave." He pleaded. "I ask you as your son and as your heir, to let me journey to Imladris. I feel it is my duty to see the truth in the dream. If…" He paused. "If Doom is near at hand, if the Elves have found the thing that has been long forgotten then I, Boromir, will seek what counsel that can help Gondor. Who better than I to represent our lands?"

Lord Denethor groaned and leaned his head forward. "Your place is here." He muttered, defeated. Boromir frowned and tightened his grip on his father's hand. "You will find no better warrior or guard if you do not send either both of us." He then bended forward and kissed his father's hand. His eyes glittered as he peered at the Steward. The old man sat back on his chair and exhaled deeply, shaking his head. "I do not wish to send you and had we no need for aid; I would not allow you but…" He sighed disapprovingly. "You have my leave."

Boromir looked down and nodded his head. "I shall not fail you."

Something was amidst: his face betrayed him. He breathed heavily and his eyes were wide open. Even Faramir seemed disappointed, even saddened.

"We must talk about the preparations. "The Steward said at last, he turned to Faramir and spitted angrily, "_Leave us_. This no longer concerns you. Make yourself useless somewhere else and clean yourself up."

Boromir stood up and turned towards Faramir, who looked stricken. He put a hand on his shoulder as if comforting him. With a sigh, he came to life and sadly glanced at his brother, nodding his head. "I pray you have a good day, Father." He said, bowing his head then turning around, making his way towards the door, each step resonating loudly in the long hall. I waited eagerly to hear about these preparations then someone stomped on my foot violently. Falling back on the floor, I let out a faint squeak and covered my mouth, hoping no one heard. I found myself lying in the kitchen. Marilla stood above me, an eyebrow raised. "Had enough?" she snapped.

I sighed in frustration and stood up, smoothing the dress. Marilla peered through the door and gave a nod before closing it. "The Steward looked this way." She declared.

"Had you not stomped on my foot, he would not have noticed." I said a little too harshly, glaring at her. Massaging my foot, I looked at Mirima and motioned her to come closer. "Boromir is leaving soon." I whispered to her as she made sure Marilla did not overhear.

"_What_?" Mirima said.. "_Where? When?_"

My cheeks began to burn. _Should I say everything that I had overheard?_ "I am not certain but I think he is setting to this Imladris." I whispered She gazed at me for a moment then returned to kneading dough. I pretended to help her but a sudden thought brushed through my mind.

"Marilla, do you know who is Isildur?" Though few of us servants had much schooling in our lives, Marilla had certain knowledge in the stories of Old Gondor that were transcended from generation to generation.If there was someone who would know this besides Elves or Stewards, it would be her.

All turned to watch her. She dropped the goblet she held. "Why child, I've not heard his name in a very long time." She answered in a troubled voice.

"Who is he?" Mirima asked eagerly.

Marilla sat on a small stool. "In the end of the Second Age, then-King Elendil had a son named Isildur. The times were very dark and War was tearing through Middle Earth. In the battle of Dagorland, Isildur's father was slain by the Nameless One. It is said that Isildur avenged his death by destroying the monster with his father's broken sword... Unfortunately for him, he did not see the peace return in his lands as he was ambushed by orcs shortly after..." Marilla raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask? There are few who still remember Isildur... Has the Steward mentioned this to his sons?"

Looking at each other silently, trying to find a good excuse, we began to stammer at the same time but Mirima, with her high voice, pretended to say that Faramir had mentioned Isildur but that they had not had the chance to hear his answer and we wondered who that man was. Marilla did not say anything but watched us closely before returning to her doings. Mirima winked at me and grinned. We had learned something. This Isildur had used this Broken Sword to slay this...this evil _creature_... I replayed their discussion over and over again, trying to catch words or clues I might have missed. Although it proved fruitless, there was something else that bothered me... _Why would Denethor be against Boromir leaving on a journey? Was this Imladris far away?_

My heart squeezed tightly at the thought of his departure, so soon after the conquest in Osgiliath. Faramir will probably have to deal his time between there and Ithilien. If they are to be both absent from Minas Tirith, the people will surely be affected.

Mirima and I did not stay long and after excusing ourselves, we quietly marched back to the Courtyard. We began to whisper frantically about what we have overhead and what Marilla had told us of this Sword. "This just makes no sense at all." Mirima said, as we avoided looking at the guard that stood watch by the Tower doors. "Why are they upset because of a dream? I mean… It is only a dream."

I shook my head. "No. It must have a meaning. It cannot be a coincidence if both had had the _same exact_ dream. It could have been some type of premonition…" I suggested.

Mirima frowned and laughed wholeheartedly. "A premonition? Ha! Ha! Oh Ari, you have such a wild imagination."

"The old blood still runs in them, you never know." I defended myself as we made our way towards the Kitchens.

Days passed and the riddles remained unanswered. The somewhat celebration had dimmed considerably as the dead returned. Many burials were held in their honour, Faramir and Boromir attending most gatherings. Mirima and I continued to argue about the meaning of Faramir's dream but our knowledge of the history of Gondor and Middle-Earth was quite limited. _Halfling, Imladris, Isildur, Council_… The words still puzzled me.

Fourteen days after their return, we received a message written by the Steward himself:

"_Mistresses of the Kitchens,_

_I bid you to prepare rations for my son Boromir. Make sure they last for months and remember to keep the information to yourselves. My son shall come to fetch them before dawn on July 4th.  
__I trust your discretion.  
__Your Steward."_

Lowering the letter, I knew it was time. With only two days prior to his departure, Mirima, Marilla and I became quite busy into preparing the rations. Delicately, we packed salted meats, dried bread and fruits as well as nuts into a saddle bag that could easily be placed on his steed and last for many months if need be.

Holding our word, we did not discuss of our doings and if one of the maids questioned us, we claimed that it was the Rangers who had asked for the rations. Once finished, I named myself to wait for him the next morning. Mirima urged me to ask him as many questions as possible though I doubted I would be able to do so.

The night before, I often turned in my cot. _What should I say to Boromir? That I know everything or feign ignorance? _When it was time to wake, I made my way through the different halls in the Kitchens. After arriving in the main room, I found the small saddle bag that Marilla had left on the counter late last night. Circling the worn counter, I stared at the brown leather bag, wondering if they would last long enough. _He needs something sweet_, I thought.

Searching for any left overs, I found cream filled honey cakes from last night. Smiling, I picked the basket and when I returned, Boromir stood in the kitchen, looking for something.

We both froze and remained where we were.

He wore thick garments and a leather tunic with a grey wool cloak that clung around his shoulders. His hair was still wet though his face was cleanly shave, making him even more handsome then I remembered. Blushing, I awkwardly walked to the counter. "My lord." I uttered, curtsying.

Boromir stood straight and nodded his head. "I trust you received the Steward's letter." he said, looking at my every movement.

"Of course." I answered, poitning to the saddle bag. "We've put enough rations for months, my lord. I was only thinking that you would like some sweets before eating the same thing for a while." I wrapped the honey cakes in a small cloth and placed them in the saddle bag.

Boromir did not seem to have listened to me; he merely stared in the void. His face was troubled.

"My lord?" I asked. "Are you well?"

"What?" he startled and shook his head. "I must apologize, my thoughts went astray." He said, sighing.

I took the chance. "Am I to guess that the journey troubles you?"

He raised an eyebrow and studied my face. "You've heard?" he asked suddenly worried.

My cheeks grew even hotter and I looked down. _No! He must not find out_. "Well, my lord." I stammered. "I mean... With the Steward's letter and the rations... It was not difficult to understand that you are traveling somewhere."

Boromir looked at me suspiciously then sighed. "Yes, the journey troubles me indeed. I am loth of leaving Gondor. I do not know what waits for me in the road ahead or at my destination." He sighed once more but then grinned. "I will spare you of my thoughts, lady."

"I tire not of hearing them my lord; I thought you knew this by now." I reminded him. Many times we had been in the same place, often late at night or early in the morning where he would often talk of his battles and I would listen. "If there is any counsel I may give, I will let my lord know."

Boromir chuckled. "Of course, _Ariniel_. How can I forget." He picked the saddle bag and bowed. "I thank you for the rations and the cakes." He then turned and headed toward the door. Clenching my fists, I watched him leave the room but a sense of fear engulfed my body. "Wait." I heard myself say, my feet dragging me after him. I found him in the low lighted hall. "Lord Boromir."

He stopped and turned. I bit my lip. "Be careful… on your journey, my lord…" I stammered. "This journey… if it proves too hard... then you must return… For your own safety…"

His grey eyes examined mine and I saw a faint glimmer in them. "Ariniel, I would not travel so far from here if I did not believe it would aid Gondor." He smiled sadly. "I thought _you_ knew me better than this."

Not answering, I hugged him tightly and prayed to the Valar for a safe journey. "Farewell, Boromir… Know that I've always enjoyed hearing your tales." I uttered.

He smiled warmly and I watched him disappear. "Farewell…"

A small lump had formed in my throat but I fought hard to swallow it. _He will return… He must!_

I remained in the Kitchens for a while, reflecting on his departure. _He must be long gone now._ I thought to myself. Though it was still early, I decided to begin my day with the Healers.

Arriving outside in the Courtyard, I stopped abruptly as I distinguished two tall men standing by the Seat, looking eastwards.

Though they were rather far, I was certain that it was Boromir and Faramir... Knowing there was no way I could get any closer without them noticing me, I decided to hide myself behind the White Tree (_May the Valar forgive me_). Quickly looking around me, there were no Citadel guards standing watch (_no doubt having breakfast_).

As I stuck my head out, I could see them, their heads were lowered and they were talking to each other. They stayed there for almost twenty minutes then slowly began to walk towards my way. Letting out a faint squeak, I crouched down and sighed of relief when they did not notice anything.

Standing before the White Tree, Boromir and Faramir looked at each other sadly, knowing they would not see each other for months. Faramir seemed near tears but his older brother was mastering his feelings. Boromir grabbed his brother's shoulders and gave him a warm hug. When they unlocked, they remained silent, the sadness now more unbearable. Staring at each other, I could see the tears in Faramir's eyes and Boromir began to clear his throat one too many times.

After what seemed an eternity, Boromir stepped back and walked towards the stairs that would lead him to the lower levels. I expected him to disappear in an instant but he turned to his brother at the last moment. His face was ghostly pale, a mix of dread and sorrow, his eyes a pale grey,. He looked up at stared at the White Tower and turned to Faramir. "Remember this day, little brother. Remember this day." He smiled sadly then walked down the stairs... Although the moment passed rapidly it was as if...as if he _knew_ he would not set foot into Minas Tirith or Gondor or even his little brother ever again...

* * *

Was that a heartbreaker or what?  
Don't you just remember in the movies (TT - extended edition) when Boro leaves Osgiliath? Didn't you get the same feeling? That he wasn't coming back(well, we knew he wasn't coming back because he was dead already but you know...)? Oh man, it was a tear jerker every single time I watched it... Sniff! Sniff! (In the book, he leaves on July 4th, NOT in Osgiliath – if there are any of you who have only seen the movies  
I don't know if I did a good thing by letting Ariniel know about the dream... Though I doubt someone like her would know what it meant... I mean, I doubt anyone in Gondor knew about Sauron and the Ring and all that besides Denethor and maybe Fari/Bori.

Almost done with the next chapter already so I will update soon! I just need to fine-tune it!  
Oh yeah, question to my faithful readers/reviewers: do any of you collect those LOTR action figurines? Is that geeky or normal LOTR-geeky? I think I have a problem with them! Hehehehehe!

Anyways, keep reviewing and keep reading! You have no idea how much it means to me that most of you seem to "like" this story! Woo Hoo!

Cya next time!


	6. Ch 5 Passings

Hello again, everyone!

I kept my promise and published a chapter before the end of the month! Woo hoo!  
Thank you Shilly for reviewing! Snif! I hope more will review!

Well, well, I've jumped a couple of months and were now a few weeks before the Siege begins... so we know what this is all about... Snif! Snif!

Anywho, hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! (See you at the bottom!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Winter 3019**

Months had gone by and winter had arrived. Usually the ground around the Pelennor would be covered with feet of snow but this winter there were merely traces. The air though, was very chilly and it blew freely through the thickest cloaks.

Word had slowly spread of Boromir's mysterious departure and even after six months, people still wondered where it was he had travelled to. Some whispered that the Steward had sent his son to plead for help from the wood-elves in the North. Others said that he had traveled south into Harad hoping he could sway the Haradrim to turn their backs on Mordor and fight alongside Gondor instead. We knew it was meaning less talk as it was well known the Steward carried little love for elves and the relations with the Haradrim were at its lowest ever.  
The flag with the White Tree and its Seven Stars still stood upon the Tower of Ecthelion but it brought no comfort to Gondorians. Lord Denethor had buried himself in his tower and was rarely seen outside, preferring to let his councillors to deal with the protection of Minas Tirith and Gondor. Faramir, _my poor Faramir_, now dealt his time between Ithilien and Osgiliath, where the orcs from Mordor had begun to form again on the Eastern side of the Anduin, this time bolder and stronger.  
Dark thoughts and despair invaded the hearts and minds of the guards that kept watch by the walls of Minas Tirith as they faced day in and day out the pressing menace from the East. They no longer had anyone in the Citadel that could bring them comfort or courage to stand forth and many started to believe that no one would come to our aid.  
I've often heard tidings from Ithilien through the Rangers that came in the City who were careful not to reveal anything out loud. The news was not good at all. Haradrim, these foul creatures called Mumak and orcs were steadily making their way to the Black Gates in great numbers through the forests.  
On my rounds in the kitchens and the House of Healings, I heard guards began to speculate the councillors would soon order for women, children and the elderly to evacuate the city, making an attack seem more likely to come. I shuddered at the thought. _They could not do this, could they? _Sometimes while I stood by a window, looking down on the Pelennor, I tried to imagine how it would be with thousands of orcs and creatures stretching out before Minas Tirith, it brought a shiver down my spine.

Pressed for time, I wondered how I ever made it through without going crazy. If I was not gathering provisions for the healers (who were stocking up on all of their herbs and medicines, as if they were preparing for…), I would be trapped in the kitchens, pleading with the cooks that they needed to spare whatever food they could as the last harvest had brought in much lesser crops than expected. When spared two or three days (which was becoming rarer), I had to walk through the cold and take care of Mother who was in bad health.

Taking whatever medicines that were available, I gave them to her, hoping it would make her better. Nothing worked and it was odd that she refused to leave home, even her bed, for she feared the outdoors. It came to the point where Aryon had to bar the window in the bedroom on one of his visits because she would begin to cry and scream in agony. I grew worried and even though I prayed it would get better, something told me inside that she would not. I pushed the thoughts away, it was the second time that they had sneaked into my head, the first time begin when _he_ had left Minas Tirith…

* * *

**February 27th 3019**

When everyone thought the mood could sink no lower, as children and women were rapidly ordered to leave the city, another event brought a shadow, more sinister than the covered skies that crept up on Gondor… The Great Horn was heard, taking everyone by surprise.

Sitting in one of the servant rooms in the Great Hall, I, along with Marilla and Mirima, were stitching together bed sheets and pillows that had small holes. Gathered in a circle, we concentrated on our tasks that the Healers had asked me to do.  
"Ouch." I muttered as one of the needles pricked my finger. I turned to watch Mirima whose face was flustered, cursing under her breath. Noticing that I watched her, she looked up and smiled devilishly. Smiling back, we chuckled lowly.

Although Mirima was younger than I and had only begun to work in the Citadel a few years ago, we had developed a strong bond, almost like sisters. Marilla, though, was always there to put us back to our places. She was old enough to be our grandmother and had begun to work in the Citadel long before the birth of Boromir. She had the most experience when it came to the kitchens but preferred to let Mirima and I delegate the tasks to the rest of the staff. She would often tell us stories of how livelier the Citadel used to be while Finduilas was still alive; when Boromir and Faramir were still toddlers, reeking havoc everywhere they went.

Marilla, with her long white hair tried into a knot was humming a tune, only paying attention to her stitching. Mirima eyed me and quietly, she tilted her head and shook it gently towards the door to her right. She probably wanted to sneak off and drag me along! I would have willingly gone along with her but Marilla, I am sure, would frown at us. Raising and eyebrow, I said "No." with my mouth and shook my head. Mirima rolled her eyes and edged forward in her seat, pleading. I sighed and was about to say yes but Marilla cleared her throat, her eyes not leaving her needlework. "I hope you girls remember the Healers need these linens as soon as possible." She said in a casual voice. Sighing, we grimaced at one another and returned to our tasks, frustrated that we could not escape the small stuffy room. I glanced at Marilla and a little smile had formed on the corner of her lips.

It was well in the afternoon and the enormous pile of linens had greatly decreased. We sat mostly in silence, only cursing now and then.

My mind was wondering when that deep sound faintly echoed into our room.

_Broom. Broom. Broom._

As soon as it had begun, it had ended.

Immediately, we lowered our hands and stared at one another, blood draining from our faces.

Then it came again:

_Broom. Broom. Broom._

We quickly stood up and went to the window, which faced north. Examining the land beyond us, nothing was out of place, it was still bleak. All was quiet. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"The Enemy?" Mirima asked, body trembling.

"The horse-lords?" I said right after.

Marilla was still gazing towards the North and I noticed that she had placed her hand on her chest, a worried frown on her face. "That was…" She began. "That was the _Horn of Gondor._"

"Boromir." I whispered. _No!_

"But why did he use it?" Mirima asked, her voice now sounding normal, as if nothing had happened. "So close to the City."

Marilla took a deep breath. "Boromir blew the Horn of Gondor because he is in danger." She said carefully. "He hopes that someone will come to his aid…"

An ill feeling passed through my body. _No! It could not be. Where was he that he needed help? Did it have anything to do with his journey to Imladris?_

We stood by the window for a time, waiting for another _Broom_, for a rider to slowly make his way toward the Pelennor, but it never came. I began to imagine the worst, the horn still resonating in my head. Mirima began to tap her feet and Marilla still clutched her chest.

"Wherever he may be, let us hope the Valar protects him." She muttered mostly to herself.

We slowly nodded our heads, wondering silently if our prayers would reach him…

Unfortunately, it never did.

* * *

Two days after Boromir had blown the Horn, a messenger came from Osgiliath in the morning.

The sun had barely risen and the streets were deserted except for the few merchants that were preparing their day ahead. They usually busied themselves in making sure their display looked nice, caring little for the comings and goings of horses and knights but when they heard the _clip-clap_ of a lone horse slowly entering the Main Gates, they knew it was no ordinary rider.

When the horse came into view, they recognised the rider as being a Messenger. As he made his way pass the market where most merchants were gathered, they remarked the man's grim face. Some of them walked their way uncertainly toward the Man. They peered at him, eyes wide and slightly frightened. When the man looked back at them, _they knew…_

It was then that they saw the small bundle that the Messenger carried in his hand. _The Horn of Gondor._

Some looked down and clenched their fists, some looked up at the sky and tears fell down their cheeks. One of them who probably cherished the lord very much fell to his knees and let out an anguished wail that woke the people of Minas Tirith.

Boromir was gone.

The Messenger never slowed down or picked up his pace, he merely let the horse trot onward, only looking back at the merchants, evidently sharing their sorrow yet carrying on his hard duty to inform the Steward of his son's passing. The man's screams woke the people and the word spread rapidly that it reached the upper levels by the time the Messenger reached the Citadel.

I was still asleep in my cot in one of the storage rooms when Mirima came in and woke me. She did not need to say anything; the look in her eye gave it away. My heart seemed to be hollow, a chill passed my body. Boromir. We cried together, consoling our sorrows. Mirima seemed to take the news much better than I was. We remained embraced in one another's arms until well past midday.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, I let my feet guide me outside and eventually in the courtyard of the Citadel. Stopping by the White Tree, I gazed toward the East and for the first time, it seemed that the gloom and the darkness were increasing in its menace. The dark clouds were more present and they seemed to block the Sun's rays. If people did not feel the menace before, they could no longer ignore it. The Citadel Guards were still in their place, facing the East with heavy hearts. Their heads were lowered and their shoulders dropped slightly.

I spent the afternoon with the Healers, carrying out chores half-mindedly. The house was as quiet as the rest of the city, we were all in mourning.

When dinner was served to the wounded and the Healers, I escaped to the Gardens. The fresh air brushed through my face as I passed the doors. The Sun, in its haze, was setting, the skied turning from a blazing orange to a dark blue. Sighing, I walked to the nearest column by the ledge and slouched down, resting my back on it.  
The City stood below me stillquiet but I swore I could hear cries and weeping from below. A lump began to form in the back of my throat. I wanted to swallow it; I could not let it do it to me any more. _No! No more!_ I wanted to scream.

No sooner had the thought passed that I burst into tears, joining the rest of Gondor. _Boromir! _I lamented._ How could you have left us in this time of danger? Why did you have to leave in the first place? Faramir needs all the help he can muster, he cannot do this alone! Why did you have to fall!_

"You must pull yourself together Ariniel." A voice said from behind. Wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I looked up and saw Narei, a "young" Healer in her thirties, come to my side and crouch down next to me. Short and rounded, Narei's tired smile and her dishevelled curly brown hair indicated that she had had a hard day. As the older Healers showed much reluctance into taking me under their wing, Narei had gladly agreed to let me assist her as she grew tired of the talks the elder ladies usually had between themselves.

I sniffed and smiled back. "I'm sorry…It is hard not to be affected when the entire city seems to be weeping."

Narei nodded. "I understand, the news does not help our cause and with the evacuation being under way, even the strongest person cannot remain untouched." She sighed. "At least almost everyone…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sniffing.

Narei sighed again. "It is the Steward… You would think that he would be devastated by his son's death, his heir, his _favourite_ son for the matter, but when that Messenger arrived at the doorstep, he practically tore away the package the Messenger had brought him. It's as if…"

"As if he already knew." I finished.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I just don't understand his behaviour, it is so odd."

"It is not the first time he has reacted this way." I said gruffly.

She glanced at me and sighed. "Poor Faramir! Not only was he robbed of his brother but now he will have to face the pressure from his father. No matter how much Lord Denethor dislikes him, he will have to realize that Faramir will become a Steward after his passing."

"Oh my." I exclaimed, putting a hand to my mouth. _Faramir, a Steward?_ I did not think about that. _Imagine all the greatness he would do, all the changes..._ My hear seemed to be lifted for a moment, that same feeling I received whenever I thought of him.

Narei remained silent for a while. She glanced at me from time to time as if she were debating of something. I grew nervous.

"I should tell you this." She declared firmly. "It was Faramir who found Boromir's body."

"No!" I cried, my mouth opening, blood draining from my face. "No! Not Faramir!"Tears began toroll down my cheek; Narei wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hushed me.

"You must hear this Ari, please." She urged. "They say it is a warning that danger is close… very close… We must be prepared… All of us…"

I nodded and sniffed. "How…"

Narei took a deep breath. "Last night, in Osgiliath, Faramir stood guard on the river; he glimpsed at what they say was an elvish boat flowing in the river and as the boat neared the shore he found Boromir resting in his armour, bearing many arrow wounds… Next to him rested the Horn of Gondor, cloven in two…"

"That means he was calling for us… that day." I whispered, head spinning.

Narei nodded. "They say that he was probably with others... ProbablyinParth Galenbefore the fall of Rauros, near the-"

"Argonaths." I finished in disbelief. "But why there?"

"That is what they do not know… Faramir, the poor lad, was very devastated but he firmly believed he had to carry on his duties." Narei sniffed quietly. I rested my head on her shoulders, she then added, absently: "He sent a Messenger at his stead, fearing his father's wrath."

As I digested her words, the small puzzles began to take shape. The memory of his departure. "He knew." I began with a hoarse voice. "Boromir knew he would not return."

"Why do you say that?" Narei asked.

I took a deep breath and tried to level my voice, recalling that awful moment. It took me courage not to fall in tears but when I was done, I took a deep breath. "He knew his sentence had come."

She let out a sad sigh and consoled me. "Even if anyone had known, his destiny was written… Nothing could have changed that…"

"Narei." I began. "How did you know this? I doubt none but the Steward has learned of how he died."

Raising an eyebrow, she smiled sadly. "The Messenger came to us after he delivered the news to the Steward. He had been under Boromir's command and the sorrow was too much. I had to give him a strong sleeping drought, he was crying and shaking and being very incoherent. He mumbled the whole story. Poor lad."

She grunted and began to shake me gently. "Ariniel, enough of this." She said, decidedly. "We must get over this event even if it is tragic. We cannot have the entire city in mourning and let the enemy get to us. There is still hope for Gondor." She pointed at herself then me. "We are its hope and there is a young lord down there-" She pointed to the dim outlines of Osgiliath. "-who will ensure that every soul remain safe as long as the city still stands. Yes, Boromir is lost but there is still hope, remember that. I know they will want to mourn, we all do, but it is not yet the time… We must face many dangers before we will be allowed to mourn all of those who have perished."

Her words echoed in my ears. She was right. Lifting my head up, I inhaled the cool air and exhaled loudly. "I will not fail the City"

Narei smiled. "There you go. We need more people like you."

I chuckled and it had felt as though a pressure had been lifted. There were greater matters to dwell with and the danger was increasing…

* * *

Like it? I wasn't too happy with the ending, just "forgetting" about Boromir like that but still... When you know the world is about to end, you have to think about more important things, no? After, reading this time and time again, I thought it was alright!

I've started to write the next chapters but it will take some time before I post it. Have to think of a way of skipping to the siege as soon as possible without skipping the important stuff... I still fear it will be a little while before Ari finally meets the man "of her dreams"... So sorry about that!  
Please R & R, it keeps me going

Until next time.! xoxo


	7. Ch 6 Of wizards and Hobbits

Hello again, everyone!

Ouh! I'm so happy! I thought it would have taken more time with this chapter but lo and behold! I'm done! The inspiration kicked in! Woo Hoo!

So happy you guys liked Chapter five, tee hee!

_Shilly:_ Thanx for the comments, I'm glad that I was able to make a good presentation of grief! I referred to the Boromir scene when they took back Osgiliath in TT EE. If all those people cheered for him, I'm pretty sure they would be just as devastated when they learned of his passing. Snif! Sorry for your loses though! Hope it gets better and plz review this chappie!

_Legolaslover_: Thank you so much for the comments! Glad to know that you like my writing! To answer your question, no, I do not have other fanfics yet (this is my first!) but I might go ahead and do a EowynFaramirGrima fic when (and if) I'll be done with this one! I like Grima, don't you? I mean, he IS a meanie yah, but I'm pretty sure he used to be a good guy... (Love the greasy hair though! Like Snape, hehhehe)...

Thanks for all the reviews and for those of you who don't review, don't be shy! It only takes a couple of minutes to say what you like about it and stuff! Heheh!

Here's chapter Six!

* * *

**March 9th**

Death lurked around us, haunting and taunting…

As the beacons were lit, we waited for Rohan… Soon they would come… _Soon…_

The sun glittered in the sky but it seemed like a cruel joke. The air was growing still, neither warm nor cold. The last wagons were to leave tomorrow, carrying the few children and women who remained in the city, seeking out the refuge in Lossarnarch. And the glow from Mordor seemed to be deepening in its blood red color, growing fiercer and fiercer as the hours past.

The state of mind of most gondorians was much the same since Boromir's death: despair and hopelessness. Though they were still enforcing the structures, preparing the catapults and sharpening arrow tips and swords, I felt that many would freely desert their posts had they had the chance, so convinced it was a lost cause.

Trumpets were often heard and I would eagerly go to the nearest window, hoping to see Faramir, who was somewhere between Osgiliath and Ithilen, making his way back in the Pelennor but it usually was enforcements coming from the different towns in Gondor. The lords of Lossarnarch, Lamedon and even the prince of Dol Amroth had answered the call of war. At least _they_ had come. The people that remained in the city were now barricading themselves in their homes and few were seen in the Pelennor except for guards or messengers.

When a white rider made its way from the north, it felt as though he brought a wave of fresh air with him. Our spirits suddenly rose as though he had been 1000 riders, marching to our aid. By the time he arrived at the Main Gates, many hailed but stopped as they noticed the little man that sat on the horse with the Wizard...

"Ariniel! You must come quickly." A voice yelled as the door opened.

Lifting my head rapidly, I clenched my teeth as the room began to spin. "Yes, yes, I am awake." I muttered after yawning sleepily.

Mirima stood by the door, her hands folded under her chest. "Did you run to see your mother again?" I nodded my head and slowly stood from the chair while she sighed. "How many times have I told you to send her along with the wagons?"

"She does not listen." I said, smoothing my dress. "Everyday she gets worse. I can only give her the poppy's milk."

"Is that not a sleeping drought?"

I nodded my head. "Yes and it makes her numb in a way. She does not feel anything and sleeps most of the time although I must go down almost every night to make sure she remains unchanged."

"Did you not get a day's absence from them?" She asked.

"Yes, in two day's time. I'm a bit afraid those winged creatures will come down and grab me."

_The Nazgul_. They had begun circling high above the city, their horrible wail faintly heard yet powerful enough to terrify the strongest soul. "What is it that you wanted?" I sighed, wanting to forget that sound.

Mirima grabbed my hand. "You can see it for yourself if we get there quickly. Come." We began to run outside the Kitchens, passing by guards and maids. As we reached the Courtyard, we stopped and just then, Mithrandir appeared from the 6th level. We hid behind a column and stared at the Wizard on his white steed.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered to her, smiling. "Finally, someone who brings good fortune."

Mirima tugged at my sleeve and pointed at him. "Look closely; there is someone with him, a child it would seem." We stared intently and gasped as this man-child reached the ground.

_It could not be! "The Halfling will stand forth"_, Boromir's words echoed in my ears. The man was not taller than a ten year old with unusually enormous hairy feet and he wore a green cloak. He was looking around, distraught. Mithrandir kneeled down and they talked rapidly before disappearing into the Tower.

Sighing when they left, I stood straight. "You know what it means, don't you?" I said aloud, mostly to myself. "He could be the Halfling from the Dream."

Mirima frowned. "You think?" She sighed and crossed her arms. "I am not convinced… Why would the Wizard bring him here to Gondor?"

I did not answer. _Why was he here in Minas Tirith?_ I pondered at the thought for a moment before remembering a horrible task that I had been avoiding all day. "Oh, I wish I could find out more!." I complained, turning my back on the Tower, sighing. "Curse the cooks! I've just remembered. They are using too much meat again and the councilors are pressing me to do something about it… I must deal with them as soon as possible."

Mirima nodded her head. "I'll see what I can find on my own and you better make the cooks lower their knives for you safety." She patted my shoulder.

Chuckling, she walked down in the courtyard and disappeared in the stairs. _Probably going to the lodgings in order to try getting information from the guards. _I thought. _She'll take the time to look for a potential husband, an important hobby of hers._

Ilooked at the Tower andbit my lip, regretting that I could not sneak into the Stewards Kitchen again and began to walk back to the Great Hall where I spent over an hour arguing with angry fat cooks who still did not understand that our meat and fish supply would be decreasing with the war threatening to start any day. With the evacuation underway and the desertion of the farms in the Pelennor, we would not be receiving any shipments soon so it was important that the supplies would last as long as possible.

Harsh words were spoken and tempers flew high. I've never heard such bad language in my entire life and had I stayed longer, I feared they would have threatened me (more than they did today) with their long butcher knives.

When I was done, I stormed off quite loudly, ignoring their curses and name callings. "Ignorant smelly pigs." I hissed, making my way through the Great Hall, fist clenched tightly. My face was flustered and the sweat on my back was cooling, sending shivers down my spine.

Entering one of the storage rooms, I kicked an empty wicker basket across the room, all the while letting out a loud groan. I was not the type of person to give outbursts very often but sometimes, anger had the way of making me act unwisely.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" A small voice said by the entrance of the door.

Looking up, a little man with curly hair and a friendly face stood nervously, peering at the broken basket. My eyes widened as I realized who he was. The anger quickly disappeared and my curiosity grew.

"You are the Halfling!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

He remained by the door and smiled anxiously. "Yes, I am a Hobbit if that is what you mean."

Noticing that my mouth was wide open I realized that I must have seemed very foolish and began to shake my head.

"No worry." He smiled. "Boromir warned me that you only believed us Hobbits in tales."

"You knew Boromir?" I said, bewildered. _The answers that I seek are coming freely into my hand. _

The Hobbit's smile froze and I could read the panic in his eyes. It was obvious he was not meant to reveal his relation with Boromir. _But why?_ Slowly he began to step back.

"No wait!" I said lifting my hand. _I cannot let you go if you knew him._ "Do not go!"

He examined me closely, as if wondering whether I was to be trusted. "I have already said too much. If Gandalf finds out, he will beat me _incessantly_ with his staff." He was frightened. "He has already told me so."

I bit my lip in an effort to contain my laughter at the thought of the Wizard raising his staff on the poor Hobbit. _No! He is not that cruel!_

"I will not utter a word of what you've just said, Master Halfling." I said softly. "You must understand, I truly loved Boromir and it still saddens me that he was robbed from us in such dire times." I sighed. "Few of us knew the reason he left Minas Tirith last summer and even fewer know how he died…" I stopped and felt a lump in my throat. The grief returned momentarily.

The Hobbit walked towards me and as I looked down at him, I noticed he shared the same grief. "Were you a friend of Boromir's." He said softly. "His wife?"

I chuckled and sniffed at the same time. "No lady in Gondor ever managed to tame him. Swords and war were his only passion but to answer your question, Lord Halfling, no, I was not a friend of Boromir but we spoke frequently, whenever he desired a special treat from us, Kitchen Mistresses." Sitting on a wooden crate, I began to tell about my duties in the Citadel and my acquaintance to Boromir, in an effort to win his trust. Pippin, as he was called, listened intently and smiled whenever food was mentioned.

In return, he began to talk about his life in the Shire, his home in the North Western part of Middle Earth. Peregrin Took turned out to be a very amicable person and he often joked of his other friends. He was a very bad prankster and I quickly learned that he was always involved in some mischief in his Shire.

Absorbing every word, I found out that he had traveled along with three other of his kind on an adventure, eventually meeting other people, including Mithrandir and Boromir, then setting out to the East.

He chose his words carefully, never mentioning which road or path they had taken, leaving out details or even the reason of their journey. In my mind, however, his story began to combine itself with the Dream and I was quite certain they interconnected each other. _This was no pure coincidence. _

"Tell me Pippin." I said when he paused. "Was Boromir a good leader? Did he fight bravely?"

"Oh yes, my lady, very bravely." He nodded his head. "While we were attacked by goblins in Moria, he-"

"Moria? Where is that? I've never heard of this place before." I said, curiously.

He went on to tell about their stay in the mines and I grew pale as he described this Balrog creature that was after them, that had seemingly taken the Wizard on his fall.

I raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath, knowing what I would ask next. "How did he die?"

Pippin glanced at me and sighed. "He died while protecting me and one of my countrymen. Boromir fought long and hard but we were outnumbered by these Uruk Hais and he had received many arrows." He stopped and I could see he was remembering the tragedy.

Smiling sadly, I sniffed quietly though relieved that he had perished for a cause and not for some foolishness. Another thought entered my mind but something told me I would not get an easy answer. "Is Imladris near your Shire, Pippin?"

His face froze once more as if I had asked something forbidden. "It is… on the way, yes." He said slowly.

I nodded my head and said no more on the matter. We stood in silence for a while and I took the opportunity to analyze what he had told so far. _Why did they travel eastwards? In abandoned mines?_ I tapped my finger on my lip.

"My lady Ariniel.." He said timidly.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Pippin… These riddles have driven me mad I'm afraid…"

"Boromir often spoke of his younger brother, Faramir. I wondered if you knew of him… Are they alike?"

My cheeks began to burn and I smiled awkwardl. Closing my eyes shut, the foolishnessof reacting this way whenver someone mentioned his name was getting to me. Turning to Pippin, I saw him concealing his laughter. "I do not know Lord Faramir personally (_not yet_) but he is alike to his brother-" I noticed he grew worried. "-but different in many ways." Pippin sighed in relief. Raising an eyebrow, I continued. "You must understand, they were both born to be warriors, to be the future leaders of Gondor and its army. While they learnt how to use bows and swords before they could even walk, Boromir it was that had the soul of a warrior." I chuckled, remembering the stories he often told. "He breathed swords and war and many admired him for his wits and courage and beyond anything else, his loyalty to Gondor." I sighed. "We knew he would have become a great steward after Lord Denethor's passing…" Taking a deep breath, I tried hard to remain calm. "As for Faramir… well, he is a very skilled warrior, a leader with great wisdom and an ability to see people's hearts. As opposed to his brother however, he cares not for wars or killing of creatures, he is of a more gentle nature." I smiled and knew I was blushing profusely. "His great passion is learning and lore. You never see him without a book or a poem in his hand." I looked at Pippin who had eyes big like saucers. "But do not underestimate him, master Halfling, he is a very skilled ranger and he can inseminate fear in the fiercest enemy. Many see in him as pure nobleman, just in his rulings though without the typical arrogance you would usually find in such men. It is no wonder why so many guards want to become rangers in an attempt to serve under his troop in Ithilien, they simply adore the man."

Pippin smirked. "Is he married then? A handsome man that is not only learnt but also skilled in weaponry must be taken already ." He joked.

"No, Pippin, he has not taken a wife yet but many have tried so hard for so many years…" My voice trailed off. "No, he is far too busy trying to gain his father's acceptance, I wonder sometimes if it is not an obsession. If you stay here long enough, you will learn that the Steward carries little love for Faramir and the Valar only knows why…" He gave me a quizzical look and I tried to explain their complex relationship, giving my point of view. "He's done everything he can, becoming a ranger in the most dangerous area of Gondor, in Ithilien." I sighed. "But nothing pleases the man."

"I see you care much about him." Pippin said softly.

"We all do, Pippin." I said, downplaying his comment though flattered. "They were and are like our brothers, our sons or our grandsons; we always look after them, even if they do not know it…"

He nodded his head.

"Oh my." I exclaimed as I realized how long we had been sitting here talking. Getting off the crate, I opened the lid, revealing ripe apples. "The bakers are making apple pie today and I was meant to bring them apples, would you mind helping me, Pippin? I fear they will burn them deliberately if I tarry here longer."

Jumping off the crate, he looked up at me and smiled. "Of course, my lady."

Silently, we each grabbed a wicker basket and it rapidly became filled with apples.

"I am glad to have met you Pippin." I began when we walked towards the main kitchen. "I know you might have said too much but I want to thank you for what you've told me. I do not understand how you could still be so high spirited after all you have seen… Thank you!" He smiled and returned the favor. "What are you going to do now, during your stay in Gondor?" I asked as we arrived in the room, the bakers staring dumbly at him.

"I'm not quite sure, I've offered my services to the Steward and he will make me a Citadel Guard tomorrow." He shrugged.

"Really?" I said, surprised. "A Citadel Guard? That is quite an honor, few ever get the chance! I must warn you about a girl with blond hair though, she is always on the outlooks for a new husband and it would not surprise me if she tried her magic on you"

Pippin laughed heartedly. "I will remember your words, Lady Ariniel." He looked at the door behind him. "Well, I think I should go, I am to look for a Citadel guard that will teach me the passwords and such…"

"Fare thee well, Master Pippin of the Shire… If you ever have time or want a special treat, feel free to seek for me… I am either here or with the Healers." I curtsied politely and smiled warmly.

He bowed and was about to leave but then stepped back and blushed. "I was wondering, though…" He said in a small voice, looking up at me. "Could I have a piece of pie?"

After Pippin's left the kitchens, the day went rather quickly. I had little time to reflect on our little meeting and was rather relieved with what he had told me

_I can more or less make out what it was that happened. The hobbits probably left their Shire for this Imladris where once there, they had some sort of secret council where Mithrandir and Boromir attended. After that, they probably made their way eastwards._ The _why_ still puzzled me but from Pippin's concerns and his carefully chosen words, I could guess that it was meant to remain a secret (from whom or what, I did not know). Satisfied with the fact that I was not imagining things, I set the thought out of my mind. They have their own reasons and if I would begin to ask many questions, the Wizard could easily turn me into something unnatural.

Escaping to the Healers in the afternoon (the cooks eyed me crossly whenever I passed the main kitchen area, sharpening their long knives), I worked so hard preparing simple concoctions that it was past sunset when I became aware of my stomach grumbling for food. When I was done pouring the medicine into small vials, I called it a day and looked forward to having a nice meal before lying down for a good night sleep.

The night was quiet and not a cloud could be seen in the darkened skies though the stars were not glittering. I noticed that the air had grown somewhat heavy, blocking whatever sound there was. Stopping, I looked around and though there was nothing out of the ordinary, something was wrong in the smell of the air, it was breathable yes but it felt wrong, evil almost.

Feeling shivers down my spine; I quickened my pace and sighed of relief when I reached the stairs that led to the Citadel. The Guards were standing tall and I could hear them murmuring their displeasure, they had felt the air too.

_What was going on? _

I went to the ledge and noticed the faint outlines of Osgiliath. There were wisps of smoke. Shrugging, I tried to get rid of the nervousness I had felt and was about to make my way to the Great Hall when the earth slightly began to shake. Gripping the ledge, I looked past Osgiliath, far in the east, and a greenish light appeared, leaping in the sky. The Guards nearby began to murmur even louder and one of them sped towards the Tower, probably warning the Steward. The greenish light remained for about one minute and then it disappeared. When it stopped, a very faint cry was heard, yet powerful and filled with hatred

My heart beat frantically.

"-no doubt it is from Minas Morgul." A guard whispered to another that had joined him, his voice nervous.

"It cannot be." the other answered. "Is it a sign?"

"Yes." The first said grimly. "They are coming."

* * *

Okay, just FYI: I DO know that the greenish light thing from Minas Morgul happened on March 10th and NOT March 9th but I realized my mistake when I was done writing and I just didn't feel like changing stuff because it would just make things even more difficult! Well, maybe some of you don't care if the dates/eventsmatch (I don't either but just wanted to let the readers that DO know/care about it) but just thought I'd let you know.

Maybe the whole Ariniel meeting Pippin was a bit cheesy but I just wanted her to stop obsession over Bory/Fary's dream because it would just be too complicated to incorporate it in this story... Don't worry though, she mightjustfind out what it was all about...

Chapter seven is slowly on its way so hopefully the inspiration won't go away soon!

Thanks to for making me memorize all the important dates/events.

See you soon!

_Isilme's star  
_(Who still doesn't understand the whole hype around Legolas/Orlando Bloom but is seriously thinking of naming her son Orlando because it's such a kickass name!)


	8. Ch 7 The Dawnless Day

Hello again, fellow readers/well-wishers/Faramir-lovers/etc, etc...

I must apologize for the delay! Lots happening in my little life (some good/some not so good) and it has prevented me from writing for a while!

I'm so happy that the story is nearing the Siege (finally!), I didn't expect it to take so long! I didn't want it to take so long!

Thanks for the reviews! Nice to see a fellow Canadian reviewing my story (hi hi hi)

The chappie kinda long and maybe slow at times but hopefully you like it! Oh yeah, I guess this chapter might slightly be AU, I don't really know, just added a bit of extra stuff that "might" have happened... See you at the bottom...

* * *

_The dawnless day_

**March 10th**

We waited nervously for dawn, hoping the sun would heal our ailing hearts but instead, we woke to the darkness that now covered and blocked the sun, the clouds, the light itself. The air had regained the same heaviness from last night. From the window, it was obvious that the dark clouds were coming from the East, from Mordor. _And so it begins._

The day went slow and everywhere, people grew ever more alarmed. The Nazgul were flying ever lower, mocking us, making every guard cower in fear, covering their ears. The people that remained in the City were steadily climbing towards the upper level for safety. Most of the guards, combined with those who had come to our aid were now placed by the watch towers and ledges, waiting for a sign. Still, the Pelennor stood empty, Osgiliath remained quiet with wisps of smoke here and there and the reparations of the Outer Wall, where Aryon was stationed, were completed. Mithrandir, I had learned, was busying himself by meeting the different lords that had come to Minas Tirith. Apparently, his encounter with Lord Denethor had not gone very well.

I had tasks of my own to deal with, conjuring other medicines for the Healers when I felt that evil wail, louder than usual. Hearing worried murmurs from outside the small room; I walked outside and found a group of Healers gathered around a small window. When they saw me arriving, they quietened down and lowered their eyes.

"What is wrong?" I asked, worried.

An elderly lady by the name of Firinga began to talk. "Your brother is stationed in the Rammas Echor, is he not?"

My head began to turn and I feared the worst. "Have they begun to attack?"

"The Nazgul, they are pursuing a group that is making its way from the outskirts of Osgiliath, they are also attacking parts of the Wall…"

"Aryon." I muttered.

The Healers looked down on me, sadness written in their eyes. I stepped back and began to gasp for air. _No! He can not leave me_. My heart pounded heavily on my chest. _I have to know what is happening to him! _

Trying to swallow the lump, I excused myself politely.

"Ariniel!" Firinga cried. "You do not have the Warden's leave; you can not leave the House until tomorrow!"

"He is _my brother_!" I protested angrily, glaring at her. "It is my duty to see whether he lives or not!" Holding my head high, I added, "Tell the Warden what you wish but I will not return the day after tomorrow. My family is my prime concern." Without waiting for her reaction, I turned around and ran as fast as possible to reach the outside. _They will make me empty the chamber pots for days as punishment for my outburst. Better to deal with it upon my return, it is out of my hands…_

Shaking the thought from my head, I ran until I reached a window and covered my mouth as down below, in the Pelennor, a group of horses were being hounded by five Nazgul on their winged beasts. My stomach churned as the cries of horses being torn to shreds by their evil claws reached my ear. Their numbers decreased as they grew closer to the Main Gates. Some of the Nazgul were attacking parts of the Outer Wall, where rubble was thrown at them by catapults. "Aryon." I whispered, gripping the ledge tightly.

_Here it is that I am witnessing my brother's death. _A sad voice sung in my head_. It is not so bad; at least you will be able to take comfort that you know how he died instead of receiving him in an unrecognizable shape…_

Helpless, I stood there, watching the horrible massacre that was happening when suddenly; a white rider rode swiftly from the Gates, a bright light seemingly emanating from him, towards the direction of the group of horses. My eyes grew wide at the magic that was unravelling from the Wizard. As the light grew brighter, the Nazgul wailed in fear and their beasts avoided the light as much as possible, flying upwards in the eastern sky, disappearing out of sight. The scene lasted shortly and my heart skipped when they safely reached the safety of Minas Tirith. Trumpets were heard as I heard the loud thump of the Gates closing.

_Faramir! They had been chasing him!_

It seemed forever before they arrived in the Citadel. The guards that stood watch were gathered together, worried and speaking in hushed voices, their eyes were set on the stairs, waiting for their Captain to arrive.

The hooves of horses grew louder. "Make way!" A strong commanding voice echoed from the staircase. "Make way for your Captain! Ask questions later, haste is what we need." Loud murmurs were heard from the level below and the Citadel guards that stood watch had now straightened their backs, forming a neat line. Crossing my arms on my chest, I took a deep breath and saw Mithrandir reaching the stairs, looking angered and worried all the while clutching his white staff ever tightly. Pippin was following close by, dressed like the guards of the Citadel; his oversized hairy feet trying to keep up with the Wizard's, his head looking back.

Faramir, swiftly made his way up the stairs. Heart beating ever faster, my eyes widened. My first thought was to smile but his ghostly expression made me stop. He was uninjured though his armour was almost unrecognizable by the dry dark blood. His head was lowered as he made his way to the door of the White Tower.

As Gandalf waited for him by the entrance, Faramir stopped by the water fountain and sadly looked at the water. The Citadel guards watched him interestingly but made no motion of talking to him. _Of all the horrors you have seen, I do not doubt that you would rather be back out there, fighting those creatures instead of receiving your father's wrath. _I sighed, understanding his hesitation. I silently wished I could go near him and whisper one or two words of encouragement. _High voices were probably going to echo loudly in the Tower today._

The Wizard was staring at the troubled young man but then called him. When Faramir looked up at him, he walked forward reluctantly but just before he reached the doors he turned his head towards my direction. Gulping, I watched him intently, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment then disappeared from view, followed by Pippin and Mithrandir. Not even one minute passed before a loud bitter voice echoed in the tower. _That oaf does not wait long, does he?_ I thought bitterly, chewing my lip. "The Steward will be the death of him." I whispered angrily before realizing that I had forgotten about my brother's faith. So _this is how love is, isn't it? _I said to myself. _Blinding you of everything else that is around you? Even your own brother? _

Grunting, I lifted my worn brown dress and ran immediately towards the staircase. It would be hard to find him if there were many victims during the assault, some might have been already carried to the Healers.

The scene was chaotic as I reached the sixth level. Riders, knights and soldiers were scattered everywhere, combined with the shouts and screams of agony from the wounded. The horses were neighing or snorting loudly, probably exhausted from their hasty escape, men hurrying in an out of the Army Lodgings, aiding and carrying those who could not walk. From afar I could see some of the Healers making their way from the House to this gruesome scene.

Walking slowly, my stomach tightened and my throat grew dry as I saw the despair in those who had survived the attack. Some riders still sat mounted on their horses with open wounds, their eyes staring blankly, dead. I turned my head away, covering my eyes, tasting the vomit in my mouth.

The smell of fear and death was surrounding this place and I could not bear it much longer. Taking whatever courage I had left, my eyes began to search for Aryon. Other ladies were searching through the victims and the wounded as well and it brought tears to my eyes whenever one of them would kneel down to one of the dead and begin to weep inconsolably. _It cannot happen to you, Aryon, I need you!_

Images began to fill my mind of the times we had shared together, his warm smile and horrible sense of humour. Tears were rolling down my face and my eyes became blurry. When I looked up, I was now nearing the Stables; men were gathered there as well and most seemed to be uninjured.

Examining them closely, I noticed a tall man with short chestnut hair, clad in amour, standing near the door of the Stable amongst a group of guards, talking in hush voices.

My heart pounded hard in my chest. "Aryon?" I called loudly, walking rapidly towards the small group.

He lifted his head and immediately ran towards me. "Ariniel." He said relieved, taking me into his arms.

My emotions went high, the fear or losing him, of what they had just experienced pouring out in tears and quiet sobs. "I thought I would not see you again! Or Lord Faramir." I sobbed. "Those beasts and their evil cries! Oh Aryon, I thought I was going to see you both die before my very eyes. Praise the Valar and Mithrandir! You both came back."

Aryon stroke my hair and held me tighter as if he did not want to relive the experience. "Dear sister, you should not worry of such things." He said in a calm voice. "_Your lord_ is still alive, so am I."

"The evil light from last night...the shaking of the earth." I sobbed even more, no longer being able to ignore all the worries that troubled me. "And the skies... They grow so dark, I feel the evil from the East" I looked into his eyes, hoping to find some assurance, some hope. But it was in vain. His ghostly expression let me know that he shared the same fears.

"I know Ari, I..." He sighed. "We've all felt it... 'Tis only a matter of time..." I shuddered but Aryon took my hand. "Sister, let us not speak of it now." He pleaded. "Are you not happy to see your brother?"

I sniffed and smiled. "Oh Aryon! Of course I am happy to see you!" I hugged him once more. "It's been too long."

"I know."

"Will you be posted in the City?" I said eagerly, wishing that he would not risk his life outside the city any more.

He gave me an odd look. "Can you wait a moment?" He ran to the group of men and mumbled something to them before returning. He extended his arm which I accepted and slowly, we began to walk towards the lower levels, escaping the chaos. We were going home.

At first I began to mutter between sobs of the war that was coming and all the deaths that were occurring, the doubt that seemed to be wandering in the majority of the army but Aryon calmed me down, saying that I should not worry about what he called "Army business".

Changing the subject, he began to tell of all he had done while he was posted in the Outer Wall. They had finished repairs and were now reinforcing the outposts, gathering as much rubble for the small catapults: spears and arrows as well. He then began to tell about what had happened earlier today with the Nazgul.

They could see that there was intense fighting in Osgiliath and they were put on alert, in case they would need reinforcements. When they saw the horses and riders retreating, they saw the Nazgul appear and began to throw arrows at them in the hope of distracting them from those who rode from Osgiliath. Aryon's group was dispatched to help Faramir's own and they all began to retreat to Minas Tirith. He spoke little of the men that had been taken in the air by the beasts but I knew, by the color of his eyes, a pale brown, almost yellow, indicated that he grieved for their loss.

When we turned on the fifth level, he began to ask for my duties and of course, about Mother's health.

"Have you tried to bring her to the healers?" He asked.

"She refuses to leave the house." I explained. "The darkness frightens her and she is too frail to take the walk. With this dawnless day, I am even more worried."

"Have you not asked the Healers to come?"

I sighed. "Yes. They do not leave the House anymore for fear that peasants will come to seek their help. They know her symptoms as there are so many elders with the same sickness. They've only given me this milk from the poppy, a seed I think it is. It relieves her from all the pain she is suffering though it leaves her numb and she is in a deep sleep for the majority of the day." Aryon reflected. "I have been coming down almost every night in the past weeks to make sure she remains unchanged." I added, ignoring to tell him how tired it had made me.

"I wish I could be with her at all times." He sighed.

"So do I..." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

We continued making small talk and for a moment, I forgot all the dangers that had now surrounded us. As we reached the second level, we turned on a small back street that would lead us to our house.

"I'm afraid she has changed since you've seen her last." I warned him as we reached an old wooden door. He said nothing though I saw the pain in his eyes. Opening the door, Aryon entered first.

The room was quiet. We walked to the bedroom and found Mother, lying under piles of linen, sleeping soundly. Her face, which used to be so colourful, was now pale and her cheeks were shrunken, due to weight loss. I noticed the shock on Aryon's face as he quickly kneeled down by the bed.

"Mother!" He whispered, grabbing her limp hand. Tears rolled on his cheek. "Mother, it is I, Aryon."

I walked to the other side of the bed and put my hand on his.

"Mother" I said gently. "We're here."

Slowly she began to stir, moaning softly. Opening her pale green eyes, she first looked at me then turned to Aryon, a frown had form in her brows.

Her pale face turned to a weak smile. "Is it you, my little warrior?"

He nodded and broke into sobs. She managed to put her hand on his head. It seemed forever since we were gathered together.

Mother shifted from one side to the other, her gentle face breaking into a smile. "My little Aries." She struggled to say. "It's so nice of you to come."

"Mother! You must let Ariniel take you to the Healers." Aryon urged, putting his hand on her cold forehead. "You will be better there."

She moaned. "No, my son, I do not wish this place for all my life. I can not dare to be outside... It is too cold, too dark... My heart will not be at rest. I can not."

"But you must." Aryon pleaded, tightening his grasp. "You will be better..." his voice broke, turning into sobs. "You will be safe."

I grew alarmed at Aryon's behaviour. He was never the type of person to push someone into doing something they did not want to do. Mother moaned again. "Listen to me." She gazed at him. "My heart weakens as the days pass; nothing will change it or make it better. I would rather be in a place I can call home than be surrounded by those who cry for their lives." She shifted in the bed. "Let me be where I am safe... And I shall not feel safe if I am taking from here."

Aryon remained silent, his brown eyes blazing, defeat written on his face.

I began to exam her. Her skin had grown paler and was broken; her once beautiful rich brown hair was now thin and lustreless. Her breathing was normal though I knew she struggled at times. Putting two fingers on her neck, I measured her pulse.

Aryon noticed my concern. "What's wrong?"

Mother grew worried as well. I smiled. "Try to rest." I stood and eyed Aryon who followed suit. "We shall return shortly... I am certain Aryon would like some home cooking."

Mother looked at me, suspiciously yet she resigned and even managed to smile. "Of course." She closed her eyes. "I am quite tired." She sighed and went into a deep sleep.

We quietly left the room and walked to the window in the living room. I rested against the side and exhaled.

"Her heart beats too fast." I declared, looking towards Osgiliath.

"I feared as much. Ariniel, she _must_ _not_ remain here." He said with determination.

"Why are you so desperate to see her leave?" I asked, frustrated. "You know how she is, how she feels... I am quite certain that the journey upwards will endanger her even more."

Aryon glared at me and seem to hesitate but then his face turned stern. _Why must he be so stubborn?_ "I only wish for her to regain her health and be safe." He said, stammering.

"You know as much as I do, she will not be getting better, Aryon." I replied, my voice growing louder, whether it was because of the realization or the sadness I did not know. "You are acting so odd, is there something you wish to tell me? About the war?" I looked up at him with wide eyes, fearing what he might say.

Aryon passed a hand through his hair and debated for a moment. "You need not to look so far to be able to understand what is wrong." He whispered. "The last events that have been happening... The attack on Osgiliath last summer, Boromir's death and now the arrival of Mithrandir and the Halfling... 'Twas no coincidence and it has the same purpose-"

"-War is upon us." I finished hastily, wishing I could tell him that I knew more than he did on the matter.

He looked sadly upon me and nodded. "The tidings grow dark. That light from the Morgul Vale last night, it was the first sign of war. They are coming Ariniel. We received news from scouts and their numbers are far greater than ours."

"How long until..."

Aryon exhaled loudly. "In Minas Tirith... At the latest six days...maybe five..."

I gasped and grabbed hold of his arm for support. In the back of my mind I knew it was only a matter of time before they would eventually begin their attack but _five_ days! It suddenly seemed that all the preparations were useless and that we now lay at the mercy of the enemy. After all the years and centuries living under the menace, war was finally going to reach Minas Tirith.

"Mother!" I suddenly shouted. "Faramir! What of them, Aryon?"

"You understand now why I wish for her to be taken to the Upper Levels! We are more at risk. We are too close to the ground and if the Gate should be taken, which I highly doubt, it will only be a matter of time until they reach our home!"

"What of you? Tell me you will stay in the City!" I pleaded. "I could not bear to see you outside the walls."

Seeing the desperation in my voice, Aryon dropped his head. "I am ordered to return to the Outer Walls. In two days." He added in a low voice. "We came to gather provisions."

I sobbed silently. It felt as though someone had pronounced his death sentence already.

Aryon kneeled next to me and wrapped his arms around mine. "Do not cry." He hushed. "Too long have we lived under the menacing shadow..."

"But why now?" I said. "We are not prepared! The steward is barricaded in his little Tower, not caring for the security of our City. What message is that? Who will lead and encourage the army? Mithrandir can not talk to every single soldier. Do not tell me that you are not scared!"

Aryon did not reply. We stood embraced in one another, lost in thoughts. There were no words that could be said to appease our troubled minds.

"She will not follow me." I said after a moment of silence. He stared at me confused. "She will not come and I shall probably be called on duty by the Healers... I will not be able to come down and look after her."

"I thought so." He sighed. I peered outside through the dark skies and had the bells not announced that it was sundown; we would not have noticed the difference.

"I must be going back to the Lodgings." he said, resigned. "My captain will probably want to speak of strategy and our role should they begin to attack sooner than we anticipate.

"Can you not stay?" I urged. "You've only just arrived! Mother has not seen you in weeks. This could be..." My voice broke. "_Our last moments_."

Aryon lowered his head. "Very well."

I smiled and grabbed his hand, thankful.

So it was that we spent the rest of the night by mother's bed, reminiscing of the days in our youth. Mother was very happy to have us by her side. Sometimes awake, sometimes asleep, we sat by her bed. It seemed that the time had gone by too fast when the fist signs of light broke through the darkness.

**March 11th**

In the early hours of the morning, Aryon and I began to discuss about Mother. He reluctantly agreed that she would not be moved and after many thoughts, we decided to barricade the house as much as possible. It was good that our home was buried in the back streets and that it stood far from the Main Road. Should the orcs break through the gates, which Aryon assured me was highly dubious, it would take much effort from their part to find their way to our house and even more time to climb the stairs as we lived on the upper floor of the building.

As a measure of precaution, Aryon barred all the windows with whatever he could find, using our table and wooden chairs. "We can get new ones afterwards." He said calmly when he noticed me making a face as he broke a wooden shelf.

For my part, I looked after Mother, making sure her breathing was still normal and that she had taken her sleeping drought. She was half awake and had begun to talk in her sleep though it did not make much sense. She repeated Father's name all the while smiling. I sighed and smiled as well, at least something was cheering her.

The afternoon came, though with the darkness not making a difference from night, Aryon and I decided to take a bit of fresh air. We made our way through the labyrinths of the back streets in order to reach the Main Road. As we turned in a corner, I stopped by a house with a purple door. I looked up at the window that was placed right above the door.

"What is it?" Aryon said, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled. "A friend of mine used to live here, Hanilai, remember her?"

He thought for a moment before a devilish smile formed on his lips, the same smile he bore whenever he was up to no good. "Ah yes! The frog!" He laughed heartily.

I gave him a scowl. "Yes, that particular frog! I came by to see her and there you were, standing like an orc over the window with that slimy thing in your hand just waiting for me to stand there by the door."

"You should have seen yourself, dancing like a crazed girl." He said, between laughs.

I huffed loudly and poke him gently at his rib before joining in the laughter. As I looked closely, the house seemed to be deserted; the entire quarter seemed to be deserted. My smile faded. "I wonder where she is now?"

Aryon sighed. "They must have left with the wagons. The first two levels are almost deserted except for the stubborn ones."

Whispering a simple prayer, I hardened my grip on Aryon's arm and we continued our march. I raised an eyebrow when murmurs were heard as we neared to the road. _Surely there were not people walking about this time of day? _

"What is happening?" I asked as we saw people lined up by the side of the main road, ladies sadly holding the symbelminë in their hands.

Aryon looked up and down the road and scratched his head. "I think someone is leaving," he said, surprised. "I shall go ask the guards by the Third Level, wait here." He began to run up and disappeared from view.

The people seemed to be waiting for something, or rather someone. It seemed as though there was a funeral procession taking place, so sad their faces were. I received a shiver down my spine. _What now? _

As I passed by a group of old men, they would often repeat "the Steward" and "his son". Stopping abruptly, my face became pale. _Faramir!_ Breathing faster, I began to look frantically for my brother. It seemed an eternity before he returned, running as if chased by a Nazgul. As he stopped to catch his breath, his face bore an ugly frown as when he became frustrated.

My eyes widened. "Well, what is it?" I said, practically shouting out loud.

"The Steward has ordered enforcements to the troops that are guarding the river crossing in Osgiliath." He said in one breath. "Faramir is to command them."

Anger erupted within me. "Curse the Steward." I spitted. Heads turned towards me and Aryon grabbed my shoulders tightly, pulling me to an alley nearby.

"Watch your mouth, Ari." He said, even more frustrated. "The Steward has made his decision for his own reasons and we should not question them. If he thinks it would help Gondor or the City, then…" He hesitated "…then we should _trust_ him. He would not have sent Faramir on a suicide mission…" He sighed impatiently, knowing I would not hear his reasoning. "You do not understand anything about war…"

I glared at him. "I would not trust the Steward with my own child, Aryon. Ha! The man is a fool! Has he not seen the evil light from the Morgul Vale? Or those fell creatures chasing Faramir? Suicide mission is a good word for what he is about to do! He lost his son and now he is handing the other right in the enemy's hands!" I was letting myself carried away by my resentment but it was worth the price. At least someone was able to speak out against this Steward. However, it did not prevent a lump to form in my throat. "Does he not know what danger waits for him?" I said, my voice beginning to tremble. I grabbed Aryon's arms and looked into his eyes. "They could come as soon as he is in the Pelennor, pull him off his horse and let him fall from the sky." I said in a little voice.

Aryon sighed and pulled me into his arms. "Faramir is a grown man, Ari." He said softly. "He is quite skilled; he will be able to tackle the enemy."

We began to hear the clip clap of horses from the Level above, they were coming close.

Pulling me away, Aryon grabbed my hand and we began to walk towards the main road where people awaited his passage.

"I do not think he shall return soon." He began.

I nodded my head and along with the others, we waited sombrely. Looking up, we began to distinguish the horses slowly making their way down. They were taking their time as though none wanted to leave. The people around us began to sniff and the sadness was clearly written in their eyes. _It is as if they know he will not return._

I then noticed Faramir, leading the small group, clad in his battle armoury and had it been a different occasion, I would think he were the most handsome gondorian I had ever seen. My heart skipped a little. He wore his pointy helmet with curls slipping from the bottom. I felt saddened as I noticed his deathlike gaze. He was neither smiling nor angry; he looked completely indifferent though I could see it in his eyes that he would rather be somewhere else. He stared forward and held his horse's reigns tightly in his gloved hand. Flowers were thrown at his feet as he passed by but they remained ignored.

It now struck me that his deathlike gaze reminded me of Boromir's when he had left Minas Tirith last summer, the exact same fear and sadness. I could feel my heart squeeze as the image came back into my head. _Once was terrible enough, twice… This is no group able to conquer Osgiliath, it is futile!._

As he trotted by us, I felt myself following him. "Faramir." I whispered as he disappeared from view. "I will not lose you as well." My steps became quicker and the only thing I wanted to do more in the world was to catch him, to keep him from leaving. I repeated his name louder.

"Ariniel, what are you doing?" A voice echoed in the back.

Ignoring it, I could see the horses again, making their way down to the first level, near the Main Gates. "Faramir!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheek. None of the riders turned around or paid attention. Suddenly, I felt a grip on my arm, jerking me to a halt. Aryon was looking distraught.

"Stop this madness, sister! You are causing a stir." He whispered.

Looking around, I was standing in the middle of the road while others nearby were eyeing my as though I was a crazed woman. "Nothing to see here." My brother barked at people that were staring in our direction as he pulled me up towards our home.

"We have to save him." I ranted between sobs. "He knows he will not return. Oh Aryon! It is just like Boromir!"

Aryon remained silent and simply dragged me back to our small apartment. "Ari, be reasonable. He is out of our reach now; we must only pray that the Valar will protect him."

I let out a grunt. "That is not the first time I hear that." I muttered angrily as he ushered me towards the back streets.

And so it was that Faramir had left Minas Tirith at his father's bidding. I remained silent for the most part of the evening and now and then, I could hear faint echoes from Osgiliath, evil cries from the Nazgul and falling rubble. Every time, I closed my eyes, hoping and praying that Faramir had survived…

_How could they still let someone as foolish as Lord Denethor decided the faith of his only remaining son, of his own heir for the matter? Can no one stand up to his idiocies? _

Aryon stayed with my mother for the most part of the night while I stood in the living room, staring at the barred window. Part of my mind still refused to believe that I might not see Faramir alive, with his warm and gentle smile.

He is no true warrior; he does not enjoy killing and butchery. _Why must he live to suffer and see the people he cares for being taken cruelly from him? Why would he want to win this war if it only meant to live under his father's everlasting wrath? That is no life! Shall the war make a corpse of him? Did he think it was better to die humbly while protecting his beloved city instead of living like a ghost? _

**March 12th **

I felt a tug on my arm and began to moan, smiling. "Faramir?" I muttered.

A loud sigh came from above me. "Are you so besotted with him? Really Ari! I thought you were too old for such shenanigans."

Grunting, I pulled a pillow from under my head and shoved it at Aryon. "And it is high time for you to get yourself a good woman to have children with." I barked back, knowing how much he disliked that subject.

Opening my eyes, Aryon was covering his mouth, laughing. "I will not have a woman grieve for me in these dark days." He said, tactfully, throwing the pillow back at me. "I apologize for whatever sweet dream you were having -_and spare me the details_-" I giggled, this was the old Aryon I missed. "But I'm afraid I have to leave soon, the men are leaving the Lodgings before midday and they bring my horse."

I got off the makeshift bed I had made with all the sheets and furs that we had stored and nodded my head sadly, letting out a loud sigh. I felt a cringe in my heart however, knowing he would be going into danger and that the attack would likely to become soon.

After making final arrangements in the small apartment and a very tearful farewell to Mother, I escorted Aryon to the Main Road and slowly walked towards the Gates in the Second Level where he would wait for his group.

"Here we are!" He sighed as we reached the Gate. The watch guards eyed us suspiciously before returning to their watch, looking uneasy towards the darken plains of the Pelennor.

We waited for a moment before the sound of clip claps grew stronger, the group would soon arrive. I took a deep breath, dreading the moment of our separation. My heart had slightly eased with his company but the fear of losing him, of this war rendering me an orphan with no surviving family still haunted my mind.

My lips began to tremble through the deep breaths that I kept inhaling. Aryon stood in front of me, wearing his body armour, gently grabbing my hands and rocking them back and forth. I smiled: it was his way of apologizing for whatever prank or name-calling I fell victim to in our youth... That seemed an eternity ago...

"Dear sister, you must stop crying." He whispered, as tears flowed down my cheek. "Too long have we cried, too long have we suffered." He said, delicately lifted my chin up so that I would gaze into his brown eyes. "We must do this once and for all... for the future of our children..."

"If only I had someone to have them with." I complained.

Aryon laughed heartedly. "I am certain _your_ _lord_ will come home safely." He said, looking towards Osgiliath. I blushed and poked at his stomach.

"That is better..." He said warmly before pulling me into a tight hug.

Hearing a polite cough near us, a soldier mounted on a horse looked uneasily, holding the reigns of another stallion. "Your steed, Aryon." He said rapidly.

Aryon looked down and nodded before taking a deep breath. "Be careful!" He whispered after he mounted the beast. "If you see anything foul, run!"

I nodded. _Promise me you'll return._

"Farewell sister." He said gravely before urging the horse to move forward then disappearing from view.

_This will not be the last time I see you, brother...

* * *

_

I thought it would be nice to have a "family reunion" of sorts. I tried to make the whole Faramir leaving more dramatic (such a tear jerker when I saw it the first time in the movies) but I might have done a crappy job about it! Sorry!

If some of the language seems different at times, it might be because I originally wrote this chapter a very long time ago but then I had to change it…

I was flipping by the channels on tv the other day and I saw the Bold and The Beautiful for a while and found a great Faramir-lookalike! That Deacon Sharp guy (don't know the actor's name) Oh man, give him long curly hair and a breast plate and an even more angsty look, voilà! A perfect Faramir!

Future chapters will be coming soon. Haven't written them yet but I already have a bunch of ideas!

Please keep the reviews coming! If you have any suggestions/ideas/comments, please let me know, always open for that!

See you soon!

Isilme  
_Who is annoyed because she doesn't cry anymore when she watches the LOTR trilogy! Not even during the HoH scene! Sniff! Sniff! _


	9. ch 8 Promises

Hello Everyone!

So sorry about not updating any sooner, I really am! Due to a bunch ofdifferentproblems, I had to postpone my writings a little bit and that sucks a little bit! But I am back now and hope that you guys will enjoy the rest of this little story! Best part is yet to come so just stick around!

Thanks for the reviews, they are always helpful! Hope you all had a nice warm summer!

Let's get on with the show! Things are getting more dangerous for our little Ari!

* * *

**March 12th – Afternoon**

Helpless and torn, I returned home immediately to attend to Mother. Her blank eyes stared forward though a faint glimmer still sparkled: she was still fighting hard. Sighing, I crouched down next to her bed and took hold of her limp hand.

"I must go now, Mother." I said softly. "I fear that I will be resigned to emptying chamber pots as a punishment for my desertion."

Her head shook slightly as a sign of recognition but her delicate expression remained the same. "There is nothing more for you here, Ariniel." She whispered hoarsely with great difficulty. I turned my head away and blinked hard to stop the tears running down my cheek.

Anger seemed to be boiling within me as I watched my mother weakening after every breath. I was powerless to do anything, to find the right antidote for this cruel illness. She, who had been so strong and bold, never giving up on what she believed in now, lay helpless like a child, resembling a corpse. All the feelings from my father's death slowly returned to my mind: the feeling of abandonment, the understanding of why he had been taken away so soon.

She raised her withered arm and grabbed my chin so that I could look into her eyes. "Do not cry, Ariniel. There is much to accomplish and I am not yet gone. Save your tears I beg you! I know you are strong!" She said proudly. "Remember that you will always be in my heart…"

"Do not utter such words Mother!" I urged between sobs. "… Do not talk as if…" I could not dare say the words aloud.

Mother smiled but I could see the resignation on her face. "You've done everything you can, Ariniel…" She said with a sigh. "Do not worry about me… I have done what destiny has written me to do and now it is time for you, daughter, to follow your own destiny, your own path…"

Resigned, I took the empty vials that lay on the dusty bed table and replaced them with the ones that I had taken from the House. I instructed her that they would last for one week and promised her that I would come back as soon as possible.

"Once I am allowed to rest, I will come to see you." I said desperately, holding her hand. "I do not care whether there is a battle or not, if there are orcs or Nazgul flying everywhere, nothing will stop me from coming to you!" She tried to talk me out of doing such a foolish thing as becoming an easy target for those awful creatures. I hugged her tightly and felt as if I were clinging to dear life. I feared that once letting her go, she would simply disappear and that I would never see her again. After a moment, she patted my back, and whispered words of encouragement. She tried to comfort me by saying that death is only another path and that none should fear it but I would hear none of it.

"No matter what happens, daughter, I will always be there, in your mind, your heart, your soul, always…"

"Do not say that!" I repeated sorrowfully, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I will return for you!"

_I promise._

**-------------**

It had been hard to take that first step out of the door and begin the long journey upwards. _Did I do the right thing by leaving her behind? Was I being a horrible daughter? Should I have stayed and help her?_ The guilt was numbing my head but I knew, no matter what circumstances, I had done the right thing.

It occurred to me that there I was, grieving for my sick mother and for Aryon and Faramir as well but they were still alive. It was all in vain. Many around me would share similar experiences but crying now would only be a waste. _They were still alive! I should be glad for that!_

The Main Road stood dim and desolate: the only light coming from oil lamps. The skies had seemingly grown darker from yesterday, yet I knew it must only have been past midday. Guards passed by and they were deprived of their usual proud and confident nature. I could hear a faint wail from the Nazgul at times, regularly accompanied by the sounds of battle on the Pelennor. My heart went out to the men that were probably for their lives. _Let us hope that Faramir is leading them well. _Hearing the echo was enough to create fear within my very bones. They were fighting _outside_ of Minas Tirith! _My city_! There were no long skirmishes out in Ithilien or in the south, near Harad: _They were here_!  
The evil appeared to be surrounding us. Though I knew there was a punishment waiting for me in the House, I was relieved that I would find a secure shelter there. It simply did not feel safe to be outside anymore.

**-------------**

Reaching the fourth level Gate, Guards and peasants were gathered in a group talking frantically to one another. Curious to know the topic of their conversation, I approached the group.

"…The Causeway Forts?" Gasped a poor elderly man near me. "Already?"

"We cannot be certain…" A guard said to a woman wearing an apron. "We've only heard the news from Mithrandir…maybe he is not sure of what he saw…"

"What has happened?" I said to an elderly woman with grey hair.

"Oh, the Valar protect our good men." She said anxiously, turning to face me. "These guards have received news from the Wizard who went to Lord Faramir's aid… Oh! It is terrible… They have begun to retreat to the Causeway Forts… Osgiliath is overrunning with orcs!"

"What of the Lord Faramir?" I asked in disbelief. "Is he to return?"

The elderly woman lowered her head and sighed. "No! Mithrandir said that Faramir insisted on defending the City as long as possible…. My son is in Osgiliath…" She covered her mouth and disappeared into the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, I ignored the chattering and walked forward. _If the enemy has already taken Osgiliath their next target would probably be the Outer Wall and then…_I pulled my dress closer as though I had received a chill.

**----------**

As I neared the sixth level, a sigh of relief escaped from my mouth. _Only one more level…_ The evil cries from the Nazgul were growing ever louder and made me jump everytime.

The obscurity had veiled the Pelennor from view, as if it had been burned down and only smoke was rising in the air. The outlines of Osgiliath were completely darkened and the only thing one could see was the red glow from Mordor.

_How good it would be to reach the House again. _

I jumped as I heard loud clip claps nearing me. I pulled myself out of their way just as two horses passed near me. They seemed to be in a quick pace.

_Two guards? Messengers perhaps?_ _Has someone ordered something? The Steward?_

"Ariniel, what in the Valar are you doing here?" A voice echoed from one of the beasts.

Looking up, the horses stopped in front of me and I immediately recognized Narei, wrapped in a grey cloak mounted on a brown mare, her curly hair dishevelled and her cheeks ever pink. A uniformed guard was mounted on the other horse; hand on his sword, looking around for signs of trouble.

"The Warden is outrage by your desertion." She snapped, her eyes glowering at me.

Before I could utter a word, she raised her hand. "Hush! This no time for your futile excuses, I have more important things to attend to."

Narei whispered a few words to the guard before he urged his horse forward. I stood there speechless and watched her move closer. _I have done it now. The Warden will doubtless banish me from the House upon my return for not respecting his orders and the rule of conduct. What shall I do now? _Tapping my foot, I began to wonder where I would go if I was indeed banished. _Will I have to return to my old duties in the Kitchens? That is the only thing I can do under these circumstances, Mirima and Marilla will undoubtedly be shorthanded._

Narei wore an exasperated look on her face and extended her arm towards me. "The Warden ordered you to return to the House immediately but I truly need another pair of hands." She said defiantly, looking uncertainly at the skies above her. "If something should happen to me, both the mother and child's lives would be in greater danger. Now, come along, I think this will serve as a punishment."

Without hesitating, I mounted the mare and sat behind Narei, wrapping my hands around her for support. I guess this was not the right moment to tell her that I disliked riding horses…

In an instant, the mare began to move slowly until it quickened its pace. "Where are we going?" I asked nervously, tightening my grip around Narei. The other guard was ahead, clearing a path for us.

"We've received news that there is a woman who is about to give birth in the third level this afternoon." Narei explained curtly as we turned into the fifth level. "No one thought of going to her aid so I offered, of course." She grunted. "The Valar help me, I've only delivered a child once and I barely remember the procedure. Do you have any experience, Ariniel?"

My face drained and my stomach began to stir at the memories I had from a recent child delivery.

"Ariniel? Did you not hear me?"

"The blood." I said softly to her, my mouth dry. "All I remember is the blood."

Narei sniffed loudly and nodded her head; probably irritated by my lack of help. "Ariniel! I still do not understand how you decided to be a Healer's aid. Blood is part of our job!"

Lowering my head, I sighed in disgrace. "I know, Narei! I did not think it would play a big role when I started but the sight of blood…" I could not finish the sentence.

"You are going to have to ignore it as much as possible." Narei retorted as the horse began to gallop. "If we are lucky, the child will be delivered before the assault begins."

**March 12th – Night **

After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at the woman's home in the third level. The guard that had accompanied Narei, was troubled that the house lay by the Main Road. It would make it easy for the orcs to break into the house, _should they enter the City._

Fortunately, the woman lived in the third floor of the building.

"Let us not waste any more time." Narei began, as she took out her Healer's bag from the saddle. We stood at the bottom of a sinuous staircase that would lead to the residence.

She turned to the guard, an average sized man clad in his gondorian armour. He worea conical helmet and long thick brown hair escaped from the back. His eyes were dark andhis beard and mustache were ungroomed, probably due tolack of time."I thank you, Aeluin, for assisting us. Please come warn us if any battle should start."

The soldier nodded his head. "I shall stand on guard as long as possible, Mistress Healer. You need not worry for your safety whilst I am present." He walked to the main road and began to examine the surroundings.

"A good man indeed." Narei frowned then turned towards me. "Such devotion makes a man so desirable, don't you agree?"

_Of all the times to be the matchmaker._ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Now, let us get done with this." She whispered before walking up the stairs.

I followed closely behind, preparing myself for the worse. As we neared the third floor, a woman's cry could be loudly heard. Stopping by the door, Narei asked me to boil some water then entered the residence, immediately going to the bedroom.

The first thing to catch my eye as I entered the sitting room was the enormous open windows that had a view on the Pelennor. It did not match the view that I enjoyed in the House of Healings but I knew that the dwelling must have been mildly priced. The sitting room was quite large with an old leather couch and a wooden supper table. The hearth stood near the couch, to the left of the kitchen. The residence seemed to be uninhabited though there were piles of clothes lying about everywhere. Before heating the water, I went to the bedroom to assess the woman's condition for myself. "Is she alright?" I whispered to Narei, as the woman laid sprawled on a blood soaked bed, her pallid face grimacing in pain while sweat beads rolled down her face.

Narei was kneeled next to her, taking her pulse. When she was done, she shook her head, apparently disappointed, and went to my side. "Her heart rate is too rapid." She sighed. "And from what she has told me, the contractions have already been ongoing for one day..." She looked down. "I fear this shall be a long birthing..."

I nodded my head though in the back of my head, I began to wonder if we were putting ourselves in danger. "At least she will have one healer and a half by her side." I said, trying to show some confidence.

Narei frowned then nodded. "Now, boil me some water, I must find out how far she is before she can safely push the baby out.

Feeling an awful stir in my stomach, I stepped out of the room and went to find the kettle. After spending an eternity trying to light the fire, I went to the window overlooking the Pelennor while waiting for the water to boil.

The view that I had once loved so much, the view that I could never get enough of, was now making my skin crawl. I sighed as I rested my head on the wall. Then, disgusted at the vileness that surrounded me, I turned around.

A warm wind suddenly blew inside the residence, the thin curtains lifting up into the air. As the wind blew in, I swore that it made a sound, like that of a man letting out a huge sigh. Feeling a chill, I watched the curtains fall down against the wall and for some reason; I expected something to have changed yet… Everything remained the same...

The thought of a falling warrior had entered my mind...

* * *

This was a little prelude to the next chapter where everything gets worse!

Hope you liked it! I'm kinda happy about it but I still wished I would have gotten better ideas! If you think the end was a bit corny, i just wanted Ariniel to "feel" that something had happened/would happen to Faramir...  
Well, tell me what you think! I really am desperate for your comments! Is this really bad? Is this really good? Let me know! I'm new at this so PLEASE, tell me if I'm doing a good job!  
BIG thanks to Vaness for the very long commentary for my two chapters! What would I do without you! Thanks for being there and not laughing in my face when I told you what I was writing about! Hehehe! (Hope you're satisfied with the end result…)  
Next chapter's almost done (I swear!) so hopefully I'll be updating sooner than anticipated!

_Peace Out!_

Isilmé

(Didn't _Harry and the half-blood prince_ kick ass?)


	10. Ch 9 And So It Begins

Hello Again!

I'm happy to see that I have another chappie, ready to be read by your little eyes!

Although I know I've gotten a lot of hits, I'm happy that _someone_ (thank you Sarahbarr17) took the time to review! Thank youfor your time! It really helps me to continue this monstrosity! Nice that you've shown interest in Aryon! We'll be seeing him later on...  
Please don't be shy and speak your mind!  
I've decided to leave the date and time during the Siege, as it plays a more or less important role afterwards…

* * *

**March 13th – Early Morning**

Elawen, the expecting mother, had been in great discomfort throughout the night and it was still too early for her to safely push the baby out. I had proposed that she could take a few steps around the room (I had seen Healer's suggesting this during previous deliveries) in an effort to alleviate the pains and further the birthing but Elawen was exhausted and could not even lift her head.  
Nevertheless, I stayed by her side, wiping off the sweat and giving her water. I tried to be of comfort but her sad story was enough to dampen my heart. Weeks earlier, she had sent out her mother off to the wagons, taking her two year old daughter along. She had not receive any news from her husband, who served the Gondorian Army, since he had been sent out to Osgiliath a month ago…

Early that morning (when I guessed it was morning), I left Elawen and Narei to rest while I stepped out of the residence to receive news from the front.

Minas Tirith had become ever so silent, as though the city had completely ceased its daily activities: no merchants chanting for their goods, no children playing in the streets, not even a single bird singing a playful tune… _Utter silence…  
_Delicately I walked down the sinuous stairs and went in search of Aeluin. _Surely he would have tidings... _Reaching the Main Road, I saw soldiers running towards the lower levels, alarmed and shouting for others to follow. Aeluin, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Everyone to their posts." A soldier commanded as he made his way towards the wall of the level. "Everyone is to be prepared!" He disappeared between the small streets that would lead him to the wall followed by a group of twenty armed men.

_What has hap-?_

At the same time, evil cries from up above were heard, vicious and more powerful that I had ever recalled.

The war finally begun.

They must have breached the Outer Wall! _We had to leave this place as soon as possible! The woman cannot deliver while they begin to attack the city, not here, not so low and near the Main Gates. _

I did not waste another moment and began to walk back to the residence. Before I turned into the small alleyway; I heard clip-claps from the Main Road. Stopping abruptly, I turned around. A group of horses, one bearing the flag of Dol Amroth, were riding swiftly by. I soon recognized Prince Imrahil, with his long dark hair followed by Mithrandir on his white steed. Looking closely, the Prince was carrying someone on his horse though I could not make out who it was. They passed by without slowing and seemed to be in a hurry to reach the Citadel. Guards nearby stopped and watched, lowering their heads or exchanging sadden looks between themselves before moving on at a much slower pace.

"Mistress Healer!" A voice echoed from below as I reached the second floor.

Aeluin was standing at the bottom of the stairs, out of breath. He was clearly alarmed. "How is the woman fairing?" He asked rapidly. "Is the child born?"

"The woman is not yet near delivering, I'm afraid." I explained. "I know we do not have much time but this is a difficult birthing." Aeluin pulled out his helmet, revealing his long thick brown hair and grimaced. "It is not good news but we are aware of the urgency. What has happened out there?" I asked worriedly. "Guards are being sent to their posts and the Prince of Dol Amroth was hurrying to the Citadel..." I took a deep breath. _Be prepared for the worst_.

"Bad tidings, Mistress..." Aeluin whispered nervously. "Bad tidings... The Outer-Wall has fallen, Mistress...They..." He gulped. "They are coming, from everywhere it seems... Like _cockroaches_...Heading for the City..."

I put a hand over my mouth and tried hard not to scream... So many times they had warned us, so many times I myself had waited to hear those words be uttered but now, being present to such a cruel fate, my body seemed numb, filling quickly with fear…

"But what of the men that were defending the Outer-Wall?" I dared to ask as I remembered of Aryon. "What of the Lord Faramir? Was he not able to slay them off?"

Aeluin had turned dreary and I wondered if he was going to be sick. "It is such a cruel fate, Mistress..." He replied sadly. "The men on the wall were outnumbered ten to one and the Lord Faramir... He has..." He looked down and sighed. "He has been gravely wounded by a tainted arrow... His uncle has taken him to his father..."

The stairs began to turn around fast until I had to literally grip Aeluin's strong arm for support. Taking deep breaths, I slowly digested the man's words as a million thoughts blasted into my mind_. Two deaths in less than one month, first his brother then himself, had it really come down to this? Faramir was brave and he would have made a fine steward but now... Faramir..._ I squeezed my eyes tight and felt the tears rolling down my cheek.

"Ariniel, I need you quickly. Aeluin? What are you doing here?" Narei was standing on the third floor, hands crossed above her waist with a flustered look. She raised an eyebrow at our stricken look.

"They've taken the Outer-Wall, Narei." I explained to her. My calm voice surprised me. "Faramir has been wounded in battle but he is still alive, isn't he Aeluin?"

The man was drenched in fear and despair. "Barely..." He replied in a hoarse voice.

Narei sighed loudly and looked around. "So it has come to this, has it?" She muttered angrily before fixing her gaze on me. "We have no time to waste Ariniel and she is ready to push the baby out." She said with a commanding voice. "I know you fancy the Lord but he is out of our reach. If the Steward has any sense, we will find Faramir with the Healers upon our return. Now, come quickly, Elawen is in great pain and you, Aeluin." The man startled and stood straight. "Stay close to us, with the beasts out and about; we will need your sword."

Nodding, Aeluin turned around and quickly climbed down the stairs. Narei offered a hand and we made our way back to Elawen's residence where we could hear her crying her heart out in pain.

"Are you ready for this, Ariniel? I do not need you to faint by my side." Narei warned me as we reached the door to the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head. "I am ready."

Narei appeared satisfied and opened the door. Elawen was drenched in sweat and pulling hard on the pillow she was holding all the while clenching her teeth from the pain. Slightly paling, I went to her side and began to take her pulse. It was still too rapid. I began to urge Elawen to try and calm herself as unnecessary stress would hurt her child.

"Alright, my dear." Narei began. "You are ready to push the child out... Remember to breathe whenever you have a contraction. It is very important that you do not lose your breath!"

Elawen nodded weakly. "I want the baby out!"

I smiled soothingly at her and Narei chuckled a laugh. "You are not the first, dear."

**March 13th – Afternoon**

Elawen began to cry as Narei grew frustrated. It was past midday when the Nazgul began to cry ever louder, their piercing screams infiltrating into our room. They were circling over the city and they could come down any time since they no longer feared our defences.

Elawen jumped and cried ever more. "I cannot bring this child like this! They will snatch him away from me!" She sobbed.

Hushing her quiet, I gave a worried look to Narei who restrained herself from shouting at her. "Elawen, dear, focus on your child... Take a deep breath and push very hard at the next convulsion. The head is almost out!"

Thus it continued like this until I began to feel vibrations on the ground. Running to the window in the living room and peeking out, through the darkness, I could see them, the enemy beginning to encircle outside the Main Gates and the Wall.

"Narei!" I whispered urgently as I went to her side. "They are nearing the Wall! We must seek shelter. The Pelennor is only a shade of darkness and fire!"

"Unfortunately, it is not up to me to decide when the baby comes out or not! Elawen is struggling and so is the baby!" Narei snapped at me. "Now stay close, I need you to cut the cord and clear the child's nose and mouth."

The tension grew high as Elawen pushed as I could faintly hear guttural chants and cheers from the enemy outside, waiting to plunder and ravage the city.

"The head is emerging!" Narei exclaimed an hour, partially relieved. "Elawen, one more push is all you need! One more! Ari! Get ready!"

Elawen let out a loud scream that deafened my ears and at the same time, another small, yet strong cry, rose from the room.

_A child had been born._

The woman collapsed and wept of joy while Narei proudly handed down the small little thing into my hands, whispering small prayers.

"You have a little boy, Elawen." I heard her say blissfully.

Without waiting a moment, I cut the cord of the baby before wiping the slimy texture from his nose and mouth. Grabbing a cloth, I washed him clean and wrapped him neatly before giving him to Elawen, who smiled radiantly even after all the hardship. For a small moment, we forgot the dangers outside and focused all our attention on the newborn.

"My little soldier." She cooed to the little boy who had the same brownish hair as she. The baby gurgled intently.

I smiled happily and remembered how my father also used to call me his little soldier... it seemed an eternity ago.

"You did an extraordinary job, Elawen." Narei said softly as she came over to the woman's side and smiled at the little infant.

We took our time examining both the baby and the mother, making sure they were healthy. After clearing the tainted sheets and putting on new robes, Narei and I began to talk about the next step to take.

While we stood by the window in the living room, the dark forms covering the entire Pelennor, Narei cursed their luck.

"They are almost prepared." She said of the enemy, pointing out the ranks and lines. "And look at the catapults they have brought... We must flee at once!"

I nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? They may start firing at any moment now."

Narei pursed her lips. "If only it were so simple... The mother, she is too frail to walk and even less to mount a horse! I was afraid of this..." Tapping her finger on the window sill, her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed my arm. "Down! Get down on the floor!"

Before I could react the earth began to shake violently as catapults were let loose, massive rocks crashing against the old stone walls and houses that formed Minas Tirith. It went on for several minutes before it ceased. We were crouched on our knees, protecting our heads with our hands. When it seemed that the enemy had stopped, a loud powerful scream came from up above us, the sound so piercing that it caused our ears to pop_. What was this madness?_ Shrieking in pain, I covered my ears with all the strength I had left, wondering when it would stop. When finally the sound faded away, I realized that my throat was burning from all the screaming I had done myself.

Panting, Narei helped me get up. "That was no ordinary Nazgul..." She said bitterly. "I fear that was their master...The Valar protect us..."

I glanced at her and speculated what she had meant by _their master_. As I breathed heavily, I looked out the window and could distinguish the holes on the wall on the first level to the East. The big siege ladders were getting ever closer to the wall and it would only be a matter of time before they orcs wouldfill inside the City.

"Narei!" I shouted. "We must get out of here! They are attacking!" My hairs rose as I thought that the catapults might be able to reach us at the next turn.

Narei walked frantically but stopped as the child in the other began to cry. Without a moment of hesitation, we ran into the room. "He will not stop." Elawen cried as she hugged the babe tightly into her chest. "When that evil cry reached the room, he just started to cry... Oh, my poor beloved child... We must get him to safety."

"Narei!" I urged. "We must prepare the hor-" I stopped in mid-sentence and the thought dawned upon me that there was only one horse for the four of us...

"You understand now..." Narei answered with a grunt.

Elawen turned her head from Narei to me, her frown growing frantic. "What is the matter? Will no one tell me what is happening?"

"We only have one horse, I'm afraid." I whispered.

"One bloody horse!" The woman cried angrily. "How can you not have foreseen the necessity of more than one horse?"

"I'm afraid the urgency prevented me from realizing this little problem..." Narei admitted. She looked on at the crying baby and began to make small gurgles in an effort to stop the tears. "Do not worry little one…" She said soothingly. "We shall not let anything happen to you…"

Elawen frowned and pulled the child away from Narei. "You cannot take him away and leave me behind to fend for myself. That is unthinkable." She snapped.

I glanced at Narei and I began to understand what the plan would be. "You cannot seriously think of leaving her behind?"

With an ugly scowl, Narei crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Go fetch Aeluin right now!" She began to pull me from the room while Elawen protested.

"What are you doing?" I said desperately as I fought against her strong arms that pushed me to the main doors.

"Well, isn't it simple?" She replied in a levelled voice. "We will need whatever protection we can get from Aeluin therefore he cannot bear one of us on his steed. I will remain behind with the girl while you deliver the child safely to the House."

I stopped midway and opened my eyes wide. "WHAT?" Fear clouded my mind. I did not want to come face to face with those winged beast or worse yet, orcs and trolls… The thought of stepping outside and climbing four levels in the midst of an attack, my stomach tightened. "What if they enter the city?" I protested when I was standing outside the main entrance. I searched for sympathy from her part but I knew that once she had her mind set on something… "What if those flying beasts begin to pursue us? What of the child?"

Putting her hand on my shoulders, Narei smiled cheerfully as though I was making a big fuss out of nothing. "You will be find, believe me. Aeluin seems like a hardy fellow and when you begin to ride upwards, try to ride under roofs or anywhere they cannot reach you. Now, go and find Aeluin, I must tell Elawen and I fear she will not take this lightly. Go!"

Sighing, I tried to forget the fear in my heart and climbed down the stairs. The scenery that waited for me as I stepped onto the main road made me gasp loudly as I covered my mouth. Smoke was rising from the lower levels but worse yet, not too far from where I stood, buildings that had stood not too long ago had turned into ruins. Guards and people were running back and forth, shouting orders to remain at their posts while some guards cowered at the sight of the Pelennor running amok, crying for their inevitable deaths.

I passed the nervous horses and went in search for Aeluin. My heart pounded loudly on my chest as I tried not to cower in fear. Who would have thought I would have ended in the line of fire?

As I carefully walked through the Main Road in search of the man, a high-pitched shriek echoed from up above. The sound made me crouch down as I covered my ears and screamed in pain. _Will it never end?_ The shriek lasted forever and I began to wonder whether I was going to end up crazy or deaf. When it stopped I opened my eyes and noticed that the people around had experienced the same thing. They wept and prayed for the Valar while others continued on shouting that the end had come. _Who could have conjured such an evil creature? _

My head seemed near breaking but I was resolute into finding Aeluin. "Where is the bloody man!" I muttered as a faint shriek came from below.

"Mistress! What are you doing here?" Turning around, I saw Aeluin looking pale as he came running from the Third level wall.

"Oh, where were you?" I exclaimed angrily as I wrapped my arms around him, so relieved that he had not abandoned us.

"I apologize, Mistress but some of the men have deserted their posts and they needed all the help they could to gather rubble for the catapults." He answered quickly, pushing me gently away. "It is such a hopeless cause! They outnumber us and the winged creatures are flying over our heads, coming down and tossing soldiers like ragged dolls into the air…"

"And yet, we will have to cross the path of fire I'm afraid." I said fearfully.

Aeluin was startled but remained in control by taking a deep breath. "Has the woman delivered?"

"Yes, right before the enemy let loose their catapults. A healthy boy. Narei will stay behind with the mother while we bring the baby back to the House…"

The man seemed nervous and unsure of his own capacities as he looked at the skies above, probably searching for the Nazgul. "Very well then, the task was appointed to me…" He said resigned. "Let us not tarry long, the sooner we get up the safer we shall be… I will prepare the horses!"

"You are truly a good soldier, Aeluin." I said, appreciating the devotion he showed. "Not many would wait on a Healer."

"Our duty is to protect the people, Mistress…" He said proudly. "Besides, protecting a lady in distress will be well seen by my fellow mates…"

I chuckled and went back to the small residence where I could hear sobbing from the bedroom. Elawen must not have taken the news very well…

I entered the room and nodded to Narei who had her arms around the woman's neck. She whispered comforting words. "It will be the best for your child and you will not be alone."

"But he is only a few hours old. He will think that I have abandoned him…" She sobbed, the child sleeping in her chest.

"Nonsense. He will remember that you are his only mother."

Elawen nodded her head and carefully gave her son a kiss on the forehead. "Now stay quiet, little one. Mamma will come for you soon." With a loud sniff, she gave the son to Narei who in turn placed the child into my arms.

He was so light! When I departed from the room, Elawen cried out from the bedroom. "Elatan! His name will be Elatan."

"A noble name." Narei commented. "And a good one too."

She brushed the baby's cheek and motioned me to leave the residence. When we climbed down the stairs, the city shook again as the second round of catapults had been set loose. Holding the baby tightly on my chest, I crouched down and minutes passed before the explosions ceased. I could hear loud booms and massive stones breaking and crashing down in the levels below, luckily none were near us.

A quick thought reminded me of my mother and I hoped that she would be sound asleep and still safe. Standing up again, Aeluin came to meet us, dragging the horses that were startled by all the commotion. His face was sickly.

"Are we ready then?" He stammered.

Narei nodded her head and helped me up the brown mare. "Remember what I told you, ride under cover!" Her face was stern and courageous though I could see the doubt in her eyes.

"You really showed courage today, Ariniel." She commented, after talking to Aeluin. "I am quite certain the Warden will oversee your disobedience and even praise you for the child…"

"It does not matter what they do to me if I survive the journey." I blurted as a Nazgul began to fly downwards. "But what of you? What will you do?"

Narei shrugged and revealed a small sword. "Those foul creatures will not know what hit them…" She smiled as she examined the sword. "Do not worry my dear… We shall come as soon as the attack ceases… Now go!" She motioned her hand for us to move forward.

"I will try to do what I can to bring you back." I shouted as the horse moved on.

Narei shouted something back but I did not hear. A tear fell from my eye as we moved forward, a tear for her and a tear for fear.

**March 13th - Afternoon**

"We must go as fast as possible." Aeluin ordered as we turned into the fourth level. The horses were going at a fast pace but with some of the collapsed building; it was tricky to find a path.

Darkness had fallen, the evening setting in and when I could recognize the Pelennor, it seemed covered in a field of fire. "Aeluin, look!" My blood froze when I noticed large clumps of fire. They were preparing for another assault.

The man stopped and cursed under his breath. "Quickly!" He snapped. "We shall gallop to the fifth level!" Without waiting, he let out a cry and the horse neighed before dashing off. My mare did not wait for my command and began to run forward.

The Nazgul began to shriek from somewhere above and I could feel the wind from its wings nearing me. "Hush little one." I whispered to a crying Elatan while desperately trying to keep my hold on the horse's reigns.

Fortunately, the beast seemed to been going down in the lower levels. "Mistress!" Aeluin called from ahead. "Brace yourself!"

Breathing heavily, I tightened my grip on both the horse and the baby as the fireballs crashed in to the city.

In an instant, the city trembled, the shock almost making fall from the horse. Hearing a loud roar and a red flash coming towards me, I watched numbly as one of them crashed below me. The road beside began to collapse. The horse, probably sensing the immediate danger neighed and began to gallop as the road transformed into rubble. I could hear people screaming for their lives around me but I did not stop.

Now I knew how a mouse felt when it was being cornered by a hungry cat, no where to go, nowhere to hide. I began to sob between my panting, knowing that I could not find any safe hideout, not even in the House…

As I entered through the gates of the Fifth level, Aeluin was standing by, brushing off people that wanted a free space on his steed. He seemed relieved to see me.

"Praise the Valar, mistress…" He exclamed. "I feared the fireball had been thrown in your direction…"

I shook my head. "Let us not talk about it, Aeluin… I have seen death with my very own eyes and I do not wish to relive it…"

Aeluin nodded his head firmly and motioned me to follow on. We slowed our pace, knowing the catapults would not be able to reach us. Per Narei's advice, we tried to remain concealed under rooftops as much as possible. Unfortunately, at this height, the view was very distressing. Already the first level around the Main Gates had transformed into a ring of fire, being barely unrecognizable while the Pelennor was still inundated with lines of those atrocious creatures. The sound of fighting and howling was fainting.

The people that had managed to reach the fifth level, were clutching to one another and their eyes were either riveted to the skies, fearing for the Nazgul's attack or looking at the destruction in the lower levels. Some were bruised, some were bloodied but their ghostly look revealed that they had also come face to face with death.

Elatan's little eyes were alert, as though he knew that there was danger in the air.

Aeluin began to talk about his family, hardy fishermen, that came from Lebennin and lived near the mouth of the Anduin where the river met the sea. At first, I did not bother listen as the Nazgul's faraway shriek was receiving my full attention but he spoke with such pride and love that my mind began to forget the horrible sound.

"…Have you ever been there?" He asked.

"No." I replied honestly with a smile. "I've heard however, that if someone fancies fish, they need not go to Dol Amroth to find the most exquisite fish as Lebennin and its coastal villages have a wide variety. I must admit, however, that I am not a particular admirer of sea creatures…"

Aeluin smirked. "Are you not a kitchen mistress as well? I would have believed your skills in fish would be rather advanced!"

"I usually leave the task to anyone else." I said with embarrassment.

The young man examined me attentively before smiling warmly. I did not turn away but my cheeks began to redden and it felt quite peculiar and even startling, that one person could even think of romance in such a situation. _Well, what about Faramir?_

Blushing, I smiled back.

"If the war ever ends…" Aeluin blurted nervously, looking forward. "I could take you there and show you how we, Lebennin-folk prepare food from the seas… You will not have tasted anything as exquisite as fresh caught fish prepared in a tangy sauce with delicious boiled sea clams on the side."

The image would usually made my stomach churn upside down but with Aeluin's carefully chosen words, I was intrigued. Here was this man that I barely knew making me feel utterly flattered, already seeing me as his future bride. Faramir returned to haunt my mind and I experienced a slight guilt that I could even fancy someone other than him. On the other hand, I could tell this man that I would marry him for all it mattered and the City could fall next day and nothing, absolutely nothing: promises, secrets, passions and hatreds would matter anymore. If Aeluin thought propositioning a lady would cheer him or encourage him, then by all means…

"What does the Mistress think?" He asked after we passed a group of persons that were seeking refuge from the Nazgul in the back streets.

"Ariniel." I said calmly, looking into his dark eyes. "My name is Ariniel…And yes, I would be very interested in tasting your local delicacies. The farthest I've been was in the Ramnas Echor to visit my brother! It would be quite a change to see the see the mouth of the Anduin and the blue seas…" Images of sandy beaches and deep blue water enteredmy mind._ It would be so soothing, so beautiful..._

Aeluin had a wide grin on his face and seemed to be practically floating in the air. "Ariniel." He said animatedly. "I will show the best Lebennin-"

"_NAZGUL! EVERYONE HIDE" _

Before we could distinguish where the warning had come from, a loud piercing shriek appeared from above us and the last thing I saw was a dark mass of scaly wings and skeletal claws flying over us with its horrible smell spoiling the air. People around us screamed at the top of their lungs while my mare neighed and stopped abruptly, throwing me off the saddle.

I landed on my side, my left hand cushioning the blow. Fortuately, Elatan remained unscathed. Panting, I ignored the pain on my hand and stood up from the ground. Looking around, there was a sea of people fleeing; soldiers who had come to fight off the beast were now running away, dread in their eyes. The Beast extended its wings before flying high into the air again.

I tried to catch up to the mare that was running from me but she had run into a gallop. Desperately, I looked for Aeluin, knowing I could ride with him and get away from this madness but he was nowhere to be found.

My stomach stirred sickly as I searched and searched. _What has happened to him? He was only there two minutes ago!_

"Aeluin! Aeluin!" I cried, every time my voice trembling. "Where are you?"

As I turned around and around, I felt a huge draft from the level below and could hear the distinguishing sound of a horse whining dreadfully as though it were tortured. Suddenly, I saw the Nazgul saddled on the Beast, flying higher and higher until I could see its scaly claws grasping something.

"_Ariniel_!" A pained voice rose from the claws.

Feeling a hard pound on my heart, I saw Aeluin, still saddled on his steed, trapped within the beasts' claws. "Aeluin!" I cried out. Foolishly, I lifted my arm in the air so he could grasp on to it, pulling him free from the claws but I knew the truth oh so well: He was beyond my reach.

The Beast lazily flapped its wings and flew higher into the air when without any hesitation, it let go of the prey it held in its claws. An atrocious shriek was heard as I saw Aeluin falling down into the City, down into the darkness...

* * *

Ouhhhh! This was pretty bad wasn't it? Bwahahahaha!

I really _REALLY_ tried hard to be as scary as possible and I do hope that it worked!

I know that a light romance between Ariniel and Aeluin might be seen out-of-context, even futile, but during wars, couplings happened out of the blue (ex: Pearl Harbour, that picture where the marine-guy kisses the nurse in NYC when they returned from the WWII) and that's what I was trying to add in this story. I mean, they might have found out that they didn't liked eachother in the end… But, In the heat of the moment, everything sounds like a good idea, right?  
It's a bit sad that I killed him off like that; I think they could have had a nice time together! Oh well… She'll find herself someone better in the end... ;-P  
You'll excuse me for my lack of originality in elvish/gondorian names, I am SO terrible at coming out with names of my own that even after spending hours and hours looking through that Quenya-english dictionary, I can't come out with something original like Elessar or Elf-stone or whatever…  
That's why I stole names from the old kings/Queens/Daughters of Numenor (thanks to Encyclopedia of If some of you are interested in knowing the origins of the names, here goes:

_Elatan_:  
Old King in Numenor, his descendants founded Gondor/Arnor, distant ancestor of Aragorn.  
_Aeluin_:  
(Tarn Aeluin) Apparently a mountain in Dorthonion where Barahir hid from Morgoth's forces.  
_Aryon_:  
Heir

And you wonder about Ariniel, perhaps? Well, you'll find out later, tee hee!  
Hope you like this little chappie, working hard for the next one and hopefully, I'll be updating in a couple of weeks!

Keep reviewing and thanks for reading!  
_Isilmé_


	11. ch 10 No Victory Without Loss

**So sorry for the long waiting! I was almost done with the two next chapters but after numerous reviews and commentaries (from a friend, wink!), I really was not happy with the end result. So, I had to spend time rewriting everything and luckily, it's much much better than I originally anticipated! H****ope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**  
March 14th **

"What are you doing to him?" I shrieked desperately as a crying Elatan was being lifted from my arms. "Don't take him away from me!"  
No sooner had I arrived in the House of Healings that numerous people were surrounding me. My entire body was shaking, my heart was pounding and my head was so dizzy that I felt my knees threatening to collapse as I climbed down the mare. Oblivious to anything or anyone around me, my only priority was to protect young Elatan. But someone had taken him away and I feared that he would be taken by the Nazgul, like Aeluin…

Struggling to go and find him, I felt a pair of strong arms holding me back. "I must protect him!" I protested, trying to pull free.  
"He will be alright, Ariniel." A male voice replied.

Feeling an immense wave of fatigue and anguish, I gave up and began to weep. "She is in shock." I heard him say in a grave voice. "She will need time to recover. I will take her to my office." Without a care of whom he was or where I was going, I was guided through the badly lighted stairs that led to the House of Healings. All I could do was cry and rantabout the Nazgul taking Aeluin away. The man was urging me to calm down but I did not understand how I could calm down when… when_ a man had been killed in front of me! _As we walked through the halls of the House, I began to see the atrocities that our people were being subjected to.

Blood had stained most of the grey stone floor. The injured were being left to fend for themselves in the hallways. Their screams of pain and despair muted the sound of the battle outside. As I looked into their blank eyes, I could see and feel their willingness to die knowing there was no point fighting and why should they? Survive to see a losing war? I smelled the blood in the air but to me the House reeked of fear and death. I was led through the sea of people and some called to us for aid but never once did we slow down.

Passing through numerous sickrooms, I saw through a door that stood ajar, healers desperately trying to calm down a guard, his body covered in arrows, trashing on his bed. "Leave me to die!" He roared loudly, enough for his voice to echo outside the room. "Do you not realize that we are doomed to fail? The Dark Lord will triumph and our City will fall! There is no hope for Gondor!"

We quickened our pace until his shouts were out of range. By the time we arrived at the end of a hallway, all had quietened down except for a pair of soldiers in front of us that were turning right, carrying a corpse into the kitchen, or what _used_ to be the kitchen_. So this is where they are bringing their dead… How long until they must find another room? Is Aryon amongst them? Or Mother? _I shuddered and covered my mouth, unable to contain the sorrow.

"We are almost there." The man said softly, turning left.

Dazed, he led me to a thick wooden door. Opening the door, he urged me to step inside. It was a circled shaped room with a door on the opposite side that led to a balcony. There were shelves from top to bottom filled with books and jars of medicine of all sorts and sizes. A stone desk stood in the middle and there was a small daybed near the window. I automatically went for the daybed where I threw myself, utterly shattered.

Hearing him walking behind his desk, I lifted my head and realized that I had entered the Warden's office. It was the first time that I had the opportunity to see him up close and it startled me at how much he resembled the Steward, tall and noble-looking, only he had a far much fairer and approachable face than Lord Denethor. At first I was anxious that he would ban me right there and then because of my desertion but from his expression, I knew it was not even on his mind. He seemed genuinely worried.

Sobbing, I looked down and became engulfed with grief and guilt. I had been spared of so many evils while others that I held dear were either dead or fighting to live. To hear and witness all the misery within the House, to hear soldiers crying defeat, how was one able to hope? _Our city is falling; our soldiers have given up…_

"Are we doomed, my lord"?" I asked hoarsely in a stricken voice.

The Warden sighed and pressed his hands together on his desk, his grey eyes never leaving me. "I have grown up in Minas Tirith, under the shadows and flames from the Dark Lands. In my experience in the House of Healings, I have seen many deaths and even now, as we are fighting for the survival of our country, I still do not believe that doom is near." All the grief disappeared and turned into anger. _Has he not looked outside?_

"Our men are dying out there!" I said a bit too loudly. "Have you not seen the Pelennor? It is invaded with awful creatures. When one is killed, hundreds come at its stead. Who will replace our fallen soldiers?" My voice began to choke while the sobs increased. "I've seen what those winged creatures do!" I pointed to the window. "I've seen how they take men in their claws and then letting them loose into the air… without a care…I've seen what they've done to… _Aeluin_…" And then I sobbed loudly and muttered. "_He_ should not have died so needlessly…Why has destiny made me survive whereas he…?"

"How can you say that this soldier, this Aeluin, died needlessly?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "How can you even say that it was fate that made you live while he died? You saved a child!"

"What is the point of saving him if the City falls? He will die at the hands of the enemy…like Aeluin…" I sobbed and buried my head on the pillow.

"Ariniel…" The Warden sighed and walked next to me before sitting down on the end of the bed. "This is a war, no matter how much you want to prevent it, there will be deaths, there will be tragedies, there will be sad stories that will break one's heart but you must remember: there is no such thing as a victory without loss…" Lifting my head up, I knew he spoke the truth. I had also grown up with the threat all my life and the doubt that all was not well. I was aware that this time would someday come but even now, I was still unprepared for all the hardships, the hopelessness…

"You must not grieve for Aeluin's fall, Ariniel, you must be proud that he did not lay down his sword, give up hope and wait for his doom to fall like many here." I sensed a hint of anger in his voice. "There are some who arrive here mortally wounded but insist on fighting while others with minor gashed have lost their will to live. What worthy death is that?" He let out a dry laugh and shook his head. "Have they not realized that this is what the enemy intended to do all this time? Bring fear, doubt and despair to Minas Tirith? Do you know how many deserted their posts when the enemy threw the severed heads of our soldiers?"

My eyes opened wide before I shut them tightly, not wanting to receive an image in my mind. "They are doing and trying anything they can to weaken us. Only few have gone on afterwards, now _that_ is a proud soldier!" He said with pride. The Warden stared at me and I could see a faint glitter in his eyes. "Ariniel, I know our future does not look promising and it is so easy to give up and wait to die but what use is that the ones that are willing to survive? Yes, they may take our city, Minas Tirith might fall and disappear…but as long as there are still children laughing in this world, whether they are Men, Elf, Dwarf or Halfling-children, I will not believe that doom is near."

It felt as though I had received a blow in my stomach as he talked. For a moment I wondered whether the Warden had any wizard-qualities because in that instance, a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Everything he had just said, every word he had spoken was the plain truth. The tears stopped, the lump in my throat vanished, and all the exhaustion departed my body.

Slowly, I sat up on the bed and looked up at the Warden with determination; there was so much to fight for to give up now. As I looked into his eyes, I knew the Warden was proud that there was still one person willing to fight.

We continued to discuss about my recent adventure and he assured me that he would do what he could to rescue Narei and Elawen as soon as possible. A group of soldiers were stationed around the House for protection and the Warden was sure he would be able to find a pair of courageous young men willing to prove their loyalty by retrieving the two ladies. "After all, that is where I found Aeluin." He said with pride.

"And what of Élatan?" I said worriedly. "Is he well? Is he safe?"

"Yes, yes, you need not worry. We've taken him to the nursery along with other orphaned children. I've set five guards to watch the entrance and I shall pity the orc that will dare to try and enter the room."

I sighed of relief. "That is good. I promised his mother that I would look after him and I intend to do so." The room quietened down and it faintly began to shake before the faint cry of a nazgul echoed in the air. My heart went out to all the souls who were fighting. "Have you heard any news from the front?" I asked fearfully.

He sighed sadly. "I've not received any tidings and it makes me believe that they are relentless in their attacks. The City is half ablaze and half buried in rubble...We need no news to know that it is not going very well…but…"

"We must not lose hope." I finished. He nodded his head.

We listened to the sounds of battle; I could hear the catapults being let loose on our city and as the rocks crashed into the walls, the sound echoed like a stroke of thunder rumbling in the skies. As I sat there, a memory returned. "My Lord Warden, how is Lord Faramir fairing?" I blurted.

The man sighed sadly and was visibly shaken. "I wish I knew."

"Has he not been brought here by his uncle?" I asked confusedly, perhaps he didn't even know Faramir had been injured. "Is he not in the House? I saw Prince Imrahil carrying him earlier…"

The Warden looked at me suspiciously. "What am I about to tell you will not leave this room, understood?" He waited for me to nod my head before continuing. "Prince Imrahil brought Faramir to the Steward himself, hoping his presence would either aid or cure the poor lad but alas." He sighed. "Alas, I've received word that the Steward has taken him to his private chambers and has banned anyone to enter the Tower…By punishment of death!"

My eyes widened. _Has the man gone mad? _"But he is hurt! _He has_ _received an arrow in his body_!" I said enraged. "Have you not tried to talk some sense into these guards of his? Surely they would not take orders from a madman when they can clearly see that his son is ailing?"

The Warden glanced at me, as though I were a child. "You do not understand such matters, Ariniel." He said tactfully. "The Steward's own guards must obey him; that is their sole purpose, no matter how ludicrous it may seem. They will and _can_ be sentenced to death by the Steward if they disobey." He paused and his face darkened. "I do notknow the reasons of our Steward's behaviour but I believe evil is prevailing within our very walls…"

A frisson shook my body. Frowning, I held my hands together and realized how pale and cold they were. _Are Faramir's hands cold as well? Is he even awake to see his father's madness?_ I closed my eyes. _Let him be safe, let him be alive._

"The Valar keep an eye on him." I whispered. "If only I could do something… He is one of the persons that I treasure the most, and he is so liked and I am sure it will cause such sorrow to know that yet anotherof our great warriors has fallen…" I sighed sadly. "If only his father had not sent him…" I looked up and saw the Warden looking at me intently. I knew I had said too much but I no longer cared for any punishment. "We surely would have needed his help at this time…"

The Warden did not reply. He stood from his chair and I understood that this was the end of our conversation. "I think you must rest now, Ariniel. I cannot have you falling from exhaustion while there are so many tasks to do."

"But what of my desertion?" I asked confused. "Does it not bother you?"

The man stood in front of me. "Have you not been listening to me, Child? Mistakes are best forgotten and only the present matters now. We must concentrate on surviving the day."

I smiled, relieved. "Am I to receive any tasks?"

"Yes, yes, all in due time but first you must rest. I shall return with some water and food and then we will talk." He said resolute before moving towards the door.

"My lord Warden!" I shouted. He turned to look at me. "If you do receive any information on Lord Faramir's health, would it be possible to share it with me? I would rest easier if I knew he has healed instead of finding out days later…"

"It can be arranged but please refrain from spreading this to anyone." He said seriously and bowed before leaving the room.

Alone in his office, I began to feel drowsy even though I wanted to do anything but sleep. Half-heartedly, I gave up the fight and laid down on the daybed. I looked up at the domed ceiling and breathed slowly. My heart was beating at a normal rate and I soon became hypnotized by the rhythmic sound. Sighing, I closed my eyes and became aware of that nice feeling throughout my limbs as I fell into a slumber…

_…Everything was dark around me, I could not even see my hand in front of me but I could hear the dreadful noises: the crashing, the shrieking and the people screaming as they fled for their lives. _

A child was crying in my arms and I knew it was Elatan. Holding him tightly against my chest with one hand, I walked dazedly in the darkness, trying to find my way with the other. I tried to open my eyes but they were firmly shut. The fighting went on, I felt people moving pass me, leaving me behind. I grew desperate and tried to run but stumbled on my dress, falling on the ground numerous times.

"Aeluin, where are you?" I shouted angrily. How could he have deserted me at this time, he promised he would take me to Lebennin! I called after him louder and louder until my throat began to hurt.

"Mistress, reach for my hand!" He finally shouted. He must not have been too far away and I stretched my hand as far as I could and waved around but I could not find him.

"Where are you? I cannot see!" I roared angrily.

"Just walk forward! And reach out your hand." He replied.

Gasping, I tried to walk and after falling twice, I almost gave up until I could feel the tip of his fingers but could not quite grasp his hand. "Stretch your hand!" He said urgently. "You are almost there! NO!"

There was a loud screech and then something cold and slimy jerked me violently into the air. I screamed at the top of my voice as the Nazgul pulled me up into the air, its claws compressing my body together to the point that I was suffocating. Desperately, I tried to fight and then terror filled me as I could hear Elatan crying but was unable to determine where he was…The Nazgul let out a shriek that deafened my ears and without warning, I was thrown into the air.

_My eyes opened wide and I feel the nothingness around me, only air. I was high in the air, well above the city and immediately, the gravity pulling back towards the ground. Trashing uncontrollably, I was plummeting down head first. The wind was roaring in my ears and I screamed as the City grew bigger and bigger until I began to distinguish the rooftops and the tower. I could see the battle beneath me between orcs that had managed to enter the City through their Siege towers and our men; I could see Trolls throwing a battering ram against the Great Gates. Knowing that I would be hitting the ground very soon, I was preparing myself for the crash, I could see the road beneath me, and I yelled at the top of my lungs… I was going to crash…_

Gasping for breath, I sat up on the bed, shivering and panting for breath. Covering my mouth, I let out a faint cry… _It was only a dream; it was only a dream… _I took deep breaths until I calmed down… I lied down on the bed again, in an effort to unwind but as soon as my eyes closed, the images returned, the wind roaring in my ear…

No! I could not do it. I jumped out of bed as though it was possessed and began pacing up and down the small office.

I concentrated on Elatan and I was resolute into visiting him as soon as possible. Everything would be alright as soon as I would see by my own eyes that he was still alive and well. It took me some time for the shivers to disappear and then I felt strong enough to eat the plate of bread and cheese that the Warden had brought over while I had slept.

Sighing, I shook away the nightmares, the sad memories and worst of all the guilt that I felt within me in spite of everything, unable to convince myself that everyone cannot survive a war. It was best to remember how brave Aeluin remained until his last moments. Another part of me felt that I should have mourned his death but as time was so precious, I knew it would have to wait.

When I was done eating, I stepped up to the looking glass to get a glance, wondering if I could still recognize myself. Sadly enough, my face had turned dead-like; the greenish pale colour had made my small freckles fade away. There were dark circles under my eyes and their colour had turned into a deeper shade of green. I grimaced at the sight of my hair. It was dishevelled and had lost whatever shine and life it had, the red colour fading into a dull brown muddy colour that I had not known before. I examined myself intently and in normal circumstances, I would have been very worried but now, I only shrugged and reminded myself that it could have been much worse…

As soon as I was done, I took a deep breath and opened the doors, my first task being visiting little Elatan before fighting evermore against the war, hoping that all my efforts would not be in vain…**

* * *

Yeah, the ending was a bit tricky but I stuck with it! I decided to make the Warden a little Gandalf-esque just for the sake of having someone making sense! On the next chapter we will see the end of the Siege. We will see how Ariniel reacts during the last hours of intense fighting and of course, when she is made aware of Denethor's stupid pyre… What will happen then? Stay tuned! Oh yeah, 10000 thanks yous to my good friend Van, for helping out and giving me good advice, ideas,etc... Thanks for reading! **

**Isilmé**


	12. Ch 11 Is this the End?

**Hello everyone!  
After much intensive work, I'm finally done with chapter 11! I honestly tried to make it as short as possible but in the end, this is what I came up with (even after taking out huge chunks)… ****Hope you all like it! Please keep up with R I really want to know if this is interesting to you guys or if it's just one big piece of boredom! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

**March 14th Afternoon**

Avoiding the crowded halls, I found the small spiral staircase that led to the nursery. As the Warden had warned me, five well built guards were standing at the bottoms of the stairs, their eyes thoroughly examining me. Carefully walking by them, I entered the nursery.

The nursery was a small yet long room, only furnished with small cribs that lined up against both sides of the wall. On the opposite side, a fire burnt while two Healers were occupied with a small child.

Without asking for their help, I went in search of young Elatan. I sighed of relief when I found him sleeping soundly near the fire. Smiling, I traced his little cheek and watched him for a moment. "I have kept my word, little one. I have brought you here to a safer place and hopefully you will have no recollection of what you've experienced today." I whispered to him. "I will watch over you, Elatan. I will watch over you until your Mother returns and I shall fight for you, I shall fight as hard as I can to defend our City from all enemies. I will not let them take you..." A faint vibration shook the walls but I ignored it. Knowing that I could not tarry longer, I stepped closer to him and bended down to kiss his smooth little forehead. "I must go but do not think that I forget you."

After a brief talk with the Healers, I reluctantly left the nursery, not knowing what would wait for me yet resolute to do as best as I could. Besides, how bad could it be?

I quickly began to doubt myself as I stepped out of the stairs. The halls and sickrooms were overcrowded with wounded soldiers moaning painfully, whispering for someone to help them. I wondered why they decided to come here when they could easily realize that their wounds were beyond repair. Did they only want to come here, in the House, in order to find a place to die quietly? At first, I was very sickened when I had to walk over a deceased soldier with his eyes opened but then it began to anger me. This was a house for _healing_! Not for the dead or the dying!

Gritting my teeth, I searched for the Warden. Healers quickly passed by me without paying attention and their exhaustion was clear to see. Their dresses were matted with blood while their eyes bore heavy lines, due to fatigue or lack of sleep. Many carried cloths and vials while others were desperately shouting for an experienced healer to come to their aid.

I did not need to talk to the Warden to know that the situation in the House of Healings was growing more unstable as the battle continued. Once I found him, he hastily informed me of the overcrowding of the House and the need to empty the corridors and the sickrooms. We decided then to transfer the lightly wounded, those with minor cuts and gashes, to the Great Hall, where many had already taken refuge. By emptying the sickroom, the Healers would have the time to work on the more seriously wounded.

Forgetting all worries, I concentrated on the task ahead and shortly after, along with seven guards, we began to move people from the House to the Hall. Since it was a small walk into the Courtyard, the guards had to ensure that no Nazgul would easily prey on the weak.

The entire assignment took much more time than I expected as we had to take many turns into moving the hundreds of people safely within the Great Hall. Luckily, the Nazgul left us unhindered, probably preferring to destroy the City below.

The sound from the battle seemed to increase since I was last outside but I did not dare to walk near the ledge to see the misery below. At times, I would look up the White Tower to see if there were any signs of the Steward or Faramir but no sound came. Surely enough, the Warden had been right when he said that the Steward's guards were fiercely guarding the entrance. Six guards, one hand holding a spear, the other on the hilt of a sword circled the entrance, eyeing us suspiciously while passed by. _What could they be doing up there?_ I worried. Resigned, I knew whatever attempt to get to Faramir would condemn me to some darkened cell.

The moment we were done, I immediately went to carry out my second task which was to bring food to the House. Exhausted, I made my way to the Kitchens of the Great Hall where Marilla and Mirima welcomed me with great relief. After uttering their joy of seeing me alive in one piece, they began to rant about how several cooks and servants had deserted their posts, depriving them of help they dearly needed and how the food pantries were diminishing at an alarming rate. They swore that it would not be long before the only items remaining would be potatoes, old cheeses, barrels of ale and wine.

They seemed as worn out as the Healers yet still had the energy to bicker between one another. Marilla was arguing that it was not the first time she had seem empty storerooms, recalling a disastrous harvest some 40 years ago while Mirima complained that this had nothing to do with harvest and this problem was completely different.

I broke their idiotic squabble and after some quick thinking, I came with suggestions. Since the Great Hall had transformed into a refuge, finding people willing to offer their hands in the Kitchens would not be hard to find. Marilla and Mirima were outraged that they had not come with the idea sooner, so simple it was. As for the food shortage, meals could still be prepared for a month's time if need be with the bare minimum of ingredients. Pleased that I had arrived at the right time with the right words, Marilla, Mirima and I began our new tasks.

**March 14th Night**

Without much hassle, we found a dozen of volunteers of all ages to help us in the Kitchens. After giving out simple instructions, we trusted them enough to leave them unsupervised while we carried heavy baskets filled with goods to the House of Healings. Walking slowly, the sound of the battle was intensified and I grew deeply worried. Guards were running past us with fresh bandages, sword in hand while the Nazgul's screeched echoed from below. The skies seemed to have turned darker, suggesting that night had arrived while the air was stagnant, warm and heavy to breathe at times.

The House had considerably quietened upon our arrival. The halls were now deserted although we could still hear faint moans and cries from the sickrooms. Since the kitchen was no longer available, we found a storage room large enough to be used as a pantry. The Warden, pleased of our efforts, instructed three soldiers to distribute the bread, cheese, butter and apples to all.

Utterly spent, we were grateful that there were three cots in the room, waiting to be used. Without asking, we collapsed on the small beds and let out a huge sigh. Marilla and Mirima began to complain about their achy muscles but quickly changed their conversation, curious to know what had happened to me.

At first I was reluctant as the worries and memories returned... escaping the fire boulder...seeing Aeluin thrown into the air... learning of Faramir's ordeal (though I kept that to myself)... I then thought that they were my dearest friends and sadly began to retell the tale... At the end, both my voice and my body were trembling. Marilla and Mirima comforted me, speaking kind words of encouragement but it unfortunately meant nothing to me. They had remained inside most of the time, they had not been where I had been, and they had not seen what I had seen… How could they know what I was going through?

Sighing, I accepted their hugs and words of sympathy but the damage had been done, the images did not want to disappear from my head.

Lying on our cots for a small nap, both ladies fell asleep rapidly while I was fidgeting from one side to the other, trying to get comfortable. Grunting, I closed my eyes shut and tried to breathe deeply, hoping it would make me fall asleep... It took its time but finally, that comfortable feeling swept my body and all went black...

_…Opening my eyes, everything was a blur…_

_After a moment, my vision cleared and I found myself walking on a street, bare foot, though I could not feel the ground beneath. I knew I was still in Minas Tirith because I was on the Main Road with tall stone houses huddled up together._

_It seemed that I was unable to dictate where my feet were leading my but I knew I was heading toward the lower levels. Strangely, all was quiet and there was not a soul around that I asked myself whether I was the only person alive in Minas Tirith. Confused I looked above and felt a chill as the skies had turned into a dark reddish colour, as though a fire was burning. __Frowning, I walked further lower until I reached the Great Gates. Looking around me, the square was entirely deserted, no guards, no merchants, no children running around. The air was completely still and silent thought I could feel a chill within my body._

_My feet then continued on their march and they led me to the bottom of the closed Gates. I then realized that something was wrong. Standing there, I placed my hand on the Gates and felt that something was amidst… Heart beating faster, I could feel that something foul and evil was waiting on the other side of the Gates, waiting to enter… __I wanted to run, to flee this evil but my feet seemed fastened to the ground. Panting for breath, my hand began to shake as I knew that was going to enter… something that could destroy the City. __Suddenly, the air began to turn so vile that it was hard to breathe…_

_Minutes passed until, without any warning, a loud horn was blown and an explosion rattled the ground. I was thrown back on the ground, smoke and dust filling the air… As my senses returned, I rolled on my stomach and lifted myself halfway when another explosion, less powerful, pushed me on the ground once more… __Smelling the burning wound, I forced myself to look at the Great Gates and let out a horrible gasp as an immense object was being thrown against the Gates. They were trying to get into the City! __Letting out small cries, I looked frantically around me, hoping there was a guard, a person, anyone that was going to counter attack but no… I was utterly alone! __The explosions continued, every one more powerful until I dreadfully heard the cracks emitting from the Gates. They are going to enter! They are going to destroy Minas Tirith!_

_Then an evil and malicious voice began to hiss a word that I would never be able to forget… _Grond_…it spoke…_ Grond… Grond…

_With a last powerful bang, an immense wolf's head crashed opened the Great Gates of Minas Tirith, fire emanating from its eyes and its snarling mouth... Yelling, I shielded myself as the power of the crash threw debris into the air, landing near me... The Wolf's head crashed against the Gates once more and this time, the Gates crumbled to the sides, opening the City to the enemy... I was thrown back onto the ground and the smoke covered the air..._

_Coughing, I heard the guttural voices, crying victoriously as they entered. Helpless, I tried to move but could not... Heavy footsteps were nearing me and as the smoke dissipated, a big shadow loomed over me… All blood ran from my face as I knew what it was... A giant troll in armour was holding a massive steel club, baring his ugly teeth… He waved the club into the air and I screamed at the top of my lung as I was about to receive a heavy blow…_

Gasping for air, I bolted up on the cot, breathing heavily, clutching my chest. My heart was beating fast and it took a few seconds to realize that I was still alive, that I was in the small storage room in the House of Healings.

"What is it dear?" I heard Marilla whisper groggily. "Had a nightmare?"

"Yes" I panted. "A very bad one..." As I calmed down, the troll had not disappeared from my mind. Its ugly disfigured head and dark eyes... And that wolf's head, what was that about? How could my mind even devise such an image? Shivering, I hugged myself tightly and searched the room in the dark. All hopes of resting had instantly vanished; I've had enough nightmares these two last days.

"Are you ok, Ari?" Marilla whispered again before taking a deep breath.

"You need not worry..." I said, resigned. "It was only a nightmare..."

"Is it time to wake up?" Mirima groaned before yawning loudly.

"Might as well..." Marilla decided.

Slowly, we got up and started making our way back to the Great Hall. The House was ever silent but something about the silence was making the small hairs on my back rise, something felt wrong. "We must return immediately!" I sad, alarmed. Ignoring their frowns, I took hold of their hands and literally began to drag them outside.

"What is it?" Mirima said angrily.

"Do not make explain it, Mi." I replied, making sure the skies were deserted of those winged creatures as we passed by the Courtyard. "Something bad is bound to happen, I can feel it."

Ignoring the Steward's guards that were nervously keeping watch on the doors of the White Tower, we walked by the Courtyard when a loud horn was heard down below. Seconds later, a loud boom echoed, the entire ground shook and the enemy chanted evilly.

"What was that?" Marilla said with a tone of fear.

_Am I still dreaming?_ I began to ask myself. _The horn and the loud boom, it was so similar... It could not be? My nightmare could not become true, could it?_

Guards began to appear from nowhere and were running towards the stairs. "They are trying to break open the City!" One of them yelled loudly.

Marilla, Mirima and I gasped. "Come ladies, we are safer in the Halls."

"Oh no! Oh no!" Mirima said with a broken voice. "They will enter the City! The guards have failed!"

As soon as we entered the Great Hall, the people were huddled to one another. Some of the children were crying while their mothers were trying hard to calm them down. All was silent except for the faint prayers and the deep resonating booms.

We waited for what felt like hours. My hands were getting clammy while Marilla and Mirima were exchanging fearful glances. The bang grew louder and louder, the cheering from enemy increasing until I recognized the evilest word that I had heard in the nightmare, spoken by a creature made of evil and cruelty... Utterly helpless, my throat went dry as the Lord of the Nazgul, the Witch-King, hissed _Grond_ three times...

And then, an immense explosion was heard, the enemy cried victory... The Great Gates of Minas Tirith had been broken...

**March 15th Morning**

The people broke into tears, hugging each other as they now believed that the end had arrived. Mirima and Marilla held one another as they silently wept while I simply stood there, in the middle of the Hall, utterly stunned.

My nightmare had come true... Trolls and Orcs were probably filtering through the City by now, killing any living human in their path.

I could imagine how the streets would be looking right now, cadavers of orcs and humans covering the ground: trolls chasing men throwing their clubs: orcs sneaking by the mazes in the small passageways... And then I thought of Mother and Aryon, pondering whether they were still alive or not... part of me hoped they had perished already only to spare them for the terrifying carnage that would surely come.

Unable to stand the weeping and the laments, I dared to go outside though I did not know where to go, not that it mattered any more... Breathing heavily, I smelled the smoke from down below and then the lump formed in my throat... _Had the Warden been too naive when he had shared his views on the War? Was he only trying to be positive just to make himself believe that all would resolve itself in the end? I should have known better than to listen to an old man! _Sniffing, I arrived near the Courtyard and could notice Citadel Guards nervously keeping watch on the White Tree. _Are they stationed to fight for a dead tree? _I thought angrily.

My eyes were so focused on the Tree that I ignored the horn that echoed far away. The Citadel Guard's murmurs disrupted me and I then heard the horn again. It reminded me of Boromir on that faithful day.

I watched two of the Guards run to the ledge, trying to get a look through the smoke that covered the skies. "I cannot believe it." One of them exclaimed.

"What is it?" I said, joining them. I tried to look through the smoke but could not see anything. "What should I be looking for?"

"Look at the North!" He replied.

Squinting my eyes, all was foggy until I could discern a faint line on the Pelennor. The line grew bigger and I knew they were horses, thousands of them, forming a line and slowly riding towards the enemy. _It could not be!_

_They had come!_

_The Horse Lords from Rohan! They had answered our call! They had finally arrived!_

"At last Rohan comes!" One of the guards said.

"It is a good sign!" The other replied.

Feeling a huge sense of relief and of hope, I took a deep breath and noticed how the air had been cleansed of all evil, how it even reminded me of a sea breeze. Suddenly, my eyes became blinded and I thought terribly for one moment whether my first nightmare had occurred, that one of the Nazgul had carried me off into the air. I regained my sight and then saw, for the first time in many days, the sun slowly rising into the air!

Smiling as I heard the Great Hall erupting into small cheers, I was still unable to believe that Rohan had finally come to our help! This was finally the hope which we had all been praying for.

Returning within the Halls, I was content to see that all the weeping had stopped and the people were now holding each other in joy. Whatever guttural cries had come from the enemy was now replaced by the harsh fighting.

It took nearly two hours before we heard that Rohan had arrived with approximately 6,000 warriors and were successfully holding control of the Northern area while the enemy was regrouping in the South.

Then came the news that the Haradrim and the Easterlings had arrived unexpected from the South, mounted on their Mumakil, a creature that I had only heard of in tales. Even with the worry of their arrival, all our doubts were quenched when we heard that a ship had anchored in the port of Harlond bearing not only reinforcements from Southern Gondor but also a number of elves, a dwarf and a group of Rangers of the North.

Finally breaking from all the commotions that were happening on the Pelennor, Marilla, Mirima and I continued on with our tasks although it did not last for long. At the people request, I accompanied them outside to get a better view of the battle below. Now that most of the Nazgul had flown away, we no longer feared of the skies.

Some of the smoke had disappeared and we could easily look into the Pelennor. It had turned into a bloody battlefield. The soil was blackened by bodies of men, orcs, horses and massive creatures that tumbled down with a great cry.

**March 15th – Day**

With a sigh of relief, I felt the worries being lifted from my mind. The War might not be over but at least Minas Tirith was free. Knowing that our victory was imminent, I no longer cared what would happen afterwards. My main goal was now to go down and find Mother and Narei before attempting to locate my brother.

By night time, the mood in the Great Hall had turned quite festive, people cheered loudly as the Siege of Gondor had reached to an end. Barrels of ale and bottles of wine were brought out of the cellar before being given freely to the soldiers that had managed to return fresh from the battle. They regaled us with the most incredible stories that included trolls, disfigured orcs, mumakil and the heroic falls of Lords from many foreign lands. The stories grew more sensational as the mugs of ale were plentifully consumed, it went as far as announcing the arrival of a man who they claimed was the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. Many laughed at this (including myself) before forgetting such a tale...Until the day after...

Nothing, however, absolutely nothing prepared me for the terrifying news that would change my destiny…

While Mirima, Marilla and I sat amongst a group of children, I noticed the Warden walking at the other end of the Hall, searching for someone.

Immediately, my heart sank. I watched the Warden's expression and he bore the same worried frown as when we were discussing in his office.

Our eyes met and he stopped, nodding his head. Without saying a word, I stood up and walked towards him. Each step felt like a stone and I grew frantic as I saw how he seemed tired and saddened.

Clenching my fists, I stopped before him and took a deep breath. _If Faramir were cured, the Warden would not be this way._ I thought to myself. "My Lord." I whispered.

He examined me for a moment then took a deep breath. At that moment, everything and everyone around became a blur, all sounds were muted except for the sound of his voice and the beating of my heart.

"How...how is he?" I asked rapidly.

He sighed and lowered his eyes.

My heart squeezed. "Do not come here to say..." No, I cannot believe it.

"Faramir is not dead." He whispered hoarsely. "But he is not healed..." He let out another sigh and gave me a worried look. Did he think I would not be able to tackle the news?

"Please, my lord, tell me of his condition... The longer you delay will only make my heart explode... Is it good news?"

"Ariniel, The Wizard and the Halfling have brought Lord Faramir less than an hour ago. Mithrandir did not go into details but it appears that the Steward had gone into the House of the Stewards in the Silent Street."

"To the tombs of the Stewards?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, to their tombs. The Steward must have sunk into a deep despair..." The Warden shook his head. "Nevertheless, Mithrandir arrived in time to stop the Steward's madness and save Faramir from a pyre..."

My eyes opened wide. "A pyre?" I whispered. "He wanted to burn his son alive?"

The Warden's voice fainted as I ingested the news. "We do not know but one thing for certain is that Faramir is-not-dead." I heard him say clearly.

Shaking my head, I began to step back, unable to have a clear thought_. How could he have done this? How could he have tried to kill his own son? Was Faramir going to survive? Will I not be able to see him standing tall like a warrior? _

Then, like a bold of lightning, four words came to my mind. _I must go to him._

"Ariniel." The Warden exclaimed as he grabbed hold of my hand. "He is not dead yet."

But I did not want to listen anymore, not to him or anyone else. "Let go of me!" I snapped loudly as I violently pulled my arm free. "Let go! I must go to him!"

I stepped back some more and began to notice the people around us, staring curiously. The Warden shot me a warning look, knowing that this information was to remain between us. But I did not care anymore... _I had to go..._

"Ariniel!" I heard him shout as I stormed out of the Great Hall, knowing the only place for me now was the House of Healings.

I ran as quickly as I could, ignoring the lump that was forming in my mouth and the tears flowing down my cheek. It was funny how my destiny had change in so little time. Only moments ago, I was worrying about what meal to prepare for tomorrow but now, nothing mattered anymore. The arrival of Rohan, the destruction of the City, the end of the Siege, even the status on my family: everything had become unimportant.

Passing through the Courtyard, I could see the sun setting on the West and it felt like a cruel joke. People were rejoicing everywhere while I had received a fatal blow!

_Faramir..._

My mind began to panic as I approached the House. _How would I find him? Would his body be burnt? And what about the Steward? Had guards taken the madman into a cell to prevent him from killing his son or anyone else? Was Faramir safe in the room? _

Sobbing, I thought of Faramir as the great man that he was, built as a warrior yet blessed with the soul of a poet and never being the brute that his father was. Throughout my life, I had seen how people adored and admired him for his courage and intelligence, yet few had ever known how many wishes he had sacrificed, how many hardships he had experienced only to seek the one thing he wanted most of all: his father's love and acceptance.

I felt it in my heart, the day he had gone to defend Osgiliath that all of his attempts to seek his father's approval had vanished… That the only remaining way was to sacrifice his life in hope that maybe the Steward would realize how his son still loved him…

All the sobs and the tears suddenly stopped and transformed into a fury that I had never felt before, not even when Aryon and his little friends were taunting me when I was still a child.

How could anyone not have even attempted to put a stop to The Steward's senseless actions? Someone should have noticed that something was wrong when he had barricaded himself with his son within the Tower!

The fury did not subside as loudly opened the doors to the House. Entering, I clenched my fists and went in search of Faramir.

"Where is he?" I called loudly as I walked in the hallway. The entire House was quiet and the air was very stuffy. When no one replied, I shouted louder. "WHERE IS HE?" The corridors remained silent until I arrived at the end and noticed three Healers gathered outside a closed door on the left side, sniffing loudly.

"Faramir!" I snapped at them. "Is he in there?"

The Healers jumped and eyed me suspiciously, trying to hide their tears. "What?" One of them said with a trembling voice. "How did you learn this?"

Ignoring their futile questions, I reached for the door knob. "Is he in there?" I asked dryly.

Immediately standing in front of the door, the Healer panicked. "Do not even think of going inside!" She shrieked.

"Watch me!" I scowled before attempting to push her aside, only to reach the knob.

"There is nothing you can do!" She shouted as we began to quarrel for the possession of the knob. I managed to gently (well, maybe not _too_ gently) shoved her aside and opened the door.

"You do not have the authority to enter the Steward's room." She shouted but I ignored her voice.

My throat went dry and I gasped in disbelief as, in the middle of the room, a warrior laid asleep.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know I went a little bit overboard with the nightmares and I was not trying to make Ari into some freaky-out-of-the-ordinary-person, I just wanted to emphasize how hard it is to rest when everyone is dying around you! I know that the books don't mention the Great Hall in any way (I think) but then I wondered, where did the people hide themselves if they were still in the city? Oh well…**

**Next chapter: How will Ariniel react when she sees Faramir dying? What will she find out about herself? How will that change her life? Stay tuned!**

**Thank you to all of you who are reading this story and please don't forget to review! **

**Isilmé**


	13. Ch 12 A fallen Warrior

Surprise! Surprise!  
I really did not think that I would be publishing another chapter before January but after watching ROTK last weekend, I really felt inspired and I think my writer's block dissapeared enough to make me complete this chapter... Actually, I was done with this one for a while but I think I might have let the Mary-Sue in me (please read warning sign!) take control and at the end, I found it too nauseous to be published and read by fellow mature readers! Anywho, I redid the end and I hope you're as thrilled to read it! Thanks for reading

_Warning: _This is a Mary-Sue warning! Although this is **NOT** a MS story (I personaly despise reading anything of that type) I cannot be responsible for the MS in me that's bursting to be freed! It is NOT my intention! Remember that! I am trying my best but from this chapter on to the end, there might be scenes of nausea and annoyance! It is just a simple warning for those who might want to comment that this IS a MS story and bla bla bla... you know what I'm babbling about!

* * *

Chapter 12

**March 15th – Night**

Faramir lay on a small bed, his beautiful face wincing in pain, his body covered in sweat, shaking uncontrollably.  
I let out a faint cry and ran to his side, gently grabbing hold of his head between my arms, rocking his limp head back and forth like a mother tending to a sleeping child. The Healers had changed his clothes and there was a sweet smell of lavender that reached my nose. Nevertheless, I could still distinguish the smell of burnt hair and the oil that his father must have used during his folly.

"Father…" He muttered.

Delicately letting go of him, I kneeled next to his bed. "How could he have done this?" I raged, pounding my fist on my thigh. "He was meant to protect you, not murder you"!"  
Hearing his agonizing voice was more than I could bear and without realizing, the sobs erupted once more. Desperately, I measured his pulse and touched his forehead. It did not take me much time to realize that his body was battling a severe fever while his heart was weakening at every beat. Luckily, the pyre did not leave any mark on his body.  
Petrified, I knew that not even the mightiest warrior would be able to tolerate these symptoms for another day. _But why a fever? He had received a poisonous arrow and exposed to fire, was that enough to kill him? Who knows what he had been exposed to while he had been fighting in the Causeway...?_

"You cannot leave us!" I pleaded before taking hold of his hand.

Anxiously, I began to scour the room for any medicine or herb that one of the Healers might have left behind but I only grew enraged as there was no bottle or vial to be found.

"Ariniel." A Healer called from the door where she stood with a stricken face.

"Do not just stand there!" I bellowed between tears. "We need to help him! Get some medicine or the herb-master! Do _something_! How can you just stand there and watch him die!"

She shook her head sadly and it only enraged me further more, rarely had I seen them give up on their patients.

"There is nothing you can do!" The woman replied with a cold voice then went on to explain how they had tried everything within their knowledge without finding anything to aid him. He had received a tainted arrow from the Witch-King she said, that carried a deadly poison from the Dark Lands. She stopped when it was clear that I was not listening and no words she spoke truly mattered anymore. Poison or not, he could not remain here to suffer.

The Warden appeared in the room and came to my side.

"Ariniel." He urged. "Do not stay here, please. We have tried everything within our knowledge and there is nothing that can help him now."

"Evidently, you have not tried hard enough!" I retorted, not taking my eyes from Faramir.

The Warden sighed. "Please, you have seen so many tragedies already. Do not stay here to suffer more."

I glared angrily at him. "I know what I want to do and at his side is where I shall remain, _my lord_. He may not have long to live but I will not leave him to suffer and die alone." I gazed at Faramir and my eyes suddenly widened as I began to comprehend what it was that I feeling within me. _If this is not love, then what is? _

Squeezing his hand, I smiled and continued. "Even if he is meant to die, he will know that someone who truly loved him remained at his side until the end and maybe, just maybe, it will bring him some sort of peace before he departs from this world." It was at that moment that I knew how a wife or a husband felt when they watched their loved one being torn away from their hands, utterly helpless.

Watching Mother growing sicker everyday without being able to aid her or even _stay_ at her side in what could have been her last moments; leaving Narei and Elawen behind in order to save Elatan's life… So many that I had left behind because of duty and obligations when all I wanted to do is to take care of them. _No more!  
_I did not know whether they were still alive but I knew now, that I would not make the same mistake with Faramir. Brushing my hand on his warm cheek, I made a promise. "I may not have been able to help them but I will not desert you Faramir. Nothing and no one shall prevent me from helping you."

Both the Healer and the Warden stood speechless as I talked but I did not care whether they heard me or not. Resignedly, they shook their head and then exited the room, leaving me alone with Faramir.

For a long time, I remained silently by his side, examining his broken body. Although he was a muscled man, built like a warrior, he seemed so fragile, so weak as if a simple breeze would be enough to break him.

It was odd to be in his presence since I had only seen him from afar. I had often imagined meeting him face to face one day even though I always thought it would have been very awkward and uncomfortable. Looking at him now, I was in awe, as though I was in the presence of a King of Old that Father told tales of when I was small. Even though his body was being tormented, he was still as handsome as ever.

A sigh escaped from my lips as I realized that this might be the only chance and probably the last time that I would probably see him before...

"Please do not leave us." I pleaded again, tightly squeezing his hand.

"Father…" He sighed.

_Why was he calling for him still?_ I wondered bitterly. _He has put you through what no child should endure._ "He should have killed a long time ago instead of making you suffer like this… It is no life."

Holding on to his hands, I watched his body being tortured by the fever until the shakes stopped. Measuring his pulse once more, I bit my lip as his heart was weakening furthermore. Turning my head sideways, I noticed a small wooden bowl that was filled with snow and ice that I had failed to see before. _They do say that cold is good for headaches and fevers. _I thought to myself_. It might help._

Cursing myself for the little knowledge I had in healing, I wished that I knew as much about herbs and medicine as Ioreth who hand been a Healer for nearly 30 years. Even after almost one year in the House of Healings, I had found it very hard to learn all the names of the different herbs that were grown in the Gardens and even more to remember their medicinal purposes.

Tearing a small piece of fabric from my dress, I reluctantly dipped my fingers in the cold snow and dipped the cloth in before pressing out the water. Once done, I delicately pressed it against Faramir's forehead. As expected, it did not do any good but I still repeated until my fingers were utterly frozen.

My mind grew anxious as I tried to recall every herb and medicine that I had learnt so far but nothing popped out. "No! Do not give up this easily." I cried at myself as my chin began to tremble and the tears formed again. _You cannot give up!_

Resigned, I sighed and began to remember that deathlike look Faramir wore when he was sent out to Osgiliath. Anger took hold of my body at the Steward's apparent lack of intelligence that day. Arrogant enough to send his only son… _It was his fault_, I thought bitterly. _That awful father of yours, we should have been prepared for this yet he ignored everything, preferring to stand down and let our city fall. It is such a miracle that he bore two great children...so different from him… It is only due to Mithrandir and your uncle that our City still stands._

I heard a faint vibration within the walls and grew sad. The War has ever scarred the City… It is still falling into rubble.

Burying my face in my hands, I took a deep breath as despair filled every limb in my body. My City was half destroyed and my family had disappeared before my very eyes. I looked at him and realized that I probably would never be able to see his penetrating grey eyes that, even from afar, were the most beautiful in Middle Earth. He called for his father again and began to shake

Peering at the window, the day was approaching. I knew it would be long before Faramir would finally succumb from his wounds. This was the moment of truth… It would not matter what I said… he was fading away…

"I know my mother and my brother may be lost but you cannot go as well." I whispered. "You are my light, my star, the one person that keeps me whole. Do not go where they go." I squeezed his hand tightly and prayed he would awaken and answer but there was only silence. His eyes remained closed, his lips were almost blue. It was all too much to bear. I sobbed silently, the tears flowing down like a fountain, like a waterfall. Faramir, now made Steward, was slipping away into the shadows, into the abyss and I could do nothing to stop it. "Can you hear me where you are?" I continued, lowering my head closer to his ear. "This morning, I thought that hope had gone, that the war was lost and at the very last moment, when all seemed lost, help arrived… And look at our City now, it has been saved… Do you know not what this means? That there is still hope… You may be lost as well but I will not give up, not until your last breath will I give up… Do you know that there are many people here who would see you return so that you would guide them in these times? You _must_ come back, if not of your own desire then for the people who cherish you, respect you, and even _love_ you." Then, amidst all the emotions, I added in a little voice. "If not for them, then stay for _me_."

Sighing, I rested my head next to his shoulders and breathed deeply. There was nothing to do anymore but wait… whether it was for his passing or for a miracle, it no long mattered… All I knew was that I had to take comfort being in his presence one last time…

Without noticing, I began to sing a lullaby my father used to sing to me as a child during summer storms. I remember it calmed me, making me fall asleep at the sound of his soft voice. Since his death, I would always remember the words but could never utter them without causing me great sadness... Until now...  
Maybe it was because of the drowsiness or the utter exhaustion but today, tears were not needed.

_So, what's the matter with you?  
__Sing me something new...  
__Don't you know the cold and wind and rain don't know?  
__They only seem to come and go away?_

_Stand by me,  
Nobody knows  
The way it's going to be"_

_

* * *

_(Waits for the rotten eggs and tomatoes by anti-MS readers...)  
Ok, was it that bad? Personally I don't think sobut there might be some that would disagree...  
In the original version, our dear Ariniel was meant to give a type of "Sleeping Beauty" kiss to our beloved prince (minus the whole waking up part) and I thought it could have cute and even humourous but in the end I knew I had to stuff the MS in me back in the closet... For now...  
I do hope you really like it because I think I'm doing quite a good job on it (if you don't mind me saying!)  
Here's a little preview for the next chapters: What will happen when Faramir is cured by Aragorn? How will Ariniel react to this newKing? what will happen when she finally talks to Faramir face-to-face? And... an unexpected guest comes to the HoH in search of our beloved Ariniel...  
Interested? Stay tuned!

Please don't forget to leave your reviews... they are always welcomed!  
Thanks for reading and HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all!  
_Isilmé_  
xoxo

PS: Anyone guessed what song that was? It was "Stand by Me" by Oasis, one of my favorite bands


	14. Ch 13 Healing

Hello everyone! I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner (has it been a month already?)... I deserve every rotten tomato that gets thrown in my direction, sniff sniff!  
Due to numerous circumstances (and a very bad writer's block), I wasn't able to work on this story as much as I wanted... I actually had to make some sort of outline so that I would stick to it since I've been going into different directions all the time, gah!  
Anywho, most of the rest of the story is planned outso I'm hopeful that I'll be done with this soon...  
Hope you enjoy this chappie, it's short but its very sweet!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**  
March 15-Night**

Footsteps and faint voices woke me from a peaceful sleep. Alarmed, I bolted my head up from Faramir's bed and expected to find people surrounding me. I sighed of relief as the room was still empty but I could hearloud footsteps and muffled voices from the hallway. Drowsily, I realized they were meaning to enter Faramir's chamber at any moment.

Letting out a faint grunt, I slowly stood up and hoped they would not enter before I had the opportunity to check on Faramir. He was still asleep, fortunately, but he had lost all color on his skin and had I not measured his heart beat, anyone could have declared him dead.

My thoughts were cut short as the footsteps stopped and the doorknob began to turn. Quickly, I stood up from the bed, smoothed my hair and dress (which were a mess) in order to avoid any embarrassment. I immediately regretted falling asleep next to him but I could not make myself leave his side, when he was still shaking and calling for his father. Hopefully, whoever it was that was going to enter the room would not pay attention to my presence or discover that I had fallen asleep next to the Captain of Gondor.

As these visitors began to enter the room, I was about to utter one or two words to explain my presence but I fell mute as they entered the room, completely ignoring me, only having eyes for our beloved Captain.

It felt like a procession as Mithrandir entered the room, followed by a rugged man wearing a green cloak, the Prince of Dol Amroth and a uniformed guard. A number of swollen eyed healers finished this procession as they gathered behind me. Silently, we all surrounded Faramir's bed and waited.

Immediately I wondered what was happening, why _they_, of all people, had decided to come see him while knowing that he needed piece and quiet. _What were they going to do? _The sadness that everyone shared was noticeable at once, as though it was a smell or a sound. Even through this tragedy, I took comfort in knowing that there were so many that adored their Captain.

Mithrandir, who stood on the right of Faramir's bed, sighed tiredly before leaning his white staff. Prince Imrahil, standing next to the Wizard was watching Faramir with stern eyes and his fists were clenched tightly on his side. Obviously that man seemed ready to take revenge on the person responsible for his nephew's condition. The uniform guard, whom I could not identify, was sniffing loudly and repeatedly shook his head, probably unable to believe what had happened.

The person that I paid attention to the most was the rugged man. As soon as he entered the room, I immediately noticed something that differentiated from the others. Paying close attention, I felt an aura coming from him, as though he bore great strength and power within. My eyes quickly widened. _Could it really be an elf that has entered the City? Elves carry magic skills with them and are wise in healing._ My mind was growing confused. _This man certainly does not look like an elf, not that I would know what they would look like... The way he is dressed, it would be easy to mistake him as a vagrant scoundrel... _I shook my head and then it suddenly dawned on me that this aura he carried was not unknown to me, for I had felt this before... from both Faramir and Boromir... _Who was this stranger?_

By the time I was done with my thoughts, the man was already crouched down on the left side of Faramir's bed; his hand rested on his forehead while he shared words with Prince Imrahil. Then he murmured words in a strange language, frowned and sighed sadly before lowering his head.

Ioreth, who had been standing near me, sniffed. "So it is true then, the poison from the dart is spreading throughout his body!" She exclaimed. "I knew it as soon as he came... there cannot be a cure... even if we find that weed you asked for-"

"Faramir has not been poisoned, my dear lady." The man interrupted, his voice echoing clearly in the room. At once, everyone fell silent. "The arrow which pierced his skin was not from the Nazgul lord but from an ordinary Southron arrow." He sighed before continuing. "His afflictions were caused by the black breath of the Nazgul... Too many have chased him lately at a close range but most of all... His downfall was caused by the grief and weariness he felt at his father's behavior... It is good that you have brought me here, Gandalf..." He smiled at the Wizard who nodded his head in return. "Now if only the messenger would arrive soon... Faramir does not have much time..."

Then, as we all waited for this messenger, the stranger, still holding a hand upon Faramir's brow, closed his eyes and for a long time, we watched a struggle between the two and it brought tears to the mightiest person. The stranger called for Faramir again and again until it was only a whisper... Was he trying to call him back from the shadows? From the nightmares and the despair?

Putting a hand on my chest, I sniffed and prayed to the Valar that this Stranger, no matter who he was orwhere he came from, would be able to soothe some of Faramir's pains.The Healers behind me began to whisper to one another while Ioreth began to weep silently as the Stranger's face grew weary and tired. My heart began to pound faster, were these his final moments? I gripped the old woman's hand and together, we waited.

Suddenly a young boy came running fast, holding leaves of some sort of herb. The rugged man woke from his trance and seemed relieved. He even managed to smile while the messengerwept at the sight of Faramir before running to the uniformed guard's side who grabbed hold of his hand.

Methodically, the rugged man poured boiling water into a small wooden bowl and crushed the leaves in his hand before adding them to the bowl. A sweet smell filled the room and at once, everyone began to breathe _hope_.

Never would I forget the moment he opened his eyes.

Never would I forget the moment he spoke.

"What does my king command?" I heard him whisper.

My face changed into shock and wonder. _King?_ Was this stranger the person that would reclaim the throne of Gondor? To be the King that Gondor had almost forgotten it once had?

I looked around to see if others shared my shock but I saw both Ioreth and all the others present crying of joy, staring upon this Stranger with awe. He tiredly stood up and whispered some instructions to the old woman. When he was done, he looked down upon Faramir and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I must go now as others wait for me." His voice was strong. "Be at peace, Faramir, enjoy the warmth and the light... Farewell." Before he left the room, the man's eyes fell upon me. Although it was only for a few seconds, his gaze was penetrating, strong and gentle at the same time. Had it been any other person, I would have felt violated, even insulted, but the feelings that I received from this man, made me feel calm and at peace. He gave me a warm and almost friendly smile then nodded before leaving the room.

I turned my eyes towards Faramir, who had fallen asleep, and felt a wave of relief and happiness. I quickly came to his side and was soon joined by the other healers.Ioreth grabbed hold of my hand. "He lives." I heard her say quietly. "He _lives_."

* * *

I must say that even though this chapter was short, it was a bch to write since I didn't know whether to follow the book or not... The way I wrote it might be considered AU but I guess it's up to you to decide... I sorta followed the book but filled in the blanks when Aragorn was doing his stuff...  
Hope that you like this chappie and I sincerely cannot wait to get on with this story.  
Thank you to those for are reading this and your reviews are VERY appreciated! Its nice to know that someone else but myself enjoys this story and that its not too corny! 

Keep Reading, keep reviewing and I shall work hard on the next chapter!

C U!


	15. Ch 14 A Guard's story

**A big hello to everyone again! **

**Hope you had a lovely Valentine's Day and that you got lots of kisses and chocolate! I spent it watching Pride and Prejudice and GUH! What is it with those hunky snotty guys that makes them so irresistible:-D  
****Well, here's chapter 14 which is quite short but don't worry, more is to come!  
****This chappie is dedicated to Nelarun (of Australia) for not only reading everything in 3 hours but for saying that it was AMAZING! Man, and I thought I'd be getting something like "Please stop this garbage"... Thanks for the review! Hope you really like the rest!  
****Also a thanks to LadyKnight19 for her comments, really helpful!  
****And thanks to everyone else who took the time to review!  
****Anywho, here's chappie 14. Enjoy! Take Care!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

March 16

Morning arrived and promised to be a lovely cool spring day. Although Gondor woke to see most of their beloved City in ruins, every one of its citizens felt a wind of freshness sweep across their land. A few hours had barely passed since Faramir had been saved by this so-called _King_ yet most of the city had already been made aware of his arrival and of his _kingly_-qualities.

Meanwhile, in Faramir's chamber, I slept uncomfortably on a small chair by the window. The faint rays of the morning sun filtered through the window and I slowly began to stir from my sleep. Drowsily, I opened my eyes and quickly looked around, realizing that I had, once again, fallen asleep in Faramir's chamber. Scolding myself for doing so, I let out a faint sigh.

Everything seemed to have happened so fast as soon as this _King_ and Mithrandir had left the room. The Healers stayed for a little while, embracing one another and uttering small messages to a sleeping Faramir before returning to their tasks. I, however, could not make myself leave his room. After being by his side during those long excruciating hours, when he had been near death, I still feared the worst.

Had Prince Imrahil not stayed for so long (and he did, whispering words to his beloved nephew) I would have been by his side and made sure that all as well. Part of me did not want to leave his side; I wanted to be with him for as long as I could. The promise that I had uttered only a few hours ago echoed constantly in my head and I was resolute to see it happen.

Wanting to conceal myself as much as possible, for I did not want to intrude, I sat on a small chair on the corner of the room, by a window and waited for Prince Imrahil to leave. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that the day's events had drained most of the energy I had left in my body. Now fully rested (though with achy muscles), I looked on the bed and saw Faramir, still in the same position as last night. He was still asleep.

"So you are finally awake." a voice echoed in the chamber.

Jumping on my chair which made an awful squeaky sound on the floor, I rested a hand on my chest and let out a faint scream as I noticed, hidden on the dark corner of the other side of the room, a man sitting on a chair, looking intently at me. Alarmed, I stood up, thinking I had done something wrong but the man extended his hand.

"No." He said softly. "You need not go."

"I have seen you before." I said timidly after examining him carefully. "You were here, last night."

"Yes I was." He acknowledged earnestly. "My name is Beregond and I have been appointed to watch over Lord Faramir until he is fully recovered."

"Appointed? By whom?" I said a bit too rapidly. _If he stays here I will certainly be chased away from here.._

Beregond sighed. "By Lord Aragorn himself..."

"_Aragorn_?" I whispered confused, then name completely unknown to me.

"The man who saved him last night." He replied.

My eyes widened. "Aragorn? The so-called _heir_ to the Throne of Gondor?" I said a bit too harshly.

"He _is_ the King." He replied hardly and I gulped, realizing that I had no reason to doubt the man who had saved Faramir's life. It seemed now that everything made sense. _This aura that I had felt from him, the same sense of greatness that were similar to that of Boromir and Faramir..._

"I apologize if I seem suspicious of this _Aragorn_." I began, absorbing this incredible news.. "It is quite difficult to accept a stranger who is unknown to all and then accept him as a King, especially as the _King_ of Gondor..." I paused and thought on this for a moment. "After Boromir's passing, I put all my hope on Faramir on becoming a just and worthy Steward of Gondor. I had hoped he would restore our country and right all the wrongs that his Father caused."

Beregond nodded his head and glanced at Faramir. "He has yet the chance to do so, praise the Valar. But I do understand your opinion, lady-?"

"Ariniel." I replied timidly. "I am an assistant to the healers."

"Lady Ariniel it is." He answered, amused. "I do fear what most Gondorians will think of Lord Aragorn but from the small stories that I have heard and from what he has done, I do not doubt this man as being the rightful heir to the throne." He smiled. "By this I swear my life."

The way he spoke those words convinced that this Aragorn had arrived at the right time and though I still doubted him becoming a King, I knew he had much to bring to Gondor, should the war end.

"Pray tell, Beregond, why did Lord Aragorn appoint you to Faramir's care?" I asked curiously.

He took a deep breath and arched forward on his chair. His friendly face turned into anguish and grief. I knew at once it would not be a happy story. "You see, Ariniel, I was a guard of the Third Company of the Citadel Guard and during the Siege..." He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. "During the Siege...I was on watch when the Halfling Pippin came to me with horrible news... I learned that Lord Denethor intended to burn both he and Faramir." He looked at me with sorrow. "I could not let him do that..." His voice broke. "I could not let him take Faramir away from Minas Tirith. As I arrived at the Silent Street, his guards were about to light the pyre in which the Steward and Faramir lay... I knew they would not dare disobey his orders and I had to do _something_..." He said painfully while looking at his hands with great interest. "I killed them... I _had_ to... Or else they would have burned both father and son... I even had to defend Faramir from his Father's own hands that held a great knife... And now... because of my desertion and the innocent murders, my life will be forfeit..." He took a deep breath and shook his head.

I felt both compassion and respect for Beregond. I walked next to him and knelt next to him. "'Tis a shame that there were not more who followed their hearts, like yourself, and stopped that monster from taking his own son's life."

"I do not regret my actions nor shall I ever..." He said with pride. "It pleases me that my actions saved Faramir's life, for now he has received a second chance and I know, should this war end, that he, along with Aragorn, will create wonders in Gondor." He managed to smile.

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm, Lord Beregond." I chuckled. "Your life does seem to be redeemed if the King himself has appointed _you_ as Faramir's caretaker."

"Perhaps..." He shrugged. "I know I must pay the price for taking two innocent lives and even if my life is forfeit, at least I will have the chance to see Faramir alive and well."

"Then you must count yourself blessed for you shall see him recover. I think all the people of Minas Tirith would beg to have those duties bestowed upon them." I said.

Beregond merely nodded. We sat in silence for a while and both looked on at Faramir who remained sound asleep. "How has he been fairing?" I asked.

"He is gaining some color, which is good. I stood next to him for some hours ago and he briefly opened his eyes. I was so relieved when he looked at me." He smiled. "He remained so for a little while, searching the room yet oddly enough, he did not utter one word. Then he went back to a peaceful sleep." I could not help to smile though envious that I was asleep when the event happened.

"What are you duties here Ariniel, why are you in Faramir's room?" Beregond asked. Quickly, I blushed and tried to find a good excuse to explain my presence. He smiled and let out a small laugh when I did not reply. "It sees that I am not the only one who is fond of him."

I took a deep breath and tried to remain composed. "I truly admire Lord Faramir and when I was made aware of his state, I took it upon myself to look after him. The Healers were far too busy crying his death that they did not even consider that he still had chances." I glanced at Beregond who merely smiled and my cheeks burned ever more. "Furthermore, had it been his last hours, I could not imagine him being left alone without care... He needed someone with him... and that is what I did..."

"Such devotion from your part..." He teased. "Yet, I would have done the exact same thing."

Before this conversation would get any deeper, I decided it was best to leave. I did not want him to spread rumours of a love-sick Healer tightening her grips on the new Steward.

"Well, Lord Beregond... It was a pleasure to meet a fine devoted guard as yourself." I said with a hint of sadness. "I must go now as my place is no longer needed. I am sure the healers will have need for me else where. I shall take my leave so you can continue your watch." I gazed at Faramir longingly.

Beregond smiled. "You need not leave if you do not wish it, I am sure I will need some assistance once he awakes."

My face widened. "You have my deepest thank. It will lighten my heart to share your watch, even if it is only assisting you with small tasks." I exclaimed overeagerly.

"If you do not desire to remain so far from here, I could kindly take to a warm meal if that is not too much asking, maybe some broth for our precious lord?"

I stood up and nodded, happy to know that I was welcome to return. I made my way to the door but stopped and looked back at Faramir, hoping that he would not wake while I was gone. Beregond nodded to me and I blushed even more before running to the Kitchens.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it!  
****Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! ****Chappie 15 is well on its merry way!  
****See you soon!**


	16. Ch 15 With Open Eyes

**Well, I'm back!  
Terribly sorry for the lack of updating… I've been extremely buried in work lately and the lack of inspiration is not helping either… Since the last updating (February I think) I've been struggling with three completed chapters that just don't seem to fit in as good as I'd like…  
Since I've started this story, everything that I've written so far was leading up to THIS particular moment (in this chapter) and it's been a nightmare…. Grrrr!  
I hope you like this chappie…Just remember that it is a prelude to the rest of the story…  
Enjoy!**

**Oh yes, and as promised, this chapter is dedicated to _itouchmyelf_, your message keeps me going!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

**  
March 16th Afternoon**

It was midday by the time the meals were prepared. Having gone to the Great Hall, I had the chance to talk to Marilla and Mirima who were all too happy to see me alive and well. As I told them of my small adventures the previous night, they absolutely had to know the smallest details.

When asking for news that they had heard, they informed me that this Aragorn had healed a number of people including a Halfling, a friend of Pippin. Marilla was apparently not used to having Halflings as guests. "The lad has eaten two meals already and is now asking for more." She said exasperated while looking for a loaf of bread.

Mirima was pouring broth into a small wooden bowl before handing it to me. "It is just a small little person, Marilla." She retorted to the old woman. Then her face became saddened. "It is nothing compared to this woman whom the King cured." Marilla glanced at the young maid and then turned her head at me, rolling her eyes.

I smirked then turned to Mirima, curious about this woman. "What is her story?"

"This woman from Rohan apparently disguised herself as a man and went on to fight alongside the other Horse Lords." She said in a melodramatic voice. "During the Siege, she encountered the Witch King and was hit by his mace but the lass showed much courage, she destroyed him." She sniffed. "She is so pretty... A Shieldmaiden they say..." She shook her head. "For the life of me, I still do not understand why a woman would want to fight in a war..."

We all stopped and reflected on this for a moment. Clearing my throat, I looked at the silver tray full of apples, a bowl of broth, a flask of wine, bread and cheese: quite satisfied of my work. "Well, ladies... I must be leaving you once more." I said,

"Ariniel, are you spending all of your time in Faramir's room?" Mirima teased, raising an eyebrow.

My cheeks began to burn. "No, of course not." I muttered, defensively. "Lord Beregond asked for a meal and I merely intended to carry out his orders…"

"Well, do take the time to come back when you can spare it..." She said pleasantly. "Although, were I in your shoes, I would not leave Faramir's bedside for one moment..."

"Mirima!" Marilla chided, frowning at the young maid.

"What?" She said, defensively. "I was only saying, that's all."

And, faithful to their custom, they began to bicker between themselves, making my departure ever more discreet.

Carefully returning to the House of Healings, I entered Faramir's chamber and, to my surprise, found Beregond, kneeling by Faramir's side with a radiant smile on his lips. Hurriedly, I set the heavy tray on the nearest pedestal and walked to the other side of his bed, preparing myself for the moment... The moment where Faramir and I would finally meet...

Heart pounding, I kneeled down and for a moment, the world stopped.

Those grey warm eyes: able to penetrate one's soul had once again opened. Faramir looked intensively at Beregond who was now holding his hand, smiling, a tear running down his face. He then began to look about the room, without uttering one word until finally; his gaze fell on me, examining me without a smile or frown. Overwhelmed, I smiled back and instinctively grabbed hold of his other hand, squeezing it gently._ I am here, I am with you._

"You are better my lord." Beregond spoke. "But do not strain yourself, rest if you must. We will be here, waiting for you."

Faramir turned his eyes towards the man and seemed to understand though he did not make any gesture. We remained by his side while he was awake for almost an hour, his eyes sometimes searching the room, sometimes staring at us until finally, he firmly closed his eyes.

"Why does he not speak?" I whispered after he was in a deep sleep.

Maybe there was something that we have overseen. I looked at his face and it was very peaceful yet I still wished of all my heart that he would start reacting and speaking. "Has he really been cured? Has this Aragorn truly healed him?" I said, frustrated. "Ah! If only I was better skilled in healing..." Giving up, I went to the small chair by the window and slouched down, crossing my arms.

"He is not yet well." Beregond replied as he reached the silver tray for some bread. "And you must be patient. He might have received all the medicines in this world and be healed yet it is up to him to decide when he shall recover! Now, eat something, get some sun, you seem pale." He threw an apple towards me. Catching it, I let out a sigh before biting bitterly into it. It seemed as though our meeting would have to wait.

Beregond and I spoke for a few hours while he ate to his heart's content. We spoke mostly of his family and our encounter with Pippin. Then as afternoon came, we grew slightly drowsy until we eventually fell asleep...

**March 16th Night**

Feeling a draft of air, I stirred from my dreams and slowly opened my eyes. Peeking outside the window, the skies were turning into a shade of purple. _It is probably dinner time._ Drowsily, I cursed the chair, for it was very uncomfortable, and promised myself that come night time, I would find a better place to sleep to avoid waking with an achy neck and stiff muscles. About to massage my sore neck, I sensed that a thick woollen coverlet had been placed over me. Curiously, I began to examine it for it was beautifully made and very soft to the touch.

Feeling the beige coloured fabric between my hands, I was quite moved that Beregond would have done such a nice gesture. "Thank you Beregond for the coverlet." I said without lifting my head. "It is so soft and warm... where ever did you get this?"

"It used to be my bedspread as a child."

_It could not be._

Lifting my eyes, I stared at the bed and saw Faramir, sitting cross-legged, eating the broth that I had brought earlier. He looked quite amused as I let out a faint gasp.

Quickly, I stood up, letting the coverlet fall on the floor, and once I met his gaze, my cheeks to burn. Without thinking, I looked down and stared at my worn black shoes.

"My lord Faramir...I...I..." I began in a high-pitched voice before deciding that it was perhaps better to remain silent instead of blabbering more non-sense.

"Shh." I heard him in a whisper. "Beregond still sleeps and I would like for him to rest for a bit, I know how long he has been at my side." He paused. "You as well."

I let out a faint sigh._He doesnot think of me as a stranger..._

"I sincerely apologize my lord; I should not have done so." Was all that I could say, thinking that it was best to exit the room before I could utter another word.

"Nonsense. It is nice to know that I have had good people looking after me." He said softly.

"I am sure all of Gondor would be looking after your recovery had they the chance, my lord." I replied, smiling at my shoes.

"Indeed."

I knew I had to take the opportunity to ask him about his health. "Are you feeling better?" I asked after a moment of silence. "We were very worried when you did not speak..."

"That is because I felt too weak to speak and in my mind... I wondered whether much had changed since my fall... if the City was still under attack or not..." He answered softly. "I often wondered what world I would wake up to..."

"Not much has changed, my lord." I answered uncertainly. _Best not to mention his father at this time. _

"And what of the King?" He asked.

I shook my head at the shoes, still unable to look at Faramir. "I have heard that he has healed many who were under the Black Breath."

Faramir did not answer but I knew he was reflecting on this. "Well, at least one thing has changed..." He whispered mostly to himself. "_Gondor has a king_." Then I heard him take a deep breath. "Now, do not stand there like a statue, please, come and have a bite to eat while we wait for Beregond to wake."

_Those were the words that I have been waiting for my entire life_, a girlish voice echoed in my mind. Taking all the courage I had, I lifted my head and look at Faramir.

There he was, merely sitting on the bed; his brown wavy hair neatly brushed, smiling politely at me. And then, it happened, our eyes met and suddenly it reminded me of that moment that I had experienced before on that summer day, when he had taken those yellow flowers from my hands... A moment when everything in the room, in this world, had disappeared, becoming utterly insignificant... As though the only thing that mattered was him and I ... He was pulling me towards him, towards that sweet innocent stare of his... Poisoning my mind with the most secret desires...

My head suddenly began to pound incessantly and it was only then that I realized that I had stopped breathing and my mouth was wide opened. _I have to leave the room..._

"My lord, I think I must be going." I said very quickly. "I do not think the healers would be pleased if I stole the meal that I had been ordered to get for you... I have tarried here too long."

I smiled shyly and began to reach the door only to stop once he had begun to speak. "If you do find the time, please come by." He said rather eagerly. "I would very much like to speak to my two caretakers."

"If it pleases my lord, I shall find the time." I replied very enthusiastically.

"May I ask whether you were appointed to watch over me?" He asked, curious.

I smiled nervously and decided it was better to reveal the truth. "I took that task upon myself. I had to make sure, with my own eyes that no ill would come to you." Then with what pride was left, I added. "I could not let anything happen to you, my lord."

He nodded his head and smiled. Reaching the door, I turned to stare at him one last time. "You do not know what joy it shall bring Gondor once they learn that our Captain has been healed." With that I left the room and after taking two steps I rested against the wall and took a deep breath before smiling radiantly.

"You do not know what joy it brings _me_ to see you healed..."

* * *

**Don't forget to post your comments, always appreciated!  
Next chapter will soon be posted!  
Thanks for reading!**


	17. Ch 16 Knowing Your Place

**Well, done with another chapter! I'm quite happy about this one in particular! Everything just seemed to fall into the right place! Hope you like chapter 16.

* * *

CHAPTER 16**

**March 16th Night**

Still resting on the wall, I began to laugh.

I felt like running through the House of Healings and sing that Faramir had finally awoken.

"Ariniel, why are you laughing?" A voice echoed near. "What has happened?" Ioreth walked up next to me, looking extremely worried.

Unable to hide the news, unable to refrain from smiling, I looked into the old woman's eyes and grinned merrily. "I have been tending Lord Faramir." I began, eagerly.

Ioreth, quickly noticed my expression and her eyes brightened up and tears began to flow. "Is he awake?" She asked in a tiny voice. "Is he speaking?" I nodded and my smile widened.

The old woman clutched her chest and began to take deep breaths. "Praise the Valar, the child recovers. He lives, he speaks." Ioreth chanted, clasping her hands together. "I knew when I woke this morning that this day would bring good tidings..." Immediately she began to pace in front of Faramir's door, speaking rapidly to herself, often of what to do now that he was fully healed. I tried to warn her that he was still weak and what he needed more than anything was peace and quiet. Yet she did not seem to pay attention to my words.

"I must warn the other healers..." She finally said. "They must all be warned that he has finally woken...Ariniel..." She turned to me. "Would you mind bringing some tea to Faramir's room?"

Disturbed, I began to tell her that he needed some time alone and that any visit could weaken him. "Do not worry about him, Ariniel, he is a strong lad." Ioreth said defensively. "Besides we shall not remain long, in and out, that's all." She grabbed my shoulders and started to push me down in the hallway. "Now, be a nice lass and get us some tea and sugar."

"Ioreth." I said exasperated. "Do remember that he _needs_ his rest..."

Nodding, Ioreth went on her way while I found myself outside the House of Healings.

- - - -

I returned to the Kitchens once again, extremely annoyed that the joy that I had felt had completely disappeared..

On my way to the Great Hall, I grew infuriated at the way Ioreth had behaved and how she had dismissed me without any regards to my concerns. _I am a healer-in-training yet they still see me as a Kitchen maid_, I realized bitterly. _Countless times I had assisted them in crucial moments yet fetching food and drinks is the only use I am when all is well._ They had yet to thank me or even acknowledge all the hardships I experienced when I helped Narei and rescued little Elatan.

"It is unfair." I growled, entering in the kitchens.

Fuming, I was relieved to find the Kitchen empty for I knew that I would have exploded to the first person who would have dared talked to me. It had only been a few hours since I had spoken to Marilla and Mirima yet the room was now untidy. Dirty plates, bowls and goblets lay filthy by a huge steel tub we used for washing.

Exasperated by this, I decided to wash whatever I could before preparing the tea Ioreth had requested. As I busied myself washing thoroughly every plate and goblet, faint vibrations and commotion filtered in through the window. Staring at the window, I was able to hear people faintly screaming and talking animatedly and it was then I knew that the vibrations had been caused by fallen rubble.

_It has not yet ended, _I thought sadly_. It is still unsafe for anyone who is still living throughout the City... What of mother? Is she safe somewhere? Did she find shelter?_

Shaking my head, I ignored the deep tug that I felt in my stomach whenever she came in my mind and finished my task. A part of me now wanted to drop everything and go in search for her but to walk across the ruins was nearly unbearable to me. The first two levels were unrecognizable while the rest had suffered much damage, making the passing highly dangerous. Most of the survivors were now taking a chance by walking up to the upper levels.

Somehow, at that moment, I could not separate myself from the House of Healings or from Faramir. I felt safe here, safe from what lay ahead, from all the dangers that waited for me outside. Sadly, I knew the longer I remained in the House or in his presence, the less grief I would feel when I would finally find out the painful truth... Tears formed in the corner of the eye but I quickly brushed them away... _This is not the time... There are more important things to attend to..._

Shaking these tragic thoughts away, I put some water to boil and began to think of Faramir. At once, I was at ease and I wondered why it was that he made me feel this way while I barely knew him... In the corner of my mind, a voice repeated constantly that I should only forget about him or else I would end up with a broken heart and a broken soul...

And as much as I told myself that it would never happen because he was a gentle man and that I was not some love struck fool, I knew I was taking a risk by staying by his side. _Like the healers, he may never acknowledge the time and care that I have given him... And if that is to happen, how will you react Ariniel?_

- - - -

The skies had turned morbidly black by the time I returned to Faramir's bedroom and the anger that I had momentarily vanished had immediately returned. A small group of healers and well wishers were gathered both outside and inside his room, waiting patiently for their chance to talk to their Captain.

_Don't they know he should be resting now,_ I thought angrily, making my way through the crowd. Scanning the people that were now encircling Faramir's bed, my blood began to boil as most of the people present were Healers. They also seemed to be most bothersome as they asked every type of question there was. _They should know better... He will be so weak after this._ At least, he didn't seem to mind their presence as he, very politely, answered their questions.

Sighing a bit too loudly, I set the silver tray on a small wooden table by the door. The air within the room had gotten stuff and warm, making it difficult to breathe.

_Why had Beregond not done anything?_ I thought. He was sitting in the corner of the room, where he was half-concealing himself, his face was grave, and somewhat irritated while his eyes were always on his beloved Captain. He nodded to me and went back to his watch. It was clear that he did not agree with this as well.

Meanwhile, I could hear Ioreth and the other healers talking with the Herb master about the King's foil before asking a question to Faramir who struggled to answer. Now as I took a better look, I noticed how pallid his face had become.

He noticed me and nodded his head in recognition all the while still listening to Ioreth who was making some comment on the siege and the coming of the King. His grey eyes had turned into a silver color and it felt as though he was calling to me... I knew he was... Asking for help...

"Ladies, maybe this is the time for Faramir to rest." I said aloud in a hesitant voice.

Some of the Healers turned to me with cold stares.

"Oh Child." One of them chided. "Let us do the healing. Now be good as to serve us a cup of tea."

She promptly turned around and sweetly began to ask Faramir about how it felt being in presence of the King.

Clenching my fists, I glared at the Healer and after glancing at Faramir who smiled tiredly, I knew this had to end. To be dismissed by a Healer was an insult and there was no reason for me to tolerate such incompetence.

"Ladies." I shouted louder. "Do you know not that the patient needs his rest? He may be healed but that does not mean he is fully recovered! It would be wise for you all to leave now before he weakens furthermore."

The same healer that had so kindly pushed me away turned to me with a cold smile. "I think we know better of his condition than you do, child...You are still young and not fully trained..."

I glared at her. "I may not be fully trained but I know when a person is overstrained..." I replied, raising my voice.

"Ladies, please..." Faramir said in a weak voice.

"Do you wish to get rid of us so you can enjoy his full attention?" The Healer teased.

"Emra!" Ioreth interrupted while she noticed my cheeks turning red. "There is no need to fight."

In that instant, Emra and I quickly began to quarrel between one another in front of everyone to see until the Warden stormed in the room, completely bewildered.

At once, our voices silenced and all stared at the man.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded angrily after scanning every single person in the room.

I knew I had to defend myself before the Healers began to talk. "The Healers are reluctant to leave Faramir's chamber after I warned them that his body was still not fully healed."

The Warden examined the Healers who had lowered their heads. "Does she speak the truth?" He asked.

"We only wished to know of his state..." Ioreth replied with regret. "He is our Captain, it is only polite to enquire about his well-being..."

Sighing, the Warden brushed his hair and ignored their excuses, immediately apologizing to Faramir who downplayed the entire event. "Had Lord Aragorn or Prince Imrahil learned of the attitudes of our well-renowned Healers. " He said, glancing at the Healers in disgust. "They would surely have sent Lord Faramir to rest within his own chambers in the Tower _under_ _my own_ _personal_ _care_..." Turning to Ioreth, he added. "Once the wounded are treated, we shall both have a talk about the _proper_ conducts of a healer." Letting out a faint whimper, Ioreth left the room, along with Emra and the other healers.

Remaining, I breathed easily though my body was entirely shaken by the row I had had with Emra. _What I would have done to give her a good slap on the face,_ I thought.

"Are you alright?" Beregond asked, as he went to my side before resting his hand on my shoulder, looking worried. I took a deep breath and dropped my head. "I'm proud of you..." He added with a small smile. "It took a lot of courage, what you did..."

I glanced over him and saw the Warden talking to Faramir. "They should have known better..." I said in defence. "And like you, dear Beregond, I could not have let anything happen to him."

The man smiled and nodded his head. "I shall not ask more." He squeezed my shoulders and went to join Faramir and the Warden.

"I feel that I must apologize as well, Faramir." Beregond said.

Faramir lifted his hand. "You need not, dear friend, the healers were only curious by my well-being, nothing more..." He took a deep breath. "They might have overdone their stay but had I felt sickly, I would have warned them. Besides, you should not worry about me, I am fine."

"At least it was good to have one healer that knows a person's limits." The Warden said, looking at me.

All the gazes turned towards me and immediately I blushed.

"Nevertheless, this impromptu also nearly made me forget the reason why I came here." His voice suddenly became very serious. He glanced at both Beregond and me before turning to Faramir. "My lord, let us give you some time recuperate... I think after today's performance, I would not blame you if you would like to remain alone. I must talk with your caretakers for a moment…" Beregond and I exchanged confused glances.

Faramir frowned but said nothing.

Without a word, the Warden motioned us to exit the room. Once outside, he quietly closed the wooden door while we waited patiently on the news he obviously did not want Faramir to hear. The Warden took a deep breath.

"Lord Aragorn has asked for you, Beregond." He said to the guard. "He has been in various meetings throughout the day and I have guessed the reasons for it but I would rather not say anything more for now...He is waiting for you in the White Tower where he has temporarily taken residence..."

Beregond quickly paled yet did not utter a word. Clenching his fists, he looked at the ceiling and knew that his judgement had come.

"Dear Beregond..." I said, rushing to his side but he gently pushed me away.

"It had to come sooner or later." He said miserably. "I have made my peace with death. I shall not flee from the King's judgment."

"Maybe it will not be as bad as you think." I said hopeful. "This Aragorn seems like a good man..."

Beregond made a look that seem to say "_You still have much to learn"_ and asked the Warden if he could say his good-byes to Faramir.

"It is good that Faramir's wounds are partially mended..." The Warden said as he watched Beregond enter the room. "I do not think I shall wait long before releasing him from my care."

"That is good..." I replied. "I do not know whether he will be made Steward or not but nevertheless there is much to do in the City...And we desperately need him…"

"Yes, I do not doubt that he will be needed but for now, he needs his rest. Today's events have angered me beyond words yet I fear he will be relapse into this sleep-trance from which he has just woken..." He shook his head. "Faramir is far too polite... I am convinced he has weakened..."

"What do you want to do now?" I asked, worried.

The Warden glanced at me. "Since you have shown such dedication to his recovery, I wish for you to monitor him for the remainder of the night... Though he says nothing, I know Faramir will be affected... I would rather have someone in the room with him."

Unable to hide this widening smile, I covered my mouth and nodded my head. "There is nothing more important to me than to see Faramir fully healed."

The Warden smiled. "I knew you would not refuse."

Beregond suddenly appeared and his eyes were now red. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath. If he was scared, which I was convinced he was, Beregond managed to conceal it. "Farewell Ariniel... It was a pleasure to meet you." He bowed to the Warden and slowly walked away.

* * *

**Ouh, such a small cliffie, right? Will Beregond be condemned to die?  
The answer is pretty obvious!  
Shouldn't Ari have slapped that evil Emra? That would have been good!****  
Well, hope you liked this chapter, comments are always appreciated!  
See you soon and as always, thanks for reading!**


	18. Ch 17 The Captain and I

**Hello again. Finally done with this long chappie! I guess I should add a warning. Although I have said from the beginning, that this is a non-MS story, many have complained/commented that this my character is a typical MS. I really, and I mean, REALLY, am trying to avoid that as much as possible! So, be warned! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**March 16th Night**

"Gondor does not need more bodies..." I whispered as Beregond disappeared in the hallway. "Especially for something that was so justified..."

"Ariniel, there is still a war in Middle-Earth... Do you really think the King would condemn a marked man so soon after many have perished?" The Warden said.

"I do not know how a King's mind works..." I replied coldly.

"Why kill a man when he can die honourably in battle?" He whispered.

I frowned, pondering on what he had just revealed but he did not say anything more.

We remained silent for a moment until another thought came to my mind. "My lord," I began nervously. "Is Lord Faramir aware of his father's death?"

The Warden looked sternly at me. "As much as I have heard and seen, I believe Faramir was too ill to realize his father's last actions. Nevertheless, after consulting Lord Aragorn, Prince Imrahil and Mithrandir, we have all agreed that Faramir is _not_ to know of his father's death or even of his behaviour until I release him from the House." His voice was very grave.

"But why not?" I asked fearful. "He deserves to know... He will ask questions."

"I personally fear that should he learn of this ill news now, he may develop a new sickness that will be harder, if not, impossible to heal... We cannot take the chance... Gondor needs him." He then set his hands on my shoulder. "I know you may not agree with this but I urge you to not utter one word of this."

I lowered my eyes and sighed. "You have read my mind, my lord... I do not agree but I shall not disobey."

"That is good then." The Warden sighed "Now I must return to my office to make some preparations... Please keep a close eye over him, Ariniel. Come to me if there are any changes" Then he bowed rigidly and walked away at a fast pace.

Sighing, I rested against the stone wall and pursed my lips; utterly despising the fact that I would have to lie to Faramir should he ask about his Father. They were being very foolish by coming to these conclusions, I thought. The longer he ignored Lord Denethor's death, the more he will be hurt once he does find out. Nevertheless, no matter my own thoughts on this, the decision was not mine to take. All I had to do was to concentrate on his well-being. Making sure I was still alone, I began pacing around in the corridor, eyeing the door with newfound fear. _Will I be able to conceal all the secrets?_

"Wasn't this what I wanted?" I muttered aloud.

- - - -

Resolute, I walked to the door and decided that I had nothing to lose and nothing to be frightened of. _Just remain calm and do not say anything foolish. _Repeating the word incessantly in my head I slowly turned the knob and was met with a warm breeze that escaped the room.

The room was dark as the curtains were opened on all but one window which provided the only source of light, along with the small candle that stood on the night table next to Faramir's bed.

The air was heavy to breathe. Sighing, I closed the door and made the best of this insufferable air.

Nervously, I looked towards Faramir's bed and was quite surprise to find him asleep again. His head was leaning against the bed frame with pillows gathered behind his back. His legs were sprawled out while his head was bended backwards, touching the wooden frame. Eyes closed, he did not react to my presence and I thought it best to not disturb him.

I went to the nearby window and quietly picked up the chair that I had used as a bed for the last few days and the coverlet that lay on the floor before carrying it near, but not too close, to Faramir's bedside before, tiredly, sitting down.

It was quite overwhelming to realize how my fate had drastically changed in the past few days. From escaping near death while witnessing another's; watching the only person that I could honestly say I had ever loved being brought back to life by a long-forgotten King.

_Faramir and I crossed paths so many times throughout our lives yet we had never been fortunate enough to meet. Had fate finally brought us together?_

As the minutes passed by, I became more at ease until his presence nearly felt like the most natural thing. Stretching my limbs, I let out a silent yawn and crouched forward on the chair, resting my right elbow on my knee before resting my head on my hand. Slowly growing dizzy from the stuffy air, my eyes soon began to feel heavy.

Still keeping a watch on Faramir, my eyes were opening and closing for a long time until I knew I could no longer keep them open. I was about to doze off when Faramir seemingly opened his eyes.

Stunned, I immediately bolted up at the same time that my arms and knees became intertwined. Everything happening so fast, I lost my balance and fell off the chair, landing sideways. My cheeks on fire, I stood up fast, smoothed my dress, and pretended that nothing had happened… Except that, once again, I had made a fool of myself.

"My Lord… I apologize for my… ah… clumsiness…" I muttered, ignoring the pain in my bottom. All I wanted to do at that moment was to run far away from here but I forced myself to stay and await further humiliation. "I'm sincerely regretful to inform you that the Warden has asked me to watch over you for a little while longer." I added rapidly before he could even say anything. "He was, I mean, _we_ were worried that the Healers might have weakened you, you see…" Then covering my face, I whispered pitifully, unable to endure the shame. "I am here, making a fool of myself." After letting out a faint whimper, I spread my fingers and forced myself to see him. "I _truly_ am sorry."

Crossing his arms, Faramir lifted his head and merely stared at me. Fearing that he may be too polite to tell me to _shove off_ his own room, I clenched my fists and made my way to the door. In the matter of mere minutes, I had managed to become the Queen of Clumsiness… "I shall take my watch in the hallway instead…"

"Please, my lady…" He called, stretching out his hand. I stopped and turned around. "You have not made a fool of yourself yet, it was only a simple… ah, mishap, yes…." He grinned. "Tomorrow, it shall all be forgotten… Please… I really do not mind the company."

Frowning hesitantly, I folded my hands behind me and stood there, still shocked that he had not thrown me out.

"Well, make yourself comfortable." He said plainly. "I will not bite."

I tentatively took a step forward and pulled the annoying chair closer to his bed. "I apologize once more, my lord but I must admit that you took me by surprise…" I confessed. "Though you have awakened, even now it is quite odd to see you speaking when I've only been tending you in your sleep."

"You need not be frightened." He said, smiling tiredly. "It is I who should feel shame; making you waste all your time fretting over my well-being."

Smiling, I made myself look into those grey glittering eyes. They were so warm and alluring that within a few seconds, I was under his spell. "Do not feel shame, my lord." I said softly. "Everything I have done so far has been of my own behalf."

He slowly nodded his head. "Tell me; are you a healer in the House of Healings?" He asked politely. "I have seen you serving food yet the row you had earlier with the other Healer implied that you were not fully trained..."

I bit my lip. "Well, it is quite a long story, my lord." I began nervously.

"Please, call me Faramir; titles are of little use these days." He said, honestly.

"Very well… Lord _Faramir_." As I spoke his name, a jolt passed through my body. "As you may have heard from my small ah, quarrel, I am yet to be a full-trained Healer. It has only been two years since I have begun my training and have yet three until I will be considered as a fully-trained Healer. Though I have learned much of herbs, potions and nauseating concoctions." I made a grimace. "The Healers, most often than not, make use of me as a kitchen maid."

"And why is that?" He asked, perplexed.

"It is very simple: before I began my training in the house of Healings, I used to be the Mistress of the Kitchens in the Great Hall." I explained before letting out a cold laugh. "And no matter what qualities I've obtained, they still see me as such... Hence, that is why you will frequently see me running back and forth between the Great Hall and the House..."

"You, the Mistress?" He frowned. "But you are so young."

I lowered my head and bit my lip. "That is what most people said when I was appointed five years ago but I have still to receive one complaint."

His eyes widened. "Five years ago? Then you must be..."

"Four-and-twenty." I replied boldly.

He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. "It is quite odd that I have not met you before... I tend to be quite aware of the servants and maids throughout the Citadel... Yet, I cannot recognize your face." He examined me closely.

"Well, I can inform you that we have never spoken to one another until today." _At least, not like this_, I thought sweetly. "But I have talked occasionally talked with your brother whenever he scoured the kitchens in look of a quick meal."

Faramir chuckled. "Yes, that was Boromir alright... Creating havoc wherever he went." He paused and I knew at once he was probably evoking some memory from the past. He smiled humbly and shook his head. "Nineteen and Mistress of the Kitchens: that is quite an exploit."

"Perhaps, but my mother, Isilmé, had much to say in the matter." Faramir raised an eyebrow. "It was she who appointed me as the Mistress after retiring from the position."

"Lady Isilmé?" He cupped his chin. "Yes, I remember her vaguely... She used to give my brother and I honey cakes before dinner." He studied me once more, his eyes fixed on my face. "Yes, I see a faint resemblance now...The red hair…"

I blushed, lowering my eyes. "I recall my Mother returning home in a fury because of the mess you and your brother had caused..." We laughed.

"It is such a shame that we have not yet met." He said, regretfully. "I usually share good relations with most of the servants in the Citadel."

"Just because we have not yet met, it does not mean that we are or should be strangers." I exclaimed. "Besides, we have crossed paths..." My voice turned into a whisper. "More often than you would have thought..."

Faramir slowly nodded his head, slightly taken aback. I glanced away, knowing that I was actually giving him clues to our previous meetings.

He paused then the silence had once again returned though this time it was far more tolerable. He looked at me, curiously. "Tell me, what is your name? I find it quite interesting that we have spoken for so long yet I do not even know who you are."

This was the moment I had waited for all my life. He was about to know who I was! I counted three seconds and took a deep breath; I did not want this moment to be ruined. "My full name is _Arin Anarore_ but everyone calls me Ariniel." I replied in one breath.

He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "_Morning sunrise_?"

I nodded then looked down though had I been alone, I would have jumped and screamed of joy. "Few ever ask or even know the meaning." I said honestly, trying to remain calm. "But my mother chose the name well for it is my favourite part of the day."

He did not reply but merely looked at me, his eyes examining mine. "Ariniel." He said softly. "That is a beautiful name..."

"Thank you." I whispered, unable to believe that he had uttered my name. My cheeks were burning and the room had grown extremely warm but still I remained on my chair, completely swallowed in his kindness.

"Besides the slight problems in your training, do you enjoy being a Healer?" He asked.

I made another grimace. "I've had my share of experiences both good and bad." I let out a sigh, remembering the recent experiences... "I have much trouble remembering the right potions and well, with the Siege and all, there have been far too many events that will remain graved in my mind..."

"So many tragedies have surpassed..." Faramir said with sympathy. "Nevertheless, your deeds will not be forgotten... They will see your talent and qualities soon enough..."

"I hope so too..."I said, moved by his words. "For it would give me strength to carry on through these hard times."

"I hope I am not imposing myself..." He asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh no, of course not." I replied, outraged. "You mustn't think so. Do remember that it was by my own mind that I decided to take care of you... And unless you are a difficult patient, like so many soldiers I have come across, you shall not impose yourself upon me..."

Faramir leaned back on the pillows and let out a hearty chuckle. "By now, I know better than to make a Healer cross, believe me." Faramir went on to talk about one of his many stays at the House of Healings: how he had tried to contradict the treatments with one of the Healers. Needless to say, the outcome ended with a huge row until, unable to stand the pain, he finally fainted, enabling the Healer to carry out her duties.

Swallowing his entire words, I had become so taken that I had not realize that Faramir's face had become flushed with small sweat beads threatening to roll down his face. Then, I touched my cheek and realized how warm they were. _The air_, I thought.

Knowing he needed fresh air, Faramir had to walk to the opened window, even if it meant him seeing his City bleeding.

"The air in here is so hard to breathe and the warmth is quite unhealthy for you." I explained to him. "I think it would be best for you to breathe in the cool air from the window... Do you think you will be able to stand from the bed?"

Faramir examined his legs and wiggled his feet. "There is only one way to find out..." He took a deep breath and slowly moved his legs until they touched the floor.

Carefully, I went to his side and stayed close in case he needed some assistance. Luckily, Faramir managed to stand up from the bed without difficulty.

My eyes grew like saucers as he stood in front of me, tall and built. He wore brown linen trousers that stopped at his ankles and a white linen shirt. It was the first time that I could see with my own eyes how the War had injured him. The white bandages around his ribs were clearly visible through the shirt and he bore another, slightly smaller bandage around his upper right arm. _So those were the Southrons arrows that he had received on his last outing in Osgiliath,_ I thought.

Walking with him to the nearby window, I realized how quiet and light his steps were. Had I not known he was next to me, I would have thought being alone in the room.

We arrived by the window sill and gladly took a few breaths, welcoming the fresh night air.

"Are you well?" I asked politely, glancing at him. "Does it help?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, throwing his head back while taking deep breaths. "I cannot explain it but breathing this air rejoices my heart." After a moment he finally opened his eyes and glanced at me. "I am home once more."

"Where you should be." I added in a serious tone.

We listened to the sounds coming from the City. A part of me worried that the sight of Minas Tirith would cause him grief but fortunately, the skies were so dark that the only thing visible was the small sea of fire down in the Pelennor. As I watched him, his eyes were eagerly searching through the darkness until they finally landed on the fire. "My City is bleeding." He sighed sadly.

"Faramir, do not dwell on this now." I said, frowning. "Concentrate on your well-being, that is of the utmost importance."

He lowered his head and sighed. "But Her needs seem more urgent than my wounds. My people are crying for aid..."

"What good will you be to your people if you are not even able to stand or walk for long?" I asked, hoping he would not grow furious.

Instead his eyes met mine and remained thus for a few seconds until he let out another sigh. "... It is only hard to see my own home in ruins while I am unable to do anything..." He wore a defeated look on his face.

"You've only just woken, my lord Faramir." I said with a smile, trying to ease his worries. "I am beginning to believe that you are not so different from the soldiers that I have tended." He raised an eyebrow. "Their bandages have barely dried and at once their wish is to return to battle..." Smiling, he returned to his gazing.

The silence returned and it gave me the time to reflect on our conversation. _How easy it was to talk to him! I exclaimed._ He had such polite manners and the love he so professes for his beloved city truly touched me.

While so many had lost hope a long time ago, seeing Minas Tirith fall into decay, Faramir still held hope that one day his city would regain the strength and beauty that it once had held. I knew then that no one could manage to convince him that Gondor was a dying land.

Laboured breaths broke my thinking and as I turned to Faramir, he frowned while his eyes dilated. His hand gripped the window ledge tightly as his head, followed by the rest of his body began to swerve towards the left, like a tree being blown sideways by a strong gust of wind. Gasping, I immediately went to his side and wrapped an arm around him so he could lean on me in case he fainted.

"I have you." I said rapidly, balancing his weight so that I would not fall as well. Faramir's eyes had turned pale and sweat beads were rolling down his face. "Do not worry." I added soothingly. "I will take you to your bed."

He slowly nodded his head and I took one step at a time. _Stay calm, it is just a simple malaise, you cannot expect him to be fully fit after one day. _The visit from the healer's was probably the cause!

Gasping for breath (his weight was beginning to crush my lungs), we reached his small bed and loudly he fell on his knees before lying down. Brushing my hair aside as I regained my breath, I kneeled down next to him and pulled the covers over his body, making sure the pillow was neatly place under his head. _Please do not go again._

As I looked down at this face, it had turned slightly pale and the sweat beads were still flowing but his eyes had regained their grey misty colour. He had begun to breathe rapidly. Pulling down the sheets, I looked towards him as I pressed my ear against his chest in order to take his pulse and to examine whether his breathing was irregular. His eyes remained fixed on mine and I felt warm whenever his chest went up and down. "Whatever it was." I said softly to him, lifting my head up, relieved. "It was just momentarily; no doubt the Healers are the cause of this."

He nodded his head. Grabbing a cloth nearby, I began to wipe away the sweat from his forehead and before I even realized, I began to hum the tune I had sung to him the night before. His gaze never once strayed away from mine. Once done, I smiled tenderly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." He said hoarsely. "I cannot explain what happened, I began to feel warm and dizzy... and this smell... of burning oil and something else that I cannot describe... It made my stomach churn..."

My smile froze. He remarked my expression. Taking a deep breath, he sat up on his bed and gently shook his head. "I must apologize..." He sighed.

"No need to, my- eh, Faramir." I said with a small laugh... "I am glad that someone was here or else you could have fallen straight to the floor. Maybe it is better that you get some rest."

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the deep plunge in my stomach, I began to wonder whether Faramir had really been too ill to realize his father's doings. _It is only a matter of time before he makes the connection_, a little voice spoke in my mind. _He will find out._ I sighed and was about to get up from the chair but he swiftly grabbed my hand. "What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. _Does he know already?_

He tilted his head and stared deeply into my eyes. He thought for a moment. "The song you were humming..." He said, frowning. "I've heard it before..."

I smiled and lowered my head. _So I did do something right then_. "I'm surprised you remembered... I sang it to you last night..."

His eyes opened wide and he whispered, "And I thought it had been a dream..."

"Please understand that last night, you came to us near death and we were not able to find anything that could help you." I sighed for the memories were still too near. "While the Healers were already crying your imminent death, I stayed by your side and well..." I chuckled. "The song came to my mind and I hoped of all of my heart that it would do you some help... and I'm quite relieved it did."

"Thank you Ariniel." He said softly, putting both his hands over mine. "For looking after me…" Our eyes met again and I began to wonder whether there was anything else he might have heard. I_f not for them, then stay for me..._The words that I had uttered only a night ago...I knew they would come back to haunt me...

In that very moment it happened again, that eyrie feeling that nothing was around but only both of us. Time stopped as I gazed into his grey eyes... "Although we have just met." He whispered hoarsely. "It feels as though we have known each other for a long time... "

The door creaked loudly as footsteps echoed in the hall outside. I abruptly let go of his grip and stood straight with a terrified frown, like a mouse being cornered by a cat. Faramir still had his hand in the air and as he turned to look at the door, the man that had saved him earlier, this Aragorn, entered the room followed by Mithrandir and a tall, fair looking man with broad shoulder, long dark hair and grey eyes that bore a slight resemblance to both Faramir and Boromir. The Prince of Dol Amroth! My eyes widened and all colour drained from my face. Nervously, I bowed as graceful as possible and looked at the stone floor. "My lords."

"Uncle, Mithrandir, My lord King... What a pleasant surprise." Faramir said, hesitantly.

"I am quite relieved to see that the Warden has left you in good hands." Aragorn teased with a smirk.

My cheeks reddened but I dared not lift my head. Faramir struggled to answer until he merely let out a small chuckle. "This young lady has just tended to me after a small seizure. We owe her many thanks."

"Is that so?" Mithrandir wondered with his deep voice.

"Are you well now?" Prince Imrahil asked.

I was about to answer until Aragorn went to Faramir's side and pressed his hand on his forehead, uttering incantations in a queer language that could have only been elfish. When he was done, he sighed and glanced at Imrahil and Mithrandir. "It was but a small set back." He declared lightly.

As he stood up, he exchanged a glance with Mithrandir who, very discreetly, nodded his head.

_Did Lord Aragorn know what Faramir had just experienced? Memories of his father's pyre_? I pondered.

"Well, I am surely glad that your wounds are mending properly." Imrahil said with a smile.

"Uncle, it has been too long since we have last met!" Faramir exclaimed, politely. "If only your visit could have been for better reasons."

They began to talk between one another and I merely stood there, utterly terrified of being in their presence. Taking deep breaths, I waited to be dismissed, while I could feel my hands getting clammy and my mouth dry. It was not until the Warden entered the room that I sighed of relief. Knowing he would ask me to leave, I walked up to him. He gently grabbed my shoulders and delicately began to lead me at to door. "I guess I am not welcomed to this reunion." I said, sarcastically.

He stopped as soon as my feet were on the outside. "There are matters that need to be discussed within close doors." He replied with a friendly smile. "You do understand, don't you?"

I nodded my head and sighed. "Of course. I should not interfere with matters that do not concern me."

The Warden bowed and turned around, joining the rest of the group who were gathered around Faramir's bed side. Biting my lip, I knew my stay was over. Gripping the door knob, I took one last lingering look at Faramir before closing it. "I only wished I could have stayed with you, just for a little longer." I muttered sadly.

Alone in the hallway, I looked around, wondering what to do or where to go. Crossing my arms over my chest, I frowned and decided that, since it was probably near midnight, I should go get some rest. Beginning to make my journey towards the Great Hall, I replayed our last moments alone, convinced that my mind had imagined things…

* * *

**Ok, so maybe, Ari is a bit of a MS! I won't deny it! I desperately am trying to make her as a strong slightly clumsy person but hey, nobody's perfect!  
****Hope that you still enjoy the story and your reviews are always appreciated.  
****Next chapters will be coming a while since I've barely begun with them!  
****Until then, thanks again for reading! Isilmé.  
- Oh yeah,I changed the Story Summary in order to make it a bit more dramatic. Hopefully more people will get hooked on it.**


	19. Ch 18 The Awful Truth

Chapter 18

**March 17th Morning**

"Ariniel, you must tell me, in details: what happened between you and the Captain last night?" Mirima's voice squeaked loudly in the small storage room.

Groaning, I closed my eyes shut and turned around in my cot, avoiding Mirima's persistent gaze.

"Had I known you were awake, I would not have come here." I replied, hoarsely. Stretching my limbs, I took a deep breath and enjoyed the soft mattress.

After leaving Faramir's chambers last night, I had returned to the Great Hall to find rest in the small storage room we used to sleep in. Slowly, I stood from the cot and peeked through the slit-window, the day was clouded and grey. "Come now, Ari." Mirima continued, enthusiastically, grabbing my arm. "Marilla and I get so little gossip..." She said as I scowled at her. "... Everyone is out and about while we must feed the refugees..."

"Oh Mi." I pleaded, trying to quench her curiosity. "We spent so little time together..."

Mirima rolled her eyes, unimpressed, and went on to gently shake my shoulders. "You must _at least_ have talked to him... Tell me; is he as kind as they say?"

"I...I..." My face broke into a wide smile. "He is..." I sighed before speaking in a soft voice "He is one of the most great and noble persons that I have ever known..."

"Really?" Mirima's eyes glittered. "Is he handsome?"

I glanced at her and smiled awkwardly. "Without a doubt..." I whispered.

Mirima let out a high-pitch laugh and I could do nothing but join in. "You know what else happened?" I asked as her joy contaminated me. She bobbed her head, eagerly. "I met the King... This Lord Aragorn."

The joyous cries and cheering continued as I told her everything that had happened yesterday but wisely, I avoided mentioning the last moments I had shared with Faramir alone.

_I feel as though we have known each other for a long time._ The mere memory was enough to make me unsettled.

In spite of the hours I spent last night on the cot pondering whether Faramir had indeed meant anything of it, my mind continued to remain puzzled by his riddle. _Had we shared a moment? _I remembered the slight tension in the air, the look in his eye… The roughness of his warm hands… _Had it simply been a product of my imagination? _

No matter the confusion, I was still determined to return to Faramir's room if only to enquire about his health, praying he would perhaps ask me to stay. The more I thought about last night, the less I doubted that it had been a mistake.

After quickly saying farewell to Mirima and hastily preparing a food basket, I set out for the House, only to receive an odd feeling from everyone that passed by.

As I walked across the Court of the Citadel, an unusual amount of soldiers, messengers and pageboys were either entering or exiting the White Tower at a fast pace. The Court itself was filled with groups of armour clad soldiers talking amongst each other.

I slowed down to try to hear their conversation but their voices were so low that I could not hear a word... _Maybe they had received grim reports about the enemy..._

Although a wave of fear passed through my mind, I did not let it wreck the excitement and trepidation of seeing Faramir.

After entering the House of Healings and taking many turns, I arrived by his door and stopped in front before making sure that I looked reasonably presentable. Fussing with my dull red hair, smoothing my torn brown dress, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering slowly.

Faramir stood by the opened window, arms crossed, bearing a frown, deeply immersed in a conversation with a man that was clad in armour. They talked in low muffled voices, much like the soldiers outside. Nodding his head as the man talked, Faramir suddenly lifted his head and his grey eyes fell upon me. Immediately his lips formed an unexpected smile, all worries disappearing from his face. "My Lady Ariniel." He said warmly. "I did not expect you to return so soon."

The other man turned around and revealed to be Beregond who resembled a ghost, so pale he was. "Beregond!" I shrieked. I let down the basket and went up to him, utterly relieved that he was still alive. "I am so glad the King spared your life"

Beregond chuckled nervously. "Both our presumptions seemed to have been misinterpreted, Ariniel."

I took a step back and frowned. "So the King showed you leniency?" I asked hopeful. "You are a free man?"

Exchanging a somewhat nervous look with Faramir, Beregond scratched his head. "Not necessarily." He replied slowly. "Something has come up and I think I will let Faramir inform you in a moment." He then turned to Faramir and clasped his shoulder. "My time has come, I fear." He muttered. "I shall pray for your recovery."

Faramir smiled proudly at him and clasped his shoulder. "Do not fear the unknown, Beregond." He said soothingly. "For good or bad, you shall fight bravely until the end." Beregond nodded his head and released his grasp.

"May the Valar protect you." Faramir uttered before bowing to him.

Beregond, touched by the words, sniffed and bowed in return before turning to me. "Please take good of him..." He said with a pleading look.

I acquiesced, baffled by this alarming departure. Silently, Faramir and I watched Beregond leave the room. "There goes a loyal soldier." He whispered to himself.

"What is happening?" I asked distressed once we were alone, dreading to hear the news. _Something must have gone wrong, something must have happened. Now that I recall the soldiers that stood outside, they seemed to be bearing the faces of death. As though they knew their end was coming… _

Faramir glanced at me before gazing out the window. "How are you doing today, Ariniel?" He asked in an all-too-calm voice.

"Fine, thank you." I replied slowly suddenly uneasy. His voice could be so unsettling. "And you?"

"Very well." His eyes strayed out into Gondor, lost in his own thoughts. "The King's presence last night slightly eased the discomfort I experienced."

_Why was he avoiding telling me what had just happened?_ I wondered.

"May I ask what brings you here?" He asked, staring at me quizzically with his grey eyes.

Getting slightly exasperated, I clenched my fists and tried to remain polite. "I wondered whether you were better today." I said as calm as possible. "And... well, I also brought you a bite to eat." I pointed to the basket.

Faramir turned around and looked at the basket with a smirk. "That is a nice gesture, Ariniel. I have not eaten anything yet. Would you like to share it with me?"

"Of course… but if you do not mind me asking... Why was Beregond here?" I stared into his eyes, praying he would finally reveal this mystery. "Why did he seem so... _afraid_? Why do they all seem afraid? "

Nodding slowly, Faramir sighed and politely gestured to the small uncomfortable chair next to his bed before walking calmly to the bedside before sitting down. Once settled, he clasped his hands in front of him and looked at the ceiling. Clearly it troubled him, whatever the news was…

"Will you not tell me?" I whispered, growing further nervous.

"An important development occurred last night." He began, his eyes meeting mine. "A development that has... serious implications..."

The small hairs on my back rose at once. "Please... whatever it is... I urge you to tell me...Does it have to do with the enemy?" I began to ask. "Are they returning once more?" My heart pounded heavily in my chest.

Faramir waved his hand and examined me before lowering his head. "As you know, the King came to my room last night..." I nodded. "And many things were discussed, one being a meeting Lord Aragorn held during the evening, previous to his visit." He paused and took a deep breath. Every word seemed hard to say. "After a long and tedious council with his allies, Lord Aragorn has decided to challenge the enemy once more... They are to ride tomorrow, at sunrise, to the Black Gates…"

Like a blow to the face, my face turned sideways. Shocked, my breath grew rapid while my eyes widened. "What in Middle Earth possessed him to make such a ludicrous decision?" I gasped, utterly confused. "How can he think that we will be victorious when we are so few?"

"He has gathered 6,000 soldiers, from Gondor, Rohan and the South."

"6,000!" I cried, looking at him in the eye with distress. "6,000 when they are what? Ten if not hundred of thousands, waiting in Mordor! It is pure folly that this Aragorn can think of conquering them..." I gasped. ""Does he not know the risk of failure?"

"Believe when I say this..." He said troubled, probably not expecting me to be so direct. "Lord Aragorn is fully aware of the risks that await them... It was not with joy that he, and his allies, decided this." He looked at me sadly before grabbing hold of my hand. "Do you realize that no matter where our army remains, Mordor will eventually return and this time... This time, they will not stop until Gondor and every other land in Middle-Earth is burnt to the ground..." He paused and looked away, fearing the scenario. Taking a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "There are more important things at stake right now than the mere loss our men or even the demise of our country... There is a battle going on in Mordor right now at this moment… A battle that will decide our fate in Middle-Earth once and for all." He paused and sighed miserably. "Unfortunately, that battle is out of our hand... And while we remain unable to help the battle within, Ariniel, Lord Aragorn is doing what he can for that battle to be victorious, even if it is at the cost of many lives, his own as well... Can you still call it folly?"

Understanding that what he had told me was probably not known by many, I did not ask any questions even if my mind was begging to learn about this inner battle that was essentially the key to our survival.

Frowning, I could feel a cold breeze passing through and the utter terror returning to my body. That Faramir was actually frightened by this battle made me nervous… Nervous because they knew of the failure that waited for them. King or no King, how can this man, this stranger think it was reasonable sending all our remaining soldiers to the border between good and evil?

"Must all die for this battle to end?" I whispered as my mind grew dizzy.

"Do not cry defeat before it is over, Ariniel." He said, softly. "They _are_ 6,000, both from Rohan and Gondor, not to count the King's own elf and dwarfish friends."

"Why should they sacrifice their lives when they are still needed in Gondor? Shall we be utterly defenceless if the enemy wins and returns to Minas Tirith to finally finish what they have started?"

"Do not speak so hastily, Ariniel... You must..." He hesitated. "_We_ must trust this Aragorn... There are so many lives in jeopardy... We must have hope...Beregond..." He chuckled dryly. "He is utterly embedded with fear and does not wish to go, as many others... But their belief in the King and their loyalty to their country are good enough reasons for them not to desert their posts..."

"Are you not afraid?" I whispered. "Knowing the danger?"

His eyes glittered. "Terribly."

"And you believe in this Aragorn?" I sniffed. "In this King?"

He smiled. "Undoubtedly."

"Are you always able to say the exact words that ones need to hear?" I asked before exhaling, bending my head between my knees. "Our world is on the brink of destruction and while I feel that I must be running in fear, here I am, completely calm…"

"Would you rather be running and crying for your death instead of trying to bring comfort to those around you?" He asked, pleasantly. I lifted my head and looked at Faramir through the red waves that covered my face.

Remarking that I was not comforted by his words, Faramir sighed before his hand briefly and softly caressed my cheek. The gloomy thoughts momentarily disappeared as my face became boiling warm. Startled, my eyes met his and then followed his hand as he let go.

We paused and stared at one another, becoming aware of the doom that could wait for all of us. Through all this confusion our eyes still managed to become intertwined. I desperately resisted the urge to reach for his arms, to feel his warmth bring some comfort. I wondered whether he felt the same way. I searched his grey eyes and though he was wise enough to conceal his feelings, I knew he wished for something similar, some comfort, perhaps a few kind words... Taking a deep breath, I finally looked away with a smirk as I remembered his hand on my cheek.

"There are so many things I wish I could have done." I admitted after a moment of reflection.

He put his feet on the floor and reached out to grab my hands, shaking his head. "You cannot say this, not now. For the sake of everyone and everything we hold dear, we must not cry death before it has even begun."

"Must I go on devoting my last remaining days to the aid of those who are wounded or dying then?" I replied, defeated. "Can I not stay by those whom I love?"

He squeezed my hand. "By all means, Ariniel, you need not my permission to leave. Be with your husband and your children, they must miss you dearly."

"Well, had I either." I replied nervously, knowing had I let my tongue get the better of me. "You certainly would not be seeing me as often as you do now."

Partially embarrassed, Faramir rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry… I had imagined that you… I mean, at your age…" He abruptly stopped, probably knowing how foolish he sounded.

"Please." I said, waving my hands, hating the subject. "I am well aware that most would think that I was already settled but alas…"

"Alas…?" He repeated.

With a shrug, I tried to find a potential answer. I was certainly not about to tell him that I was still waiting to wed a man whose mind was as noble as his heart was gentle, a man exactly like him.

"_Bad timing_." I answered wisely.

Silence soon ensued as we finished our breakfast. Though the fear still remained in my mind, I ignored it with all of my strength. I thought of Aeluin and Mother, all the torments they had experienced before shaking the sad thoughts away. It was rather dreadful to know that in less than a day, Minas Tirith would remain utterly unprotected.

"You know." I began thoughtfully. "I think it quite odd that we have rapidly accepted this Aragorn as the King of Gondor when we do not even know who he is or where he comes from. He could be some impostor trying to usurp the leadership only to hand over the control to our enemy."

Faramir, who was now sitting crossed legged on his bed, examined me. "Is my healing not enough proof for you?" He remarked. "You seem so hostile towards him!"

"How can I not!" I exclaimed, taken aback. "Your family's reign is over! Does it not bother you? I was looking forward to seeing you as the Steward!"

Embarrassed, he glanced away with slight chagrin. "Stewards do not have the authority to deny the return of the King, not when he has already chosen to divulge himself." He said with a hint of sadness… "I do not regret his coming, not at this time but if you wish to know, he is a ranger from the north, a Dunédain, as they are called."

"Dunédain? Rangers?" I repeated with a frown. "I did not think there was any realm in the North."

"There used to be a Kingdom called Arnor, in the North, in the olden days, but how it is just a barren land with ruins and buried memories… The Witch King of Angmar destroyed Arnor a long long time ago." Faramir went on to briefly explain its history.

"The Witch King?" I asked when he paused, puzzled that I had heard this name before.

He nodded his head. "He is the one who rules Minas Morgul and the other Ringwraights, why do you ask?" His voice did not conceal the hatred he bore for this creature.

I shook my head… "The other maids mentioned that this woman from Rohan apparently slew the Witch King during the battle in the Pelennor…It can not be the same Witch King, can it?" I replied uncertainly.

Scratching his head, Faramir thought for a while. "Yes it is…" His eyes opened wide. "A woman slaying the Witch King?" He paused for a moment before continuing on his story of the remaining descendants of Arnor, of how they continued the royal lineage, becoming Rangers throughout hundreds of years.

"Then, out of the North, comes this Aragorn, a descendant of Isildur." I deduced in a whisper when he had finished.

"How can you know of him? I have not mentioned Isildur." He remarked.

At once, I turned to face his peering gaze and realized the error that I had made.

"Ariniel." His voice echoed in my ears. He stared at me, serious. "Ariniel." He repeated before placing his hand on my shoulder. "What do you know?"

From his expression, I knew he was alarmed and even frightened. Biting my lip, I took a deep breath before revealing to him of how I had spied on them in the Tower Hall last summer, how I had learned about the dream they had had and how I had gotten Pippin to confide his adventures. Faramir listened intently to every word although I was unable to determine his emotions. I disclosed my thoughts on what might have happened to Boromir previous to his death, what this fellowship was all about and where they were travelling but still he remained at ease. Once I ceased to speak, he poured himself a goblet of wine and offered it to me before serving himself.

"Please do not be angered by my spying." I pleaded, utterly mortified. "It has been a nasty habit of mine since my childhood but it was not until last year that I actually dared to listen to your private conversations with your father…" Cheeks going red, I gulped down the wine and stared sheepishly. "Please do not be cross."

Ignoring the slight dizziness from the wine, my eyes turned downwards, waiting for his words, waiting for his sentence.


	20. Ch 19 A Warning Sign

Chapter 19

**March 17th Morning**

Silence filtered in through the room and though my eyes remained lowered, I sensed his judging gaze. "I truly apologize." I muttered. "It was only that one moment..." I quickly covered my mouth. "Well, maybe not... It's been an _immature_ and _irresponsible_ custom of mine, I'm afraid..." I moaned, embarrassed at what I was revealing. "Ever since childhood you see... But not as bad as that one time..."

He lifted his hand and immediately I lowered my head. _I may have just ruined our friendship by admitting silly things that should have better left unsaid._

I heard him sigh. _He is going to say it now!_ I thought miserably. _He is going to banish me from his room, inform the Warden and perhaps even the King…_

"I understand if you do not wish to ever see me again." I said, defeated.

He took a deep breath. "I have often expected servants in the Citadel to spy on their masters but I must admit this is the first time someone has actually admitted it." His voice seemed partially amused.

While my heart suddenly made a deep thump, I lifted my head and saw him looking down with crossed arms. _Was he actually making fun of me?_

"I trust you have not shared this information with anyone else?" He asked with a slight warning in his voice. "I know from experience how young ladies are quite skilled in producing rumours."

"I most certainly have not!" I replied half-revolted, half-relieved he was being humorous. "Producing rumours and spreading them have never been of interest to me." That may not have been the _honest_ truth but I could not imagine people show the same interest if I began to rant about Boromir and Faramir sharing a strange dream.

Mustering to look at him, he was relieved though I could not understand why. It was evident he was hiding something of importance and he must have been afraid that I had found that out, whatever it was.

"It appears you only know half of the truth." He finally revealed in a soft voice. I looked up at him and he bore a smile that was both friendly and understanding.

"You are not cross with me?" I asked, awkwardly.

"It will take a lot before I could ban you from visiting me, Ariniel." He admitted. "But I cannot enforce how dangerous and disappointing it is to spy on the Steward. It is enough to be charged with treason."

I nodded my head fervently, understanding the damage that I could have caused. "I merely wished to know how you were doing." I whispered in defence.

"Next time" He began amused. "_Ask_!"

Knowing he was teasing me, I smiled. "Perhaps I shall do that from now on."

I watched Faramir cup his chin, examining me oddly. "Tell me Ariniel. If you said that spying on me and my brother has been a… uncommon custom of yours since childhood… Have you often overheard our conversations or even followed our steps from afar?"

My face became pale and I could feel the sweat beads on my back. _Had he finally recognized me?_

There was a loud knock on the door that made me jump on my seat. The door creaked as it opened and then Mirima entered, her eyes literally bolting from her sockets

"I knew I would find you here!" She said enthusiastically with her usual radiance.

"Mirima!" I said, shocked.

As she walked towards us, I noticed how her blond hair had been properly brushed, how the blue dress she wore was not one of every day use, clearly she had orchestrated this. Revealing her determined nature, she seemed confident and did not even seem to react to Faramir's presence.  
Rolling my eyes, I stood up and went up to hug her. "Do not even think of using your charm on him." I whispered defensively in her ear. _Always looking out for the potential husband. _

Undeterred, she clasped my shoulder and smiled. "Do not worry; it is not him I am after." She whispered back through her teeth.

Relieved, I grab hold of her hand and mouthed _thank you_. Her arrival was just what I needed to avoid answering Faramir's curiosity.

Turning around to face him, I smiled. "Faramir, this is Mirima, one of the mistresses of the Kitchen." He bowed politely. "And one of my good friends."

Mirima let go of my hand and went on to sit on the chair. "My lord." She said, respectfully "It is such an honour to meet you at last. We have been following your progress ever since word reached us of your injuries. Every single person in the Great Hall is wishing you a prompt recovery."

Concealing my laughter, I watched as Faramir, partly embarrassed, nodded his head.

"Thank you, my lady. You must tell them that I am grateful for their kind words." He replied graciously.

"Oh, I certainly intend to do so, my lord." She said eagerly, pressing her hands on the side of his bed, leaning forward. Faramir noticed and tried to gain a bit of space but Mirima only leant more forward, putting her hands over the bed sheets. "I will be able to tell them that I have seen you with my very eyes and that they have nothing to worry about… Their Captain is well on the mend…"

Faramir smiled nervously and slid to the very opposite side on the bed while Mirima responded by leaning further, hands and knees on the bed.

Unable to contain my laughter I pulled her gently out from the bed. "Now, now, Mirima." I chided. "Do not be so hasty with the Captain."

Covering her mouth, Mirima let out a childish giggle and blushed as she stood up. "Forgive me, my lord, I have gotten ahead of myself." She said innocently.

Grabbing her shoulders, I forced her towards the door. "I should think you came here to talk to me so let us go outside." I added rapidly.

"Well, I'm sorry." Mirima exclaimed, partially hurt, letting her feet being dragged away. "I was looking for you and you did say that I'd find you here."

Eyes wide in terror, I glanced at Faramir. "I'll be right back!" He nodded his head.

Once outside, I gently shook her shoulders. "What is the matter with you?" I managed to shout between muffled laughs. "You do realize you were practically lying on his bed, don't you?"

Mirima rolled her eyes and laughed cheerfully. "Oh Ariniel, I did not realize you were being _so_ protective of him." She retorted, playful. "I merely wanted to see what has been filling up your days. You've been so absent of late and Marilla has begun complaining about it." Her smile faded slightly. "We've been talking, Ari, and it occurred to us how much you've changed since the Siege. You've been running back and forth so many times we do not even know where you are most of the time and when we _do_ see you, you're running off to Faramir." She paused and examined me. "You're not _falling_ for him, are you?" She asked in a little voice.

I turned my back to her and bit my lip. "Of course not, Mirima." I snapped back a bit too defensively. "What would give you the idea?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, talk about him…" She confided sadly. "I've known you for a while and never have I seen you _so_ different, all because of a man… Then again, I know you've been taken by him for a long time but you've _changed_, Ari…" I heard her step closer to me until I felt her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm the same person since this morning or last week, Mirima." I said coolly. Breaking away from her grasp, I knew what she was trying to do, trying to warn me against giving my heart to the likes of Faramir. It was the same warning that a little voice repeated often in the back of my mind. But she could not possibly know what I have been through, holding him in my arms while he was dying, praying for him to come back. If I was still spending my time in his company it was simply out of courtesy and because he wished for my presence.

"Oh, Ari." I heard Mirima say. "I'm only looking after you, you know. I just think that…"

"Think what?" I said with a hint of warning.

"Well…" She began uncomfortably. "You know I've had my share of heart breaks and luckily it has always been with a low ranked guard… You've never seen me running after a Captain or a Knight, have you?"

"What are you implying?" I interrupted, impatiently.

"He is the Steward and you are a servant, do you understand what you're setting yourself for?" Mirima finally let out. "You're caring for Faramir more than you should, Ari. Although he may show an interest in you, he may also use you as he wishes… Look what happened to Lumiel and Karinil, as soon as their bellies began to show: they were shipped out to the country."

"He would never do such a thing!" I shouted. "And I would certainly not let it get too far…Besides." I said mockingly. "Lumiel and Karinil were asking for it… Deliberately bedding the advisor's sons, hoping they would receive coins…"

"And what makes you so different?" Her voice was so resolved, so certain that it unbalanced me.

Fists clenched, I tried to quench the rage that was building within me. _How dare she say something so ludicrous?  
_I turned around and confronted her.

Knowing that she had crossed the line in our friendship, she shrugged and gave me a pleading look. "I should not have said that, I'm sorry." She said regretfully. "Faramir would never be so cruel to one person but I do not want to see my dearest friend get hurt." Her blues eyes were full of sorry and pain. "That is the sad truth of being a female servant, Ariniel. As much as we wish to gain stature and be rid of our low-births, seducing a man of higher rank rarely ends happily, _trust_ me."

Walking up to her, I grabbed her hand. "You will not see get hurt, Mi." I said softly, moved that she was trying to protect. "I'm old and wise enough to know when my chances are slim. Do understand that what I am doing at the present is only part of my work as a healer. Faramir is at a fragile state in the moment and having someone to keep a watch on him is only a preventive measure. Once he is fully recovered, you will probably see me back in the kitchens as usual…I _am_ training to be a healer, you know..."

She gave me another sorrowful nod, her blues glittering. "I trust you will make the right decisions Ariniel." She sighed with downcast eyes.

To indicate that the matter was closed, I placed my hands on my hips and breathed easier. "Now tell me, was that the only reason for your visit?"

True to herself, Mirima's bright smile returned as though nothing had happened. "We've been overloaded with work and if you remember, Marilla has been preparing meals for the two special guests that are here in the house."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean the Halfling and the Horse Girl?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, those two. I was meant to send out a pageboy to you with a letter but I decided to do it myself." She lifted her head proudly. "I've been meaning to take some fresh air."

"Of course. Now what is the message? That I feed them?" I assumed.

"Yes. Marilla does not have the time to come all the way here and neither do I for the matter." She winked. "I've brought a basket full of ingredients, just so you know."

"And why do you not do it yourself now that you are here?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be here now aren't I?" She replied as though it was the simplest answer in the world. "I should be getting back either way before Marilla notices I'm even gone."

"Very well, I'll take care of it…" I said, walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her neck. "Your determination never ceases to surprise me, Mi and I do appreciate your concern."

"Remember that I am looking after your best interests." She whispered into my ear. "Like I said, I've had my share of broken hearts, you know that, and I do not wish you to go through the same."

"Perhaps that is because I do not think of every single man in Minas Tirith to be a potential husband!" I teased. Grimacing, she gently prodded me in the ribs.

"Thanks for coming, Mirima." I said, reaching for the doorknob. "And I sincerely regret for not being there these last few days. I really am."

"No need to." Mirima replied. "Just be careful."

_She silently watched her friend disappear in Faramir's chamber. Unable to forget her worries, Mirima almost called Ariniel only to say more things that worried her but at the last second; she stopped, not wanting to worsen their friendship. _

_Perhaps Ariniel did realize what she was doing or perhaps she simply did not want to face the reality that there simply was no chance between her and the current Steward of Gondor. Mirima simply could not decide. _

"_Who is the fool?" She whispered, looking at the closed door. "The fool who is trying to tell the other that she is blinded by love? Or the other who is simply too blinded by love to listen to anyone's advice?"_

_Covering her face with her hands, she took a deep breath and hoped that her warnings would not be in vain._

_With a shrug, Mirima returned to the Great Hall, making sure to walk slowly whenever she passed by the sickrooms, taking a glimpse at any injured male. "I just might find a husband yet." She whispered to herself._

- - - - -

"I must apologize for Mirima's behaviour." I said after closing the door. "She can be quite direct at times."

"Do not worry, I've my own share of _direct encounters_ and I think I've learnt how to deal with such ladies." Faramir replied. "Is everything alright then?"  
Quickly, I hid my annoyance. "Yes it is although I'm afraid I must be leaving you for a while."  
"Oh." He let out with a hint of sadness. It happened so quickly that it caught me unguarded. Faramir noticed his reaction and added a nervous chuckle. "Duty calls?"  
I nodded my head with a grimace. "It seems that I have overlooked them for the last few days."  
"I wonder why…" He teased.

Glaring at him, I chuckled.  
With a slight groan, he slowly got up from the bed, every move making him wince in pain.  
"Do not get up for me." I urged him, keeping a close eye.  
"No matter." He struggled to say as he took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm already up." He added proudly.

"It should not take long." I whispered as we stood close to one another. My heart began to beat unexpectedly faster. "I will not even be leaving the house."

"Take your time." He said warmly. "I think I can manage on my own for an hour or two."

"Would it be alright if I come back then?" I asked nervously.

"Why, of course." He said, nodding his head eagerly. "You need not ask."

Silence filled the room and we merely stood there, neither one of us taking a step. Peering into his eyes, I knew he was loath to seem me leave. An immense wave of warmth passed through my body and I began to question myself whether I should leave at all.

"You should go." He finally said as though he could read my mind.

With a slight nod, I glanced at him and resignedly made my way to the door until his strong voice called me. "Ariniel."

I turned around.

His head was lowered, his smiled had faded. "If it is not much trouble… Can you enquire about my father?" He asked timidly.

At once, my spirit sank and the lie that I had to keep hidden was tearing my mind into guilt. Noticing my surprise, Faramir scratched his head. "I know it may sound a bit unwise since I did not return with a victory as he had wished but he's not come to see once, not even last night along with Aragorn, Uncle and Mithrandir."

Taking a deep breath, I bit my lip. "His advisors must been keeping him tied in talks and meetings, you know, because the war and all." I suggested calmly, regretting every word that I uttered.

He nodded and lowered his head. "No doubt. Most likely he is having a difficult time accepting Aragorn and Mithrandir's presence..." He stared and gave me a pleading glance. "I shall do what I can." I sighed.

Faramir smiled graciously. "Thank you Ariniel, thank you."

Smiling with a slight disgust, I left his room, wondering what other lie I could muster to the only person in Minas Tirith that was not aware of the Steward's death.

**- - - - **

It was with a partially troubled mind that I walked to the small storage room that I had used as a temporary kitchen. Fiddling with my hands, I ignored the pleas from the wounded that lay around the corridors, knowing that if I stopped for one, I would stop for all of them. _Let the Healers take care of them, I have more important tasks to attend._

Fearing that Faramir would discover the truth about his father, I asked myself many times how I could convince him that his father simply did not have the time for him... _You cannot lie_, a little voice cried, _he will find out…_

Entering the storage room, I was slightly surprise to find a small table full with bread, cheese, roasted chicken, boiled potatoes, carrots, three flasks of wines and even two apple pies.

"Marilla." I laughed as I surveyed the appetizing meals. I remembered how stupefied she had been about the Halfling's appetite and it was obvious that she had learned from that experience.

Glad that I did not have to actually cook anything, I served the food on two serving dishes, making sure that the Halfling received twice as many servings as the Rohan Girl.

As I prepared the plates, I thought of my conversation with Mirima and I kept shaking my head, unable to understand why she he had been so worried. I may have changed in the last few days but then again, when you are faced with war, the outcomes will most often than not change you. _I am_ _not being careless with my feelings towards Faramir. I am merely taking care of him. So what if we shared some special moments? Was it simply not a way of dealing with recent tragedies? Trying to console one another after what we have seen? _

Once I was done, I grew excited that I would meet yet another Halfling.

"Hullo there!" A small voice greeted as soon as I entered his room.

A little man was sitting up on his bed with pillows behind his back. I smiled as he bore many similarities to Pippin, the same rounded face and curly brown hair. His hands were resting upon his legs and he seemed quite happy that the food had finally arrived.

Smiling politely, I set the tray over his legs. "I've heard that you have a rather large stomach, master Halfling." I commented, separating the Horse girl's meal aside so he would not eat it.

"What can I say?" The Halfling shrugged, unconcerned. "I am simply hungry." He eyed the large tray with contentment. "Mium! Chicken! Haven't had that in a while."

I grinned. "You should count yourself lucky, Master Halfling, the last harvest proved to be poor and we have had shortages on certain items but we thought you might need some extra help to recover from your injuries."

"Yes, help." He said cheerfully as he grabbed hold of a loaf of bread and tore up a piece of chicken with a huge grin on his face.

Taken aback, I could not help laughing as he, joyfully, enjoyed his meal. "Gmy, gname, is, Merggry." He said while he chewed.

"What?" I asked confused. "Merry? Your name is Merry?"

He nodded and gulped loudly. "Yes, Merry or rather, Merriadoc Brandybuck, if you like it better." Staring at the potatoes, he grabbed a fork and carefully picked the biggest one on the plate before putting it in his mouth.

"Well, hello there Merry." I replied between laughs. "My name is Ariniel and I assist the healers here in the House of Healings. I've heard that you Halflings had enormous appetites but it still surprises me..." I commented. "I've talked with one of your countrymen some days ago by the name of Pippin... He did not seem as hungry as you."

He laughed before gulping down a goblet full of wine. "Ah, shows you have not seen his other side!" He grinned. "That cousin of mine! He has a stomach twice as large! You just wait and see! He'll ask for thirds and even fourths! Fool of a Took."

His eyes brightened as he began to describe their native lands in the west with so much enthusiasm that I received an urge to visit the Shire and Hobbiton. He continued to talk (while eating at the same time) about his country and some of the misadventures he had encountered in the last few years before eagerly mentioning his time with the Horse Lords…

"That must have been quite an adventure for you." I teased.

"Oh yes, Ariniel, it was." He nodded his head. "King Théoden took me under his wing and asked me to stay by his side! Can you believe it? _Me_! A _hobbit_ requested to stay by the _King_!" He laughed, tapping his hand on his thigh. "He even made me an Esquire of Rohan!" Merry added proudly.

"So you rode with him to Gondor?" I asked, curious.

His smiled froze and he lowered his head. "I dearly wanted to help out Rohan...You know, do my part in the War but when I asked to accompany them to Minas Tirith, he refused... He believed that my...ah, disability" He waved his hand up and down. "Would make me useless in fight... I was so sad..." His head shook, looking at me. "But thanks to the Lady Éowyn, I was able to do my part..."

"Lady Éowyn." I interrupted. "Is she the one whom the King healed, the Horse G- … I mean the Rohan Shield Maiden?"

He nodded his head. "Yes... The King's niece... Such an incredible woman. She was denied to ride alongside her brother so she disguised herself as a man, named Dermheld." He looked away, lost in thought. "She was kind enough to take me with her. How is she? I've not seen here since we became separated in the Pelennor" He looked at me, worried.

"I do not know, Master Merry." I said with regret. "The only information I received was that she has been cured by Aragorn and she is resting in the room next to yours. I shall go see her afterwards."

"Do you think I can visit her?" He asked hopeful. "I mean, once she is better?"

"Of course you can. I'm convinced she will be thankful to see a familiar face." I answered softly with a smile. "The Healers will most likely tell you when she will be fit to receive guests."

By the end of our talk, I was astonished that such a small person could be so positive, warm and friendly.

I finally bid him farewell and promised to return with honey cakes as soon as they were baked.

Taking the tray, I exited Merry's room and went on to the next door on the left. Lightly knocking on the door, I entered Lady Éowyn's room.

The sun filtered in through the many windows partially brightening the room. As I took a closer look, I discerned strands of long golden hair, shiny gloriously in the sunrays coming from a small bed near the window.

Expecting to find a somewhat corpulent and built woman, I saw a pale slender figure, lying under thick coverlets, making her seem even smaller than she already was. Not wanting to disturb her, I delicately set the tray on a table nearby and silently went to examine Éowyn.

She was a princess, that was easy to see. She held a beauty that was both rare and unique that not even the ladies of the court could compare with. Yet, with her beauty she looked sad in her sleep, as though she had experienced many hardships and grief in her young life. Although my heart went out to her, I frowned as jealousy crept in the back of my mind. _How could I be jealous of somewhere like her?_ I thought, confused. Chastising myself for the feeling, I examined her and began to wonder why someone of her beauty would ever want to risk her life to fight in a war?  
Smiling sadly, I softly pulled the coverlets over her exposed hands and looked at her for one last time_. Hopefully a visit from Merriadoc would bring her comfort; the Valar knows she needs good company._


	21. Ch 20 Chaos: Body and Mind

_Well, I'm back, sooner than I expected! I'm so happy with Chapter 20, I thought it would take ages but surprinsingly, it didn't!  
I know it's long but I couldn't cut things out of if... If there are complaints about the length, I may just spilt them into two chapters!  
I hope you enjoy this little chappie, it's long and not much action, but maybe a bit of fluffiness. heheheheh!  
Thanks for all the reviews and I must say that i was very VERY surprise by the comments! I did not think my fans would hate Éowyn so much, hi hi! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20 **

**March 17th Day/Night**

Had anyone visited the House of Healings that day, they would have easily known that the Siege was far from over in Minas Tirith. The catapults might have been felled down, the enemy destroyed, but the Healers were now forced to deal with the aftermaths, with the chaos that would reign throughout the sickrooms and the hallways. No sooner had I left Lady Éowyn's room that the Warden ordered all Healers and Healers-in-training to prepare for the arrival of a new wave of wounded.

News reached us that a large piece of rubble had fallen down on the Main Road in the fourth level, rendering the passage impassable. Many guards and men alike worked hard to remove the rubble and by the time they were done, a large number of people had gathered, the majority making their way to the Great Hall or to the House of Healings.

Shortly after the Warden's orders, the injured arrived, women, children, men and guards alike arrived, bearing wounds of all shapes and sizes. From that time on, the House turned into an ocean of chaos with people and healers simultaneously shouting for aid.

Following the orders, I treated as many people as possible and grew into a rhythm, moving to the next injured as fast as possible in order to decrease their numbers. It became clear after a while that it was pointless as more arrived every hour.

Luckily, we received help from the lightly injured who offered their help in simple tasks; even Faramir had managed to make a discrete appearance in the afternoon.

The first time I saw him, my blood froze as I worried that he would discover the Steward's death by a loose tongue in the room but none dared to talk to him and instead watched him in solemn silence.

His presence was quite soothing for me although I could not say the same for my patient as they would let out a yelp of pain when I had temporarily lost my concentration (due to Faramir sending a smile in my direction!).

Nevertheless, as the day progressed, Faramir's presence in the house was unable to prevent my mood to grow darker. The strain of treating person after person without any pause was beginning to takes it toll on my mind and body, especially when each thought it healthy to share their tragedies to me.

Hearing how they had lost children or family members either to the strange illness or at the hands of the enemy, I was getting weaker. What made me draw the line was when a daughter brought her ailing mother and ironically, they could have been my mother and I. It was with a heavy heart that I made the same assessment, she was sick, she was dying and there was nothing to do but to ease the pain. I left the mother to console her weeping daughter and went outside with a lump, convincing myself that I would never return.

Finding a deserted area, I covered my mouths and quenched the quick breaths in an effort to calm down. Fixing the wall, my small sobs were muffled. Ignoring the quiver in my lips, that awful lump in the throat and the wetness in my eyes, I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything positive.

"Are you well?"

_His voice_.

The mere sound of his voice was enough to create a small stillness. I lifted my head; Faramir was next to me with a worried frown. "I saw you abruptly leaving the room… Has something happened?"

"Thank you for being here." I whispered hoarsely.

He gazed into my eyes and nodded slowly, understanding my turmoil.

"It is overwhelming." I began with great pain. "Hearing their stories, their tragedies, their heart breaks…" I closed my eyes and wanted all these thoughts to vanish from my memory. "One can tolerate _so much_…" A tear fell down my cheek.

Gently, he lifted my chin up and pulled me closer. "This is the tragedy of war, I fear…" He said with the same pained voice. "So many horrors we have all seen and we believe it can go away by sharing it to someone else without knowing that they are only adding more horrors…"

"Is there no end to the cycle?" I heard myself ask, paralyzed by his unexpected touch.

Faramir paused and glanced away. "I do not know." He admitted sadly. A faint glimmer in his eyes. "But I will help you…"

"How?" My eyes fixed on his.

"You do not need to go through this alone, Ariniel…" His grim faced turned into a faint smile. "I'll be there with you; we'll both share the burdens."

"Oh."

We stared into one another's eyes and only now did I know did I feel my heart being engulfed in his gentle world.

Gently, he broke the connection and I slowly regained my senses. Frowning, I felt an alarm buzzing in my head. "You should not be here." I said suddenly aware of our surrounding and his health. Gaining courage, I tried to forget his kind gesture and confronted him. "You should not be here." I repeated, more confident. "This can easily weaken you!"

"Spoken like a true healer." Faramir commented cheerfully. "The Warden came to visit me after you had left and during his visit he received the message of the incoming arrivals." He shrugged. "I simply could not remain idle while I had one arm that could be of use."

Glaring at him, I examined him from head to toe and surely enough; he did not seem in any pain. "I'll believe you for now." I said suspiciously. "You can come but if you feel _any_ discomfort, I'm ordering you to go back, is that understood?"

"Of course." He exclaimed with a bow. "I had to nurse my ranger's wounds while we were being bombarded by Haradrim arrows in Ithilien; I know how it can get."

I glared once more and we continued on with the work ahead.

At first I was unable to hide a smile whenever we exchanged looks. Healers and persons alike would often stare in our direction, curious that their Captain was helping but they did not dare utter one word. Faramir proved to be a formidable helper. He was often one step ahead of me and always knew what I needed in that exact moment.

Shaking my head, I smiled. "Are you a mind reader?" I whispered when he gave me a piece of wire that I needed to stitch an open wound on a small boy.

I heard him chuckle as I delicately passed the wire through the skin. Faramir's presence was also positive to the ambiance of the sick room; for some reason, the noises and the cries had greatly decreased, was it his image that simply comforted the injured? I wondered. He talked to them listened patiently to their story, their worries and their pains without any hint of boredom. It made my task much easier as I could concentrate more and make a faster assessment. In the course of the afternoon, we managed to treat around fifty or so patients.

When the sun was beginning to set, another stretcher arrived in our room with a whimpering old man following close by. Noticing that I was the only Healer in the room, I took charge of him.

"There." I indicated an empty space in the middle of the room. "Put him gently down there."

The old man crouched by the wounded soldier still clad in his bloodied armour. Gil-Elm had little hair on his scalp but a long white beard that could easily be compared to the one of the Wizard. His pale blues eyes were veiled with tears. "Please." He croaked. "You must help him."

"We'll do everything we can." I heard Faramir say nearby.

Watching and waiting as they put him down gently, my face went pale as I noticed the puddle of blood that dripped down from the guard's body. As soon as he was laid down on the linens, they quickly became matted with blood.

I automatically began my examination. With the help of Faramir, we pulled out the heavy armour which, unfortunately, concealed a dark heavy bruise in his chest and stomach. In most cases, the soldier would yelp in pain but this soldier merely emitted a faint moan, he was barely conscious.

After casting a nervous glance to Faramir, I examined his stomach, where it was nearly covered in a dark bruise. There was blood flowing freely out from a small perforation on the side of his chest and as I remarked the paleness of his face and arms, I knew it meant no good. Measuring his pulse, it was below normal and sinking…He was bleeding to death.

"What happened?" I asked in a hurry as I sensed broken ribs with my fingers.

Gil-Elm whimpered and sobbed. "I was making my way up to the Great Hall when a building collapsed. There was a large boulder that was about to fall but he jumped on me and it hit him instead." He continued sobbing, covering his face with his hand. "Will he recover?"

I bit my lip and examined his abdomen before looking at Gil-Elm with regret. "I am sorry, Gil-Elm, he most likely received the boulder on his stomach and it has crushed his inner organs… It is a miracle he has survived this far but…I'm afraid it is too late for him…"

The old man who was crouched down by the guard's head, let out a cry. "He saved me." He sniffed, gently stroking the young guard's hair. "The lad saved my life, an old man as I am." There was a long sorrowful silence before Gil-Elm broke into tears, burying his face into the Guard's hair.

"Are you his father?" Faramir inquired quietly, looking to the guard then to Gil-Elm.

The old man lifted his head up and shook his head. "No." He sniffed. "I've not met him once. He sacrificed his life for an oaf of an old man." He continued sobbing.

In that instant, Faramir's face grew bleak and he leaned back.

"Is something wrong?" I quickly asked.

He died protecting me..." Gil-Elm sobbed. "There are no medals, victories or enough honours to show how brave this soldier was... He saved my life..." He wiped his nose and shook his head. "When I had woken from the rubble, he was on the ground with the boulder over his body. With whatever strength, I pulled the boulder away and carried him from the fifth level..."

Faramir pulled back and looking into his grey eyes, I knew he had become distant. He did not meet my gaze and quietly stood up in a dazed look. "If you'll excuse me a moment." He exited the room, walking a slow, clumsy pace, as though it took him much effort to guide his feet.

Raising an eyebrow as he left, I was too shocked to say anything. _Why would he want to leave? Had he taken ill?_

I returned to Gil-Elm and silently watched him taking the guard's limp arm and placing it on his chest, whispering prayers.

It was then that I understood why Faramir had left in such a hurry.

- - - - - - - - -

After preparing the guard to be transported to the corpse chamber once he would eventually die and treating Gil-Elm for minor injuries, I decidedly went in search of Faramir, fearing the worst.

After searching through most of the House of Healings, I finally found him in the Garden, playing mindlessly with the water in the water fountain.

"What happened?" I asked tentatively, stopping midway. "Why did you leave so fast?"

He glanced over his shoulder then hunched his back furthermore without saying a word.

Clenching my fists, I took a few steps closer. "Was it because of Gil-Elm?" I dared to ask. "Because of what he did with the guard?"

He sighed and looked upwards. "This guard saved his life, Ariniel; he _saved_ him without hesitation…. He _saved_ an _old_ man's life and in return, Gil-Elm stayed by his side as a thank you or as debt, I do not know, but he stayed and now, he is watching him die slowly…" He said with a troubled voice. "Is that loyalty, I wonder? Could my Father not have done the same thing?"

My suspicions had been right all along, this was all about his father. "The Steward cannot split himself into two, Faramir." I replied, grinding my teeth for actually defending the brute. "His priority is first and foremost to rule the City. I am certain he is being torn at this moment for being unable to be with you."

"Do you think he would actually care whether I lived or not?" He whispered, passing his hand through the water. "I do not think so." He said bitterly. "He probably expected me to die in Osgiliath any way."

"Do not say that." I shouted in outrage, closing my eyes.

"Why should I not?" He exclaimed loudly, the despair clearly to see. Turning around, he looked at me; a storm brew in his grey eyes. "He's not seen me once…I am beginning to think that he will disown once and for all, for failing yet another task he gave me… I would not be surprised if I were to be banished in Ithilien…" He looked down. "Have you inquired about him?" He muttered glumly.

"Yes, I have." I lied again, beating myself in my mind. "They have told me that he is in and out of meetings with his advisors and the Captains that are to lead the Gondorian army within the Host."

_How can I be doing this?_ I wanted to rage.

He examined me closely and I knew he wanted to believe me but was unable to. "Is that what you were told?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded my head slowly.

Letting a faint grunt, he walked to the ledge and admired the evening stars.

"I cannot understand why you seek his approval, Faramir." I said honestly. "Why you seek to be worthy by his eyes."

"He is _my_ father." He said painfully. "He is the one who is meant to protect his children, who is meant to grieve for them, love them through thin and thick…"

Taking a step closer to him, I grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Are you so blinded by seeking his love and his approval that you do not see others who love you?" I asked softly. "You do not deserve to be banished or disowned… You deserve everything available in this world and you should be beyond all else, proud of your accomplishments… Your uncle, Aragon, the Wizard and everyone else who has looked after you would not have wasted their time if not out of love and admiration!"

He glanced at me. "Why can does he not see me for what I am and what I have?" He whispered with downcast eyes.

"Oh, but I am quite certain he does see it…" I said brightly, tapping his shoulder. "Perhaps he is simply _unable_ to express it… Not everyone is blessed with kindness, you know… Even the cruellest person has a soft side…" _There I go again_, I thought miserably as I stopped talking, _calling the Steward, his father, the most horrible names._

"You really do not like him, don't you?" Faramir asked, turning to face me, his dark thoughts slowly fading.

Biting my lip, I glanced away to find the most appropriate and polite answer. "It is not that I dislike him." I began carefully. "I simply disagree with the manner he has treated you. That is all…" Nervous, I looked downwards. "My loyalties, if you wish to know, have now and always been for you and your brother… No one else…"

"Well." He said softly, taking my hand in his. "How can I remain tactless when you utter such moving words?" As he gently pulled my hand upwards, towards the night sky, he smiled sadly. "What is the world to become of if love and loyalty did not exist, I wonder…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**March 18th Night **

Returning to my tasks as the skies darkened, my body was experiencing a slight tingle through every limb as my body still received chills from the contact with Faramir. I ignored the fluttering in my heart and remembered that I had lied once more and it had been far from convincing.

My words and counsel might have been able to quench his worries but it certainly was not enough to make him forget about it. He could see right through me, I feared. He knew I was lying, he knew something was being kept from him, and as my lies did not satisfy him any more, he was walking to close to the truth… I tried to ignore the faint flashes in his grey eyes during our conversation, as though it urged me to blurt out the truth. "He wants to believe me…" I said aloud as I absently pressed my fingers on a fat guard's chest. "He wants to believe that his father is still alive…"

"What was that now?" The fat guard asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking my head, I concentrated on the examination and tried to forget the unforgettable, if not, just for a little while…

Faramir had decided not to return with me as he was feeling weakened by the emotions and turmoil.

The hours went by rapidly and the atmosphere in the House had somewhat quietened in preparation for the night. I methodically continued my rounds, stopped and examined patients when needed, feeding them with whatever was prepared.

It was near midnight and I decided to leave as my eyes continuously closed by themselves. Whenever I slowed down my pace, my muscles began to ache and a head ache was threatening to burst. Yawning, I left the sickroom and was eager to find any available cot to lie down and rest until morning.

"Ariniel!" The Warden bellowed from across the hallway.

_Sleep was simply too much to ask for_, I thought, irritably. Clenching my fists, I turned around. "Yes?! What is it?"

He waved his hand for me to come while his eyes were fixed elsewhere.

"What's happened?" I heard a healer whispered, hiding from my view.

"A unit is about to arrive from the First Level." He explained rapidly as faint voices were heard.

_Not an entire unit!_ I thought, rubbing my fatigued eyes. _It will take hours to treat them all._

"And it is not any unit." He said in a serious tone.

"Which is it?" The healer asked.

"Boromir's unit." He said flatly, glancing at me.

I stopped next to him, my eyes suddenly wide, and all tiredness disappearing from my limbs. The Healer whom I was now able to see gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"They were stationed by the Main Gates when that Wolf's Head broke them apart." The Warden added as I felt the blood drain from my face. "Many were slain and they say it is a pool of blood down there, but Boromir's unit manage to remain for the most unscathed… Ariniel." He turned to me. "Find me an empty room right away."

Nodding my head, I sped off. Walking at a fast pace, I found a room that had five people sleeping soundly and after forcibly waking them, they left grumpily. Quickly, I prepared everything for their arrival. If they had been Boromir's unit, then everything ad to be done to help them. Not five minutes passed when I heard loud noises from the corridor.

"Ariniel." I could hear the Warden shout.

"In here." I shouted back, as loud as possible.

The room quickly filled up as stretchers arrived and wounded guards, helped by others, painfully walked to an empty space.

The Warden suddenly appeared with two Healers at his trail, followed by another stretcher which had a man trashing senselessly, moaning, whimpering and mumbling words that did not make sense.

"Lay him on the corner there, quickly." He ordered to the guards who carried the man, pointing to a place near the hearth. "You two." He pointed to the Healers, "Come with me. Ariniel, take care of the others, I asked for more to come."

I nodded, and watched the moaning guard being laid on the small mattress before shaking my head and plunging once more into the madness. In all, around thirty guards arrived with one form of injury. Luckily, as I began to treat them, more Healers arrived and the lightly injured were able to assist us. Concentration proved to be a difficult task as the guard persisted in trashing uncontrollably and uttering senseless blabber.

"What has happened to him?" One of the Healers asked as I tried in vain to measure the pulse of a guard who had taken a bad blow to the head, exposing the insides.

"They found him trapped under a pile of dead orcs, right by the Main Gates this morning." The Warden explained as the man groaned again. "He does not seem to be gravely injured although one can never be to sure."

"The poor child." Another Healer sniffed. "Who knows how long he has been lying there! It is no wonder he has lost his mind."

Wisely, they grabbed bandages, potions and vials before beginning to work on the screaming soldier.

Shrugging it off, I worked hard through the commotion. Cleaning the head of the guard I was treating and cutting as much hair as possible, I then had the terrible task of stitching the open gash. While a guard was helping me to keep both sides of the skin together, I was about to pull in the wire through the skin when the guard broke into another fit of trashing and throwing everything about him which made me miss and my own patient let out a yelp. "Watch it! It's my head!"

Grunting, I looked at the lunatic and rolled my eyes. _Why can they simply let them to their work? _I sighed. _He was going to be a handful._

"Let me go!" The guard shouted, pushing the Healers away with glazed, half-maddened eyes. He had woken up.

Everyone in the room seemed to stop and had set their eyes on the Warden who was battling with the guard. He reached for his hand but the guard, merely threw it away.

"You are in the House of Healings." The Warden said in a soft voice. "You are safe here. Let us help you."

The guard, who still wore his helmet, fell back on the linens and grew quiet, except for his laboured breaths. Every single person was leaning forward, waiting for his words.

"They were all around us." He moaned desperately, looking in every direction. "They were so many and we were so few. I did my best to fight them off, to push them back." His voice broke into gasps. "But they just came and came…" He whimpered and broke into sobs, covering his eyes.

The Warden nodded at the Healer to begin her treatment and then looked at the guard. "I know, my lad, I know. But it is over and you have all done what you could." His voice was gradually losing its softness.

The guard suddenly grabbed the Warden's shirt, held him tightly and pulled him close to his face. "We could not even walk without falling over a dead body." He said hoarsely. "The grounds were literally covered in a river of blood; I could not even see where I was going from the smoke of that horrendous wolf's head." Tears fell from his blood-shot eyes. "In the end, I lost track of my unit… I could not see them… And I was their Captain… How could a Captain lose his own unit?" He let go of the Warden and began to shake his head from one side to the other. "How could I have lost them? Boromir certainly would not have lost them." He raged before trashing once more, pushing the Healer that was examining on the floor.

"He is in shock." The Warden said after clearing his throat. He stared at the Captain with exasperation. "Please, calm down, we are here to help you."

"No one can help me." The Captain shrieked, lifting his body up. "No one can erase the torment I have endured. None of you have seen the severed heads being cruelly catapulted by the enemy, none of you!" He erratically began to point at any person in the room

The entire gasped while I grew further infuriated with the Captain's behaviour. "You." I pointed to the guard who was helping me. "Can you stitch a wound?" He nodded his head. Quickly, I gave him the wire-thread. "Here, make it look nice."

"Where are you going?" My patient asked outraged.

"I'm going to stop the madness." I muttered as I stood up.

The Warden and two other guards began to wrestle with the _Captain_ who was trying to run away. "Let me go, I say." He shrieked.

"Ariniel, you must stay here." One of the Healers hissed as she tried in vain to help a patient.

"Someone has to this lunatic." I shouted.

Determined, I left the room and was still able to hear the commotion as I made my way to the little storage where all our items lay. Looking through the vials, I finally found a large green bottle with the poppy's milk. Taking an empty vial, I poured a small quantity and then added boiling water. Mixing it thoroughly, I quickly returned only to find four guards arm in arms with the Captain who had managed to stand up.

"Hold his head for me." I ordered as they saw me arrive.

"What are you doing?" The Warden asked angrily as the Captain kicked him in the leg. Yelping, the Warden let out a grunt and with whatever strength he had, he lunged on the Guard who fell backwards. The other four guards quickly took hold of his limbs. Immobile, the Captain began to cry in fear. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You." I pointed to the terrified Healer who gave me a nervous look. "Take hold of his head, he will not be able to do anything to you." With a nod, she grabbed his head tightly around her arm and chest while I proceeded to pour the hot liquid in his throat. At first he refused to swallow until I wisely began to rub his neck up and down, an old trick.

As soon as the goblet was empty, the Captain ceased to trash around and when the

Healer let go of his head which bended backward. Sighing of relief, I smiled and nodded to the other guards and the Warden to release him. They glanced at one another, probably fearing another kick or punch but as they let go, the Captain was beginning to feel the effects.

"What did you give him?" The Warden asked as his chest moved up and down rapidly, setting himself on the floor.

"The poppy's milk." I replied. "In a mild form."

Rubbing his temples, the Warden closed his eyes and smiled. "That was clever." We thanked the guards who were limping and gasping for breath and the other Healer was finally able to begin her assessment. The Warden looked at the Captain with interest.

"He was probably one of the most difficult patients I have dealt with yet." He said tiredly.

"I'm terribly sorry." The Captain croaked, his eyes half opened.

The Warden and I glanced at one another. "You're letting us help you now, so that is alright." The Warden said flatly. "Considering the trouble you made us go through…"

For the first time, I was able to take a closer look to the Captain and noticed how his unkept brown beard was concealing his face. Tentatively, I reached for his helmet and pulled it off his head without difficulty.

"I thought so." I declared to the Warden as I let my fingers feel through his dark long wavy hair and finally felt a large lump. "He's received a heavy blow on the side of his head."

The Warden merely nodded.

My eyes lowered to his face and I leaned back, stunned. _It must be the fatigue._ I rubbed my eyes and opened them once more to examine his round face once more… The square proud chin, the thick eyebrows, the smugness apparent everywhere… They were so _familiar_…

Suddenly, his dark browns eyes opened and met mine. "I'm so sorry." He struggled to say. The potion was taking quick effect. "I am not one to lose my head in public." His eyes were beginning to close and his speech was slurry. "I know you were…" He was fighting the medicines. He took another deep breath and added, "Trying to help me…" His eyes rolled back and his head gently turned sideways…

"Let him sleep for the next few days." The Warden said with a slight yawn. "It will make his nightmares disappear."

Still aghast, I took another look at the Captain and then a door of memories seemed to open, a door that had been long locked and forgotten. He had changed so much but still I could recognize him as the haughty, better-than-thou little boy that, along with Aryon, terrorized me as a child.

"My lord Warden, pray tell me." I asked in a soft voice. "Who is he?"

"His name is Berethor. He is the Captain of Boromir's unit."

- - - - - - - - - -

Heads turned as I stormed off the room at the mention of his name. Stomping through the House, I felt the bitter hatred returning to every small limb of my body. _How could I have forgotten him?_ I thought angrily. _He made my life a living nightmare as a child, pulling vicious pranks and exclaiming to the world that I was to be Faramir's future bride!!! Berethor! Curse you! Had I known it was you, I would have let you carry on and become the joke of the Army!_

Many memories that I had long forgotten returned to my mind and my fists momentarily clenched together as I remembered how I had repeatedly been the object of their cruel jokes and mischief... Getting my dress ruined by eggs that he and Aryon threw from a window above... Waking up with the biggest frog I had ever seen croaking next to me... The boy who had convinced me that his so-called pet was a cat and that after giving it to me, revealed to be an oversize city rat... Or one that I would never forget, the boy running around the streets, waving a picture of Faramir that I had secretly drawn, showing to any person that walked across them. Of course, he and Aryon had sneaked into my room in search of any hidden secrets...

Yes, many humiliating memories that I had hoped never to remember... I stopped and leaned against the wall. "Calm down, Ari..." I said in an effort to soothe the anger. "It was a long time ago... A lifetime ago... People change... Often for the better..." I let out a grunt. "_Yeah, right_..."

I felt a sharp pain in my head as everything began to spin around me. Beginning to pant, I frowned at the deep pounding in my heart and my body began to drop to the ground. Dizzy, my body hit the ground while my hands clutched to the wall_. What was happening? _After the ache passed, I opened my eyes and the hall had ceased to turn. My head throbbed painfully and after taking deep breaths, I realized that this had been a sign that my body was to the point of exhaustion. The physical and emotional strain had simply been too much to handle.

"I have to get some rest." I ordered myself as I slowly stood up, forgetting about Berethor. My head simply did not permit me to think about anything anymore...

I was about to hunt for an empty cot when I decided that there was one last stop before going to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Quietly, I entered his chambers on the tip of my feet. Closing the door, I squinted through the darkness and found the bed table before walking slowly towards it, careful to avoid any obstacles.

Finding the candle with my hand, I struggled to find the matches and then produced a small flickering flame.

Leaning over to the bed, Faramir was in a deep sleep; _of course he is_, a voice raged, _it is the middle of the night, surely you did not expect him to wait for you?_ Chasing the thought, I could not help but gasp as his reflection by the pale flame made him look utterly handsome, at peace in his sleep: he seemed as though he was a king taking a rest.

He lay under the covers, his face turned to the side. Smiling despite myself, I gently took the book that stood open on his chest and placed it next to the candle, which surprisingly had a small pile of old leather-bounded books. _The Warden must have asked someone to bring it to him_, I thought.

Thoughtfully, I watched him in his sleep, becoming somewhat hypnotised. _He was so perfect_, I sighed, _the_ _way his hair is spread out underneath the pillow, how his eyes still seemed to be able to see though they were closed._ I let out a yawn and felt my body begging me to rest after this overtaxing day.

Letting out a faint girlish gasp as I took a last glance, Faramir began to stir in his sleep. He took a deep breath, the type one usually takes when they first wake, and slowly half-opened his eyes. At first I thought he would just close them again and return to sleep but no, he looked around until he finally found my eyes and a faint smile formed on his lips.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled warmly. "Hello." I said softly.

"Hello." He replied groggily, his grey eyes closing by themselves. "Is it time to get up?" He yawned and placed his head slightly higher on the pillow to have a better look.

Letting out a tired laugh, I shook my head and teased. "It is a few hours until morning, _my lord_."

"Had a long day then?" He inquired slowly.

"_Terribly_." I rolled my eyes. "I had to storm off the sickrooms to be able to get a few hours of sleep, we received an entire unit late in the evening and not all were cooperative."

"Yet you still manage to help them?"

"Not of my own intention but as part of my duty." I said bitterly.

Slightly more alert, Faramir looked at me intently. "I've seen you work today, Ariniel and you should be proud of not only your duties but of your talent. I thought you were quite effective and very agile into assessing a person's needs so quickly. It is no wonder that I am doing much better."

Touched that he noticed the littlest things I could not myself, I looked away and wanted to thank him but was unable to.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep." I said, changing the subject. "That was not my intent. I merely wanted to see how you were doing."

"From the piles of books you see on the table, I was entertaining myself with them during the evening. I dearly tried to wait for you but I guess my body thought otherwise." He said before yawning. "It's good that you've come... I was having the worst nightmare…"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, my mind growing alert.

He took a deep breath and stared at the flame until his eyes grew hypnotised. "It is the same one that I keep having since my recovery..." He frowned. "And I do not know why but whenever this dream occurs, I wake up fearing for my father... I fear for his well-being... It is hard to explain but it worries me..." His voice trailed off and his eyes stared at the ceiling above. _The burning pyre_, I dreaded, he still believed the pyre to be a dream or a premonition that was yet to happen, not even realizing that it had happened already. The throb in my head returned and my heart began to race... _He is beginning to understand..._

"You know what is strange?" Faramir's voice broke my thoughts. He looked at me. "When the page boy arrived with the books, I asked if he had seen the Steward in our residence but the boy did not reply and only stared at me with a most odd expression."

"The Steward is an imposing man." I said in a shaken voice. "A boy of a young age can still be easily frightened by him..." Faramir nodded vaguely and looked away. "As for your dreams... I know, by experience, that our mind can play tricks on us if we worry too much about one thing or another..."

I had grown so familiar that without hesitation I reached for his forehead to see if he had a fever, knowing that it sometime caused nightmares and at worse, delusions. Faramir watched me silently. "No fever." I said casually. My hand then landed on his chest and while ignoring the firmness of his muscles, I measured his heart beat and nodded in satisfaction. "And your heart is on the mends... I'm sure your nightmare will cease in a while..."

Unable to stop, I let out a yawn and covered my mouth... The fatigue was now, more than ever, begging me to get some rest.

"You should get some rest. We both should." Faramir said softly, his face growing tired.

Closing my eyes, I nodded my head. "I do not expect the House quieting down any time soon, I fear..." With a smile, I was about to stand up when he gently grabbed my hand.

"I was meant to ask you earlier but unfortunately I did not get the chance..." He began nervously.

My heart took a plunge. _What was he going to ask? _I wondered. "Yes?"

"The Host of the West is to leave in a few hours, at dawn." I nodded my head, well aware. "I remember the Garden holds a great view to the East and we will be able to see them marching towards the Black Gates... I will be there and see them ride off and I wondered if you would like to accompany me..." He paused. "Sometimes it is better not to share burdens alone..."

"Of course I will come." I said earnestly with a tired smile, thrilled at the proposal. _There is no one else I would rather be with_, I wanted to say but refrained myself. "Being there with you will convince me that we shall not be alone, the City will not be as naked as it seems..."

He smiled in relief. "An important day lies ahead of us all... We should take comfort in the friends that we have now and pray for their return..." He gently squeezed my hand and cast me a warm look that meant much more. Completely smitten, I smiled and squeezed back. Yes, tomorrow would be an important day.

_Ah! The tension rises! hehehhe! _

_Next chapter will be getting hotter and hotter as the tension grows stronger and Faramir is near to discovering his father's death.  
We will be learning more about this mysterious Berethor and Éowyn will make another appearance in the near future! _

_I must repeat myself again and declare that i am horrible with Gondorian names so please, don't judge me with coming up with the name Gil-Elm and Berethor... If you must know, i am borrowing the name Berethor from EA who created this hero character in their LOTR games... He has his own story line and everything (kind of a cool story really) and he is meant to be this type of Boromir-Faramir- type of person... For the sake of this story (and for those who are interested), Berethor is meant to look like the bad guy in XXX (with vin diesel) who is played by lotr's own Celeborn, Marton czoskas (or something like that)... I just thought he was yummy in there and the look is totally what i wanted for Berethor! Me and my imagination!_

_Keep on reviewing and i'll keep on working hard on this fic!_

_Cheers to all!  
Isilmé_


	22. Ch 21 What Happened Next

_Jay-zez, I am deeply sorry about no updating anytime sooner… Things have been horrible these last few weeks and I simply could not keep up with my writing! Deeply sorry.  
Well, chapter 21 is finally up. Sincerely hope you guys like it and I will do my best to finish this thing very soon! Take care and hugs to all who have written a comment (_itouchmyelf_, I'm aiming this at you!)  
Cheers!_

- - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 21**

**March 18th - Morning**

I woke instantly in the early morning as loud horns blew across the City. I bolted from the cot and felt a tightness in my chest fearing it was the enemy's horns. Standing up carefully, I looked around; preparing myself for the worse when another horn blew and though I was relieved that it was our horns and not those of the enemy, I grew terrified as the horns announced that the Host would leave soon.

In a few moments, the city will be empty of guards, I thought dramatically. Minas Tirith shall be completely deserted of people whose duty it was to protect us... Letting out a small gasp, I splashed my face with water and made myself presentable for the day. Looking down my dark brown dress, the bottom was completely marred with dried blood and the rest was rugged, with tears here and there. Frustrated, I tried to smooth out the fabric without any help and after muttering many curses, I left the small storage room, ignoring the dirty dress, the dizziness in my head and the omnipresent pain as every muscle in my body screamed from deprivation of sleep and proper rest.

Having grown used to the typical smells of the House: a combination of blood, medicines and rotting flesh blended in one, I was stunned that not one smell filtered through my nose. Walking through the corridors, the air felt ever still, making it heavy to breathe with the deep silence haunting my steps.

The small hairs in my back rose as this phenomenon was a sign that the city had decided to stand still for this day, for this instant.

I sighed in relief as I saw the heavy wooden doors of the Garden and entered rapidly, further relieved to see Faramir standing by water fountain, looking eastwards, his undamaged arm neatly folded behind his back.

Uncertainly, I walked up next to him and felt slightly calmer. I watched as his eyes pointed directly towards the East as though he searched for something. Finally, he pulled back and closed his eyes before nodding nervously.

"Are they to leave soon?" I asked politely when no other thought came to my mind.

He nodded his head once more. "The scouts returned just before the horns were sounded. I think it is a sign that the path is clear."

"I have never seen the City this quiet." I commented with a shaky voice.

Faramir looked up at the skies in wonder and together, we walked to the ledge of the Gardens. "Neither have I. The air is so still, so heavy." He said gravely, looking towards the east. "Birds have not sung this morning. Small children have not yet cried for food. People have not dared leave their refuges. The gust of the wind has remained ever silent and even the warm rays of the morning sun does not reach my skin. Everything is still… We are all waiting…" He squinted his eyes towards the East as though he were looking at something in particular.

A chill passed through my body. I peered towards the East and saw pitch black smoke and red flames rising fiercely into the air. Even if Mordor was hundreds of league from the City, I felt their malice, cruelty and yearning for destruction. Shuddering, I closed my eyes and looked away. "I am so frightened, Faramir." I exclaimed. "Waiting for the worse, hoping for the best, not knowing what will happen tomorrow, in two days or in one week..." "It is like standing at the edge of a cliff with nothing but a void underneath, a giant wave is slowly coming and you cannot do anything but wait... Wait for the inevitable..." I let out a small cry.

"I have had a similar dream..." He said sadly

"Really?" I asked, confused.

He looked outwards and shook his head. "Recently, I've had this dream that was quite similar to what you've describe and somewhat mysterious like the dream that Boromir and I shared the previous summer..." His eyes lowered. "I simply hope it is not an omen of things to come..."

The horns blew hard once more and disrupted our discussion. Standing straighter, we glanced at one another and did not utter one word as the oppressing silence reigned over Gondor and Middle Earth.

Although were very far from the Ground level and the Pelennor, a strong and powerful voice echoed loudly in the air...

"_Aragorn_..." Faramir murmured.

Aragorn had ceased talking and the silence returned until his voice broke through, sending a loud, challenging and daring cry. "_Elendil_!" His voice was carried in the wind, echoing towards the East. Instantly, the fiery flames and dark clouds multiplied in response to his challenge.

Minutes passed by until we were able to see a very small line of the Host that slowly walked through the Pelennor. I knew then that it had started, _there was no going back._

"The Warning has been made … May the Valar protect them all…" Faramir sighed.

"Faramir?" I asked, troubled. "What will happen if we survive? I mean, if the Host wins?" I took a deep breath. "What will happen to the people?" I turned to face him and the words were escaping my mouth. "Their lives, _our_ lives have changed overnight since the very first day of the Siege, many have seen the elderly stricken by the strange illness and countless of children have been orphaned. How will they be able to carry on our lives normally when they have encountered so many tragedies? When they have seen death with their very own eyes?" Flashbacks of the winged creature at my heals returned, sending shivers through my body. "These memories, tragic as they are can never be erased."

Faramir looked at me and I saw the same worries and fears in his eyes. "We must hope, Ariniel, find the courage within ourselves to regain what normalcy there is left." He shook his head. "Wars create such devastating repercussions that those who have witness it have little hope of a better life but also, we must remember, in the outcome, there is always a sense of survival, of picking up one's self and starting once again… Broken doors can be mended, houses can be rebuilt…Listen to me, Ariniel…" He looked away to find his words. "I do not know what lies ahead of us but I truly believe that if this war is won, Gondor shall live again, stronger than ever… We have a King now." His smiled slightly faded. "There is much to hope when our King has finally returned to us."

"Yes." I agreed. "But he is _with_ them, _leading_ them… If the enemy's numbers are far greater than our own, are not the chances of his return highly_ unlikely_?"

Faramir smiled. "We must hope."

I tried to smile and agree but it looked rather like a grimace. "I can not do it once more." I finally declared in a painful voice. "If the Host should fail and if none return but the enemy..." My voice choked. "_I've seen too many horrors already_..."

Surprisingly, Faramir managed to smile, a faint and weak smile. "Even if all seems dark and hopeless, Ariniel, we must have hope. Do not think of the worse until it comes."

As any other words could not help us in any way, we faced East and watched the Host of the West slowly marching away from the Pelennor.

- - - - - - - - -

An hour or so past until we managed to talk once more. In that hour I did not think much, I simply concentrated on watching the Host marching, sending warm prayers and wishing them a safe return. Although the mood was disturbing, I was able to take joy when I was able to hear the swishing of the wind from Mount Mindolluin and the gust of cool air against me. The birds had begun to sing once more and the sweet scents from the Gardens had returned. The normal day life had once again returned.

Feeling lightened, I turned to Faramir and was about to ask him if he wished for something to eat when his darkened expression made my smile disappear.

His grey eyes were pale and glassy as he looked down at the Host; his face was grave and angry. His hands were wrapped against the railing and from the whiteness in his knuckles; I knew he was pressing very hard. Somehow the silence had not helped him.

Uncertain, I took a step towards him. "Faramir, what is wrong? Are you ill?"

His eyes narrowed and his face turned into a grimace but he did not reply. Frowning, I took another step and examined him, worried. "Faramir…" I said urgently, tentatively laying my hand on top of his before he pulled away violently. "What's wrong?" I asked again, pleadingly.

He glared at me before looking away. "I should be out there with _them_." He muttered angrily. "I should be out there _helping_ them, _guiding_ them in the fight of their lives… I am staying behind as a coward, as a weakling… Where was my loyalty if not defending my country from the evil that threatened us...?" He said sadly. "I survived uselessly while so many, who did not want to die, perished for the wrong reasons..."

I frowned in disbelief. "How can you utter such words? Do you honestly believe that you would have proven your loyalty by dying out in the fields, being seen as a fallen hero, dying for his beloved country?" My voice slightly rose, angered that his father was still able to torture him. "Is that how you think you would have gotten your father's approval?"

"I did what my father told me to do and he always did what was _best_ for Gondor." He whispered, staring outwards, a pale glimmer in his eyes. "And I have failed him once more..." He sighed and lowered his head so that his hair covered his face. "No need to know that he is cross with me... He's not visited me yet..."

"No... Not yet..." I said with great difficulty, knowing what he did not yet know. The Warden's warnings echoed in my ears and I bit my lip, understanding that I was under great pressure of keeping the truth from him. Looking upwards at the skies, I wanted to shake my head and tell Faramir the truth, tell him what he already suspected. How long would I and everyone else in Gondor have to endure the charade?

"Ariniel?" Faramir asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Is there something you are not tell me, something about my father?"

I jumped and let out a small nervous laugh, avoiding his eyes. Frantically, I began to search for something, anything in the room that could change the troublesome subject all the while fumbling with my fingers. _He deserves to know._ Feeling my cheeks change colour, I took a step back but Faramir only took a step forward, not letting me out of his sight. My throat was dry as sand.

"There's nothing... to tell..." I heard myself say with an unbalanced voice.

"I do not believe you." Faramir said huskily.

Looking at the skies once more, I bit my lip. If the Warden finds out that I was the one who told him of his father's death and Faramir's health worsens, he would banish me without hesitation. And if Faramir knows the truth, he might banish me for not revealing the truth sooner... Sighing internally, I knew I was putting our friendship at risk... "I have told you already." I said forcefully after some quick thinking... "Your father will come visit you _once_ he _finds_ the time."

He frowned. "You are lying again." His voice was flat. "I am not a child... When my mother became sick, the Healers lied to me for several weeks, saying that my mother would recover shortly... The charade continued until at last I realized she would not be getting better..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Ariniel, please, I implore you, tell me the truth..." He stopped and gently grabbed my shoulders. "I fear the worse..."

I nodded my head and exhaled, ignoring the warmth of his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes, knowing what would come next, knowing how the truth would affect him. A tear rolled down my face and it was a tear of outrage, sadness and pity… _Oh! Why do I have to be the one to tell him the truth? _"Faramir... Your father... He _died_..."

The Garden fell quiet. I waited in fear for his reaction. His eyes changed to a pale grey and his expression went blank.

"We received strict orders from Aragorn not to utter a word for fear that you would relapse into the shadows." I explained rapidly as he did not respond. "We... I..., "I stopped and took a deep breath."I believe you deserve to know this... Do not be angry if I did not want to say anything. I was only trying to protect you...I did not want it to ruin our friendship…"

Faramir kept looking into the void and remained silent until suddenly, I felt a sharp pain growing on my shoulders as he tightened his grip. An ugly frown formed on his face as he panted for breath. "Faramir..." I begged, as the pain became excruciating. "You're hurting me..." Shocked at his strength, I called his name once more, grinding my teeth, fearing for what else he could do.

He let go of his grip and took a step back until he reached a small wooden chair and rested his arms, utterly dazed.

Rubbing my shoulders, I looked at him and part of me wanted to go and let him grieve in peace but I also felt the need to stay…

As I tried to think of what to do or say, a loud crash broke the silence as the chair fell across the Garden, breaking into small pieces. Letting out a small yelp, I stepped back to the doors as Faramir, under a fit of rage, began to throw any items within his grasp across the Garden, sobbing and cursing his father at the same time... Helplessly, I fought back the tears as I watched Faramir coping with the news of his father's death. No longer the gentle and friendly man, he had been turned into a monster, a monster created by his _own_ father.

I finally understood the weight, the turmoil he had carried all his life that was laid well concealed from all around him. Faramir now faced the truth that he would have to carry on for the rest his life, knowing he would never get the acceptance, the love, the caring from the person that mattered the most.

He had dared to become an Ithilien Ranger which had the highest mortality rate than any other units in Gondor, hoping his father would be impressed. And it had been pointless. I know understood why he regretted his survival as he thought that only in his death would his father see his true value, his true qualities...

His rampage continued until the Gardens became unrecognizable with water, broken plates and shards of wood and dirt covered the stone floor.

Once he began to show signs of fatigue, I knew it was the opportunity I needed to make him stop. "My lord, please." I urged, still resting against the doors. "Faramir, do no make matters worse... Your health, your city, your people, you must think about them..."

Covered in sweat, Faramir turned towards me and I felt such sorrow as his eyes were swollen and reddened from the tears he had shed. "Think about my city, you say?!" He bellowed angrily. "And what is the _state_ of my city? It is half-buried in rubble and stained of orc-filth... My people are dying and in the future, they will see me as a failure, not a hero. As the son of the Steward it was _my_ duty to protect Gondor..." He took a deep breath and lowered his head. "Had I gone to Imladris instead of Boromir... "He muttered to himself. "_He_ would not have been consumed by the ring; he would have been spared and thus, been able to defend my country better than I ever could have..." Passing a hand through his hair, he stumbled across the rubble and lazily fell on the floor, near the water fountain, exhausted.

Unsure, I walked next to him and kneeled down, wanting to do my best to comfort him in this traumatic time. I knew I had to be careful or else our friendship might be ruined. Faramir merely leaned on the water fountain, catching his breath.

"I know there is nothing that I can do to make things better but let me say that I, along with others are overjoyed of your healings." I said softly, looking into his reddened eyes. "We have known for so long the risks you were putting yourself into when you joined the Ithilien Rangers... Many cried for you when you left for Osgiliath because we believed that we were losing another Captain... If you only knew how happy we were when your Uncle carried you to your father..."

He remained silent but his eyes were ever fixed upon mine. "The dream I told you of last night, of hearing my father calling me, of the burning smell." He whispered hoarsely. "Did it really happen? Is that how he passed away?"

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. Faramir stared at me for a long time, as though he was silently asking the manner of his father's death. "They say your father lost his mind during the Siege." I struggled to say. "I do not know how or why but that _is_ what I have heard. When he thought you were dying, he ordered his guards to bring you to the Silent Streets, to the crypts of your ancestors and it was then that he..." I gulped and did not want to say nothing more. It was not until he nodded his head that I continued. "It was then he ordered a pyre, for the both of you..." As I said those words, my stomach was churning... "The Wizard and the Halfling arrived in time to save you..."

"Somehow…" He whispered hoarsely. "I knew it all along. The burning smell, the fire, my father's voice calling me... Somehow, I knew it was real but I did not want to accept it, I did not want to believe that that was the way he died..."

"I am telling you what I have heard; no doubt Mithrandir and Peregrin Took will be able to tell you more in detail what truly happened..." I suggested.

"I must apologize for injuring your arm..." Faramir said remorsefully, looking at my arm. "Never have I laid a hand upon a woman..."

"Don't..." I replied, raising a hand to close the matter. "It would probably have been wiser for us to be honest with you... We really feared this would create more strain on your health...It never occurred to us that you might have been awake during the pyre…"

"I must say that you are quite outspoken for such a young age." He commented. "You are so firm in your opinions, as if you would be able to defend them to death."

"I have lived through the Siege." I said flatly. "Because of the war my life has been turned upside down."

With no warning, his callused hands grabbed hold of my cheeks. Softly, he drew his face closer to mine. For the first time I could see the hidden features on his face: the small scar above his lip, the one eyebrow that was slightly larger than the other and his grey round eyes silently weeping for his father, the torment ever present that it made my insides pleading to quench them. I heard and felt his laboured breaths and though I yearned to look away, I had once again been captured in his soul.

"Tell me Ariniel, with your strong opinions." He said with great pain, his eyes searching mine. "If you think of me as a good man, then why could Father not see it as well?" His voice was breaking. "Why?"

I felt a tear roll down from my eye. He wanted an answer, an explanation to why his father had treated him so badly, why he never showed any affection and worst of all, why he had to be subjected to such cruelty and misery, when all he did was to impress him. I knew at that moment that more than anything in this world, he wish for an answer, any answer.

"Faramir." I sniffed as the tears continued to roll. "I do not know."

He lowered his eyes and shook his head, falling apart.

Refusing to watch him become further aggravated, I grabbed hold of his hands which still held my cheeks. "Are our words, our gestures not enough for you to believe that you are loved and appreciated?" I asked sadly. "Must you always seek his approval? Is he the only one that can make you worthy of being here?"

He dropped his hands and closed his eyes tight. "He is my father." He sighed. "Why did he had to be so cruel?" Why did he not love me?"

Nervously I wrapped my arms around him and although it was slightly uncomfortable, it felt like the right thing to do. Holding on tightly, I could feel his heart racing, his chest moving up and down… Finally, his arms clumsily wrapped themselves around me.

Leaning against his chest, I whispered. "He loved you Faramir, do not question it, not for one moment. No matter how cruel he might have been, there was a part of him, deep within that loved you. Your father may not have seen the good you possessed but sooner or later, you will have to let it go. You must not remain bitter and angry or else… Or else you will become a mirror of your father..." I smiled.

"What would I do without you?" He said remotely.

"For one thing, you would still silence our kind words." He chuckled. "Believe in us Faramir, believe in me when we say how much we believe, trust and adore you. I would not be wasting my time had I not so much fate in you." I said passionately. "You are and will always be more important, more vital to Minas Tirith and Gondor than any other person, Captain, Wizard or King."

Looking sideways, his eyes glittered. "I am only a man." He whispered before he slowly bended down his head and he grew nearer and nearer until his lips pressed softly against mine.

I gasped as I felt his lips on mine and remained frozen as my stomach fluttered with glee, shock and passion. Joy overcame me as I shared my first kiss with the man I had always wanted.

His gestures were gentle, soft and passionate. As he placed his hand around my neck, my body grew warm and full of desire that I no longer could conceal. Clumsily, I moved my hands behind his neck, letting them for once, explore his wavy brown curls.

As our kiss continued, we became wrapped in a lustful moment; I pressed my body against his as he responded by roughly yet softly pulling my head closer to his. I could not help but smile through our loving embrace as he played with my bushy hair. _How can something so innocent feel so sinful?_ I asked myself. It was wrong to take advantage of him at this moment, especially when he had just learned about his father's death… _But was this not what he needed to most at this time? Something to brighten his darkened heart?_

My stomach took a plunge and a doubt followed: _could my mind be playing tricks with me?_ I asked myself. _Was I actually willing to give him my body, my innocence as a means of comfort?_

Opening my eyes, I pressed my hands against his chest and reluctantly pushed him away until he let go and took a step back. As he looked around, troubled, he also appeared to be realizing what he had done.

Touching my lip with my finger and looking at him, I was terribly humiliated. _What had I done?_

"Ariniel!" He said urgently. "I am terribly sorry, I…My thoughts went astray… He muttered with regret.

My entire body trembled as it reacted to the effects of our kiss. Taking a step back, I could not bring myself to think or say anything that would explain what had happened. _It was just a blunder… A simple mistake…_

A safe distance now between us, I moistened my reddened lips and shook my head.

"Ariniel." Faramir attempted again, passing a hand through his hair. "I should not have taken advantage of you."

"_Neither should I_." I heard a voice far away only to realize that it was my own_. It was true then_, I thought bitterly, my intentions had gone ahead of me. Squeezing my eyes tight, I opened them and clenched my fists. "Perhaps it is better that I go..."

"I understand." He said. Standing still, he regained his usual calmness. "You will probably not feel safe in my presence."

"No." I objected and looked into his eyes. "It is not for that reason… I do not trust _myself_ in your presence any more, Faramir…" I shook my head. "Forget about _me_, about _this_, you should… You know the truth now and you should be allowed to grieve for your father's death…" My voice beginning to break, I looked at his stricken expression once last time and left the room, disgusted at what I had just allowed to happen. This was not the way it should have happened. _Not like this._

- - - - - - -

_So finally they kiss! He he! But it never goes as planned, doesn't it? He he!_

_I was given a comment last week when I asked someone to read this and they said that it was quite predictable that something was going to happen in this chappie, do you agree??  
The entire fluffy part was very VERY icky to write! Although I have read many romance novels in my very short life (!!), I simply did not want to overdrive it! Right now I can't even manage to read that part without making ugly sighs/groans/etc! Eurk! But in true honesty, I thought it was cute enough to be readable, I hope you enjoyed it! Who knows if they're will be any more of those! He He!  
Oh yeah, one last thing, I'm starting to realize that, even if I don't write any Faramir POV, I have been portraying him slightly OOC…  
_

_I cannot wait to hear your comments on this chappie! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and the next two chapters are underway… I really hope to find the inspiration to continue as long as I have! Cheers to all and I hope none of you get any snow:-P Isilmé._


	23. Ch 22 Truth & Consequence

_Ah-ha-ha! Yet another chapter done!_

_I thought it would have taken me forever to be done with this chappie!  
__Thank you all for the nice reviews!!!  
N__elarun if you are reading this, thanx for recommending my story to others! Shows you have good taste, teehee:-)  
Captive Faramir Heart-- Are you still moping around for the next chapter??? ;-) Hope you're happy with this!  
Itouchmyelf- As a faithful fan, you just have to be mentioned!  
And many thanks to all the others who have taken the time to comment on this story! I__t really helps me to go on! I really cannot wait to be done with this so that I may pursue other writings! he he! I am going to try to end with 30 chapters but I think it will be more like 35 or something! There is still much to come!  
Here's a long chappie for you guys!_

_Happy readings! _

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**March 18th - Afternoon**

Distraught, I walked aimlessly through the hallways, my mind still affected from the kiss that should never have happened. _How_ _could I have done this?_ I asked myself. _How could I have let my mind get control of my body? Was I actually willing to give myself freely without thinking about the consequences?_

_Why had things grown so difficult now that I have outlived a childish fantasy? How could I remain unattached to him when we had shared a special bond that lay beyond mere admiration and mutual respect?_ I cursed the stars for letting my feelings ruining our friendship.

"I threw it all away for one simple kiss." I muttered, turning into a corridor.

A violent spell of dizziness suddenly struck in my head. Quickly, I found an empty storage room and entered, sliding down the door as I closed it behind me, hitting the floor with a thud. My stomach began to churn and my chest was near bursting as I emitted small painful gasps, waiting for the strange spell to disappear.

A few minutes passed until the spell slowly departed and when I had regained a more normal breathing, I laid down on the floor, attempting to regain my strength and gather my thoughts. _What has happened to me?_ I asked pitifully, _what is my body trying to tell me?_

Turning my head on the side, I noticed a small looking glass and took the chance of lifting it up to my face, remembering how horrid I last was. I bit my lip as I could scarcely recognize the pale shadow of the girl on the looking glass. The freckles, the small freckles that have been part of me had all but disappeared and the red hair that I was always proud of (few gondorian ladies had such a bright colour) had now faded into a muddy brown colour that simply did not suit with the paleness of my skin and the darkened bags under my red eyes. What spell was this that caused me to change into another person?

The person in the reflection was not who I was, this was not the Healer I was meant to become, this was not the Mistress of the Kitchen who had accomplished many tasks, this person, this stranger that I was gazing at was nothing but a broken soul… And Faramir kissed me under these circumstances?

Sighing, I looked at the ceiling, repeatedly asking myself what had cause for my life to turn upside down..._It is the bloody war_, a voice. But a war is meant to _kill_ people not make them _fall_ in love...

As I reflected on the war, I came to the conclusion that, had it not started, I certainly would never have met Faramir, we would have never consoled one another in the midst of battle, never made my intentions shown and certainly never had the opportunity to befriend him… My feelings would have remained forever hidden until I would have learned to forget about him and carry on my life with someone else...

Another bout of dizziness surrounded my head as I bit my lip against the pain. The room was spinning and taking deep breaths only worsened the pain. .I waited once more until it departed and then tried to rest.

Feeling slightly better, I laid there and thought of everything that had happened since the day I had had the honour of meeting the Captain of Gondor. Both our lives had severely transformed since the War. We shared our own sorrows, our worries, our dreams and our hopes for the future but had it been wise at all? When I held such feelings towards him?

"A million things could have happened, Ari. Nothing is lost yet." I murmured to myself when I thought of a million different scenarios.

I felt pressure against my feet that rested against the door and it was not until I realized that someone tried to open the door that I lazily stood up. "I thought I heard a voice in here." A healer exclaimed. She looked at me and frowned. "Ariniel, what in the Valar are you doing here? The Warden has strictly ordered us to work around the clock." She paused and took a closer look. "My, you do not well, is something troubling you?"

"Just about everything." I groaned before forcing a smile. "I am well, thank you. If anything, it must be the strain; I have not slept much, taken a bath and I cannot remember the last time I had a bite to eat..."

The Healer, a middle aged woman, smiled sympathetically. "It has been hard on us all... But our duties come first, unfortunately." I chuckled. She reached to find something and then regained her severe look. "The Warden needs all the hands he can at the moment, Ariniel, there are more corpses in the House than there are people leaving."

"Very well…" I hissed; following her outside as she walked promptly back to one of the sickrooms.

"Just to warn you..." The healer began before opening the door. "It is quite messy out there; rooms have been filled with corpses while others are being filled with the terminally injured." My stomach turned upside down. "Just what I need." I murmured just as she closed the door behind her.

- - - - - -

With little desire to treat the dying or the severely wounded, I walked slowly through the corridors, ignoring the looks of those who called for aid and avoiding any Healer that came my way for fear of dragging me into a bloody room.

The number of persons, living persons, had greatly decreased, most of the corridors remained empty yet a slight stench of rotting flesh emanated from many sickrooms where the doors had been sealed.

At this time, I knew I had neither the energy nor the right state of mind of being able to help an injured person. At times I would peek into a room, only to see if all was well.

Turning into another corridor, I decided to walk to the nearest sickroom and stopped before taking a look inside. In contrast to the other sickrooms, this one was far cleaner and half of the beds were empty. A Healer was busying herself with one patient before leaving, passing me by without so much as a glance.

I frowned as the room was familiar, I had been there before. After looking closely at the patients who rested on the beds, an even familiar face lay above many pillows in the corner of the room, his brown eyes fixed on the ceiling

_Berethor_.

Immediately, my eyes turned into small daggers. Half of the unit we had treated last night had already left yet he remained there, on a bed near the hearth.

Asking myself how I could recognize him through his bandaged head, I first though of ignoring him and walked away, forgetting that I had seen him but my feet did not move. _Curse my duties as a Healer_. Clenching my feet, I slowly entered, trying to find a reasonable explanation as to why I could even think of going anywhere near him after what he (and Aryon) had put me through… An evil little boy who had always been openly and proudly cruel without ever showing any hint of remorse… A person with such low morals could never change and certainly did not deserve my attention… As I thought of the memories; the frog in the bed, the rat that was in fact a cat, receiving snowball on the face…My blood was already boiling in rage.

Resigned, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and relaxed my tense shoulders. _It was a lifetime ago_, I reminded myself, _time has gone by, things have changed, people have changed… That will be the day,_ I hissed.

Why I decided to go inside and talk to him, I never understood why, perhaps it was only to see if he was near death or perhaps it was simply to ask if he knew of Aryon's whereabouts, as they were still, to my knowledge, very close friends.

My rage subsided as I grew nearer to his bed, knowing how childish I was reacting. I constantly repeated to myself that despite everything, he was a friend of my brother and Aryon would have wanted for his friend to be treated fairly. Quietly, I walked indifferently to the corner of the room.

Berethor remained unaware of my presence; his eyes were still fixed on the ceiling. Upon the first look, Berethor was far from a full recovery as the Healers had bandaged his head and his upper left arm. I shook my head in disbelief, _how could he have mustered such a battle with the Warden when he was probably suffering from the wounds?_

Standing by his chest, I looked down and sighed; his body had yet to flush out the milk of the poppy as his eyes were glazed and faded, a typical reaction to the medicine. _Hopefully, the dose did not kill you_, I thought smugly.

It had been nearly ten years ago since I last saw him and his features had changed little in that time when both he and Aryon had turned sixteen. That year, they both began their training in the Army, marking the end of the short-lived career as troublesome troublemaking teens in our neighbourhood. Although I always seemed to be their prey of choice, Aryon and Berethor had manage to terrorize nearly every child in the area, alienating most of the merchants of the second level which usually followed with my mother's banishment from their shops. Pulling pranks and spreading lies were their usual trade mark yet, to my mother's relief, they rarely resorted to physical violence (although that did not prevent _them_ from getting beatings from older children at times). That they were rarely punished was still an enigma to me. No matter how far they pushed the limits, never once did I see Berethor being punished or dragged off to his parents by the ear. I could never believe his charms managed to get him out of trouble.

Gazing at him, I could still see the boy he once was; that powerful jaw, those thick eyebrows and that all-too familiar arrogant expression he always bore, even when lying idle. The truth was that he had become a man, tall as any other Gondorian, built as a trained guard with broad shoulders. The stern look in his blank eyes revealed how experienced he was in war… From the chapped lips, the ruggedness of his face and skin and not to count the many small scars, Berethor had most likely seen many battles in all types of weather and climate. Had I not known the real orc that he was, I could have actually considered him handsome.

Pursing my lips, I ignored him for whom he was and considered him instead as another patient. I began to make my small assessments by first examining the depth of his injuries. To my relief, the wound on his arm was superficial yet the bandaged head worried me slightly. The blow on his head must have been the cause of his erratic behaviour and if there had been any unbalance in his brain then there could be severe repercussions. I made a note to warn the other Healers to keep an eye on his behaviour.

I then rested two fingers on his neck to measure his pulse which was powerful yet slightly weaker than normal. It was not too uncommon as it could be another side effect of the milk of the poppy.

_There!_ I told myself. _I did what I had to do! Now I can leave without a touch of guilt! He will not die! Aryon would have liked to know that!_

Glancing at him to make sure he was still asleep, I left another mixture of the milk of the poppy in case he would wake with nightmares.

As I returned, I placed the goblet on a small table near him and found his face turned towards me. Feeling caught in a corner, I stepped back and noticed his eyes were now blinking.

"So, you are awake?" I asked my voice unusually cold, putting the mixture on the table beside him.

He slowly nodded his head and frowned (although it looked like a sneer). "I have been told I have caused a scene last night." He struggled to say, a weak arrogant smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, you have." I snapped, filling a goblet with water before shoving to him. He glanced at me and struggled to lift his head before taking a sip. "And you would have continued creating havoc in the House had I not given you a drink to silence you…" I looked at him constantly, expecting him to recognize me at any moment but when he did not react, I grew irritated. _How could he not remember me?!_ "Be grateful I did not give you a powerful drink or else you might not have woken again." I added wryly.

"Were your Healers and your Warden unable to tackle me, then?" He teased, proud of himself.

Grinding my teeth, I was enraged, all the hatred surfacing. _How gullible had I been to believe for one second that he had changed! He was just as I remembered!_ Lifting my head high, I glared at him. "I see time did not change your immaturity, Berethor." I retorted.

He narrowed his dark brown eyes and examined me. "Do I know you?" He said carefully.

"I'm surprised your ego was able to forget the one person you terrorize the most." I retorted, letting the anger get the best of me. "Do you not remember me? Aryon's little sister?"

He lifted his head to get a better look, his eyes wide in shock before a boyish grin formed on his lips. "Ariniel?" He exclaimed. "Is that really you?" He smiled cockily and let his head fall back on the pillow. "I remember your brother speaking so often of you but he failed to mention how you have grown. Tell me." Berethor asked amusedly. "Are you still daydreaming about the Captain?"

_My fists clenched as I heard his question! He did remember me_! Whenever he visited Aryon to our home, he would always come and greet me with that question! _He has not changed one bit_, I raged inside! "I was a fool to have come here." I shouted angrily lifting my hands in disgust. "I actually thought time would have made your brain grow…" I took a step back and muttered to myself. "What a fool I was…Expecting to get some help from _you_ of all people…"

"Oh, I apologize, Ariniel!" Berethor quickly replied, lifting his uninjured hand in the air in my direction. "I meant no ill will." I glanced at him in mistrust but for the first time since I had known him, I detected an inch of sincerit. "Old habits die hard at times." He added when I did not leave the room.

I opened my mouth and wanted to reply something cruel but when nothing came to my mind, I knew I was being the childish one. Although it was too early to fully trust him, the memories from years ago were best to be forgotten, I thought… _If only for today_. After all, Aryon always spoke highly of him, as a great older brother he would never have. If Aryon was able to see certain qualities that Berethor possessed then it was only fair to be polite to him, although I was convinced he had no qualities whatsoever.

"I remember your brother mentioning how you had begun your training with the Healers some years ago but never in my lifetime did I think I would be here under your care." Berethor commented thoughtfully.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and remained calm. "I received an ill-fated message last night saying that a Captain who has lost his mind was to arrive soon. Had I know it was you, I certainly would have gone to bed without any remorse." I replied sweetly.

Berethor threw his head back and laughed. "I see your spine has grown as well… My youthful pranks were not in vain …"

Rolling my eyes, I could not help to join in the laughter. "What a troll you are Berethor." I commented. "You've not changed a bit."

He smiled mischievously. "You might believe so but I should think my unit and the late Boromir, have a much more positive opinion of me."

"That is because they do not know you well enough." I added before thinking of Boromir, remembering the last time I saw him. "Captain Boromir was a severe loss to Gondor, we certainly needed his help." I said calmly.

Berethor's smiled partially disappeared and was replaced with slight sadness. "He was a good man, Boromir…If only I had been better apt to take over his unit…" Berethor muttered to himself.

"You should count yourself lucky to have survived thus far, Berethor." I said airily. "Many have arrived here already dead."

The young Captain glanced at me and thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head in agreement. "You need not remind me of the dead." He said his voice suddenly grave. He turned his head towards the hearth and a faint glimmer in his eyes appeared. "During the Siege, bodies literally covered the ground where we were stationed, in the Main Gates. We were waiting for them to tear down the door and everywhere around us… It was so chaotic; bodies, arrows, rubble flying everywhere, in every direction." He paused and frowned as the memories still troubled him. A flash of vulnerability suddenly appeared in Berethor's eyes, momentarily melting away his pride until he masked it again, forcing a pompous smile on his lips. "Of course, there _was_ total chaos when they did break down the door and began to enter the City. I slew many orcs that surrounded my unit and we had nearly wiped them all but then." He groaned. "One managed to aim an arrow at my head." He smiled at me, boasting. "Luckily, I managed to kill him before he got the chance to aim properly and I was left with an arrow in my arm instead. A much better alternative"

"How brave you were." I said rolling my eyes, unable to believe how men can take pride in receiving potentially harmful injuries! They could come face to face with the Dark Lord himself and if they survived the battle, they would simply boast about it, making themselves appear to be ten times better, fiercer than they would have been. "As incredible as your story is, it does not explain how you received that awful cut in your head." I commented as I examined his bandaged arm to make sure it was tightly seal the wound.

Berethor chuckled nervously before clearing his throat and whispering rapidly, "Right after I had killed the orc, a Troll took me by surprise and swung his club at me. I cannot recall what happened afterwards, everything went dark." He paused and added slowly, "Although I do remembering waking several times, hearing the battle far away and when I looked around me, there was nothing but a bloodbath before my eyes; slain orcs and trolls lay there on the ground, their limbs exposed and then to my horror… Many of my unit lay amongst them, lifeless…I remembering screaming in outrage before my sight faded once more…."

"Do not say anymore, Berethor." I interrupted in a soft voice when he grew agitated. The shock was all too much for him to bear, I thought wisely. To have to relive it again must be straining him. Slightly pressing his bandage against his arm, I smiled. "Be grateful they found you quickly and be grateful the Troll did not hit you harder or else your head would have broken into a pulp."

He grinned in pain as I pressed once last time on the bandage, exhaling in relief when I finally released my grasp. "I am guessing seeing me here Ariniel, bearing these wounds, comes as a delight to you?" He commented, rubbing his arm.

"Perhaps some years back it would not have done justice but it does not give me any satisfaction to see you harmed today, Berethor." I sighed, knowing what I said was the truth. _I must blame my training for giving me compassion to the most loathsome person. _"I am not one to be cruel." Berethor cast a doubtful glance but said nothing. "The healers have worked well on your wounds, I must say. The arrow did not contain any poisons, you were certainly lucky."

"Yes, I should rejoice myself with only losing my mind." Berethor said sarcastically.

"There are many that have had severe losses, Berethor. "I snapped as I thought of the other patients that I have treated in the past and Faramir, of course.

Slightly taken back, Berethor became puzzled and frowned. "I apologize, I meant no disrespect, Ariniel…"

"It is alright; I should not have been so…" I said, shaking my head.

"I have endured many hardships as Captain while we were stationed by the Main Gates." Berethor said lightly as he gazed at the ceiling. "I had to see my men flee in utter despair when Mordor was preparing for the first attack and I have lost the half of those who did stay… And now, they are gone and I do not know if I even shall have a unit upon the end of the War…" Suddenly, he stared at me and seemed to be debating on some thought.

"What is it?" I asked, suspiciously. _Was he trying to trick me with something? Oh, no, I realized, was it about Aryon?_ "My brother? Do you know where he is? Was he with you?" I shouted. "Do not tell me that he…?" I covered my mouth and felt the stinging in my eyes as the tears formed. _No, do not say it is true; do not tell me that I will be without a family…_

Berethor lifted his uninjured hand. "No, Ariniel..." He said painfully. "He is not dead."

I exhaled deeply, relieved that my worst fears had not happened. I felt immediately happy once more, excited that he Aryon was probably wandering around the City, helping out others. I glanced at the door and was excited, expecting him to enter at any moment, visiting his old friend. I looked at Berethor. "You must tell me where he is!" I said enthusiastically. "I have not seen him since before the Siege and I have been worried about him during the entire time… He promised he would return to us… And I thought him dead already…" I felt small tears of joy roll down my cheek. "There were so many guards coming to us dead, I thought he was amongst them and that I had simply overseen him…"

I thought Berethor would share in the joy but he merely watched with a pitiful smile. My chest dropped once more, what more to the news was there?

"Oh Ariniel, I should have chosen my words more carefully." He apologized.

I took a step closer and rested my hands on the side of his bed. "What else is there to say?" I asked hoarsely, preparing for the worst.

"That he is still alive, that we must be thankful for it but I know what I am about to tell you will not ease your worries as it is troublesome for someone who dearly loves him… Ariniel…" He paused and frowned sadly. "Aryon volunteered to join the King and the Host of the West, he is marching amongst them to the Black Gates."

My heart stopped for a moment. _My brother survived and did not stay behind? He volunteered out of his freewill to fight in a battle that they say will not be won so easily? He left his family behind? He abandoned us… Aryon,_ I thought angrily, _what did you do? We needed you to stay behind…_I stood still, my eyes widening with shock and terror.

"Ariniel? Are you well?" Berethor's voice echoed in my ears. He extended his arm until I felt the tip on his finger on my thumb. "I did not wish to be the bearer of bad news, believe me. Listen, when they had taken me out of the pile of corpses and placed me on a moving bed, Aryon came by my side and told me to seek for you in the House of Healings. He asked me to tell you that despite everything that has happened to Minas Tirith, he had to do what was best for Gondor and the future of Middle Earth. When Aragorn of the Dunédain revealed himself as the King, he believed him from the beginning. He said, had he not faith in this man, he would not have gone and instead he would have stayed in the city to protect her as much as possible. He said 'We need to end this once and for all, for our future children.'"

Blinking, I arched my head forward and took deep breaths, trying not to cry, the old fears returning. "Who shall save us if they do not return?" I asked myself. "How can he think of his future children if he has little chances of returning?"

"We must not give up on hope, Ariniel." Berethor said softly, his words reminding me of those of Faramir's. "Aryon made his decision and we must respect that. We will know shortly if he chose well or not."

I slowly nodded my head, feeling my body twice as heavy as usual. Aware of Berethor's intense gaze, I quickly brushed away the tears, not wanting to receive some snide comment from his part.

"It is a relief that I can find a woman who does not weep." Berethor teased.

"After all I have endured; I thought to be able to tolerate the most disturbing news…" I revealed with a slight sniff.

"Even the hardiest warrior can stumble something so unexpected that it unsettles him for the rest of his life." He exclaimed with profound sadness. Then, he frowned and regained that conceited smile once more. "How has life with the Healers treated you?" He inquired politely, wanting to speak of something more positive. "Aryon mentioned your training but I must admit that I paid little attention to his bantering…"

I glared when he made his little comment. "It has been a good experience…" I muttered… Until today…"

"Tell me then, how does Lady Isilmé fare?" He asked curiously. "I remember she used to make the best cream filled honeycakes I have ever tasted." He chuckled. "I remember your brother and I usually hiding in your house after we had caused some minor riff-raff in the neighbourhood and your knowing mother always welcomed us with fresh made honeycakes... One look at us and she knew what we were up to." He smiled tenderly. "We would not have gotten away with so many pranks had she not forced us to be truthful." He turned his head towards me. "Yes, I see the faint resemblance now..." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the warm cheeks. "Did she manage to take refuge in the mountains?"

Sadly, I shook my head. "Nay, she was already too ill by the time the last wagons left. We tried to force her to come and stay here with me but both will and body refused. Yet, we left her safely in our house and I hope to get her as soon as the road through the levels is secured." I said brightly.

"My mind is burrowed with guilt that I was unable to spend more time with her... I hope to make amends afterwards."

"You are aware the Second Level is almost burned to the ground, do you not?" He asked carefully.

"It does not matter; we lived in the third story." I reply with a flash of anger in my eyes. "Both Aryon and I safely secured the stairs and the door before leaving... No doubt, once we find her, she will be in need of healing but she should recover nicely..."

"But I thought her illness was beyond cure..." Berethor whispered in a careful manner.

"Oh, but we shall find one, I am _certain_ of it." I exclaimed as though it was the obvious thing in the world. "She's survived this far..." Oh, how I wanted to believe all the nonsense I was saying...

Berethor glanced at me oddly.

A cough echoed from the door and as we both turned, Faramir stood by the door. As my eyes met his, I instantly remembered the touch of his lips against mine, his hands softly caressing mine, sending vibrations through my body. It took very little time before the humiliation and the shame returned and the many reasons to why our kiss should have never happened. I did not know why he had found me for I certainly was not ready to face him at this moment, so soon after.

Faramir remained by the door and gestured for me to come outside. In that instant, I felt utterly powerless, unable to force myself not to go yet at the same time, wanting to be near him as long as possible. Taking a deep breath, I turned to Berethor who constantly glanced between me and Faramir in disbelief before smirking. "I see your years of spying, longing and training has not been in vain." He teased.

"You do not know what you are talking about." I hissed at him defensively before whispering, "The past has returned to haunt me I fear."

"You need not explain yourself to me, Ariniel." Berethor proclaimed, frowning as he glanced at Faramir one last time. "Although, if you do not mind me saying, if you have indeed befriended the Captain, then the years you have used dreaming on him have been quite fruitful."

I glared at him on last time and he merely raised his hands in the air, preparing himself for an incoming strike. Biting my lip, I simply ignored what he said and smiled. "Well, it has been a pleasure of seeing once more Berethor, in a more different setting. I'm thankful to have come here as you have given me news about Aryon." I said honestly. "Had I known you had changed many years ago perhaps you would have gotten better treatment today."

Berethor grew serious. "How could you have known?" He asked. "You despised me for so long... Ariniel, I see today that I was a fool to have made your life difficult for now I have seen how you have helped people through difficult times. I should be the one grovelling down on the ground, asking for your forgiveness!" He peered down at the floor. "It is not too far, I can manage to climb down this bed..."

"No need for grovelling, Berethor, not today at least." I said. "The past is simply best to be forgotten." I added, unenthusiastically. He merely shrugged and sank back into his bed.

"I completely agree with you, dear Ariniel. From now on, I shall remain on your good side for I will fear your skills should I let my tongue get the best of me... He dramatized.

"Do take care, Berethor." I said firmly.

"Will you not come back and look after me then? I do need someone to look after my arm you know, it shall not heal by itself." He asked in his arrogant manner.

"I shall ask one of the eldest healers to look after you in my stead. Their hands are far more experienced than mine." I replied, rolling my eyes at his childish behaviour,.

"That is a shame." He sighed sadly. "And here I thought you did a good job thus far."

Shaking my head, I bowed my head took a deep breath, knowing what waited for me outside. I was near the door when Berethor called me back. "Ariniel, there is another thing Aryon wished me to tell you, a message he asked me to give you. I was going to mention it before but found it quite difficult for me to-"

"What is the message?" I interrupted, puzzled.

He took a deep breath. "He said for me to tell you that his heart will always be with you."

I was taken aback as string of emotions veiled my mind, my dear Aryon... I smiled at Berethor and left the room, gaining some courage for what lay ahead of me.

-------------------

I stepped outside and expected to see Faramir standing nearby but when I was unable to find him, I let out a slight sigh, relieved that he had changed his mind. I was about to walk away when I finally spotted him standing outside on a balcony nearby, facing outwards.

My first thought were to leave, to avoid him as long as possible, resigning myself to believe that our kiss had marked the end of our friendship.

Taking a deep breath, I mustered my courage (what was left) and slowly walked up to him. Stopping by the ledge, his presence overwhelmed me within a few seconds. I controlled my breaths and ignored the shivers on my back as I lightly brushed his arm. I tried instead to concentrate on the view below me, surveying the guards walking back and forth.

It felt awkward for both us, standing there, avoiding our gazes, uncomfortable, and not knowing what to say or how to react. All was different now. My stomachs went into knots as I knew the survival of our friendship depended on the outcome this conversation.

It was Faramir who finally took the first step. "Tell me, Ariniel." He asked softly. "How do you fare?" I felt his gaze upon me.

Feeling my cheeks burst into flames, I took small breaths, remaining as indifferent as possible. "I am well, thank you." I replied a little too coldly. "And you?" Nervously, I turned my head and glanced at him briefly. Our eyes met for a few seconds before I quickly looked down, smiling nervously.

"I am also well." He then paused awkwardly.

I suddenly felt so uncomfortable that I was no longer able to remain emotionless and distant. I wanted to be honest with him, to bring this matter into the open so that we could put it behind us. I lifted my head and faced him, frowning. I was startled when his expression also changed, revealing his true concerns. He took a step closer and grasped my arms.

"Ariniel-" He began miserably.

"Faramir-" I began guiltily.

We paused and let out a brief chuckle.

"You go first." I said.

He shook his head. "Ladies first."

_This was it then_, I thought. I glanced at him and smiled once again, utterly nervous. "Faramir... I must apologize for what happened this morning..." I began rapidly, admiring the stone floor. "I do not know what overcame me at that time but I know now that it was a mistake, I should not have done so, not after you learnt of your father's passing... I... I..." I hesitated, wanting to choose the right words. "I let my high _admirations_ for you cloud my judgment..." I dared to look at him in the eye and showed immense remorse. "I truly apologize... I know I have ruined our friendship…"

I waited for his reaction and expected for him to agree but when none came, my heart skipped.

"Our friendship may still survive through this ordeal but one thing is certain, it will not be the same anymore." I heard him reply.

My hopes went extremely high at that moment, could he really mean... "Faramir." I began as he delicately grasped my cheeks and pulled me closer to him.

"Something happened this morning that I did not anticipate." He explained in a murmur. "Although I feel part of it was my own fault, I do not share your remorse or your shame." I peered into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. "A kiss should always be enjoyed as it lifts the darkest of spirits yet this morning, it created a dilemma."

"A dilemma?" I whispered, dazed.

He nodded his head and pulled back a string of hair behind my ear. "You see, I am also loath to see our friendship ruined because of an innocent act for I have grown accustomed to your presence. You may not remember but I recall saying to you, when we met that although I did not know you, I felt as though we have known one another for a very long time." He exhaled and searched my eyes. "I have only known you for some days yet I see it in your eyes..." He did not finish his sentence.

"What do you see?" I dared to ask, my legs growing into a mush.

"A connection that binds you to me... As though you have held my hand for my entire life and that we have gone through everything together..."

"But we have." I muttered passionately. "I _have_ been there with you, well, not in _person_, but I _have_ seen what you seen, _felt_ what you felt, shared your concerns... When your brother died, when you set out for Osgiliath." I took his hands. "I was there..._with you_..."

"I know, Ariniel, I know..." He slowly bended his head towards me and I knew what he was going to do. Mesmerized and confused at the same time, I prepared myself for another blissful moment and this time, it would be right. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I caught the glance of a Healer that walked past the balcony and Faramir probably noticed her as well as he pulled back with a slight groan. I reopened my eyes and watched him intently. _What did this mean? Was this his way of saying that he did share feelings for me and that he wished to pursue this new path? Or that, despite his feelings, he wanted our friendship to continue as it was?_

"Faramir?" I started, the hopes dying as soon they had born. "What do you want to happen?"

"I wish I knew, Ariniel..." He replied, bewildered. "I will not deny the affections I bear towards you as you have played an important part in my recovery yet I do not know what my heart truly feels..." I dropped my shoulders, aware that an awaiting doom would lie ahead of me in the near future. Faramir noticed my sudden sadness and pulled me closer, probably just as saddened that he had cause me great pain. "Ariniel, please understand... I cannot take this lightly... I...I..." He paused.

"Do not say anything more, please." I interrupted, feeling the familiar lump in my throat. "I will not stand in your way... I will not pressure you into something you do not wish to have ..."

"But I do wish for you to still remain with me, Ariniel, I am loath to not have you near me." Faramir pleaded, understanding what I was willing to do in order to give him the right amount of time to reflect on this.

I bit my lip. "Do not ask me to do that... Not when we are both aware of what is at stake." I took a deep breath. "I have seen many maids in that type of position only to be cast off to the side as soon as their fellow companion found a better, _proper_ lady... I am not that type of woman, Faramir." I said proudly. "I already feel that I am on the path of becoming one and I must put a stop to it before it happens..."

Faramir was stunned and he took a step back, now aware of what he might have asked of me. "But I would never as you to do that, Ariniel...I..." He chuckled. "I _scarcely_ have any experience with the opposite sex to make such a _daring_ proposition..."

"Faramir, I know." I replied, sadly. "Neither do I as a matter of fact but I think we _could_ continue our friendship as it once was before today yet we will know what lies beneath, the doubts, the expectations, the desires... You know I do want to be by your side... You have always been dear to me but I fear that is what I must do..."

He nodded sorrowfully and slowly took a step back before exhaling loudly. I also took a step back then we turned outwards, looking at the view below us, dealing with the realizations of what was to happen.

"I wish this were not as difficult." He sighed.

"Neither do I." I replied. "The timing is certainly not the best... with your father and all..."

"Yes, my father..." He muttered darkly. "They say time heals all wounds... I shall know soon whether it is true or not but I fear now is not yet the time to... _think_ about it..."

"I understand...There will come a time after this war when we shall be able to grieve for those we have lost but for now, it is just one death amongst many." I replied.

"One amongst many others..." He repeated.

We remained in our own thoughts for a long time until the time had come for me to go. I had ignored my duties long enough and Faramir probably had his own matters to attend to. "I must be going." I said regretfully.

"So you must." He declared. "I must say at once that your presence shall be sorely missed."

"As will yours yet we shall always be under the same room therefore you only need to seek for me if you wish to discuss of our... dilemma..." I said.

When he did not reply, I took it as a sign that it was time to leave. I was about to take my hand from the ledge when quickly he grabbed hold of it and squeezed it tight. I glanced at him and left, knowing the gesture at that moment was far more intimate than a kiss could ever be.

-------------

With a heavy heart, I shook off the worries and carried on the chores that I was given last night. I entered an empty sickroom, gagging on the putrid smell of decaying skin and old blood. The sickroom had been temporarily used to store a large amount of corpses that had been brought into the House before being moved out into another part of the city.

Growing used to the smell, I let out a grimace at how dirty the room was; pieces of clothing, armour, arrows, used bandages and buckets filled with drying blood were scattered here and there. _This will not be easy to clean_, I thought with a hint of annoyance.

I walked to the hearth and picked the kettle filled with warm water then poured it into a wooden bucket that I would use to scrub the muddied and bloodied floors.

Just as I was about to fall on my knees and begin to scrub, the door opened behind and Faramir stood there, staring at me with a beastly gaze. Closing the door, he crossed the room in three long strides and stopped in front of me. We stared at one another, each breath growing more laboured. In an instant he placed his hands around my neck and pulled me harshly against him, his lips against mine. The kiss was passionate, wild and simply took me into ecstasy as I lost account of everything around us. When he pulled away, I remained shocked, completely bewildered by what had happened.

Panting, I stared into his eyes, feeling his warm breath upon me as we remained locked in one another.

Faramir frowned and appeared just as confused as I was, realizing now what he had just done. "I just..." He said huskily between pants. "I just wanted to be certain that I had not dreamt it all."

I peered into his eyes and nodded before grabbing his shoulders and press myself against him, returning the kiss with the same vigour.

"There." I replied hoarsely after pulling away. "Now you can be certain that it was not a dream."

Grinning, I watched as he nodded his head, slightly livelier. Without another word spoken, we went our separate ways.

* * *

_Ouh! Was it not a nice ending? He he he! I just had to add another fluffy part between those two!  
__The mood in the next chapters will be changing and lots of more drama waiting for Ariniel in the near future!  
__All reviews are heartily welcomed! Do take care!  
Isilmé_

_ps: On a last note, I noticed that i made a huge mistake with my dates as I skipped one day ahead wihout knowing! I made the appropriate corrections to the last four chapters or so!  
pps: I was reading some stuff on the net and apparently uma thurman (can't figure out whether its true or not) had been cast or had auditioned to play Éowyn's part! Bleh! I cannot picture that! Bleh bleh bleh... ;-)_


	24. Ch 23 On the Surface & Underneath

_I'm back baby! Hello to all new and (hopefully) old readers… Finally after a year (or maybe more?) of absence, of total obscurity, I have returned in hope of pursuing and finishing this fanfic. I must admit many things happened that made me stop writing this story, first being that I horribly realized that my wonderful story was only a piece of Mary-Sue trash, snif sniff! I really thought it was such a great idea but as I went on and on, I just could not continue writing such garbage... Yet I felt an obligation of finishing it as I have other ideas, but I became stuck on this particular chappie… I was so stuck and I was so unhappy with it but I couldn't come with any other ideas or whatever that in the end, I just gave up and focused on other ideas that I had…_

_Yeah, so that is the official story… It was not until I read a PM from itouchmyelf (shout out to you!) that I decided, well, I should finish this, at least for one fan._

_So this is it… The ongoing saga of our good old Ariniel and her insatiable infatuation with the perfect Gondorian Captain…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

March 20th

Two days...

Two very, horrible long days...

It was two days that I had managed to avoid Faramir in the House of Healings, despite the many detours by his room. On the surface…I had little wish to see him but underneath…

I missed him terribly.

After several days in his presence, I now felt empty, as though there was something missing. Our bond had had such an impact on my life that it had given much needed energy during the last days but yesterday, it was clear that it had vanished. I tried to carry on my daily tasks as hard as possible but the vigour, the speed and the decisions had seriously taken a turn for the worst. Perhaps it was due to the constant fatigue or little sleep, I did not know but I was definitely on the border of being utterly useless. The moment I spent one too many seconds hesitating on the right treatment a Healer would come by and take over… In the end, they simply hushed me away, giving me simpler tasks.

Despite the troubles I was experiencing, I was still able to see the positive side. The lightened duties gave me a chance to regain some strength and change my worried thoughts.

I found myself back in Berethor's room when I was told to transfer all wounded from a specific wing to another. The number of bodies had unfortunately increased and many, like Berethor, were forced out of the sickrooms to make place for the dead. An entire wing had to be closed off and a group of men had taken the charge themselves to drag the bodies outside the House, into a secluded area of Minas Tirith. Nevertheless, it did not stop the decaying smell from filtering through parts of the House.

Berethor supplied me with several stories of his days in the Army with Aryon ever at his side. Although he was plagued with head pains and nightmares (the Healers had found him in the morning, laying on the floor, trashing uncontrollably), he still had the strength to tell, in his humorous manner, of the time they were caught overly animated after they had stolen a barrel of ale while on duty in the Great Wall or the one time where they began arguing between themselves and the Orc who was holding Berethor with a knife on his neck outside of Cair Andros. The dispute lasted so long and Aryon simply refused to aim an arrow at the Orc that finally the Orc got tired and stabbed Berethor in the arm before speeding off into the forest.

He told stories after stories and I listened intently to every one of them, laughing wholeheartedly as I learned of a part of my brother's life. Aryon rarely discussed of his days in the Army and I scarcely ever asked for what he did, knowing I would be greatly worried if he was to be sent out to the battle-torn regions of Gondor. Now I knew Aryon only tried to dampen the worry by reassuring me many times that he rarely strayed away from the City while he knowingly was sent out to Cair Andros and who knows where else.

When the time came for me to leave, my mind was at ease. Without mentioning a word to Berethor, I found our meeting to be quite pleasant as it had revealed a new side to my brother's life and even Berethor's. It was amusing to observe that now in their adulthood, as two men loyal and committed to Gondor's Army still persisted with their tomfoolery.

Berethor laughed sincerely when I made this comment and only replied "Boys will be boys, no matter what age they may be."

- - - - - - - - -

The following morning arrived without great activity. A healer came by and informed me that the Warden expected to receive fewer wounded in the following days. The reasons were that fewer people risked the perilous journey to the higher levels and instead, they built refuges where they could, finding more than enough food and treating the wounded with whatever materiel they found.

During the day, I walked from one part of the House to the other, almost like a haunting ghost, working here and there, resting when I could, my eyes betraying me as I was constantly on the lookout for his shadow.

I refused to think about him, I needed to not think about the kiss, for it simply created too many scenarios, each more dramatic than the other. I spent the two nights, awake for hours, thinking about what happened, ever missing him terribly. Then the day came and the hazy sun gave me much to be hopeful and countless distractions.

I remembered Mirima's warnings a few days earlier, about different stature unable to blend together but it was different between Faramir and I! _It really was_! I was not rich, that was true, and I came from a family that served Gondor in one way or another, what did it matter? I was not of a greedy type and marrying someone for his wealth was by far the most horrid reasons to want to be wed.

Suddenly, a stabbing ache passed through my finger, bringing me back to the present.

Letting out a small cry and muttering many curses, I wrapped my throbbing fingers through the stem of a small green plant and pulled it rapidly from the soil before stuffing the plant into a small wicker basket next to me, satisfied that its prickly days were over. "What poison can you ever cure?" I muttered under my breath, falling back on the floor, pulling out the small thorns from my finger. When the pain subsided, I moved on to the next plant.

The Healers reducing me to simpler tasks, I had been asked by the Herb Master to water the medicinal plants we cultivated in the Gardens and pull out certain plants in order to make potions and salves.

I did not mind the work as it was a chance to escape the raucous noise outside but it was slightly strange to find myself here once more in the Garden. It felt almost surreal that this was and would always be the place where not only Faramir had learned of his father's death but it had also been the place where we had once shared a forbidden kiss.

Wiping sweat from my forehead, I muttered once more my dislike of prickly plants (I should have been warned!) that made nettle feel like a relief compared to what these plants were capable of. Fetching water from the fountain, I returned and poured it delicately into a small bed of bushy green leaves with lovely white flowers.

Although the Garden of the House of Healings were for the guests in search of a place of peace and quiet, a place to encourage healing: for the trained eye, it was also a small greenhouse where medicinal plants were grown. The founders of the Garden had wisely devised it so that few could actually see the several rows of carefully placed plants with a small path for the Herb-master to walk through without hindrance. The rows were quite small and most of the plants were high and bushy, making it hard for the person who stands quietly by the fountain to see anything else but an immense blending of colourful plants of all kinds.

I wanted to be done with the task as fast as possible for I had plans of visiting Marilla and Mirima in the Great Hall afterwards but the Herb Master had begged me to be careful with the amount of water out of fear they would be drowned therefore I had to be delicate.

Pouring water, I grew frustrated as my hands were constantly being pricked. As I bended down to place the bucket on the floor to scratch my hands, I heard footsteps coming from the entrance.

"Not again." I sighed.

Wanting to avoid another Healer asking for help, I immediately fell to my knees and hid amongst the bushes and leaves. Carefully lifting my head, I saw Faramir entering the Gardens in a slow pace, heading towards the ledge.

After a few seconds of watching him stare off into the East, I knew he had not seen me, he was not searching for anyone therefore I suspected he was there for his own matters. When the jolt of seeing him disappeared, I felt a strong desire to go to him, reveal myself and go to him. The yearning, the desire of being by his side was taking over me but I fought against it,

Why? I did not know.

Instead, I remained concealed behind the leaves, my fixed on him, finding some relief in seeing him from afar. I smiled faintly as it brought back memories form my younger days where I would do the same from the window of my home.

I feared for a moment that his Ranger ears would detect my presence but he was probably lost in his own thoughts when he did not glance back. A part wished he was thinking about me at that moment but his gaze, from my point, seemed troubled and saddened.

_How could he not be troubled?_ A voice screamed in my ears, _he has been given many heavy burdens in the last days, his father's passing, the last battle against Mordor and you! Can you imagine how it is for him to know that there are many things at stake? _

Dropping my shoulders, I felt a small guilt at what trouble I had caused him but as I thought of the time we had shared together... Whenever his eyes settled on mine...My heart leaping as soon as soon as I entered his room... My hopes rising whenever he mentioned of our bond...

As I stood there, staring at him staring at the East, I knew he would not have said what it is he had said did he not share any of these feelings, there was something between us besides admiration and courtesy...

Despite his uncertainties and amidst the confusion, perhaps Faramir only needed some persuasion, some type of determination from my part to let him know that our bond was meant to last forever...

The longs years for yearning no longer clouded my judgement; the pieces lay on the table waiting to be assembled together... I loved this man and he must know, so that our story may begin... He does have feelings for me, I realized, he simply does not know it yet... My heart skipped as his hair blew in the air by the wind...

This was the opportunity, this was the time for me to go to him... Yes, I thought confidently, this was the moment, even if he refuses once and for all, at least I will know that I did all I could...

Taking a deep breath, I carefully got up to my feet. Smoothing my new working dress (I thank the Valar for finally being rid of the old blood and mud stained brown one) and was about to stand up...

A voice echoed loudly from the door, making me jump in terror before landing on my knees again, concealing myself once more within the bushes. "My lord Faramir." It was the Warden. "I bring forth the Lady Éowyn of Rohan who is currently a guest in the House of Healings. She is displeased with her stay and wishes to speak with the ruler of this City. Since your father is currently unavailable." The Warden paused akwardly. "I thought it fit to bring her to you instead."

A small cough echoed behind the Warden. I slowly lifted my head to get a better view and saw her, standing tall and proud in a pale blue dress, her long golden curls shining in the weak sun. Was that truly the _Horse Lady_?

No! My heart took a deep plunge as I watched them walk nearer to one another, sharing a short strange gaze which spread jealousy throughout all my limbs. Watching Faramir, I recognize the warm expression on his face as he examined her closely. And Éowyn, although she appeared to be cold and quite strong headed, the Horse lady had been impressed by the man that stood before her as though she knew how great a man he was. Another wave of jealousy passed through and my eyes slowly turned into daggers as I stared more and more at Lady Éowyn.

The Warden left and I then listened intently as Éowyn spoke of her desire to be freed of a cage and joining her brother and the King (she probably meant Lord Aragorn) in Morannon to fight against the Evil One. She spoke with such pride, such stubbornness that it surprised me how Faramir remained calm as her demands, in my opinion, were highly irresponsible and childish. Concealed between the leave, I watched and listened to their conversation, my heart plunging ever more as they continued to gaze at one another with that constant, odd look in their eyes... I had seen that gaze on Faramir, many times before...

Faramir talked to her in a soft, comforting manner that unsettled me furthermore. I could see the pity in his eyes as he perceived something in her and then came the most unsettling matter… His eyes _glittered_ as he smiled, they glittered in a manner that I had not seen before and she responded to it, as when speaking to him, her face dropped and she doubted herself making this man, this stranger break a spell. She wished to appear cold, proud, and certain of herself yet in a few moments after meeting Faramir, he had broken through that barrier.

_How could this be?_ I worried. _Unless..._

Faramir began to speak again.

I lifted my head up and listened to my utter distress how he wished for her to join him in the Gardens and how… How… My throat became dry… How he expressed how beautiful he found her to be… How he had not set his … _eyes_… upon someone as _lovely_ as her in all of Gondor, how he would be here in the Gardens, _waiting_ for her as she would ease his worries...

Feeling a strong bout of nausea, I covered my mouth and quietly kneeled down on the floor, unable to hear more of the sweet words he was uttering to this Horse Lady from Rohan... My chest began to heave up and down... Why would he utter such words to her? Why would he call her more beautiful than any other woman in gondor? Did he have a change of heart? Had I suddenly been reduced to nothing as soon as he had set his eyes upon her?

I listened as Éowyn responded by accepting Faramir's offer, saying she would be returning to the Garden. She promptly left and then the silence returned.

Faramir remained for a long time, so long that I wondered if he had fallen ill and when I peered through the leaves, he still stood near the ledge, his eyes fixed on the door instead of the East.

I fell back and waited until he left before finally emerging from my shelter. Carefuly, I walked to the fountain and looked back at the door with a frown upon my eyes. If their meeting had been quite short then why had I received a cold shiver throughout my body?

* * *

_Well that's done! Haven't written much else but my ideas are still there so hopefully I will be able to update soon…_

_Cheers…_

_Isilmé_


	25. Ch 24 When it all goes down

_Hello everyone, __I am back already with one new chappie to add, a very long one, if I may say so… Must say that I was quite taken aback from the reviews that I have gotten, I think I was too hard on myself (maybe most authors are??)… Too bad it wasn't until now that I realized or else I might have continued on a long long time ago!_

_Thank you for the reviews, they are the __fuel I need to keep on! Enjoy…

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ****24**

March 20th - Afternoon

"Ariniel, is that you?" A voice called out that I soon recognized to be Marilla's. "My, you look ghastly today, is something the matter, dear?" I vaguely shook my head and entered the familiar kitchen of the Great Hall, at a slow uneven, mechanical pace.

During the, long and interminable, walk from the House of Healing to the Great Hall, small warnings spread through my mind and body like a fire and did not go away though the day was warm and, whenever I thought of the meeting between Faramir and Éowyn, they would only intensify. I refused to make his use of pretty words towards her a greater issue than they had been… It did not mean anything more than, well… _pretty words_…Yet, if they did not held any meanings, he would not have been so… My body trembled.

"Ariniel." It was Mirima. Her hands rested on my shoulder. "Are you ill? Marilla fetch that chair over there!"

They made me sit on Marilla's rocking chair (it usually stood near the oven) and it was only then that I paid attention. "Why are you staring at me that way?" I asked quietly when their eyes were riveted on my every expression.

Frowning, Marilla clutched the cloth she held on her chest. "Why, child, you look as though you have just seen a ghost!"

" - Or an orc monster." Mirima added under her breath, receiving a dark glance from Marilla.

"Nothing's the matter." I retorted, tiredly. "I simply had to escape from the House for a few hours."

Marilla looked at me, not believing one word I was saying then went near the hearth. "You need to drink something warm." She muttered. "They must have been starving you to death over there!" Her voice trailed off.

When she began to busy herself, Mirima came close to me, crouching down. I met her eye for the first time and she knew instantly what was amidst. "Something's happened to you, I reckon." She said in an all-knowing voice. "Something wonderful or…?"

As she spoke those words, I did not know whether to laugh or cry. I had no intentions of saying anything to anyone, especially to Mirima, considering our last talk, but I did not have the force of pushing her away.

"I should be the happiest girl in Gondor, Mi." I exclaimed sadly, hunching my head forward.

She came even closer and I expected her to give the _I-told-you-so_ speech but instead, she simply smiled and leaned forward to hug me. "A swollen heart is able to silence all words, Ari." She said softly in my ear. "I tried to warn you, dear, but I knew you would not listen to me, you were, you _are_ in love."

"But Mi." I interrupted after she pulled away. "I am in still in love it has not changed; in fact, I have never felt such feelings..."

"Did he promise you anything?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No...Not yet... He said he needed to think about it." I replied in a low voice.

Mirima pursed her lips and I knew she wanted to add something more but remained quiet instead, merely nodding her head. "Well, I guess it's only worth waiting then." She said cheerfully. "If all is not lost then why so glum?" Her smile widened. "Who knows? In a few days you might just become our new Steward's lady-love."

"If only it were so simple, Mi." I sighed.

"Why do you say that, Ari?" She asked confused. "Is there something more that I should be aware of?"

I had certainly no intentions on sharing what I had seen in the Gardens for I knew she would only condemn whatever chance Faramir and I could ever have. Forcing a smile, I took a deep breath and leant back on Marilla's chair. "I was only saying…"

Mirima nodded understandingly and went off to get me a cup of tea which I welcomed greatly, being in the presence of two great friends was a nice way to change my thoughts. Their days had always been full of new interesting stories and intrigues and Mirima was quite updated on the recent whispers of the Citadel. When that was done, she became quite agitated as though she was leaving the best for last.

"Oh Ariniel, I must tell you this." Mirima exclaimed with her blue eyes wide open. She glanced at Marilla who hummed quietly near the oven, occupied with some stitching, then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the opposite side of the room. She looked around to make sure there was no one nearby and then dropped her head. " Just remember that you did not hear this from me."

I nodded my head and waited impatiently. "Well, I heard from Illéwyn who so happened to be in the same room and at the same time when our new King healed Lady Éowyn, tending to the other wounded. Can you believe it, Ariniel?" She said, excited. "Illéwyn was actually there when he brought her back! Now that must have been quite an experience!"

"Yes, Mirima." I whispered slowly, lowering my head. "I was there when Lord Aragorn brought Faramir back."

Mirima was taken aback and frowned. "Why, yes, of course you were." She felt slightly uncomfortable before I nudged her to go on. Her smile returned and the anticipation as well. "Ok, my story is far from done. Illéwyn so happened to be tending this guard who lay next to Lady Éowyn's bed and..." Her smile widened. "She was able to overhear her discussing with her brute of a brother, this beastly man as I was told, named Éomer."

I nodded my head, suddenly interested in the matter of their discussion. "What did they talk about? Do you know?" I inquired innocently.

Mirima bobbed her head and glanced at Marilla who still hummed quietly. "Illéwyn heard Lady Éowyn's brother pleading with her to get well during his absence, to be grateful that she was still alive but she apparently did not share his feelings. Éowyn sobbed, saying she held no desire to live, that she should have taken the place of her Uncle, he was the King of Rohan, and that her heart was now empty as he had forsaken her forever and that her life was empty as their beloved Uncle had passed. She repeated her wish of following her brother to whatever ends in order to protect what was left of her country but Éomer, a wise man if I say so myself, denied her that choice. He promised to take her back to Edoras, that is the name of their city, and find her a better husband than Aragorn could ever be as soon as all was settled." She paused and sighed sadly. "From what Illéwyn told me, Éowyn cried her poor heart out when he left, she even attempted to talk to her out of kindness but nothing worked. Eventually the Healers took her to a private room."

"Do you mean to say that she was in love with Lord Aragorn?" I dared to ask when Mirima finished her tale."

"I think so." Mirima said uncertainly. "If she said that he had had forsaken her forever and that her brother would find a better husband, it must be him..."

I took a step back and quietly walked around the large table in the middle of the kitchen, tracing my finger on the surface as I became deep in thought.

"Ari, are you alright?" Mirima called.

"Yes." I said flatly,

_Faramir is spending his time with a woman who __still has feelings for another_, I realized. _And he has not the slightest idea of what he is doing. Did he know this?_ I wonder.

"You are not speaking about another lady in an unmannerly matter, are you?" Marilla's voice echoed loudly across the kitchen.

"Of course not Marilla." Mirima replied outraged. "Surely we have much more interesting things to do than to talk about some person! _Really_!"

The elderly lady simply frowned before continuing her stitching.

"Are you certain you're alright, Ari?" Mirima asked me when I did not react more surprised that I did. I took a sip from my cup of tea and burned my tongue. "Ari, you have that 'I just saw a ghost" look again.

The burning sensation on my tongue woke me and I startled before producing another false smile. "I would never have imagined that Lady Éowyn would have such a story to tell." I admitted bitterly.

"I know! Who would have guessed that these new arrivals would bring forth so many whispers?" Mirima replied, not taking noticed of my words. She went over to the kitchen table in the center of the room and twirled around, as though getting news and tidbits from strangers made her day.

"Why, they have not been here for more than several days and already I have heard so many things of these Rohirrim…" She paused and frowned. "And this brute Éomer, I have seen them walking by and I must say…" Her cheeks began to redden. "They are not far from stallions themselves…" She emitted a small chuckle.

"Must you always focus on _men_?!" I heard myself shout angrily.

A silence filled the room and immediately I felt remorse for my outburst. Mirima stared at me, looking rather hurt and it was with good reasons for I was never one to shout needlessly.

"Forgive me Mirima. I did not need to raise my voice." I said apologetically, taking a few steps towards her, wanting to take her hand. "I've been… I've been under much pressure and…" My voice quivered. "There are so many events happening, all at the same time and hearing about innocent flirts is not the type of talk I would like to hear at the moment…"

Mirima nodded her head and came over to place her hands around my neck, pressing tightly. "Oh, Ari, it is all right, I know this is not the easiest of times." She said softly. "I thought talk of the Horse-Lords would have been appreciated… Curse this loose tongue of mine."

"In normal circumstances it would have been." I sniffed with a small smile. "But right now, I do not know what normal circumstances are…" Small tears escaped my eye and it was such a relief when Mirima gently brushed my hair.

"Just remember that you have good friends who worry about you, alright dear?" She said softly. We remained locked in one another's arm for several minutes as I softly let the tears get the best of me, trying to forget the many turmoil that still lay ahead. Mirima held me ever tightly, murmuring encouraging words to which I listened to dearly all the while exchanging looks with Marilla.

--------------------------

When the surge of emotions passed and I could count on myself to actually being of use instead, pushing my burdens on others was not what I had in mind and whatever happened, for good or bad, it was only going to affect me, no one else.

I began to help both Mirima and Marilla to prepare everything for the evening meal in the Great Hall. Many had chosen to remain to stay in the Hall, the children especially that had been left for themselves therefore we still had to feed them with whatever we had. The persons that were unharmed were now doing whatever they could to help out reinforce the City's defences, preparing for the worst.

Trying my best to concentrate on preparing the many tables and forgetting everything about Éowyn or Faramir or my family, I kept busy by instructing the children on what to do with the utensils and the plates.

Unfortunately, no matter how much I wanted my mind to be rid of troublesome thoughts, the people that resided in the Hall were quite keen on talking about the new Steward and when several persons began to mention of the rumour from the House of Healings that he was seen spending most of his time with the Lady Éowyn, the fear returned, the desperation and the uncertainty as well.

_That they have met several times now is certainly no longer a coincidence_, I thought gloomily as I accidentally shattered a plate on the table, the sound resonating across the Hall, earning me several looks.

How could it have happened? How come I came so close to having him by my side forever that this horse-lady came into his life and is ruining whatever chances we could have had? How could he have fallen for a righteous, stubborn and childish girl who only a short time ago was head over heels for the King?

How could I have so rapidly turning into nothing? After our friendship… Our kiss… Our last kiss together… The warm feelings exploding in my belly… _How could it have gone so wrong?_

Had they only spoken once, I would have understood… But it had been two days and they were now being seen together and he had not tried by any means to contact me… What was going to happen?...

Another loud crash on the table as I set another plate, earning more murmurs and looks towards my direction. Taking a deep breath, I clenched my fists and set out to leave the Hall for now, the distraught feelings becoming ever more overwhelming.

Every time I thought of them together, laughing together, getting to know one another… It made me sick to my stomach…

"I can not lose him now…" I said desperately entering a small corridor and reaching for the nearest door I could find and closed it behind me, relieved that I have found one of the many cupboards I so often hid myself in.

Too many thoughts were circulating in my mind, enough to make one mad. Could Faramir be easily blinded to fall for her? Had he been so marked by his father's passing that he might have thought he had feelings for me? Had I suddenly become _one terrible_ _mistake_?

------------

I woke up several hours later, unintentionally falling asleep on the floor in the cupboard. My sleep had been plagued with nightmares of all sorts therefore I woke even more tired. Trying to calm down, trying to regain whatever conscious and sane thoughts I had left (which were beginning to be less and less).

Looking outside the window, it was well past dinner and I knew Mirima and Marilla were most likely worried of my whereabouts. Returning to the kitchen, I found them in the same position, Marilla sitting by the oven, continuing on her stitching and Mirima humming to herself, storing items back to their places.

When they noticed me, they dropped what they were doing and walked towards me, each bearing the utmost serious expression.

"Child, where on earth were you?" she exclaimed casting a glance at Mirima. "We've been searching everywhere."

"I've simply had to gain my strength again. I must have fallen asleep for some time, I apologize. I could not bear with the number of guests in the Hall…" Mirima came over to take my hands, a most unusual look in her eyes. "What is it?" I asked, growing more alarmed. _Was it the Enemy returning? Had something happened to Faramir? _

Marilla stepped forth and took a deep breath. "Child, we must tell you something important. Please listen to us." My heart suddenly made heavy beats; I could feel small bells ringing in the background as though something was to happen, something important. Their faces grew grim as they waited for my reaction.

"What is it you must tell me?"

Mirima slowly nodded her head and walked over to Marilla's side, wrapping her arm around hers. Taking a deep breath, Marilla patted the young maid's shoulder and took a step forward, reaching for her pocket. She pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it over to me. "You are surely aware that the Messengers have been unable to deliver letters and such since the Siege. They have now managed to make a path through all several levels and they have reached us today, not an hour ago. He was unable to specify whence it was written but at least he managed to deliver this for you." I stared at her before delicately taking the small envelope with my shaken hands.

As it landed on my hands, my body trembled as I recognized the writing. I could feel my breath growing faster and faster and the small sweat beads forming on my forehead and my back. The pain returned, the worries, the memories, the nightmares that I had been able to keep hidden... It all returned...

I had tried to remain positive, to remind myself that everything is not lost until the end, that anything could happen and now, as I felt the paper between my hands... The reality was there, waiting, preying on my insecurities... There was no more hope, no more waiting or wishes...

Tears formed in my eyes, the sobs were bursting... I glanced at Marilla and Mirima who held each other and stared back with a saddened expression.

Clearing my throat, I delicately opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. I read its contents, re-read it once, twice and countless of times until my hands trembled so much that the sheet of paper fell to the ground.

I covered my mouth and fell on my knees, letting out muffled sobs. Marilla and Mirima quickly came to my side.

"Oh child, we knew this day would come sooner or later." Marilla said as she wrapped her arms around me.

Sniffing I lifted my head and looked at her, bewildered. "What are you talking about?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well, we always expected Isilmé to…you know…" Mirima answered, quite uncomfortable.

"You do not know what you are talking about." I bellowed in outrage. I wiped my face and picked up the letter. "She is not dead. She wrote to me! My own mother!"

Marilla and Mirima exchanged saddened glances. "The Messenger made it clear to us that the letter could easily have been written several days ago… Ariniel, you should not be too hopeful, anything can have happened between the day she wrote this and today."

"How can you even think of something so harsh, Mi!" I shouted. "She wrote to me therefore it means that she is fine! Read it then if you do not believe me, she is well, she is still in good form, does that not mean anything?"

Marilla pursed her lips and grabbed the letter before reading it slowly. Mirima read over her shoulder and merely frowned miserably. "Ariniel, you do realize that she wrote this during the Siege?" She said carefully. "She speaks of hearing the battle beneath and those horrid flying creatures soaring over the City… That was _before_ they even began to use the catapults… And from what I have heard, the first three levels are badly damaged…" Her voice lowered as I stared at her coldly.

"Who are you to pronounce her dead already?"

"Ariniel, you know that is not what we want… we dearly loved Isilmé, you know that! But we must be realistic! Do you understand? Would you rather live with the idea that she still alive when the chances are that she is most likely not?" Marilla explained delicately.

"I care very little about what you say to me right now! I must find her and get her back to the House so she may receive the help she sorely needs." I snapped.

"Ariniel!" Marilla called, exasperated. "Can you even listen to yourself? You are acting like a child."

"No Marilla, I am not reacting like a child, I am simply acting like a person who dearly desires to save another person's life and that person just happens to be the one who raised me from birth, through many tragedies… To leave her down there and count her dead already is too cruel… I must do what I can; she wrote to me, she tried to reach me… I cannot stop now!" My voice was full of fervour. "Now, tell me, whence did the Messenger come?"

Marilla simply sat on the nearest chair, shaking her head. Mirima, who was quite nervous and uncomfortable, kept glancing between me and Marilla, fidgeting with her fingers, hesitant of what to do or say.

They were both staring at me with the most pitiful glance and I could feel how sorry they felt for me, as though watching someone who was utterly lost and unable to find the right way even though the path was clearly marked. Knowing how pathetic I must appear to them, I went to Mirima and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. "Mirima, you have always been there for me." I stammered to say. "Now is the time I need you the most, can you not tell me who it was who delivered this letter? Please, my mother's life is at stake."

Mirima pursed her lips before squeezing my hand back. "Oh Ariniel, you know I will stand by you no matter what happens. The Messenger came about an hour ago. We sent him off to the Hall to find whatever leftovers there was… He might still be there …" She struggled to say, receiving a reprimanding glance from Marilla who was most displeased.

Not waiting for another second, I sped off, hearing them shout my name but returning to them right then was the last thing on my mind. Returning to them, to hear their reasoning, their pleads and concerns, was the last thing I wanted, it would be as though I would submit myself to defeat, and it was not something I was willing myself to do, not yet, not now…

Running at an alarming rate, ignoring the quizzical looks from other servants and guests alike, I arrived at the Great Hall, out of breath, extremely warm and covered in sweat. Everyone present stopped to stare at me but I was unaware, I merely searched the room, looking for someone that had the looks of a messenger.

"Is there a Messenger here?" I asked raising my voice so that it echoed in the Hall.

Many stared one another, still bearing that same uninformed look in their eyes as though I was the crazed madwoman!

Growing frustrated when no one dared to answer, I clenched my fists. "I was told a Messenger came here in order to find food, has he gone? It is of the utmost importance."

"Don't need to shout lass, I'm here!" A manly voice bellowed angrily from across the room. Sitting near the corner of the Hall, facing the wall, he raised his hand in the air, apparently eating heartedly.

The guests in the Hall dispersed, many of them looking rather guilty. "I'm sorry Mistress Ariniel." One of the children that were helping the Kitchens, ran up to me. He looked fearfully at the Messenger. "He paid me and Amrothos to keep everyone away from him while he ate… Everyone was trying to get information from him… He's quite rude, I tell you."

"Thank you, Amros." I replied kindly, ushering him to return to his duties.

I should have guessed that with a Messenger arriving for the first time after the Siege, everyone who had taken refuge here in the Hall would assail him with whatever news or letters he had about their families and friends they had left behind or lost contact with. No matter, I thought bravely, I would get every single inch of help and information I could get out of this brute, no matter how rude he would be.

I walked up to the man and there was no doubt he was a Messenger. Wearing a worn dusty cloak, the Messenger did not bother to look up, immersed in the soup he was ingesting. A tall rugged thin man with long dishevelled dark hair and smelling of horse (the most common feature of a Messenger), he emitted a grunt when I sat on the other side of the table then let out a most improper belch and wiped his mouth with the corner of his cloak before taking a large gulp of wine.

"How many times will I have to say that I do not know anything more than what I am meant to deliver." He snapped, looking at me for the first time with a short glare.

"I am not searching for any type of information, my lord." I replied as coolly as possible, resisting the urge to shake him for information. "I am simply wondering if you may perhaps know whom you got the letter I was delivered to from. You see, I live on the second level and my mother remained there…" I stopped when the Messenger rolled his eyes, leaning back on the chair.

"That's what I mean when I say information, lass. I do not have any." He growled. "They come to me, all asking the same question as yours and I can not give them one because I simply do not know! All letter transport stopped just as the boulders began to crash against the City and only now we have begun to deliver those we were meant to deliver on that day, after that, I have no idea. Even now, our only task is to deliver letters that are meant for the higher levels, not the opposite."

My heart stopped. "What do you mean, not the opposite?" I asked carefully, not wanting to misunderstand. "So if I were to give you a letter to deliver to the second level, you would not do it?"

"Not only would I not do it, but none of the other Messengers as well…" The Messenger replied brutally, leaning on the table, his eyes fixed on mine. "We are strictly forbidden to take any letter downwards, under penalty of being sent to the dungeons."

"But I need to send a letter down to the second level, where my mother may be fighting her life…How… How can you be so malicious?" I said in utter disgust, staring at the Messenger with dagger in my eyes.

"Look lass, my heart goes to you as much as to everyone else that has suffered in these last few days but the reality is, your mother, has most likely passed from our world as most of the others that lived on the second level." He said in sympathy. "Sending her a letter would be a waste of time…"

Livid, I stood abruptly from the chair, pointing at him. "How can you be so cruel?" I bellowed loud enough for my voice to echo across the Hall. "She is not dead and I will certainly see to it that she is returned to me as soon as I can find a Messenger that has enough of a heart to help me, something that I know you have not been born with. I would not have received a letter, a recent letter from her had she died already…"

The Messenger stared at me oddly then shook his head. "It does not do good to rely on false hope, my lady." He said politely. "The truth will come and hurt you sooner or later…"

_How could he say something like this, something so hurtful? Does he not know all the proof that I have received just by reading this letter? Does it matter that it was written in the beginning of the Siege? She was still alive then, what does it say that she is dead now? Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all! _

And what does he mean by "the truth will come and hurt you sooner or later", I shall _not_ get hurt, I _cannot_ get hurt! I will save my mother and I shall have my beloved by my side. It has happened already, I must simply acknowledge it once and for all before I… No! I shall not lose them… The truth was… that he lied, this Messenger, playing mind games simply because he did not like strangers pestering him during his hours of work…

"You… You do not know what you speak of." I hissed before running from the Hall.

_

* * *

Yep, this was one long chappie, __I was thinking first of splitting it into 2 but I couldn't find where to cut so instead, I just made it in 1 go! It was kind of a filler, a filler of things to come, bwahaha!! Just wanted to emphasize Ari's "descend" into hell… She's gonna have it rough for a while…_

_Hopefully __I can update soon but duty calls from school so don't know how much time I'll have but I'll do my best…_

_Take care wherever you are! _

_Isilmé xoox_


	26. Ch 25 If you only knew

_Hello again! Already done with the next chappie, he he. I am ever so thankful for all the reviews that I still get, even after a year of total absence! _

_I must say that the writing is not as good as it once was and as always, I am not 100 satisfied with my writing but… Well, if I continue to work on it, I doubt I would ever be satisfied, he he! _

_Anywho… On with the madness…

* * *

_

**CHAPTER**** 25**

March 21st Morning

"Ariniel, we were dead worried last night, you vanishing off on your own again like that!" Mirima exclaimed, hugging me tight as I entered in the Kitchens late in the morning. "Are you alright then?" She examined me closely, trying to peer in my eyes. She smiled uneasily. "Did you sleep well? We thought you'd returned to the House of Healings, thinking you were cross with us… " When I did not reply, she frowned. "Are you, cross with us?"

I shook my head. "I just came by to get something in my stomach Mi. I will be returning to the House afterwards, I have much to do." My voice was quite dull. Mirima stared at me, somewhat frightened and even when I tried to smile, which was another failed attempt at a genuine smile; she took a few steps back. "Why do you look at me this way?" I asked innocently.

Mirima bit her lip before answering. "It is just that… well, not that I can say so myself…" She stammered. "You look ill Ariniel, you do not look like yourself, your old self I should say…" She paused, struggling to find the right words. "I know I am not around you as I once was since you began working with the Healers but you look far from healthy, Ari. Your hair, your skin, you have lost weight, you scarcely sleep…I… I…" She sniffed. "I barely recognize you and with the amount of stress and pressure you have put on yourself… I am just… ever so worried about you…" She rested her hands on her hips. "I heard of yesterday's outburst with the Messenger… Understand, with what is happening with your family and the situation with Faramir, not to mention this war, I would be losing my mind if I were in your shoes…"

I dearly wanted to appear like the brave, courageous one that could deal with anything that arrived on her doorstep but, Mirima was right in one sense, how could I still remain sane with such worries to think about but there was nothing that would make me admit this openly.

Last night, I had taken refuge…_somewhere_ and I remained awaken most of the night trying to convince – no! _Trying_ to remind myself how Mother needed help to come join me in the House of Healings. After grasping the news of the Messengers being forbidden to deliver letters to the lower levels, the desperation of reaching Mother overwhelmed me so that I had actually decided (several times) to take the chance upon myself and venture home on my own, only to be stopped by the thought of not seeing Faramir again, risking the chance of losing him.

In the end, both decisions seemed too risky to take, the consequences being too dire. Instead, I found another way, another path that would make me remain here in the Citadel, doing everything that I could to get Mother back and keep Faramir by my side. During the endless night, many thoughts came in and out, until finally, a plan had formed, a plan that, hopefully, would end all doubts.

"Ariniel?" Mirima called carefully, raising her eyebrow. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes." I replied, smiling oddly. "You need not worry Mi, you are _not_ in my shoes therefore you can absolutely have no idea what I am going through right now."

"Ari…" Mirima exclaimed, that same worried frown forming on her young face. "I see you walking around as though the whole world rest on your shoulders…"

"It is not your future that lays in jeopardy, Mirima." I replied dryly.

"Don't shut us out!"

Shaking my head, I turned away from her and took a piece of bread, wanting to return to the House of Healings as soon as possible. "Mi, I am fine." I finally uttered in the sweetest voice I could master. "Yes, these are troublesome days for me but there is nothing that I cannot handle. Now, I must be back at the House, the Healers will punish me for being absent for such a long time." I did not want to hear anything more from her.

-----------

When I entered the House of Healings, I thought the nervousness would have kept me outside but when I took notice of the familiar persons, smells and corridors, I felt home again, it had been foolish for me to have been so anxious of returning.

Fumbling with my fingers, biting my lip, I stood by the entrance, observing, aware of the changes since my absence no matter how small they were. It was odd, however, that there was a sentiment flowing in my mind that told me that all was not like before, something had changed, and no matter how much the House had been a second home, there was something alien to the air that I breathed, something that would, from that day on, never disappear..

Still frozen by the entrance, I could see that the flow of people had increased and it was only another sign that a road had been cleared through the levels and the injured were being taken here. Fortunately, the sense of urgency and anxiety had somewhat vanished, which (to my relief) probably meant that the injuries were most likely superficial.

When I finally realized that I had been standing there for one too many minutes, I clenched my fists and looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath, gathering my courage. The first and main reason that I had decided to return to the House (besides my tasks) was to put an end to any speculations on my relationship with Faramir, if there was still indeed one. That I had not heard from him since his meeting with Éowyn terrorized me with fear that I had perhaps lost him already. I was going to put an end to theses doubts that were thriving on my insecurities, I had to go to him, ask him what was going on and well, declare my intentions. The anger, the desperation, the longing was combining badly in my mind that I could scarcely think clearly any longer, not to add the whole issue with Mother.

I so wanted to see him, see his eyes settle on mine, his hair blowing lazily in the wind, that awful smile of his, making my body warmer than the sun. Smiling most likely like a heart stricken girl, I let this string of emotions lead me to his chambers.

Ignoring the smells, the cries and the people around me, I crossed several corridors, taking the well-known path to his chambers with careful steps. My heart beating ever faster as I grew nearer, I did not even let the Healers that passed by me, talking animatedly of the Steward and the White Lady, damper my excitement. I was going to say all that I had in my mind, eager that it would help him come to his senses.

Unfortunately, I must have become so caught in my own thoughts that I did not see where I was going and found myself colliding with someone else. After recovering from the shock and the pain of getting an elbow on my head, I looked up and saw none other than the Warden, looking furious.

Immediately I became white and stood up, smoothing my dress so that I could look as professional as possible. "My lord Warden." I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

_So close_! I thought. The last thing I wanted was to meet the Warden especially when I had disobeyed and deserted my post for several hours. It would not be taken lightly, especially in these circumstances.

"Where have you been?" He snapped, putting his arms on his hips. "I shall not tolerate any insolence from any of our Healers and that certainly includes you. What made you think that you could leave the House without warning anyone or even without my permission?" I was about to reply but he waved his hand and I remained silent. "Do you not know we are still at war? There are still people that need our help to heal their wounds! Just because the number of deaths have decreased does _not_ mean you can leave as you please!"

"I sincerely apologize, Lord Worden, I do." I said, struggling to find a good excuse. "I am dearly committed to saving people's live, my lord, but I have been finding difficult to working without any pause. To see all these people suffering, calling for their dead loved ones, it is hard to tackle. I just…I just… Had to regain my energy. And…" I paused, the Warden rolling his eyes at me. Obviously he had already forgotten all the special tasks I had done previously. "I have received ill tidings that I had to take care of, tidings regarding my family."

"Remember your oath, Ariniel. Our patients here come first." The Warden replied, not showing any sympathy

"But Lord Warden." I replied. "No matter how many times I repeat the oaths of a Healer, I cannot forget my mother's need of aid. She is still alive and is in need of our help, I cannot ignore that. I need to get her here as quickly as possible before she gets worse."

The Warden paused for a moment and I smiled lightly, knowing he would not deny the urgency. "You live in the second level, do you not?" I nodded my head eagerly. "There are few survivors in that level and…" He frowned. "Was not your mother badly ill? Did she not have that illness that has raged on lately?"

"Yes…" I said rapidly. "But she was still in fair condition, my lord Warden…"

"Therefore we must count her safe for the time being. Now you must return to your post before I sanction you furthermore. There are rooms that need to be cleaned, that shall be your task until further notice." He exclaimed coldly, making matters closed.

Biting my lip so I would not retort anything I might regret, I glanced at the Warden then at the end of the corridor where Faramir's chamber was.

"Ariniel, I know you have used many of your resources on making sure the Steward's recovered from his injuries and I must say that you have excelled at that. I have rarely seen such dedication from so a young Healer as yourself but…" He paused awkwardly. "I think you must reconsider this dedication and spread it to our other patients that _are_ in need of healing. The Steward has recovered now and I think he is well near being fully healed."

I stared at him and was utterly speechless. What did a _Warden_ know about healing…and…and matters of the heart? How could he, of all people, come here and discreetly warn me that I was no longer needed by Faramir just because he was seen with that Horse girl?

"Is it not a Healer's oath to look after patients until they released from your care, my lord Warden?" I replied icily. "Lord Faramir might well be on the mends but as long as he is not fully healed and released, it is part of my duties to ensure that he continues to recover."

The Warden pursed his lips, clearly uncomfortable of talking about such a subject. "You might do him some good by simply focusing on other tasks for the moment, Ariniel." He said tactfully, a slight warning in his voice. I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "I have no times for such tomfoolery." He sighed. "I must send a letter to the garrison on the remains of the Outer Wall, there are rumours saying that some of the Men of the West have decided to return and a few may have injuries. Now you! Go clean those rooms!"

A shiver ran through my spine. s"I thought the Messengers were forbidden to send messages to the lower levels." I whispered.

"Of course they are." The Warden replied casually. "But the Messengers of the Steward are under another jurisdiction. Since I have temporary authority of this City, I also have the authority to use the Steward's messengers…" He stared at me oddly then shook his head. "I have no time for this, please return to your duties and clean those rooms." Without waiting for another reply he turned around and left me standing by myself as I suddenly found the best solution to a problem I had to resolve.

For a long time, I stared at the end of the corridor, regretting every second that I had to be away from Faramir. I did not want to create another problem for myself, now with the Warden being displeased with my behaviour therefore I turned around and returned to the chores that waited for me.

* * *

_Ouh, the next two chappies are going to be hot hot hot! Hehehe!!! I've written them a bazillion years ago (eh, at least 2 years ago) and i cannot wait to post them! Just have to finetune them a bit since some of the stuff has changed… Oh well, see you next time!_

_Isilmé_


	27. Ch 26 Meeting of the Lords

_Back again!!_

_Finished with the chapter earlier than I thought._

_Thank you to padme4000 and nelarun for the comments, any comment is welcomed and that's what keeps me going! _

_Things are getting more complicated for our poor Ariniel… Happy readings!_

**CHAPTER 26**

March 21st - Evening

I kept my word and cleaned the rooms as I was told, always keeping the unexpected information from the Warden in my mind, developing, what I thought would be, the ideal plan that I could master in a record time. My mother was in need of aid and I knew what I had to do and would not let anyone or _anything_ stop me any longer. The mere thought of my plan made the day much lighter and, as I washed the rooms, I was actually beginning to agree with the Warden: this was the perfect punishment for my disobedience. Even when the Healers took it upon themselves to make me realize that desertion would not be lightly taken by adding further tasks on my already endless list.

After two hours of cleaning empty rooms, the Healers ordered me to tend to the wounded instead, knowing full well how uneasy I was at the sight of blood.

For the rest of the day, I fetched hot water and cloths, mending superficial wounds, one after the other. With my mother's rescue plan now well devised, I then concentrated on trying to slip away for a moment in an effort to find Faramir but being constantly supervised by Ioreth and the other Healers, my attempts were to no use.

Doing the best to my knowledge and ignoring the sickening feeling in my stomach at the sight of blood, I endured countless of hours devoting my energy to heal cuts and bruises on persons of all ages.

Whenever I had few precious moments to spare, I would walk through the corridors, hoping that maybe I would see my mother laying in one of the sickbeds but somehow, I knew it was pointless.

It was already nightfall when I finally stopped, my head throbbing, my body tired, I knew I could not be of further use to the healers and they had agreed, in the end, that my punishment had been enough. I knew they hoped that I had learned something form this.

Too hungry to sleep yet too tired eat, I wandered through the halls, pondering on what I should do next but I knew already where it was I wanted to go. Throughout the day, I had ceased my idea of seeking Faramir in his chamber, knowing full well how vulnerable I would feel. I did not need to be trapped once more. His chamber had become sacred in a way, as had the Gardens, where many intimate moments had occurred. To be plunged into the past once more was not an option for me at this time.

While making my way to the Gardens, I first dreaded what I should do if I should find them there, in each other's company but were it to happen; I would not let it stop me and I would reveal myself, making him aware that _I _had become aware.

I now stood before the doors and immediately stopped, preparing myself for the sight that might be waiting for me on the other side. Though it was late in the day, nothing said that they would not be embracing one another, laughing… and who knows _what_ else…

"There is nothing that can prepare you for this, Ari." I whispered. Grabbing the handles, I very slowly opened the door, not wanting to make my presence known immediately.

Taking a deep breath, I looked through the opening but saw no one near the fountain nor heard any voices. Nervously, I moistened my lips and opened the door further, peeking my head inwards, silently welcoming the cool crisp air and surveying around to make certain that there was no one indeed.

The Gardens was empty.

Slightly at more ease, I entered and inhaled the fresh air, partially soothing the head ache I had.

Walking to the ledge, I looked out into the lower levels. Taking one deep breath, I lowered my head near the ledge, simply losing myself in the dark.

I felt better, I thought oddly, it was good to go outside… for it helped me cleanse my mind of the sudden worry of meeting Faramir but it was not enough for to keep away the feelings and chaos that waited for me, ever haunting my mind and soul…

My mother for whom I feared the worst had happened...

My brother who would soon face death...

_Faramir_...

Faramir... who would, above anything else, cause me the worst pain or the most joy that I would ever feel in my life...

I stretched my aching muscles and lifted my head up, thinking that I should get a bite to eat and try to decipher what my next step should be when I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

Immediately I turned around, heart pounding.

I looked upon a man who backed away when I noticed the bandaged arm. "Berethor?" I asked in shock, putting a hand on my chest. "You startled me."

He seemed just a stunned as I then bowed, giving me an apologetically look. "My lady, thousand apologies for frightening you." he said, head still bowing low. "It was not my intent. I was walking by the hall you see, and I saw you enter the gardens." He paused. "I thought you might be in need of company."

I glanced at him and noticed the small glimmer in his eyes and I looked away rapidly, trying to suppress this sudden shyness that I was feeling. "What are you doing here?" I stammered to ask, wanting to be rid of this sudden awkwardness. "Have the Healers finally let you wander on your own?"

He joined me by the ledge and looked at the view below. "I've been given this medicine I am to drink before going to sleep: they are meant to suppress the nightmares I have been having of late." He explained. "When I did not cause any trouble the first night, they decided that I was healed enough to be out of bed and look." He pointed at his un-bandaged head. "My head has mended well thanks to your experienced hands. I think it is appropriate that I give you my many thanks." He turned to cast me a smile before frowning. "But I must ask you Ariniel, have I done something to cross you? You've not come to visit me since I gave you Aryon's message. I feared you did not wish to see me any more."

"I must apologize Berethor." I replied, smiling tiredly. _Was he being his old self again_, I wondered, thinking he was luring me into another trick. "I… I did not think you were expecting me again."

Berethor smiled cockily and leaned forward, resting his uninjured arm on the ledge. "Well, I had grown used to your visits and, I thought you enjoyed hearing stories of your brother and I. You must know…" He smiled sadly. "I was deeply saddened when you did not come to my chamber for the last two days."

"Stop your tomfoolery, Berethor." I exclaimed, perceiving his prank. "You can do very well by yourself; you do not need me or any Healer by your side to make yourself feel better. Are you not a Captain of our Army?"

Letting out a chuckle, Berethor glanced at me, clearly enjoying this exchange. After a few moments of reflection, I remembered that this was well his personality: always fooling around. We stood silent for a moment, the only sound in the room coming from the fountain.

"It must be a relief for you to be able to sleep in peace." I commented politely after the silence had taken its toll on my nerves. "Many men have come to us with the same problem and even the strongest medicine was not enough for them to sleep easily."

"Aye." Berethor acknowledged. I glanced at him and noticed, for the very first time, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. He took a deep breath and stared out into the night. "I can honestly say that I am one of the lucky ones but I feel no joy in it." Once again, I sensed bitterness in his voice. "Though the nightmares have more or less disappeared, there are certain images that shall always remain in my mind, images that no one would want to hold on to."

"I can relate to it, Berethor, as will many of us do…" I replied, trying to sympathize with him. I knew he had been placed by the Main Gates of the City while the enemy was trying to break them down with his unit and that few had survived the battle when the Trolls had entered. It was a miracle that he, along with Aryon, had been able to survive for so long, as few had live through that wave of attack, but as I heard him speak, I could almost sense that he felt ashamed to not be amongst the dead. Unfortunately, whatever words I would utter would be of no help for him to accept his situation. "I know this must be a difficult time for you but you must not despair. I have overheard that, of all the units that were posted by the Gates, yours has had the least amount of casualties." I smiled warmly. "Now, if that was not a sign of bravery and good leadership, than I do not know what is…"

Watching Berethor faintly smiled, I had hoped that my words had brightened his mood. Yet after another moment of silence, he was getting slightly agitated, his eyes searching the dark, his jaw tightening at times, it was as though he was about to say something that was hard to say but the words, unfortunately, never took shape and, not wanting to worsen his state of mind, I did not press him to talk.

Staring at him for a moment, I realized that it had been the first time he was anything but his cocky-self. No longer the cheeky mouthed brat that I remembered him to be, I now saw Berethor like any other Gondorian with the same uncertainties and vulnerability. As he kept his eyes locked with the darkness of the night, I knew he regretted being here in the House of Healings, trapped amongst the wounded, too weak to face the ultimate war, missing Aryon's company. _Perhaps seeing me is a way of keeping his hopes that his friend would return_, I found myself thinking. If that was indeed the truth, it did not matter to me; I no longer despised him as I once did. On the contrary, I was quite content on gaining a new friend and ironically, for the time being, he was the only link I had to my family and my past.

It took a moment before Berethor finally became his normal self. He glanced at me and smiled weakly, before turning around, leaning against the ledge, now staring into the Gardens and the fountain.

"What is this place?" He asked his voice now assertive and confident. "I thought I knew most of Minas Tirith's secrets yet I've never seen such beautiful gardens..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I do not know why but it brings me soothing, makes all my worries-"

"Seem lighter?" I interrupted, finishing his sentence. He turned to face me, slowly nodding his head, his dark eyes piercing in the night. "I have often thought the same way as well...These gardens are those of the Healers." I explained, pointing to the rows of plants that lay hidden in the absence of light. "The Herb-Master grows different plants with medicinal ingredients that can cure different illnesses. Most likely the medicine you have gotten has its roots here." I smiled. "He is quite fond of his Garden therefore we do our best to keep it tidy."

Ever curious, Berethor nodded his head and walked towards the outer row of plants, examining them closely. "These are by far the most beautiful gardens I have ever seen." He said, earnestly, glancing at me.

"I often find safety here." I stammered, my throat becoming suddenly dry. "I do not know why... It is beautiful, and the view during the day is beyond words..." _Was it getting unusually warm or was it me?_

Berethor attempted to pick a red flower but cried out instead before pulling his hand away.

"They are the prickliest ones." I commented, covering my mouth to muffle the laughter.

"Some warnings would have been appreciated." He said bitterly then he let out a small laugh. "You dare laugh at my misery?"

I walked up to him. "Nay, your misery would not bring me joy. Had it happened many years ago, the pain would not have done justice but that was then…" I grabbed his hand and saw the small prickles on his finger. "Do not worry, they will disappear soon." I began to pull the spines before the poison would get a chance to spread into the skin. I could hear Berethor grind his teeth but never once did he let out a yelp or a scream.

"There we go." I said gently, after I gently massaged the palm of his hand. "At least you have proven to be that you are a brave Captain after all."

Berethor did not utter a word. His eyes were on mine. I suddenly let go and stepped back. Noticing my gesture, he seemed to liven once and lowered his head, slightly embarrassed. _Was he blushing?_

Growing unease, I walked back to the ledge, trying to bury an unusual feeling that was growing in my stomach. Hearing his footsteps grow louder, he me once again; his hand was but a brush away from mine. _Oh, why is my heart beating so fast and why I am as warm as an oven?_

"What are you still doing in the House if you are well again? Surely the Warden can release you?" I found myself asking, hoping my voice did not tremble.

"I do not know, honestly. I am of no use to the army and I can not perform any duties besides encourage the men to continue to stay on their post as they are in fear." He took a deep breath and after a quick glance, the uncertainty had returned. He held the same expression, as though he wanted to say something that was hard say. Finally, he lowered his head and sighed. "I can not find any comfort and I must admit... I feel as though I have let down my men... Those who survived have ridden with the party and I am here... I do not know what to do..."

Unconsciously I put my hand on his and squeezed it gently. To make such a statement, from his part, must not have been an easy task for him. That he actually chose to share this with me, I felt fortunate… "Berethor, you must not be so hard on yourself. You are not the only one who had to remain behind." I reassured him. "You have great qualities and I am sure you will be rewarded for what you have done for Gondor."

He nodded but I knew it was still not enough to douse his own troubles. No doubt he ordered many men to their deaths and the guilt of surviving must weigh on him.

"What brought you here? To the gardens?" He asked when he no longer endured the silence.

"I had to get away." I sighed. "They asked me to tend men, women and children who had light wounds and since noon, I have been mending soars, cuts, bruises... It has taken all the energy that I have left."

"I think now that it is you who should be rewarded for your kindness." Berethor said pleasantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Seeing them cured or healed is my reward."

"Indeed."

We stood in silence for a while and I looked below, the small torches glowing like small stars throughout the levels.

"Ariniel" Berethor called softly. "I must confess something to you..."

I frowned and turned to face him yet he stared towards the east.

"Yes Berethor?" I frowned, my heart pounding.

"I have lied to you..." He then paused and faced me. His proud face was now nervous, small sweat beads fell from his forehead. He began pacing unsteadily. "That day we met..."

"Yes, it was only two days ago..." I said carefully. _What is this?_

He smiled shyly. "Indeed it was... Well... I do not know why it is that I did not say anything but when I arrived in the House I was meant to seek you ... and well... it was _you_ who found me first and I must say... I could not find the words to see how beautifully you've grown and how-"

"Ariniel, I thought I would have found you here."

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

We both turned our heads at the same time and looked at Faramir, his eyes switching from me to Berethor's. I distanced myself from Berethor as he stepped forward. This could not be any worse.

"Lord Berethor." Faramir finally said, bowing his head.

_Lord_ Berethor?

"Lord, Steward, it brings great joy to see that you have regained your health." He replied politely.

Faramir smiled. "Titles are of no importance in these days of uncertainty, please, call me Faramir."

Berethor was surprised. "Yes... _Lord_ Faramir."

He smiled even more.

"I mourn the loss of your father, he was a great man." Berethor added in an apologetic voice.

I saw Faramir's smile fade, his expression froze. The pain was still too fresh and I could feel the hurt. He glanced at me in a way that brought much sorrow to my heart.

Noticing our exchange, Berethor looked at me then to Faramir, unbeknownst to him the truth in Denethor's death.

"My lord?"

Faramir came to and managed a sad smile. "It is yet too soon to mourn."

Paralyzed, I stood there, confused, trying to make sense of what was actually happening. Seeing Faramir, so unexpectedly, getting caught in the presence of another man…

An uneasy silence reigned in the Gardens, so quiet that I could hear my heart racing in my chest. We eyed one another, none knowing whether to talk or not. I caught Faramir glancing at Berethor, examining him and when he had looked away, Berethor did the same. _Were they comparing one another? _I asked myself. _Were they trying to settle on who was the strongest?_

_What are you thinking about, Ari? Now is your chance! This is what you have been waiting for! Faramir is standing in front of you!_

I felt as though I knew what I had to say, what I had to do, I had planned everything that I wanted to share with Faramir but now that he stood there, looking better then when I saw him last, my mind had become utterly blank. Not knowing what to do, I began to admire the stone floor.

Thankfully it was Faramir who broke the troubled silence.

"Was I interrupting you?" he asked. I did not dare to look up but I sensed his eyes on me.

"No, you were not." Berethor answered quickly. "I was passing by the hall outside and I never recalled seeing these gardens before. As I entered, I found Ariniel."

Faramir seemed to interpret his words then looked at me; I immediately began to blush and lowered my eyes. I was so embarrassed.

"They are by far one of the most beautiful I've ever seen." Berethor added and I could almost feel his eyes setting on me which made me even more livid.

Faramir nodded but I could feel you the tension in the room.

"Do you… Do you know each other?" I dared to ask, trying to divert the conversation.

"Aye. He was Boromir's second in command, one of his closet friends if I remember correctly." Berethor nodded. "It has been some time since we've last crossed paths." Faramir explained, standing near the fountain. "I must congratulate you on your appointment. My brother spoke so highly of you."

Berethor seemed touched by his words and his courage collapsed. "He appointed me a few days before his departure..." he said sadly. "I've never imagined I would have had to overtake the unit so early..." He paused, turning his face away. _He truly adored the man_. "I..." he began, trying to regain his composure. "I made a promise to him that I would make sure to not let anyone behind should the war begin... And I did... I will sorely miss him." He said proudly.

"As will all who knew him." Faramir replied, equally touched. "And how did your unit fair during the siege?"

Berethor seemed to grow bigger, his pride returning. "My men slew most of the orcs that came in through the Gates but alas, many perished once the trolls entered." He lowered his head. "I was honoured with an orc arrow and now I am useless to this war..." He said bitterly. "Those who survived have now gone with Mithrandir and this so-called King..."

"Do not be angry, Berethor, their road ahead will be much more perilous." Faramir answered, trying to bring comfort to the man. "What would become of the City if they do not return? Who would then protect Her walls?"

Berethor reflected on his words and his heart brightened. He lifted his head up and I saw his strength and pride infiltrating his expression, a sort of invincibility returning.

I smiled at him and he looked at me with his warm eyes unaware that Faramir had noticed.

"Well, I think I must be going." Berethor exclaimed. "I should pay a visit to my wounded men."

Faramir nodded.

I was a bit disappointed but being alone with Faramir made the feeling quickly disappeared.

"Lady Ariniel." He said, turning to face me. His eyes went up and down, examining me and I could not help to blush. "It has been a pleasure to see you again." Berethor turned to Faramir, bowed then began walking to the door.

I was ready for him to go, but there was something in my mind that made me restless. "Berethor." I called. He turned around. "You were about to say something..."

His face grew red and I saw both sadness and bitterness. "It was nothing, my lady." He answered, his voice was grave. "Nothing of importance." He gave me a warm look and exited the door.

A voice began to talk in the back of my head but I pushed it away. _He could not mean what I was thinking. No... He never showed any interest... Certainly he was not hiding any feelings for me... did he?_

_Hum, so what is Berethor up to I wonder?_

_Poor Ari, her world is getting ever screwed up!!! Bwahahahahh!!_

_Nah, I feel for her and when you think things can't get any worse…._

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

_Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. _

_Next chapter is almost done and it is quite hot!! Heheeh_

_Take care!_

_Isilmé_


	28. Ch 27 Aftermaths

_Now how about that, I am already finished with the other chappie! Bwahahah!!! _

_I am so happy about this chappie although I had hoped it would have been a little more intense… _

_It is finally nice to publish something that I have written a long long time ago! _

_I realized yet again that I screwed up the dates again, it wasn't meant to happen this early but, eh, I am just too lazy to change them again so it's just going to stay as it is! I might just hop over a few days on the next chappie…_

_Anywho, on with this madness…_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

March 21st - Night

Staring back at the door, I suddenly remembered Faramir stood near me, his grey eyes, looking at me. "He has a good spirit that man." He stated, staring at the door as well. "There is much pride and valour but it is only a mask he wears so well." He frowned. "How do you know him?"

Taking a deep breath, I smiled nervously. "I told you of my brother Aryon. He and Berethor were and are still best of friends from a young age. They were the worst troublemakers you could possibly imagine and they often played together outside our home." I smiled at the thought. "Being their prey of choice, they often teased me for sitting by the window…" I paused and looked down, embarrassed. "When I was..."

"When you were spying on me and Boromir?" Faramir guessed with an amused face.

I nodded sheepishly. "There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Is it true that he is a lord?" I asked, wanting to change the subject and curious as to know who Berethor really was.

He reflected for a moment, concentrating. "My mind falters me at the moment but I believe his father is one of the wealthiest men in Gondor. In our younger days, he often came to visit my father but I did not know Berethor very well. He rather enjoyed Boromir's presence than mine."

I was overly stunned at the discovery. "Aryon never told me..." I whispered in disbelief, mostly to myself. "Yet they've grown up together... That would explain his haughty and pompous attitude." I commented. _Did Aryon know? _

Faramir laughed warmly. "A child must outgrow his immaturity at one point in his life." He extended his arm and I quickly wrapped mine into his and gently we began to walk throughout the gardens.

For an instant, everything was like before, there was no awkwardness, no anger or bitterness, it was as though nothing had happened: the kiss, Éowyn, his father's death, my family, Berethor, nothing seemed to matter.

A feeling of contentment suddenly spread throughout my whole body, a sense of euphoria that made every step feel as though there were clouds underneath our feet.

It was not until he spoke once more that the euphoria vanished and that I found myself falling rapidly to the ground, with many fears waiting for me, waiting to invade my mind once more. "How have you been?" He asked me, once we reached the ledge.

_Why am I not nervous?_ I asked myself. _Why was I not screaming at him, pouring my heart out to him, demanding to know what he was doing with Éowyn? Why was I not… more… alive?_ It had only been three days since we were together, three days since we had shared that kiss… _Where was the tension? _I thought sadly._ Where was the connection that I once had? Where was the energy in the room? Why had it all suddenly disappeared? _

How could I possible answer his question with but a simple few words? I thought sarcastically. Thousands of thoughts raged in my head, each more pertinent than the other and I wondered whether he truly wished to hear them all. "I am doing quite well for the moment." I eventually answered after letting out an eternal sigh.

He glanced at me and frowned. "You seem a bit pale, are you sure you are not ill?"

"I've had an exhausting day." I replied before telling him of my day in the House thought not mentioning the reasons of it. I shuddered several times when I mentioned the blood I had seen and Faramir put his hand on mine, tightening his grip, well aware of my dislike of blood.

"None are used to the sight, we must merely ignore it." He whispered.

I agreed. "How are you doing? You look different then the day I saw you last." And surely he did. As he stood next to me, I barely recognized him. He no longer appeared as though he carried the fate of the world in his hands or suffering as much as he did from the death of his father. For a moment there it seemed as though he was his old self again, prior to the war and all its consequences. Now wearing his own robes and not the ones the Healers often give to all the patients who stayed in the House, I now recognized Faramir as the warrior he once was. Tall and strong, it was a wonder why I was not more in awe of him, being in his presence.

Faramir cleared his throat and I knew instantly that he was slightly uneasy. "I am very well." He declared plainly. "My wounds are almost healed."

"Yes." I interrupted, probably trying to delay him mentioning about her. "I thought you appeared different when you entered." I replied, smiling somewhat too cheerfully.

Faramir formed an unusually large smile formed on his lips, doubtless the result of a nervous tension filling the room, causing us to be ill at ease.

Staring out into the East, its red flames still keeping the night from being utterly dark, Faramir pursed his lips and made many different expression, as though wondering how to say something when finally, I noticed his hand turn clench into a fist. He turned to me. "I have been spending the last day or two in the Gardens, along with Lady Éowyn of Rohan."

I swallowed the jealousy that was creeping in my mind. _At least he is not deceitful._ "Yes, I have of heard of her. How does she fair?" I struggled to ask, my voice rejoicing a bit too much.

"She recovers slowly." He replied, concerned. "However a shadow still lingers in her heart."

"It is understandable after the troubles she's encountered." I said, as a-matter-of-factly. "With her uncle's death and Aragorn's refusal... Even the strongest person can have their heart torn…" _Was I truly sympathizing with her? _

Faramir frowned and a quizzical look formed on his face "Aragorn's refusal?" He repeated carefully.

A shiver went down my spine. "Did you not know?" I asked, wondering if I had revealed something he did not know.

He threw his head back and nodded his head, as though his doubts had been clarified. "I am afraid Merry overlooked that information." He said in so a low voice that I assumed he talked to himself.

"She was besotted over Aragorn following his arrival in Rohan. He refused her shortly before his departure." As soon as my mouth closed, I regretted every word that I had said. I do not know what made me say something that could be potentially hurtful to him but when I watched him react so surprised that Éowyn had indeed had feelings for Aragorn, there was a bubble of deep jealousy that simply burst.

Faramir appeared to be affected by the news, his grey eyes turning dark. "He is betrothed to another." He whispered with a glint of hurt in his voice.

"Is that all you have to say!" I snapped after he stood silent, lost in his own thoughts more likely.

Glancing at me, Faramir took a deep breath. He was troubled, but by what, I did not know and it infuriated me. Not even three days past and already we had become strangers.

"I do not know what to say Ariniel." Was his only reply. His eyes met mine and we stared at one another for a moment, a trace of guilt burgeoning on his face. Slowly I began to shake my head, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Have you enjoyed your time in the Gardens with Lady Éowyn?" I asked bitterly. "Word has spread of your _newfound_ friendship."

"The Gardens have been a source of much needed rest." He said, uneasy.

"Are you certain it is only the Gardens?" I asked, my voice rising.

He looked down, a stricken expression on his face but said naught.

"Then it is because of her, isn't it?" I said openly, knowing I was revealing something that we were both trying so hard to hide.

Silence reigned for a short time, the only sound coming from the water fountain. Faramir looked at the darkened skies before taking a deep breath. "While it is true that we have spent time together, there is nothing to imply else that we have kept one another company." He said defensively.

"Really? Is that how you interpret it?" I hissed, irritated that he had taken the tones of a statesman instead of as a friend, as my friend. "That you are simply enjoying one another's company in pure innocence?"

"Why... Of course…" He struggled to reply.

"How can you be so blind? Do you take me for a fool?" I shouted my voice full of anger. "Is her company the same as mine?" His eyes lowered. "I heard what you _told_ her! I was there Faramir and I heard everything! When you met two days ago, I heard every single little word you uttered to that-that _Horse_ Girl, how you thought she was more beautiful than any other lady in Gondor, how her presence would soothe your pains...I heard everything, Faramir." My voice began to shake. "Have I suddenly become nothing to you?

"No, Ariniel, you must not believe that...I...I..." He came up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "When I said those words to her, it was simply... simply something that I had to say...I saw something within her..."

"As you did with me?" I replied coldly.

"It is not the same..." He muttered miserably.

"No, it isn't...Were your words to me just a way of repaying me for my care? As a simple thank you?" I shouted.

In a blink of an eye, I saw his grey eyes change from misty grey to fiery silver. He moved his head up and took a step into my direction. I sensed the power that emanated from him and for once, I was afraid of him. "Now, hear here, I am not a person to toy with another's mind. I meant every word that I said to you and have no regret. Our bond, our friendship it is dear to me, dearer than you could ever imagine but Éowyn..." He paused and sighed miserably.

I shook my head and stared at him in disgust, his words losing its meaning to my ears. Stepping back, I could feel my heart break and all warm feelings disappearing, replaced instead with feelings of jealousy and beyond all: betrayal. "Is that the new conflict I see arise in your eyes?" I snapped. "That your love for her is at the expense of your feelings for me?"

"Ariniel, I did not wish to make matters worse... I did not do this of my own intent, it simply _happened_..." He pleaded with the most sorrowful look in his eyes before he added, quietly. "I cannot deny what my heart desires."

My mouth widened and I covered it with my hand, trying to muffle the scream that was beginning to form in the back of my mouth. My body shaking terribly, I stared at him, unable to believe that he of all people would be able to cause such pain. "Then you are no better than the other lordling in this accursed City who use their maids for their own pleasure..." I said in disgust. "I believed you! Every single word you have said… I believed you!" Tears rolled down my cheek, tears of utter rage. "You are no better than them; I should have known I would be forgotten as soon as someone more _proper_ would have appeared…" I knew what I was shouting at him did not make any sense and was far from the truth, but seeing him hurt, seeing him suffering for causing me such pain was not enough to quell my fury.

"But Ariniel, Éowyn and I have made no promise to one another, she does not even..." He paused and lowered his voice. "...Even know of my feelings..."

"How could she?" I exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing. "She gave her heart to Aragorn!" If he thought I would stand there and listen to his own problems with Éowyn, than he was highly mistaken.

I watched as his face grew saddened and took slight pleasure in his suffering. He was not aware... He looked into the void, taking deep breaths... A few seconds passed until he stood straight with a pale glimmer in his grey eyes. "Were she betrothed to Lord Aragorn and become Queen of Gondor I would love her still." It was a declaration, an affirmation of what he was troubled with and as I looked at him, I knew there was no hesitation or regret in his voice.

Understanding that there was little left to be said, I turned around and faced him. "Do not think that I will welcome you back with open arms when she breaks your heart." The words were weak but firm. With one last look, I shook my head. "You know she will and for what it is worth, if it is even worth anything to you anymore… I love you."

At that moment, our friendship ended.

* * *

_(sighs) doesn't it make you want to cry???? _

_Man, I think I had a few tears when I wrote it and when I read it… heheeh!! _

_Hum, so I know, technically, this happens (according to the book) the day after Faramir and Éowyn meet so I can't imagine Faramir actually bantering his affections but for the sake of this fanfic, I guess I just have to let it pass..._

_Next update might take a bit of time since I have this godawful group project this week and unfortunately, I don't have anything prewritten so my head has to do some brainstorming… Be patient! _

_Oh well, thank you to padme4000 and Nelarun, your comments are always helpful and I know how you feel, I feel for ariniel too… Think I'm too cruel to her but man, does it feel good! Poor girl's going to end up in a nut house if I keep going like that!_

_Hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it!_

_Cheers, _

_Isilmé._


	29. Ch 28 Keep Breathing

_Ok guys! I am so surprised by both reviews I have received! Padme and Nelarun, kudos to you two! I cannot possible believe my story has made such an impact on you or anyone, really! I really liked yours Padmé, that is actually how I came up with my stories… I see them in my mind and then try to write it down on paper (or in this case on the PC), heeheh!! That is how I work and had I a higher self-esteem and lived in the States or in Hollywood (which I don't) I would definitely want to be a movie director or something like that!_

_Anywho, enough ranting! Chappie is done, I might have been a bit lazy on this one so if its not that good well, pardon my laziness, heheeh!! Both title and chapter were inspired by Grey's Anatomy so… yeah…_

_Happy reading….

* * *

_

Chapter 28th

March 24th - Day

What am I to do now? Where do I go from here? The world that I knew, the friendship that I thought I had no longer existed. Emptiness now surrounded me and I did not know what my purpose was any longer, in the House or in this world. How could I have lost my only chance to happiness? How could I have let myself pulled into a childish fantasy? Was I so desperate for love, for acknowledgement that I used Faramir's situation to my advantage?

"How could I have let my feelings get the best of me, fooling my own heart to believe that I could actually…be… his wife?" I sobbed, throwing my hand in the water, making it splash. Wiggling my feet in the water, I crossed my arms across my chest and took deep breaths, no longer sensing the cold liquid against my body. The shivers had now subsided and I expected my lips to be of a bluish colour but it didn't matter. Somehow, I had stopped feeling anything an eternity ago. Lowering my head so my nose was barely above the water, I stared ahead and tried to make sense of what my world had become in the last few days.

Nothing matter any longer, not my life, not this war, not even the people that walked in the City, absolutely nothing mattered enough for me to find a purpose in this world. Ever since I had left Faramir standing there in the Gardens, the only thing I could think of, the only thing I prayed and longed for was for this war to end badly for all so that it would put an end to my sufferings. I no longer wanted to see the sun or the blue skies and if I did, then it would not bring me no joy or comfort, it would only prolong this miserable fate which I had been given.

All was so different now, so different that I could neither laugh nor cry, be angry or spiteful; I was simply empty, unable to find even the slightest emotion to explain what I had gone through these last three days.

The only thing that I noticed was that I was living in a slow fashion now: every step, every word, every single thing that I now did took its time.

What was worse were the looks I received from everyone around me. Although no one dared tell who it was that had overheard my ranting, word had spread of this quarrel of ours throughout the House of Healings and now I found myself to be the main character in this story that had nothing of a happy ending. A blend of pity, cruel smiles, muffled laughs, and sorrow now followed my every step whenever I dared to leave the room that I had taken refuge in. The Warden had come to see me once or twice, I scarcely remember, only to be certain that I ate something, unbeknownst to him that I was unable to keep anything in my stomach.

The Healers, the ones that had shared _some_ compassion left in their souls, often tried to take me away from my stupor, from the darkness I was wrapping myself within, but for their kind words, I remained completely oblivious to them.

I wanted to be alone, utterly alone. How foolish was I, crying for unrequited love when there was a war to be dealt with, where our entire existence was in jeopardy.

"Was I not meant to be his wife?" I said, opening my mouth under water, bubbles reaching the surface. "Was he not mine?"

Closing my eyes, I did not wish for the words to take shape in my mind and took one deep breath before slowly letting my entire body fall down under water. It was not until my head touched the bottom of this long tub, that finally I could simply lie there and not think of anything.

Slowly opening my eyes once more, I did not recognize anything around me but a thick haze that made it seem as though I was walking in a dream. Keeping my mouth firmly shut, I looked up at the hazy ceiling above me and tried to make some sense of what was going on with my life, why Faramir had, alone, been able to transform it, taking it to a place it has never been before.

And then there was Berethor. How did he come into all this? How did _he_ manage to return into my life as a forgotten enemy and become a potential…

Why did he have to declare his… _intentions_, when he was clearly aware of my current emotional state…

_Can I not sleep here like this, under water, for a few days… I have had too many adventures already and I cannot take it any more…_

Sighing within, I stared above me, replaying the quarrel several days ago and the unexpected encounter with Berethor that was still very fresh on my mind, causing much confusion in both, body and mind…

----------------------

_Yesterday…_

Somehow, Berethor had managed to find me in my room. Ever politely we talked of little insignificant things, and while I still suffered from Faramir's rejection, he had managed to drift me away from the misery and unnoticeably, he pulled me into an opposite direction I once thought impossible

"Why are you sad, Ariniel?" He suddenly plainly asked. "Did you think that dedicating your time to his healing would win you his heart?" Staring at me, he showed neither jealousy nor envy, only concern.

"I thought I would deserve his heart, that I would be entitled to it." I sighed miserably after I knew I could not avoid the answer.

"But he broke your heart."

"You will find this hard to believe but he did not break my heart." I replied with a chuckle.

He frowned. "But you are reacting like a person who has lost everything... There must be something he has broken..."

"Yes... My dreams were broken..." I replied dreamily.

"Your dreams? What type of dreams?" I glanced at him and noticed the curiosity in his eyes.

"Dreams of a better life I suppose..." I answered shrugging. "Dreams that I had since I was a small girl... Being Faramir's loving wife..." He rolled his eyes. "Well, for most of my life I've been serving, helping people without receiving one favor in return… When all you remember is that there was only person whom you looked up to, admired... Faramir was that person for me..." I paused and became nervous of what he would say once I revealed this secret I had not said to anyone. "Until recently, I thought he would be the only person whom was worthy of my love..."

"Recently?" He asked intrigued.

I blushed and lowered my head. I began to tell him of Aeluin and his untimely death. Not surprisingly,

Berethor sighed exasperated and tried to contain his laughter. "Do not tell me you fell for this scheme?!"

"What scheme?" I snapped. "Boulders were missing us and that awful winged creature was pursuing us! I was only trying to encourage him."

Berethor stared in disbelief. "If you only _knew_ how many soldiers have used the same lines this Aeluin has on young ladies, only to get a few hours entertainment. I cannot believe you of all people would fall for a line like that!"

Scowling, I was unable to believe him. Aeluin seemed sincere when he proposed to take me to his native town, _didn't he_? "Tell me Berethor, have you ever used those lines on naive ladies?" Immediately he scratched his head and grimaced before looking away. _Ha! That should teach him a good lesson_. "Well, then." I said victoriously. "It shows how not even the best of us have good morals!"

"I was young and ignorant." He threw his hands in the air in defense. "I was leaving to fight skirmishes in Osgiliath with your brother. It was only for one night! It was only once."

I lifted my hand. "Please spare me the details of your bedsides manners." I laughed.

Berethor bowed. "My apologies, Ariniel. I shall refrain from the details but that does not make me feel ashamed." He gave me that smug look that made him so detestable.

"And why not?" I asked repulsed.

"Because I made you laugh!"

My mouth fell wide open and I was trying to find something to say but no words came to my mind! I so wanted to shout at him and tell him that it was not true but I could not. It was clear to me then that no matter how much I tried to despise him, I simply could not. Nevertheless, I had to tell him off. "You do know how to push a person to their limits, you do know that?"

"I have that affect on people, I am sorry." He replied in a laugh. "Now you can understand why I spent so much time terrorizing your neighborhood as a child. You see, up in my own home, I could get away with everything, because the neighbors knew who my parents were and they feared them... While down in the second level, I was only another troublemaker... It was much more of a challenge, not to mention the thrill of being caught..." He added passionately.

I laughed some more. "Oh Berethor, how you never change! I shall pity the girl whom you will take as a wife for she will have a long struggle to tame you and turn you into an honorable man..."

"You speak so hastily, my lady... You may still see me as the boy I was but that was ages ago..." His voice softened. "Serving the Army… This War, all these events have changed me... I know now that I caused pain to many people, including you... And truly, I regret all the bad jokes and pranks that I inflicted upon you..." He stared deeply into my eyes and as I stared back, I knew he meant the truth.

_A different Berethor?_ I thought, puzzled. "You do not need to apologize, Berethor." I said in a whisper, cupping his face delicately before realizing what I was doing. "I have known this since we've met." Looking away, his hand was now over mine.

"But my foolishness has made you wary of me... You may not have felt it but I can still see the anger in your eyes..." He whispered huskily.

I could feel his breath on my neck and when I breathed in his scent, odd warm shivers formed in my stomach, spreading through my body, like a flower in bloom. Daring to meet his eyes, I suddenly became afraid, but of what, I could not know. My first thought was to pull away but there was a powerful spark in Berethor's eyes that I had not seen before that paralyzed me from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" I stammered, fearfully.

His face remained serious. "I'm not sure..." He replied softly, his hand faintly tracing my cheekbone, his eyes lowering to my lips. "Maybe I am trying to make you hate me once more."

"That was years ago, Berethor, when we were still children... They were... Old memories... Memories that are better left forgotten..." What was I saying? It made no sense… "But please, let me go..."

Eyes locked, we remained fixed on one another. Then I thought the impossible was happening as Berethor lowered his head closer to me until I understood what he was about to do. Our lips were about to meet but then, he quickly let go of my hand and took a step back.

He turned around while I stared at my hand and then to Berethor's back. What had just happened...? Was he about to kiss me? Then as I frowned, I realized that I had had no intention of stopping him...

"I'm sorry Ariniel..." He whispered after a moment of silence. "I should not have done so..."

"There... There... Was no need to apologize, Berethor..." I replied shaken. "For a moment there, I wondered where you were pulling another prank..."

"Yes." He acknowledge rapidly, facing me, a cocky smile taking form. "That's what it was… A prank…" He watched my reaction. "Some habits are hard to be rid of."

"Well it was not a very nice one." I shouted at him, suddenly overwhelmed with fury. "If that was your idea of a joke, then it was not appreciated."

"Come now, Ari." He said, condescendingly. "You liked it was much as I did, admit it."

Ignoring the reddened cheeks, I clenched my fists, the dormant rage beginning to wake. "I should have known you of all people could ever change. To think that I actually trusted you." Shaking my head, I walked to the door. Staring at him, I glowered and lifted my head as high as possible. "There is nothing more that I have to say to you. Get out."

He looked at me, hurt and silently walked to the door. Turning around before stepping outside. "I apologize Ariniel…I really do…"

Containing the tears, I concentrated on the anger, the fury that yet another person had betrayed me and taken me for a fool. "You are just as pathetic as any other lordling in this accursed City." I spitted before slamming the door shut.

----------------------

Feeling my lungs blazing in fire, screaming for air, I was tempted, so tempted to open my mouth to let the water enter my body, curious to know what would happen, wondering if it was the one solution that would bring some peace of mind.

After Berethor had left, I spent countless hours, producing enough tears to fill the water fountain, unable to understand how two men had manage to inflict infinite pain in my heart, doubting my existence in this world, how could a person, a Man be ever so cruel as to make suffer…

In the hours, I managed to assume that the pain Faramir had inflicted me, was not that he had feelings for another but that he had denied this one chance of getting what I thought I deserved what my destiny should have been after so many years of serving the City. While he did break my heart, he also broke my dreams, dreams that I thought were possible.

As for Berethor, I was furious at him, furious for denying me the one thing I expected and secretly desired. I suspected he held some sort of feelings for me but as to know how serious he thought of them, I did not know. If he was aware of the quarrel between me and Faramir then why would he make his own intentions known?

My mind was now unable to focus as the cry for air was growing further intense yet I still remained undecided whether to lift my head above the water. It was so quiet here, so quiet and so serene that I did not wish to leave.

Out there, above the water, nothing waited for me, nothing but pain, uncertainty, solitude and destruction.

Lungs demanding air, my mind denying it, I knew the time was coming, the time where I would make a choice. Is there nothing more for me to do? I thought desperately. My lungs could not take it any longer, it was now or never. Is there no reason why I should stay here in this world?

_Mother_.

In less than one second, I jumped outright, letting out a loud scream as I took a deep breath, my lungs now thanking me for getting much needed air. Chest weaving up and down, head pounding, I pulled my hair back and blinked several times, realizing that I had remembered something so important.

_Keep Breathing, Ariniel. Just keep breathing._

_

* * *

Bwahahhaha…_

_Yeah, I think I might have exaggerated with this one chappie but I just tried to emphasize just how screwed up Ariniel is in this moment… poor thing, she needs a break!! Bwhaah! What will happen next? Is she out of the woods…????_

_Many chappies are done already but I won't publish them all at once since I have to fine tune them!_

_Comments are quite appreciated! Come on, don't be shy! Comments are what make me go on in this crazy world!_

_Cheers,_

_Isimlé_


	30. Ch 29 In the Stables

_Okay guys, I am back already!__Thank you ever so much for the reviews, they were quite helpful as always. I must say I got my first somewhat-but-not-quite-teensy-little flame… that was helpful.__I must say that I am making things quicker and not so "deep" as I once did… I am doing my best, just so that's said! Heeheh!!_

_Anywho, now for another chappie, bit brutal,  
__you'll see…

* * *

_**Chapter 29**

March 24th - Night

Within a few hours everything was planned. I waited until the middle of the night before setting out. Crawling from the bed, I tip toed in across room, making certain that no one would be unaware that I was awake.

Burying the letter I had carefully written into one the pockets of the dress robe I had found, I wrapped a dark brown cloak around me, careful to pull the hood over my head until it reached my eyes, making it harder for people to identify me.

Forgetting about Berethor, forgetting about Faramir, I closed off my mind and tried to focus on this one thing that could help my dear mother. After the long bath, I was filled with humiliation and lament, cursing myself for forgetting about her. Taking away all the hurting and the pain, my mother was the one who needed the most help, not I.

Who knew what state she was in… I imagined the worst: that she lay under rubble, waiting for someone who could never hear or reach her… how could my emotions be overthrown by matters of the heart that I entirely failed to remember about my own mother, the one who gave birth to me.

I owed her so much, raising me and Aryon ever so well since Father had passed away, constantly reminding us of being good and respectful to others.

This was most likely my one and only chance to get her help and even if the War would end right now and we would have been defeated, still I would not rest until I did everything I can to help her.

I worried so much for her, fearing and expecting the worst, pondering whether I would be relieved or horrified if she had survived all these days. If she was alive, how bad would it be? So many questions, so many scenarios, so many ifs and buts that I simply had to put an end to it.

Taking one deep breath, I opened the door and quietly walked through the corridors. Safely outside, I thanked the clouds for covering the moon and began walking towards the Court and the Fountain, sadly reminiscing of the time I had seen Boromir and Faramir together for the last time, before making my way down the stairs in order to reach the Stables where the Steward's Messenger would hopefully be.

"Great…" I muttered under my breath as the stables seemed quiet. I had feared some of the men were still up, either drinking or eating. I felt a chill on my back as I entered the place. It smelled of horse and the stables was badly lighted. Immediately, I became uncertain and an odd alarming sensation passed through my body like a wave. Covering my nose with the sleeve of my cloak, I slowly walked through the different stalls, trying to find one that had both horse and rider.

About to reach the end of the Stables, I was about to give up when I noticed something moving on the last stall to the left. Slowly making my way there, I sighed of relief when i saw a man, slightly burly and tall, sleeping on a small lump of hay next to a tall brown stallion. Although he was slightly dishevelled like the other Messenger I had quarrelled with, the man had definitely the crest of the Steward stitched on his garments like all others who served him.

Not wanting to waste more time, I decide to cough loudly, hoping he would wake and he did, as he stirred from his sleep, opening his beady eyes.

"What does ye' want?" He groaned, slowly standing up. The horse, which I am certain I had also woken, turned his head towards me, snorting. The Messenger eyed me angrily as he smoothed his garments.

Gulping, I knew the time had come. "I...I wish for you to deliver this letter." I said, taking the letter from my pocket.

"Do you now?" He grunted before tearing it from my hands, sceptically examining it. "Where does it come from? Who ordered it sent?"

I began to pace and my hands were getting clammy. I tried to come up with something but my mind was empty. Frankly, I had not imagined encountering so many questions. I presumed that they would only take it and be on their way as I am certain such letters were rather urgent. "Please, sir." I pleaded. "You must deliver this to the second level. It will not take that much time."

"I am very well aware of that." He said, impatiently. Gazing at me, he stepped closer. "Do I need to remind you that we, Messengers of the Steward, do not go on errands for simple folk? I do not see the Warden's stamp…"

I was lost for thoughts. Things were not going as planned. "I understand." I said, trying to charm him with a warm smile. "But you must dome this one favour; it will not take more than one hour of your time. It is a matter of life and death." I finally exclaimed, forgetting the plan and now relying on the truth and hope.

He raised an eyebrow. "Life and death, you say?" He chuckled.

Growing furious, I decided to take out something that would maybe change his mind. This was my backup plan, in case all did not go as planned. "Here." I extended my hand towards him, taking some coins in my hand. "You can take this! It is not much but it could be of use to you." I knew it would have been of some use. I thought wisely. As I was writing the letter earlier today, I thought that maybe some money would have been a further persuasion for the Messenger to deliver the letter. I had taken all that I had saved throughout my years serving the Kitchen and the House of Healings, knowing how many would be tempted with a good amount of coins.

The Messenger eyed them irresistibly but then turn to look at me, with a strange gleam in his eyes that made me extremely uneasy.

"Are you that desperate, dear?" He suggested, smiling maliciously. Before I could make an attempt to step back, the man suddenly pressed himself upon me. "Surely we can come to… _Another_ solution." He smiled, passing his dirty hand on my hair. I found myself cornered into the corner of the enclosure unable to run away. He began to press his body against mine, his foul breath upon my throat.

"I do not think that I would agree with this type of arrangement." I struggled tosay, trying to break from his grasp. this was getting dangerous. We were alone, completely alone.

_I have to get away!_

Desperate, I pushed him away with my hands and turned to run but he was unfortunately quicker. He fiercely managed to pull take grasp on my hair and tugged me back, throwing me back on the lump of hay. The shearing pain on the back of my head paralyzed for a few seconds and before I was even aware, he was laying on atop of me, keeping a good grasp on my hair.

"Foolish girl." He spitted as he pulled my hair back again.

I let out a powerful cry as the pain on the back of my head grew excruciating, I felt as though he had torn the skin and exposed my flesh! Fearing for what he would do to me, I began to squirm and hit him with all that I could; screaming hoping someone would hear me. We began to wrestle but the man overpowered me easily, he took hold of both of my hands and pulled them over my head while the other covered my mouth.

"Not that bright, are you?" He said, smiling haughtily. He buried his head on my chest before staring at me. "Now be quiet or I shall make sure that you will receive a nice scar from my part..." He looked down my body and saw him eyeing it, temptingly. "It has been too long a time since I've had me a nice looking gal... Yes..." He put my hands under my back and put his weight on mine so that I could not even break free. Slowly, he began to unbutton my shirt. By then the tears had begun to roll down my cheeks and I had stopped screaming though I moaned and pleaded, in vain, for him to let me go. "Yes, we'll have a good time, I'll promise you that."

_How foolish I was to come here in the middle of the night. _

I felt his cold hand move down on my chest and never had I felt so violated.

_No! __I could not let this happen! No this way! _

Gathering what strength I had left, I managed to move my legs and hit him in an area I knew would hurt him deeply.

The man backed off and let out a loud yelp and backed away, putting his hands between his legs, howling in pain.

My eyes were wide in shock but I did not wait for his reaction to get away from there. I began to run but he had managed to pull himself off the floor and put his arms around my waist, dragging me back to the lump of hay.

His face was now flushed and covered in sweat. His hair was further dishevelled and he gasped for air. "You whore!" He spitted at me before slapping me hard on the face.

My head blew to the side and I felt myself fall on the floor. The room suddenly began to spin and small stars appeared in front of me. My cheek was on fire, my head dizzy. Looking around me, I saw the man beginning to crawl towards me, furious.

"You won't get away that easy..." He grunted.

He was almost on top of me and I knew he would hurt me again.

I saw his hand rising in the air and waited for the blow to come down on me. I knew this was the last one, I knew the next time I would open my eyes, the deed would have happened, I would have lost my innocence to a monster. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, utterly helpless.

"Touch her again and I shall make sure your head will come off."

The Messenger turned his head, the tip of a sword now resting against his neck

Not knowing what powers I had within me but thanking them either way, I managed to pull myself up and rested on the wall nearby.

"My lord!" He stammered. "It is not what you think... She gave herself willingly." The point of the sword pressed further on his neck. He squealed.

"How dare you take advantage of an innocent girl?" I heard a strong voice say. "I am ashamed to have such a man in Gondor's army."

"But my lord, she gave herself willingly." The Messenger yelped.

The man with the sword approached him and gave a disgusted look to the Messenger. "You dare lie to a Captain?"

_Captain? Berethor!_

"Captain! I did not mean to..." The messenger pleaded, cowering.

"Silence!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the room. "Your reasons are worthless to me. I shall see to it that you be banned from Gondor upon the King's return. Now get up! A cell in the dungeons should make you reflect on your actions!"

The Man whimpered but thought it wise to remain silent. He did what he was told and did not resist when Berethor tied his hands with a piece of rope. Once finished, Berethor ordered him to stay there and ran up to me, gently grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"Ariniel, are you well?" He asked, his eyes a dark brown, filled with concern. The sense of relief overwhelmed me and I let myself fall in his arms, the energy leaving my body.

I heard him mutter something but my head was throbbing and my eyes could barely remain open. Everything began to turn black though I formed a smile upon my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The darkness soon engulfed and I dared not to fight it. A little rest would not hurt anyone.

* * *

_Didn't I tell you things would not be getting any better any time soon for our poor Ari?!?!?! Bwahahahh!! __Plz read and review, anything will help, nothing will put a stop! Nah, just kidding! __Next chappie is done, almost but will wait before posting it, it is quite small but interesting! Bwahaha… The end is nearing, just to keep you updated!_

_that it was Berethor who saved was actually a last minute change... I debated whether it would have been him or not but... oh well, more explanations in the next chapter..._

_Have a good one!_

_Isilmé_


	31. Ch 30 The Truth Revealed

_Okay people, so happy for the reviews! Glad you liked it! It's a wonder what semi-criticism can do to an author! Hehehe!!! _

_Anywho, here's the next chappie, quite short, and I must tell you, this one is quite different since it will include other POVS. It might be this one time only I will have them but not certain yet. Be reassured, it will only be for emergency use! Heheeh!! _

_Happy reading!

* * *

_

**Chapter 30**

March 24th Night

Am I flying?

"Quickly! She needs a Healer!" A faint voice echoed far away.

Somehow I felt lighter, warmer. As if I was not touching the ground. Straining to open my eyes, I wondered if something had taken me in the air for everything was misty and grey, as though clouds moved underneath me. My vision became clearer and I could see my arm hanging in the air. I tried to move it but stopped when I became horribly dizzy. In the end I gave up any attempts to move any limbs and instead welcomed the pounding in my head that drove me further from this world, numbing all the pains and the worries. Faintly, the feeling of disgrace of having failed to help my mother entered my mind and I dearly wanted for someone to listen to me; warn them of what I had done but when I tried to say something, only small gurgles emerged.

"Save your energy Ariniel." The same voice whispered to me, but where it came from I did not know.

I had been so close, so close to helping her and I had failed miserably. Oh how I wanted to hurl and scream my disappointment in these clouds that I was in…

The clouds finally disappeared, everything around me darkened. A cold breeze swept my body though I did not receive a chill, as something protected me. Faint voices now grew louder but I could not discern what they were saying, nor did I care.

A sound from the background caught my attention as it was both alluring and soothing. Putting all my might on the sound, I realized it was a heartbeat; beating strong, hard, and not mine. The soft rhythm enticed me into a deep sleep.

Amazing what a heart can do...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"_Is she going to be alright?" He said, looking worryingly at the Healer who examin__ed the young girl that rested on a small bed._

"_Ariniel__ has taken a heavy blow on her face but it is not threatening. As for her head, I fear the brute tore some of her scalp. She might be plagued with headaches but we have good concoctions that will dampen the pain." The Healer answered indifferently, taking Ariniel's pulse._

"_Is there anything I can do?"__ He said, exasperated and angered that such a man had once walked amongst him in the Citadel, serving his father with the utmost urgent correspondence. He shivered in disgust at the thought…_

_The Healers sighed __and frowned at the young man. "There is nothing -to do-, my lord Steward. She is sleeping... And I suggest you do the same..." The Healer bowed her head politely and left the room._

_A loud sigh echoed in the room and delicately, he grabbed a lock of __what remained her hair. "What on earth possessed you to walk about alone in the middle of the night?" He pondered, gazing at her swollen cheek which had turned into a deep purple colour. _

_He had woken as they had entered the House, causing much commotion throughout the corridors. Several Healers had run up to meet Berethor who was carrying Ariniel in his arms. _

_His instincts warning him that something was amiss, Faramir decided to take a look, only to be horrified to learn that Ariniel had been the victim of a savage attack from none other than the Steward's Messenger. Fearing the worst, he stayed by her side as the Healer ascertained her condition. Thanking the Valar that Ariniel only had superfluous wounds and nothing graver, he shuddered at the thought of what might have happened had Berethor not been there to save her from the monster's grasp._

_The__ question still haunted his mind; why did she go there and for what purpose?_

"_Lord Steward." A manly voice called, entering the room._

_Irritated by the title calling, he lifted his head, cursing under his breath and saw a __troubled Berethor holding something in both hands._

"_Yes, what is it?" He said, standing up at once._

"_We've finished investigating the Stables at your request, my lord, and found this." He extended his hands, one holding a sealed letter and the other, __a bag of coins. "I think she might have attempted to bribe the Messenger in order for him to deliver this letter." He examined it suspiciously. "I have not opened it." Berethor glanced at the letter and frowned before giving it to the troubled young man who examined it as well._

"_Shall we read it together" __Faramir suggested, tiredly._

_Berethor nodded his head.__ Faramir noticed how the Captain beside him was containing his anger. Glancing at him, Berethor's eyes were of a burning brown, a fire burning eagerly within, eager to pursue the perpetrator to the ends of this world._

"_You have my highest admirations, Berethor, for saving her." Faramir declared. _

_Berethor nodded his head once more, pursing his lips. "It is only a pure coincidence that I saw her sneaking her way in the corridors and then deciding to follow her." He said gravely. "I would not have imagined such a tragedy to happen. What that brute did to her…"He paused and Faramir noticed Berethor's hand reaching for his scabbard, his fingers gripping the hilt of his sword. _

"_Well then, let us see what it is that she tried to accomplish." He whispered, gently tearing the letter open._

_Eyes widening, a frown formed in their brows and once done reading its contents, both were speechless._

"_Oh Ariniel, why did you not mention this to me?" __Faramir asked miserably, pitying the poor girl who still slept. "I would have helped you willingly." Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it gently and she stirred, sighing, a small smile forming on her lips before continuing her slumber._

"_I should have known!" Berethor growled__ loudly, pounding his fist in the air. "She was worried about her mother... I should have known she would have tried to contact her..." He sighed angrily._

_Faramir glanced at Berethor and wondered how much he knew about Ariniel's family. __"I hear the first two levels are almost unrecognizable..."he whispered._

"_I know__ where they live...Their residence is on the second level, no too far from the Gate..." Berethor said sadly before taking a glance at Ariniel. He kneeled down next to her, on the opposite side of Faramir and gently brushed her forehead, lowering his head near her ear. Taking one long look at her, he grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it within his fingers. "Sleep now while you can, Ariniel." He whispered into her ear before standing up. _

_He looked at Faramir "I shall return."_

_Determined, __Berethor left the room.

* * *

_

_Okay, that's it for now! Thank you to all incoming reviews, I will appreciate them as always! _

_Think I slightly screwed things up because originally, Faramir was the one to save Ariniel from that dude but since I thought it__ to be too unrealistic; I changed it to Berethor at the very VERY last minute! _

_Oh well, next chappie might come in a week or so… Have much else to do!_

_Cheers _

_Isilmé_


	32. Ch 31 Never mine, never yours

_Okay, people! Thank you ever so much for the many many comments! Here is the next chappie after several weeks of absence yet one before Easter! Must be honest and say that I am not very happy with it but hopefully you're comments will make me make the appropriate changes! I think I over did it a bit but well, that's up for you to decide… On with the show… _

**Chapter 31**

March 25th Afternoon

_Why is the room turning round and round?_

Taking a deep breath, I began to stir, stretching my legs and arms. Everything turned and I dared not open my eyes. 

Feeling my left cheek afire, I delicately put my hand on it and slowly, the memories returned… _The brute, his foul breath on my neck as he pressed his corpulent body against me…_ grinding my teeth against the pain, I left my cheek in peace.

My sight and hearing becoming clearer through the throbbing pain, I gradually became aware of my surroundings. 

Finally daring to open my eyes, one bye one, I ignored the nausea and the spinning. The room was dark, the curtains had been drawned but I could still discern rays of sunlight faintly brightening the room from a small window nearby. A fire burned nearby.

I recognized the familiar rooms of the House of Healings. _Someone must have brought me here… Of course, Berethor was the one who had found me… Somehow… _Lying on my side, I tried to move my head but the sheering pain made me stop immediately. Reaching the back of my head, instead of finding the mass of hair I would normally find, my fingertips only felt the raw flesh, buttered with some type of salve. I let out a faint sigh. _He tore my hair from my scalp? He actually managed to tear my hair? _

"Do not worry, it will grow back in time. " A gentle voice said.

I frowned, lowering my eyes toward the familiar voice. He sat on the floor on the right side of the bed. "Faramir?" I said bewildered. "What are you doing here?" 

"I had to make sure you would recover." He revealed his eyes of a stormy colour. He sat cross-legged with a book in his hands. "After all your dedication, I thought it would be only polite to give some of it in return...You gave us quite a scare."

I smiled shyly, momentarily forgetting about torn scalp or dizzy stars flying around me. "How long have I been…?" 

"For some hours now." He answered calmly, marking the page in the book before closing it neatly. "It is past midday. Would you care for some water?"

"Yes, please." I replied in relief, noticing the dryness in my throat. I loudly gulped down the goblet. The memories now lucid, I became conscious of what I had actually done. _Was he the only one aware of this, besides Berethor? _Desperate, I immediately felt the obligation of defending myself. "Faramir." I weakly grabbed his arm. "I must apologize for this foolishness… I did not mean to cause such stir in the Citadel and in the House of Healings… Had no one found me in time… Who knows what would have happened…" I silently thanked the Valar for matters… not being worse.

He gently grabbed my hand and wrapped them in his, as if he did not want to think of the possibilities. "I am rather ashamed to have a man like him in Gondor's army. He has disgraced our good reputation." I shuddered at the mention him, his body and breathe coming back to my mind. He went on talking about what had happened to the man but I only half-listened. The memories came creeping back, everything that I had done. My head was spinning wildly yet there was nothing that I could do to stop it… 

"Ariniel?"

"Hum?" I answered faintly, my head turned away from him.

"Ariniel, did you hear me?" He asked, worried. "I just said that I know what it is that you tried to do." My eyes widened. "Why did you not come to me sooner?" He sighed. "I could have helped you."

"I... I... couldn't." I muttered, finding myself cornered. "You were still recovering and with your father, the Siege and all… I could not have imposed myself like this..."

Faramir exhaled loudly and stared into the fire. "I know you meant well Ariniel but you did try to bribe the Steward's own messenger..."

"I know." I sighed , feeling my body sinking further into the bed. "I overheard the Warden speak of the Steward's own Messengers and I thought I could have persuaded him to deliver the letter I had written to her without causing much trouble… I really did not expect such… complications..."

He nodded. "He served us for many years. I knew him little but he was considered a good man. It is rather a shock that he would do such a thing." His eyes were on mine and I saw the worry and tenderness he felt. He let go of my hand and delicately traced my unswollen cheek. "Daring to lift a hand on a kind hearted lady like you." He whispered. 

And then slowly, almost unknowingly, it was happening again, the moment where all else seemed insignificant, as if the entire room, the entire world around disappeared and only he and I mattered. It had been a few days now since I had felt this way and it was simply wonderful… Being pulled into his world, into his mind, his heart… He lowered his head, not taking his eyes from mine, and I waited…waited for his lips to touch mine but his expression changed and slowly he pulled away. Sighing, he clasped his hands together and pursed his lips, taking one deep breath. The connection broke and we were once again, back in reality.

I frowned. "What is wrong?" I whispered, confused by his behaviour. 

Faramir stared away. "Much has happened since last night." He said sorrowfully.

"What can have happened in a matter of hours? If something has happened to my mother, Faramir, you must tell me." I grew worried for he would not have been so glum had the news been merrier. _Oh, no… May the Valar say that she has survived…_"Is it Mother?" My heart leapt. _Did they find her?_

"I do not know where to start, Ariniel for there is both good and bad tidings and each are not easy to say." He said, taking my hand.

"I care not where you start but you must tell me." I begged.

Preparing myself for anything, I watched him closely and his eyes, his grey eyes glittering unusually fiercely made me instantly alarmed. Though there was something good, I sensed that the bad could not outweigh the good. 

He nodded his head. "Very well… Today, we received news of the battle…"

"And?" My eyes went wide.

He smiled and stumbled in his words. "The Eagles flew by the City carrying a message…Ariniel, the War is over…_We've won_!"

Normally, I would have been delighted, even thrilled that this War had finally come to an end, that Mordor no longer existed and that Minas Tirith would finally be able to rebuild its broken walls. Yet, as I heard him utter the words, I felt no joy.

"Had I been anyone else, this news would have sent me into a frenzy of delight." I said dryly. "But for the warning in my heart, I feel none. The bad news will be more difficult to grasp, I see it in your eyes. You fear that I will not be able to tolerate it but you must tell me now. What worse news can have befallen on me?" His smile froze, only to be replaced with a frown. "I have suffered long enough; I cannot wait a moment more."

Taking a deep breath, Faramir looked at me with grief. "After Berethor carried you to the House, he returned to the Stables to investigate and found your letter and the bag of coins. Once we discovered that you were trying to contact Isilmé, Berethor took it upon himself to search for your mother and aid her in whatever means he could." He paused and took a deep breath. I stared at him, unable to blink my eyes, my heart beating so fast that I thought it would explode. "The second level was much in ruin and after making his way through the rubble, he found your home burnt to the ground… The entire section must have been lit afire. Ariniel, those who lived there perished… They've found none alive..."

Sinking back into the bed, I took a deep breath and felt the tears roll down my cheek, not caring whether he saw or not. Although I had prayed that she was still indeed alive, even now after the Siege, I knew I was fooling myself yet again.. The answer I had long dreaded to hear had now arrived yet I was still unprepared for it though… I knew, in the back of my mind, I _knew_ there was only a _slight_ possibility that she would have survived this long…

It was too late now… I had reacted too late… Feeling remorse, I despised myself for waiting so long, for not having acted earlier when there was still a chance. Why had I not listened to Aryon's advice and sent her to the House against her own wishes?

I wondered how long she had passed away… Had she been awake or did she simply leave this world after taking the sleeping mixture I had given her? What did it matter? She was gone now, probably reuniting with Father, looking after me and Aryon, if he was still alive. 

Faramir let me sob for a while and I could immediately see that he had something else to say… Something worse and far more dramatic… I knew he was hurt and the pity he held in his eyes whenever he glanced at me was unbearable… He need not say the words… I knew it already. "What could you possible have more to say?" I snapped.

He nodded his head slowly and studied me. "I do not know how to tell you this…" He began nervously. "But I want you to know that I am very grateful of having the opportunity to have known such an amazing woman." _No. Not this. _Faramir tried to grab my hand but I pulled away in time. "I do not know what I would have done without your aid." He pleaded. "I've enjoyed the time we've spent together and… I must apologize for my behaviour if I let my intentions get the best of me. I still feel that I-we have a special bond…"

"Faramir… tell the truth, please..." I interrupted, tired of listening. "I cannot bear this much longer…"

He nodded his head once more. "The words you told me the other night…I wish… I wish I could say them back to you but…"

"You love Éowyn?" I whispered.

"I cannot deny what my heart desires." He whispered sadly, looking at me.

I nodded my head and smiled, knowing another fate had passed that I had hoped not to experience. "You were never mine to begin with." I whispered in defeat.

"Understand that I never intended on hurting you." He begged.

I turned away and tried to swallow the lump that was growing in my throat. This was supposed to be a miraculous day… This was meant to be the end of all evil things… Then why is it that my heart feels broken into millions of small pieces? Why do I suddenly feel a weight being chained to my body, dragging me down to the darkest places of the earth?

I heard Faramir apologizing to me, apologizing for misrepresenting himself but I have heard enough. He didn't need to do that, we had not engaged in immoral actions, we had not planned a future, we _scarcely_ knew one another… A kiss was not enough to seal anything… 

No. I had fooled myself, ever since the day he rode forth to Osgiliath with his brother, what now seemed like a lifetime ago. His handsome face had captured my heart without realizing the dangers that waited for an inexperienced heart.

"Ariniel, speak to me." I heard his voice echoing far away. I peered into his eyes and saw pity. 

"You need not explain yourself, Faramir. I let my heart decide instead of my head. You were never mine to begin with, what happened between us was just a mistake." I said after taking a deep breath. "A silly mistake."

Sighing, he took both of my hands and wrapped them in his. "I do not wish for our friendship to end this way." 

"Friendship?" The anger beginning to take over. "We never had a friendship Faramir. The only thing we had was a girl obsessed over a lord who carelessly let her emotions decide instead of her better judgement. This friendship which you speak of began under false pretences and soon, you shall forget me and remember this as a passing flame. I do not want your pity."

We stared at one another for several moments and I knew he was summoning the courage to say something the words were unable to escape his mouth

Hurt, betrayed and humiliated, I stared at him and wondered whether what the Messenger had done to me was better or worse than the last blow Faramir had given me. 

The hurt turned into a hot blazing fury that I knew not I had within me. My eyes turned into daggers and I glared at him. "I do not need your sweet apologies nor your pathetic excuses." I spitted venomously. "Keep them for yourself. Do you not understand? You are the voice within my mind, the angel from my nightmare, following, haunting every corner of my mind! Ever since I was very young, I have always wished, beyond anything else, to have the love of someone I once though unattainable. I told myself so many times that I was just fantasizing… Think of the day I finally met you and talked to you, becoming acquainted, even referring to you as a friend…" My voice grew higher. "I never imagined anything from your part but once you did show and interest, what did you expect? WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?" Overwhelmed, I pointed at the door, massaging my throbbing head. "Don't… Do not waste your time on me…I have had enough of everyone's pity. LEAVE ME!"

Troubled, Faramir quietly stood up from the floor, glanced at me one last time, bowed politely and left the room.

Was it adequate or should it be flushed down the toilet as toilet paper? Heheh… 

_I tried to think of another way, I tried to rewrite the whole chapter but that is what I came up in the end… Any suggestions? I am struggling a little with the next chapter… Think i'll take my time with that one… I know it was slightly overdone that I made ari get all the horrible news all in one time but then… what was the point of waiting when she was expecting it already? Hum… yeah…_

_The end is coming very soon… Not too many chapters left, 5 I should think…_

_Anywho, have a happy Easter everyone and remember to review… Please be nice with me! _

_Isilmé_

_ps: Some of the words used by Ariniel are taken from Blink 182's song, "I miss you"... _


	33. Ch 32 Losing myself

_Ok people, many thanks for all the reviews, i am glad that chapter 31 did not suck as much as i thought it would. I am now done with ch.32 and i hope you will enjoy it! _**Chapter 32**

* * *

March 25th Afternoon

I watched him leave and felt as though he left with a huge part of my life. How I dearly wanted to call him, urge him to return and apologize for my outburst. It could not end this way, I did not want it to end, not like this. There were so many words left unsaid, explanations, emotions that needed to be expressed.

He disappeared from my life, taking with him my heart. All was now dark around me and not light revealed a path.

I listened to his footsteps faded away. He was gone then, I realized with deep sorrow. Far from me, far from my life and my heart. The only thing I could rely on were the memories. No longer could I dream or fantasize what could have been, now I could only recall the times I had been in his presence, holding him, talking, confiding in him as our world stood in peril. The sweet stolen kisses, the tender moments would only now serve as a reminder of what went wrong, of what should have never happened and for that, the anger and bitterness became overwhelming.

Curling myself into a small ball, pulling the bed sheets over my head, I cried for what seemed an eternity. Feeling the emptiness creeping in, feeling it slowly swallow the nothingness I know had within, no longer was I wiling to fight back, no longer did I wish to resist it. Instead, I found myself embracing it, as though I stood naked on an island and stretched my arms as a giant wave came nearer and nearer, darkening all around me, engulfing me into the void that waited.

Somehow, my body must have yielded to my desires for I slept for several days, remaining abed, refusing to wake. At times, I sensed shadows near me and it appeared as though they uttered words of encouragement but I remained oblivious, only seeing them as haunting ghosts: taunting and ridiculing me for what I had done.

Albeit I slept through several days, my slumber was far from peaceful; often plagued by nightmares, nightmares I could not stop and even less run from. Many a time I could feel him… the messenger, pressing his body against mine, devouring my flesh for his carnal pleasure and I did nothing to stop him, laying there like an empty shell…

Time ceased, as though it no longer held any importance… I wondered whether I was trapped in this endless nightmare and that it would consume me to my eventual death. Did I care whether I lived or not? Was there anything waiting for me in the living world? I had given myself, heart and soul, to the one creature I could ever truthfully say that I loved. And he had taken it freely, taking all the good I had, leaving me with nothing but shadows. What was left for me to do now that I was an empty soul? What purpose could I possibly have?

"You have much yet to do, Ariniel." A voice called through the darkness. "They need you."

Searching for the origins of the voice, I felt as though I wandered through a fiery path where threatening figures loomed in the dark but I never desisted. The voice, it was familiar, and unbeknownst to me, gave me the boost to continue. Determined, I pursued the voice as it often repeated the same words. A weak light finally took shape and still I pursued it. If it said that "they" needed me then perhaps, perhaps all was not in vain.

As hard as the recent events had been, as damaged as my heart had become, I still had to find my way, I could not let the grief consume me.

When I grasped the reality, the light grew stronger and took a tall, human-like shape. "Do not despair; they shall need you more than you will know." The voice said softly.

Suddenly, I felt my body being lifted, slowly leaving the light and the darkened path.

"Who are you?" I asked but the shape never replied. It would only be a long time afterwards that I realized that this had been _her_ way of seeing me one last time, her way of saying good bye.

March 29th Night

I finally woke up in the middle of the night.

Slightly disoriented, I waited for the spinning to cease before stretching my arms and legs who cried in pain after several days of idleness. I waited, expecting the pain in both head and scalp but I felt surprisingly, praising the Healers for taking care of me while I was sound asleep. I opened my eyes, feeling as though my left cheek was enlarged. Tracing it delicately, the pain was still present but the bruise, I felt, had slightly reduced.

What colour was it? I wondered. Deep purple?

Becoming ever alert, the sounds in the room increased. A dying fire crackled nearby, its glowing embers weakly brightening the otherwise dark room.

Another sound caught my ear, the sound of a person's breathing. It was constant and deep. My hopes fluttered instantly, thinking Faramir had returned. Clumsily, I managed to sit up in the bed and peered to the left, where a shadowy figure slept on a leather chair. It was a man, that was certain but the darkness disabled me to discern any of his features.

There was a sudden groan emitting from him, followed by silent moans. Frowning, I waited for the nausea and dizziness to cease and placed my feet on the ground. Feeling utterly weak, I bended forward and watched the man jerked violently. "You shall not get me." He whimpered. "You shall die at the touch of my blade." His groans continued and slowly he began to pant.

My healing instincts returning, I ignored the weakness in my limbs and took two painful lunges, reaching the armrest for support. The man was groaning more and sweat covered his face, which appeared familiar. Kneeling down, I grabbed his arm and shook him gently. "Berethor." I called. "Berethor, wake up."

Instead of waking, Berethor began to throw fists in the air, as though battling an invisible beast. I called him again, louder, shaking him harder.

Berethor opened his terror-filled eyes, staring at me with the most frightened expression. "Ariniel?" He asked confused between panting breaths. He searched the room before examining me, as though making certain that he was well awake. His breath becoming more controlled, he leaned forward and gently grabbed my shoulders. The fear disappeared. "You've finally awakened." He exclaimed, overwhelmed.

"With all that trashing and groaning of yours, it is rare that anyone should get some sleep." I replied, sarcastically.

Berethor grinned and said tiredly, "Had we known that's what it would have taken for you to wake, I would have done it sooner." Now fully awake, he rose from the chair and helped me return to bed.

I thanked him and remained silent. I would have expected to be annoyed or irritated but the truth was that it was pleasant to see a familiar face.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked, bringing the chair next to the bed. "The Healers were beginning to be worried when you did not wake.

"I am fine!" I replied dryly. "I am as you would expect after getting the beating of a lifetime." _In more ways than one…_ Shaking my head, I gathered my thoughts. "How many days has it been…"

"Four to be exact." Berethor replied politely.

My eyes widened. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Almost." He paused nervously. "Our new Steward asked me to look after you until your brother returns."

"The Steward…" I began tersely, unable to speak his name. "Has he visited me whilst I slept?" It was a pathetic question to ask but I could not resist.

Berethor tried hard to hide his deception but his jaw tightened. "No, he has not." He answered flatly. "The Steward was released from the Warden's care prior to his visit. No doubt he has much to fret about with the King's return." He sighed and fixed the floor, looking troubled.

"Are you aware then?" I dared to ask. Did the entire House know about my doomed infatuation?

"Aware of what, Ariniel?" Berethor asked, puzzled. We stared at one another and the glowing embers made his eyes glimmer in the dark. He was lying, I knew he was. We did circle around the subject on our last meeting… He must have remembered… It did not take much intellect to realize the truth…

It was I who looked away first. I shook my head. "You mentioned my brother." I started, wanting to change the subject.

Berethor took a deep breath and appeared more relaxed. "Yes. After we were made aware of the situation, I sent one of my men to seek Aryon." He explained. "I have yet to receive any update but since it is taking its time, I can only guess that it is hard to find him. I should expect him anytime soon. Family meant everything to him."

"Did you mention what happened to me or did you simply mention my mother's… passing?" I asked fearfully. What would Aryon think if he found out what I had tried to do? Probably lock me into some house until he could marry me off, no doubt.

"I simply wrote a letter stating that there was a family emergency, nothing more. Knowing him, it is enough to send him racing back." Berethor said. "Better to wait until he returns."

I smiled nervously and found myself struggling to find the right words to say. The sudden awareness that Berethor had been the one responsible for not only finding me but to also find the whereabouts of my mother… How was I to thank him when I had hurled many insults at him when we last parted? I still remembered what he had done, the trickery… But… Was it a trick? Or just a failed attempt at a genuine-- What did it matter either way… He had done so much, taken so many tasks upon himself… "Thank you Berethor." I whispered, unable to look at him. "Thank you for rescuing me and for finding my mother."

This seemed to cheer him up. His chest rose in the air and he sat higher in the chair. Bearing that all-too-well cocky smile, he leant forward and grabbed my hand. "I am just happy to know that you are well, Ariniel. I was glad I followed you that night… And as for your mother, believe when I say that I did go there with the best of intentions… I searched for many hours but all that is left is sooth and rubble. I am sorry."

"You need not be, Berethor." I replied. "I knew I was fooling myself when I set out to reach the Messenger… Mother was in a terrible state when I left her; there was little chance that she would have survived so long." I paused and sighed. "Had I only followed Aryon's suggestion and brought her with me to the House, perhaps I could have been with her…" Unable to finish the sentence, I cleared my throat, refusing to cry over it, especially when Berethor was there… Taking a deep breath to control the emotions, I smiled awkwardly. "I feel as though I should apologize, for giving you such a difficult time. After what happened last time we talked…" I glanced at him and blushed unwittingly.

Raising his hand in the air, Berethor's remorse became apparent. Pursing his lips, his jaw tightening, and his pride deflated rapidly. "This might be the best time for me to apologize to you for being the idiot that I can be at times. You were well in your right to hurl profanities at me although…" He stopped and became thoughtful, his eyes peering at the ceiling. "I would rather you perceived me as an honest lord, devoting my life to King and country instead of a lordling conniving his way into any lady's bed…"

"I think you have proven your loyalties many times already." I replied, more at ease. "Not only to Gondor but to my family as well…"

"Well, I did remember your mother saying once that I would always be considered family." Berethor exclaimed.

I let out a chuckle. "Who would have known her words would have come back to haunt me."

"Would you care for something, perhaps something to eat? I would have waited until morning but it is still a long time until then…" Berethor suggested kindly.

"That would be appreciated." I replied.

Whilst I waited for Berethor to return, I searched the darkened room, trying to find the one item I dearly sought for. There it was, lying on a table near the fire, its reflection catching my eye.

Slowly, clumsily and carefully, I put my feet on the ground, the same weakness returning. Deciding to stand on my own two feet, I feared I would collapse on the floor as my legs were about to give way. Taking what strength I had left, I focused on the table and the chair next to it. Biting my lip, I grasped the armrest of Berethor's chair and lifted myself. The pain was excruciating that I thought my legs would break. They trembled as I took small steps toward the other chair.

By the time I fell on the other chair, my face was covered in sweat and my muscles cried in pain. Panting, I settled myself and regained my breath. The item stood on the table next to me and for some reason, my heart quickened. A sudden dread entered my body as my trembling fingers reached for the handle. I knew what I expected to see, I knew it very well as I had grown used to if after many years in the House of Healings… Yet… This was me, my body, my face… If I really was hideous and disfigured, it would only be temporary… "Forget those you had treated before who _did_ become disfigured afterwards…" I muttered to myself. Decisively, I slowly raised the looking glass.

Even in the dark, the bruises were still visible. My chest heaved up and down as I noticed how dark my left cheek had become. It was swollen and had many different hues of purple and blue. The bruise covered the entire area from the corner of my eyes to the side of my lips. My left eye, I noticed, must also have been affected, as it was bloody, it was sheer luck that I did still have normal vision. I pulled the mirror to my side and the horror that waited for me to see almost made me drop the mirror. I grimaced as I took noticed on the horrible bloody scar I had on the back of my head. It was mixed with a smelly salve and had a pinkish colour. My hair (what was left of it), was tied in a knot but luckily, if I let it loose, it would hide the hideous scar.

Taking a deep breath, I placed the mirror in front of me, barely recognizing the person in the reflection. Despite the bruising, my face had shrunken, the right cheek was almost hollow and the cheekbone pointed in the air… the scene actually frightened me. I was so sickly, almost like an ethereal creature that loomed in the night. Lifting the robe I wore to my knees, my legs were like thin branches. Every single bone in my rib was exposed and I could feel every one of them through my robe. "Valar, what have I done to myself?"

* * *

_Okay, then... am i going through things too fast?? That's what i've been thinking... How can she possible be "over" him so fast... WEll, it's not over yet... Next chapter will be long (i think) and I will begin to finish things... Hmm... perhaps, 4-5 chapters left... Ouh, cannot wait to get to the coronation!! Hope everyone had a good easter, i know i did!_ Please read and review!

Isilmé.


	34. Ch 33 Reunions & Reconciliations?

_Okay people, here__'s a treat for you… It feels like a long chapter and I hope you will enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews, very grateful for all of them! Here is a bit of a conclusion (of sorts) before I skip over a little later in time… Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

--  
**March 30th Morning**  
--

Unable to return to sleep, Berethor and I remained awake, sitting by the fire, talking of many things and of nothing, pausing now and then to gather our thoughts. Berethor talked for most part of time, taking pleasure into mentioning what had happened when the Eagles had flown by the city, bringing their message of hope. "You should have been there, Ariniel." He said cheerfully. "Prior to their coming, all had become so quiet, the wind and the air were still and no one dared to talk. Something was about to happen, we were certain of it and then, the earth shook and a powerful breeze swept the City. The skies in the East had turned red and I feared for a moment that the end had come. Not even an hour passed and they flew through all the levels, announcing the end of the war, the end of Mordor and all its evil." He stopped and laughed. "It seemed as though the entire city responded as a loud cheer echoed in unison."

I feigned a smile, praying silently that it would have been enough to enhance my morale but it did not. The more I thought of the War ending, the more I realized that _our_ story now belonged to the past. There would (most likely) never be another event such as this one where lives would be in danger, strangers befriending one another. From now on, it would only be happy endings and warm reunions fro those who had been unwillingly separated. _Where was mine in all of this?_ Seeing Aryon would certainly rejoice my heart but not in a manner that it would heal it completely. Besides, were Aryon to return, his duties would most likely take much of his time. The Army was his life, it meant everything to him.

"Ariniel." Berethor began, perplexed. "Does the news not bring you joy? No longer will you have to tend to the dying."

"I think my days as a Healer are over now." I replied indifferently, hypnotized by the fire.

"Why do you say that?" He frowned. "You are quite skilled and well trained, the Warden will need you."

Glancing at him, I wondered whether to say the true reasons behind my words. The thought had entered my mind many times already: would I be able to continue as a Healer, knowing the dangers, the risks, that would wait for me, were I to dedicate too much of my energy to one person? The House of Healings itself no longer brought any comfort as it once did. Somehow, the House would always remain as a place where ghosts lingered in its many halls. Even now, I could not wait to leave albeit; I did not have anywhere else to go.

Probably sensing that I was no longer in the mood of talking, Berethor did not say more and we remained silent.

The sun finally rose and the activity outside my door increased, announcing the Healers beginning their morning rounds. Every now and then, they would enter the room, bringing medicine, breakfast or simply asking how I was fairing today. They were just as relieved as Berethor to see me awake and in good condition. I answered politely but I could not withhold the disappointment on my face: the truth being that every time I heard the door open, I expected someone in particular to enter the room, not a stranger.

Berethor had become aware as he began to watch me with much interest although, after a short time, he could not hide his discontentment any longer, simply staring at me, pity and sorrow written on his dark eyes. "Are you certain you are well, Ari?" He asked. "Are you expecting someone?"

_If only…_ "No I am not." I sighed. Knowing that I had to change my train of thoughts, I began to stare back at Berethor, noticing the dark lines under his bloodshot eyes. Frowning, I remembered how agitated he had been last night and wondered whether he was able to sleep at all. "Are you still plagued by nightmares?" I inquired.

Yawning, Berethor stretched his arms and leaned back on the chair. "Aye. It has not gotten better, I fear. The sleeping potion you've given me does wonders but I do not wish to rely on that one potion in order to get a few hours of sleep."

"A wise choice."

"I can do well without any sleep but the nightmares are more difficult to bare." He said worryingly.

"I have seen many men whom, after many years of battle, become so plagued by nightmares that they cannot sleep without that potion, even becoming reliant on it. It is good that you decide to tackle the problem at hand." I explained.

Berethor agreed and closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his head. "I am beginning to think that sleep will eventually take me, at one time or another." He sighed. "I doubt I can remain awakened for eternity."

"The Valar help us if that is the case." I chuckled tiredly.

**--  
March 30th Midday  
--**

Sensing a presence nearby, I slowly opened my eyes and jumped when the Warden stood over Berethor, gently stirring him.

I bolted up in the chair. "My lord Warden." I began uncertainly. "What brings you here?"

Berethor was so startled; he jumped from his chair, bowing politely.

The Warden turned towards me, bearing a smile. Something told me he was oblivious of what I had tried to do in the Stables. "I apologize for disturbing you; I merely wished to see how the patient was doing today. It is such a relief that you decided to return from the land of dreams."

"I am quite well, thank you." I answered, unsure of his fatherly attitude he seemed to display today. Rarely did he ever reveal any emotions towards his patients.

The Warden leaned forward and urged me to do the same before inspecting my wounds closely. He emitted low "_hmmss_" and "_ahhs_" before nodding his head, apparently satisfied. "You see to be recovering well." He assessed, pleasantly. "The Healers have begged me to stop pestering them about how you came to be gifted with such horrible wounds. They are surely not accidental?"

Feeling my throat dry like sand, I glanced at Berethor, who cast an uneasy smile. Gulping, I quickly tried to find an appropriate story. _If he knew what I had done… Most likely the entire city would be made aware_… I only had to look back at Lord Denethor's death; Faramir was the last one to know… _I could not let the same happen to me… The humiliation, the pitiful glances… _"The wounds were certainly not accidental, my lord Warden." I began nervously. "But I would rather keep the true nature to myself. Should word spread, I would be unable to show myself in the City."

Raising an eyebrow, the Warden thought for a moment and finally nodded. "Very well, I shall not pry into a lady's private affairs." He glanced at Berethor before placing his hand over mine. "Do try to not overstrain yourself, Ariniel. It should not take long before I release you. Now, Lord Berethor, may I have a word with you outside for a moment?" Berethor nodded and followed the Warden outside.

I stared at the door and hoped to overhear their conversation but since they had made certain of closing it, there were only muffled sounds. The minutes came and went, the longer I waited, the more I grew uneasy. _Had Berethor been sent away on some errand? _I asked myself. It would not be surprising but he should have had the decency to warn me. _No. How can I say that?! It did not matter where he was! It is not as if I needed his-or anyone else's company... _

Nearly half and hour after did Berethor return. More cheerful than usual, he took several strides and kneeled down next to me. His smile contaminated me and I found myself chuckling. "Berethor, what has happened? Why are you smiling so?"

Berethor took my hand. "There is someone who would dearly like to see you, Ariniel." He said eagerly, his eyes shining merrily.

My heart skipped. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt and tears formed in my eyes. "Is it…" _Has he returned?_

"You must not worry; I have already warned him of your present condition. Nothing will keep him from seeing his little sister" Berethor said, squeezing my hand.

The door creaked and time slowed as Aryon entered, bearing a mixture of emotions. He entered very slowly and our eyes met at once. Still in one piece, he ran to my side. Tears pouring down my cheek, I stood up and for one moment we merely stared at one another. The intensity in the room quickly increased the emotions, the strains, the pains and joy of this long-awaited reunion.

"Brother." I shouted cheerfully as I delicately wrapped my arms around him.

"Ariniel." I heard him sigh as he held me tight, clinging on for dear life.

After so many weeks, after all the death and evil that had stood between us, the relief of seeing him alive overwhelmed me. Locked in our embrace, we both cried silently, unable to let go. Tears of joy rolled down our cheeks. There was a relief that overcame me, a relief that now, despite the turmoil, convinced me that everything would be alright. There was much to hope now that my brother had returned. I had a family once more and no longer an orphan.

When he entered the door, it appeared as though he brought hope with him, hope for a better life. Had it not been for him, I would have been lost in a sea of darkened emotions, unable to cling on to any type of normalcy. This was the reunion, the reconciliation I yearned for so long.

"Brother." I said warmly through the tears. "When I found out you had gone with the Host, I did not expect you to return. I thought I had been rendered an orphan with no family."

Aryon pressed me tight against him, smoothing my hair. "You know I would not have wasted my life needlessly. I did all I could to return to you and to Mother and that is what matters. I am here now; I shall take care of you."

A sudden pain passed through my chest: he did not know yet. Mustering the courage, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Aryon, there is something you must know." I began, heart-stricken. "It is Mother. She is… She is…" I wanted to say it but the words did not want to take shape on my tongue.

Aryon, examining me, finally nodded his head, taking a deep breath. "Somehow, I knew it would have taken a miracle if she had managed to live this long… After the Siege, a thought always lingered in my head and it warned me that she was no longer part of this world… Oh, Ari…" He said, drying the tears. "Do not blame yourself, we both tried to do what was best for her…"

"But I should have taken her with me here." I sobbed. "She should not have remained in the house, alone, succumbing to fire… They took everything from us… Our mother, our home… Had I listened to you… I could have been with her in her last hours…"

Aryon shushed me, wrapping his arms around me. "Our home shall be rebuilt and Mother shall always remain in our memories… Besides…" He lifted my chin up and smiled tiredly. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"You have been the only good news in a long time." I laughed between sobs.

Pulling away, Aryon frowned and took a closer look at my face. Bewildered, his smile was replaced with worry. "Sister, who has done this to you? _Your face… Your hair_!" A flash of anger passed through his brown eyes.

My cheeks reddened and I felt my heart beating even faster. My brother was also not to know of the truth, but I could not lie to him. "It was but a simple mishap, brother." I said coyly.

"But who did this to you?" Aryon demanded, his voice rising.

"I simply had a mishap with another gentleman." I said in a low voice, unable to meet his eyes. "

"What _gentleman_ would hit a woman?" He exclaimed furiously, tracing my swollen chin. "He has not done anything… _worse_, has he?"

I shook my head, ignoring the embarrassment. "Fortunately for me, _Lord_ Berethor here found me in time before matters got out of hand." _There was simply something odd in calling him properly._

Berethor was standing in the corner of the room, witnessing our reunion. Once I mentioned his name, he stepped forward, quite delighted to take part in the conversation. Aryon was further puzzled and turned to stare at his long time friend. "Captain, is it true?" I glared at my brother for not believing me.

Berethor nodded. Aryon lifted his arm and his friend came by to shake it. "Then I shall ever be in your debt, friend." Aryon said relieved, smiling slightly. "I hope they have caught the culprit?"

"He is rotting in the dungeons as we speak." Berethor informed him.

"It is good or else he would have to answer to me." Aryon spitted.

"You better get in line brother for you are not the first one." I said, motioning my head towards Berethor.

"This is serious, Ariniel." Aryon protested. "You could have been haunted for the rest of your life."

"Brother, I know this, believe me." I replied, downplaying the situation. "I am grateful that Lord Berethor found me when he did… I was foolish to wander out in the middle of the night… but it is the past now..." I took a deep breath. "It is better to put it in the past." Aryon remained silent though he stared at me, worryingly. Smiling as much as I could. "I am still alive and un-touched! Is that not what is the most important?"

He sighed and I knew that the matter was now closed. "Perhaps, now that these problems have been dealt with, my Captain can now explain to me why he has been spending so much time with my sister?"

Berethor pursed his lips and scratched his head, slightly annoyed. "Need I remind you that I am still your Captain and that you are under my authority?" He joked. "Or has your appointment after the Siege reached your brain already?"

Aryon glowered at him before chuckling. "Have I touched a sore spot?"

"Since I was the one who found her, our new Steward asked me to look after her until your return." He admitted.

I looked away from both of them when they mentioned the Steward, the haunting pain returning and Berethor became quickly aware as he often stared at me. "Brother." I struggled to say. "You must answer this question that I have been burning to ask. In the long years you have befriended Berethor, why did you never mention he was a highborn, and a Captain no less?"

Aryon smiled nervously but it was Berethor who answered. "You must understand, Ariniel that our friendship goes back since we were little boys." He said, smiling at his friend. "I was an only child and my parents were, yes, very wealthy. Although they could afford the best education, weapons and such, all I wanted to do is to play around the streets with other boys. My parents frowned upon such inappropriate behaviour, imploring the opinion of other equally fortunate families, what it would do to them should they find out I was no better than a scoundrel." He frowned. "They were quite protective. Nevertheless, I was still able to walk about the City, doing what little boys do, even befriending Boromir though he was slightly older. One day, I came across your brother here, who was the same age as I. A bond was created that day and from that day on and we have remained inseparable." He smiled warmly at Aryon who repeated the gesture.

"It was because of you that we got away with so many pranks." Aryon teased.

Berethor scratched his beard and chuckled. "Remember when we loosened the wheel on the wagon that was filled with milk bottles?"

They laughed heartedly. I opened my mouth, amazed. "_That was you?_ We didn't get milk for an entire week!" I complained. "The farmer was furious!"

"Oh yes, quite." Aryon said, eyeing Berethor. "He found out from the other boys in the level that we were the culprits. He discovered and threatened us with a pitchfork the week after, remember?"

"I said to him that if he dared touch me, my parents, who were friends to the Steward, would inform him of these threats and in punishment, he would take away his cows and have them for dinner!" Berethor said in between laughs.

"The look on his face." Aryon exclaimed, shaking his head. He smiled at me. "As you can see Ari, we were inseparable. We started serving in Gondor's Army at the same time and even then, it was hard for them to separate us."

"But." Berethor added. "Because of my parent's position, I climbed the ranks faster than your brother... Even becoming his superior."

"Though we all know I am a far better archer than you will ever be." Aryon boasted.

"Yes. Yes." Berethor said, rolling his eyes at me. I chuckled. "Even though I became his superior, our bond never changed. My friendship with Boromir never interfered with ours." I saw him stare at Aryon and they nodded to each other, as if a silent understanding had come between them.

For the first time, I began to understand Berethor and as puzzling as he was, I found him to be just as any other man in Minas Tirith. I even began to wonder whether it was Aryon who kept him grounded, unlike the other lordlings that are found in the city.

For the remainder of the day, the three of us talked about everything that had happened since the beginning of the Siege.

I had already known that Berethor and Aryon had been ordered to guard the Main Gates of Minas Tirith but to hear the details, the deaths, the orcs, the giant trolls crushing everyone around them with their massive clubs, it was no wonder that Berethor was plagued with nightmares.

During dinner, Aryon regaled us in the final battle by the Black Gates of Mordor. Berethor and I listened intently as Aryon told how the enemy, in hundred of thousands, surrounded them. He was afraid, more afraid than ever before. Many had cowered before and remained behind in Cair Andros but he was not one of them. The King was the only person that prevented him from running away.

What was most amazing, I thought, was Aryon's description of the end, of the victory. They were losing the battle, their defeat was impeding and it would only be a question of time before all was to be doomed. Aryon knew it, he expected it. With the enemy's number being so great, there was simply no chance the Host of the West could win. But then it appeared as though something in Mordor had gone terribly wrong, and the earth began to shake beneath them. The enemy began to flee and then, amazingly enough, Mount Doom erupted and the Tower of Orthanc collapsed, signifying the end of Mordor.

The emotions being so high throughout the afternoon made me utterly exhausted by the time the sun had set. Noticing that I was beginning to doze off, Aryon and Berethor began to prepare for their accommodations that night before saying their farewell.

"Thank you for returning as fast as you could, Aryon." I said in total honesty, grabbing his hand.

"We are family, Ari." Aryon whispered, tightening his grasp. "You are all that matters to me, remember that. Now that it is only the both of us, you can be certain that I will keep a closer eye on you."

"We shall see about that." I replied, rolling my eyes. Turning to Berethor, I smiled shyly, uncertain of what to say. _How was I to thank him for all he had done thus far? _"Berethor…" I began before stopping… "I…I…You…" Biting my lip, I looked at the ceiling and tried to gather the words that seemed to have difficulty to take shape on my tongue. Berethor watched me, grinning in his own fashion, a small twinkle in his eye. "Thank you." I finally said.

Berethor grabbed my hand. "It is I who must thank you, my lady." He said honestly. "You and your brother for letting me in such a wonderful family. It has been a pleasure of seeing to your recovery and I only hope that you'll allow me to continue."

"Aren't we being the gentleman today?" Aryon teased in the background.

Looking intently at one another, I could not help to feel a warm feeling in my stomach, spreading throughout my body like fire. I have felt it once before and it still made me feel uneasy. As I stared in his eyes, I swore I could feel a longing within me. Of course he had to leave but… could he not stay a little longer? "For all that you have done." I said softly. "It is I who shall be in your debt."

Berethor smiled and leaned forward to kiss my hand before letting it go. "Good night, my lady Ariniel."

Startled, I remained still for a second or two, wondering whether there was fire burning somewhere for I had become so warm. Aryon raised an eyebrow and both walked towards the door. I was looking forward to the night, trying to recover from the immense heat that Berethor had managed to bring on.

They had not yet reached the door when I overheard Aryon whisper to his friend. "Berethor, who is this White Beauty that I have seen roaming around the halls of this House?" He asked eagerly. "Is she the famous Rohirrim princess that I have heard so much about? She is of a rare beauty."

I stared at them, a sudden darkness surrounding me. Berethor immediately stared back, casting a glance of concern and compassion. He placed his hand on the back of Aryon and they quickly exited the room.

For a long time I looked at the door, feeling as though everything that I had accomplished collapsed upon hearing her name. Jealousy began to creep back into my mind, longing and envy. _Why was she still doing here in the House? Why was she not returning to Rohan now that the war had ended? Surely she is needed there and not here in Gondor! What a conniving witch she was, slithering her way to be near the King! Unable to tackle his rejection, she probably thought Faramir to be good enough to secure her a place near this King._

Unfortunately, with the night darkening all light, so did my thoughts. I remained awake well into the night, consumed with conspiracy theories.

**--  
March 31st Morning  
--**

Somehow, I must have fallen asleep from exhaustion as Berethor woke me early in the morning, before sunrise. "Do not tell me you did not move from the chair?" He asked his face full of worry.

Lazily stretching my limbs, I glared at him. "What business is it of yours?" I said irritably, covering my face with my hands. "Why are you here so early?"

Frowning, Berethor walked to a nearby window, peering outside. "I suspect someone did not get much sleep last night." He commented sarcastically.

"If you know it is true then why tease about it?" I retorted. "I do not mock you for screaming like a child when you have your nightmares."

Berethor glanced at me, crossing his arms over his chest. Taking a deep breath, all friendliness disappeared and for the first time I noticed how angered he was by my attitude. None the less, he did not leave.

"I barely slept." I finally admitted, preferring to avoid my snappy attitude chase him away.

"I was afraid of that." Berethor sighed.

"You were?" I replied astounded.

"Yes. I know hearing about Lady Éowyn would have upset you." Berethor replied, his eyes peering outside the window.

Glancing at him, I asked myself once more what it was he truly knew about my situation with Faramir, but he did not bother to look back. "I spoke with your brother last night. Unfortunately, he shall be occupied with many duties today and will stop by once he is done." He explained uninterestedly. "He asked me to look after you if that is alright. Your brother mentioned your fondness for sunrises therefore, I thought." He paused, his voice becoming darker. "I thought you might have enjoyed it today but if you are in a fool mood, I can return later."

"Oh." I exclaimed, faintly embarrassed over my insolence. Biting my lip, I looked out the window. Feeling the fresh air, seeing the City and the mountains nearby, this could help me be rid of these dark feelings. "I have not been outside since the incident in the Stables, some fresh air might do some good." I finally answered in a polite tone.

Raising an eyebrow, Berethor remained sceptical. Nodding his head slowly, he walked behind an opened curtain and opened a door that I had not previously seen. Feeling the cold spring breeze enter the room, I eagerly stood from the chair, ignoring the shaking in my legs. Taking slow unsteady steps, I pushed away Berethor when he offered help, wanting to make the short journey by myself.

As soon as I was outside, I smiled, feeling the fresh air hit my face. The balcony itself was small but I did not mind. I walked immediately to the railing and looked around me. The clear night sky was turning into faint hues of pink. This had been the first time in many weeks that I could see the snowy peaks of the White Mountains and the faint outlines of Osgiliath. The best of it all is, as I searched for the East, it was no longer dark or spewing fiery flames in the skies, it was simply grey, finally extinguished of all its evil. Breathing in the cool air, staring at the changing skies, I was now able to recognize my city as it once was. There was no smoke rising in the air from the lower level, no more acrid smells of the dead and of fear.

"Everything is so… _different_." I whispered, utterly overwhelmed by the beauty that lay before me. "It is as though nothing happened…"

"Like a summer storm that has passed through…" Berethor said from behind me, placing a cloak around my shoulders.

I looked around in wonder until my eyes lowered. My heart suddenly sank as I noticed the Gardens right below us. It stood there, empty, nothing but a green sea of trees and plants waiting for the sun to show its rays. The Fountain emitted a faint sound, the water continuously falling down through the different tiers. Resting my hands on the railing, I gripped it tight, leaning forward, looking down with envy and sorrow.

"Should we return inside?" Berethor suggested.

I shook my head. "No, I need to be here." Thinking back at all that had happened in that place, thinking of all the memories, the good and the bad, I knew I had to put them to rest and move on… But it was so hard. It did not matter who stood next to me, who told me what was best to do, I was the one who had to accept it… and I was unwilling to do it… I did not want to let him go, how could I when he had been so terribly close?

"I wish I could ease you suffering." Berethor finally declared.

"So you are aware then?" I sighed, dropping my shoulders. I did not meet his eyes.

"With all that I have witnessed since my arrival here, it did not take much to arrive to such a conclusion." He confessed. "Am I mistaken?"

"No." I murmured, feeling further uneasy to speak to him about something so discreet. "You are correct."

"And it did not go as it should… Or did Lady Éowyn's presence alter everything?" He dared to ask.

A sudden anger spread across my limbs. Berethor's incessant inquiry was becoming unbearable. It was as though every question was an affirmation of my silly infatuation, as though I had been daft to have ever thought of obtaining a man of his stature. A flash crossing through my eyes, I turned and glared at Berethor. "Why must you ask such impertinent questions?" I bellowed. "Do you take joy in my pain? Does it satisfy your massive ego that my childish dream came to a bloody end?" My chest was heaving up and down, every breath firing my anger.

"I merely wish to know." He said calmly. "I do not desire to go any further without knowing the truth."

"But why? Why must you know?" I cried painfully. "What good could it possibly bring you?"

Tightening his lips, Berethor seemed speechless. Passing a hand through his hair, he did not take a step closer, merely staying still. "How many times must I say this?" He pleaded. "I do not take joy in your pain… It grieves me to see you suffer like this. I simply wish I could ease it somehow."

"You can't!" I uttered. "No one can." Forlorn, I stared at the Gardens, hoping all hopes that I could return in time, where all had yet to be decided.

My moods darkened as a white-claded figure entered the Gardens. There needn't been any guessing as to whom she was. Lady Éowyn quietly walked to the railing of the Garden, waiting for the sunrise no doubt.

I did not know what took me but my mind began to free itself of all the thoughts that lingered in my mind. "I gave him everything." I stammered. "I stayed with him while he fought the storm that ravaged his body and his mind. I stayed with him while everyone already doomed him to his death. I did not give up, devoting all my energy to his recovery." Tears rolled down my cheek. "All this I did out of love for him and what do I get in return? _Nothing_!" I hissed. "I gave him everything and he returned the favour by falling for _her_."

Berethor said nothing but cast a heart-stricken gaze, reaching for my shoulder. Unable to bare anymore pity, I pushed him away. "Stay where you are! I do not wish for anyone's pity and that includes you." I let out an agonizing laugh when Faramir entered the Gardens, joining Éowyn, whose golden hair was being pulled by the wind in different directions. They stood close to one another, deep in conversation. "Why must I see them like this?" I lamented. "Is it another cruel joke at my expense?" I groaned bitterly, the view making me sick to my stomach.

I watched Faramir, longing to be by his side. He was just as beautiful as I had seen him last. His hair fell loose behind his back, he had regained some colour on his face and he was even more muscular than I remembered.

"Ariniel." I heard Berethor's voice from behind me. "Please, do not let your scorn take over your reasoning." He pleaded. "A heart is hard to mend but _time_ will heal it. You must believe in this."

I turned around and faced him, utterly bewildered. "What do you know of broken hearts Berethor?" I hissed angrily. "You are not the one who has thrown everything away and dedicated your energy to someone's well-being… You are not the one imagining spending the rest of your life with him… _I have_! Ever since I was little. You are not the one whose dream got broken." My eyes widened as I grasped the reality. Covering my mouth to muffle the sobbing, I fell on my knees, weeping silently.

Berethor joined me, resting a hand on my back. "Oh Ari, do not put yourself through this." He whispered kindly. "There is a war that has just ended; there is a city to be rebuilt. Can you not take joy in the future?"

"But what does my future hold?" I protested. "Save your words. I've had enough of charity and pitiful looks... Had it not been Faramir I had spent my time helping, none would have noticed or even cared who the wounded person would have been... But they know... They know of my reasons..." I laughed. "What I wonder is _why did they not stop me_... I mean, I am simpleton... My goal might have been to infiltrate myself into Faramir's room and get a child out of him, only to press the Citadel for coins..."

Berethor smiled. "Is that what you had planned?"

I grimaced and feigned being hurt. "I may have a wild imagination but no, it was not my plan..." We remained silent and I closed my eyes as a cool breeze brushed against my face.

"You speak of death as though you have witness it." Berethor asked. "Have many men died in your care?"

It was still odd to think that only five days ago, the skies were dark and haunted by Winged creatures, smoke was rising from the City while the Pelennor was covered with orcs and southrons... "I saw death with my very eyes Berethor... I will not forget it..." I told him of the child I had rescued, Elatan and how Aeluin had been taken away by the winged creature... He listened to every word and though my lips began to quiver, he did not try to bring comfort, which was what I wanted.

"Oh Ariniel..." Berethor began...

I turned towards him and saw that he was reaching his hand towards him but I still pushed him away gently. "Do not... please... I need not your pity...!!"

"That is not what I am offering you, can you not understand that?" He pleaded. "I have been through similar experiences... I was standing there, by the Great Gates when that Wolf's Head was about to crash it open... I thought death was coming there and then... When the Trolls came in first, I swear all of us soldiers who stood there let out a prayer..." He grabbed my arm and violently pulled me close so that our noses nearly touched. "I had never been so afraid of my life... I had so many friends that died, uncles and cousins... As our numbers diminished, there were many that were overwhelmed by the bodies that lay there slaughtered... they fled while I fought..." He took a deep breath and looked at me. "It hurts me to see you in this state, heartbroken by some man who simply did not return your feelings while you should be celebrating the end of the war, the beginning of a new age of peace... You are wasting time by continuing your sorrow... When you do not know what other possibilities lay ahead..." He pulled me away, stilling holding a tight grasp on my arms. I gazed at him and perceived a vulnerability I had never seen before. He searched my eyes and it did not take long before I understood what he was attempting to say without using the proper words.

My throat becoming dry, my hands clammy, I suddenly wished to be anywhere but there. My mind being thrown into a current of emotions, I simply stared, unable to say anything. I knew this was coming, I sensed it a long time ago. The doubts that I had felt days earlier, the doubts that I had easily shrugged off had not returned to haunt me once more…"Don't Berethor!" I finally responded. "Do not say anything more! I know what is you mean and I cannot…" I shook my head. "Do not put me in such a position. Not now!"

Visibly hurt, Berethor slowly nodded his head and let go of his grip.

Utterly confused, I wanted to say something to alleviate this rejection, if it was a rejection indeed, I could not be certain. I had grown fond of Berethor, I could not deny it, but I did not know what to do next. I feared he felt it an obligation to regard me as a potential love-interest but… I exhaled, refusing to get into the details.

In pure honesty, he could not have picked the worst time to reveal his particular interest. Staring at him, I knew he felt rejected and humiliated. How could he not be? He was a person with much ego and perceived himself quite highly; such a refusal could only make him bitter.

"Berethor." I whispered nervously. "Do not pressure me into giving you a response… I cannot bear with this new situation when I have yet to resolve the past."

"But would this not be the appropriate situation to make you forget about the pass?" He said, still reluctant to give up. "Is this not the ideal solution?"

"I cannot simply forget about one man only to concentrate on another." I retorted angrily. "It would not be just for either you or me. You cannot ask me to do this and you do not have the right to it! I am not yours or anyones' that can decide over what is best for me!"

"And what prevents you from moving on Ariniel?" Berethor asked, his voice raising. "No matter how long you wait, _he-will-not-return_." I glared at him, unable to believe he had dared to say utter something so cruel. Shaking his head, Berethor began to walk towards the door. He stopped and looked back at me, pain clearly visible in his eyes. "It is no good to dwell in dreams or in past events for you become blind to other possibilities that can bring you much peace and much joy." Without waiting for a reply, he left the room.

I stood there, unable to believe what had just happened. _Was I sad? Was I happy? Did it matter that I refused him?_

A sudden brightness caught my attention, making me forget about what had just happened. I turned around and noticed a shining light emitting from the Gardens. Walking carefully, I looked down and watched Faramir and Éowyn locked in an embrace. Sighing, all that I could think of was how she was there and I was not.

_

* * *

_

I guess the only important part was the ending really but

_I could not continue without including her brother! I mean, we have to mention him! At least we discovered a little more about Berethor! Don't think its very realistic but hey! This is MY story heheh!!_

_Anywho, next chapter: Coronation! Should be 4-5 chapters left actually and they are almost done, just have to rewrite them a bit since I wrote them a bazillion years ago! _

_I might try to be done within next week since its going to be pretty hectic in my little life! Please read and review!_

_Isilmé_


	35. Ch 34 The Coronation

_Okay people, done with one of the first parts of the coronation! Hi hi! Just to inform you, the coronation is taken mostly from the movie, just to simplify things! The part that is in italics is the narrator, just to explain how things have been goind for Ari and the rest of the gang, hehe!! _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, i am very grateful for each and everyone of them! Yes, i do agree, men can bee such boobs sometimes, thinking they can -take you out of your misery- by proposing to you, pfff!! And yes, Aryon is a protective brother, like anyother i should think! _

_Anywho, enjoy the chappie..._

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**May 1st**

_Several weeks passed._

_A wave had swept through Gondor, a wave that brought hope, prosperity and beyond all, relief. The East had been vanquished once and for all, and though their Steward had succumbed to madness, a King had finally come forth, claiming the Seat that was rightfully his, after all these dark years._

_The King did not even have to wait for his coronation for the reconstruction to begin. After the Eagles brought the news of the victory, the people in the city began its reconstructions, carrying debris and rock._

_Farmer and other hardy folk cleared the Pelennor of all the bloodshed that had destroyed the fields and after weeks of turning the earth some predicted that there would be good harvests of potatoes come winter time._

_Meanwhile, spring had finally arrived and many sensed that the sun promised to bring many warm summer days._

_While the women returned from their safe havens and the men from the Black Gates and Cair Andros, Minas Tirith became quite busy, everyone eager to participate in the preparations for the Coronation of the King and the future arrival of this Elf-maiden that had given her immortality in order to be with him._

_Everyone rejoiced though there was one person who, despite these joyful preparations, still felt a shadow linger in her heart._

_Ariniel was now fully recovered from the awful experience she had encountered that night in the stables and from the news of her mother's death. Aryon's return had helped her soothe her worries but it was not enough for her to forget how the new Steward had broken her heart._

_Displaying neither bitterness nor anger, Ariniel continued her everyday chores as much as possible but as anyone who watched her, some life had been taken from her since the ordeal. No longer smiling or laughing, she avoided people as much as possible, preferring to remain secluded in a room, choosing to sit by the window._

_No longer able to find any kind of peace or tranquility in the House of Healings and becoming sick at the sight of blood and open wounds, Ariniel abandoned her short profession as a Healer._

_Instead, she returned to her previous vocation in the Citadel's kitchen, aiding Mirima and Marilla who had every type of difficulties with the preparations for the Coronation. They had given her much support when they were informed about Ariniel's tribulation. After Aryon's return, Mirima and Marilla came frequently to visit Ariniel, providing many rumours of the comings and goings of Minas Tirith's high lords. They were concerned for her, Ariniel was aware of this, but she shied away from them whenever they attempted to talk to her on that particular matter._

_Despite Aryon making a promise of looking after her sister, he became quite occupied in the reconstruction of the second level, one of the hardest hits during the Siege. He had requested Berethor to continue looking after her, as he suspected his friend besotted over his little sister. Berethor took the charge gladly, offering them to be guests in his home in the 6th level whilst they waited for their home to be rebuilt. Aryon soon regretted the arrangement as he had noticed that both barely spoke to one another, suggesting a quarrel had arisen. He dared not ask his friend for details and concentrated on getting the homes rebuilt as fast as possible so they could finally settle there._

_In the beginning, Arinel was grateful for the arrangement, having a warm bed to sleep in and roof over her head but she realized soon that Berethor became quite present whenever she dared to leave her quarters. Inquisitive and somewhat arrogant at times, he would try to ease her stay, offering her anything she desired. These friendly gestures merely irritated her and made her resentful. Berethor persisted, oh yes he did, but after weeks of annoyance, Ariniel became quite outspoken, wanting him to stop and leave her alone. Hurt, the young man stepped back and would now avoid her as much as possible, becoming cold and distant as she had been._

_She regretted her gesture but was too ashamed to apologize for the outburst. Although he never uttered the same proposal as he had done the previous month, Ariniel knew in her heart what Berethor desired… If only I had the heart to give him what he wished for. She often thought to herself. Deep inside, she could not do it, the pain and foolishness that had possessed her so many years; she did not want it to happen again._

* * *

A bird sung merrily near my window. _If only I had an arrow so I could throw it into its little heart_, I groaned, stretching my arms and legs.

Groggily, I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around me. _Oh yes, the guest room_. Even after four weeks of staying in Berethor's home, I still woke up disoriented, not knowing where I was. The sun had barely risen and my eyes seemed to close by themselves but I could not.

This was the day.

The Coronation.

I felt content that I was going to be present in one of the most memorable events in the history of Middle-Earth. Many had received invitations to the sought-after event and I was one of them! For my several displays of devotion, courage and endurance during the Siege, the Steward thought I was entitled to attend the Coronation, along with Mirima and Marilla. It felt rather odd when I had received the letter with his seal marked on it, why had he not taken the liberty to ask us personally? I must learn to chase such idle fantasies. He was gone now.

Lazily, I stood up and went to the washing room, where maids were busy boiling water over the fire for the one bath. After what seemed an eternity of soaking in the warm water, I put on a robe and left, silently making my way back to my room, through the lighted halls.

It promised to be a good day, I thought as I looked outside. The sun was ever shining, the skies blue. I do not think that even the grey fog that now covered the East could ruin the day. Since its fall, the skies in the East had turned from a red-dark colour to a dark fog that became brighter every day. Everyone hoped that it would soon dissipate, taking the colour of the rest of the skies…

I walked all the while looking out the window when I bumped into something hard or rather someone. Making sure that my robe did not reveal anything, I looked and saw Berethor blushing.

Immediately I looked down. "Berethor! I did not see you coming." I muttered.

"No harm done." He replied in the same tone. Ever since our last official conversation, one month ago, talking to one another had become increasingly awkward, as though creatures had eaten our tongues.

I looked up and saw him in his best figure. Already clothed in his ceremonial garments, Berethor wore his polished armour (he probably spent the entire night making sure it was shiny as a star), and fancying a dark cloak with the seven trees sown in a white glossy thread. He had finally shaven that beard he had held since the Siege and his long brown hair rested smoothly along side his face.

"I see that you are already prepared." I remarked, uneasy.

"Better to be ready early than late, I say." He replied, meeting my gaze. "The Steward has asked me to review some of the last minute arrangements and then I am to meet your brother in the Great Hall."

I nodded though the mention of Faramir's name still brought shivers down my spine.

"Everything is ready, then?" I asked, making conversation, though I had begun to admire the worn slippers on my feet.

"Almost, there is still a question on where to place the guests." Berethor sighed at this. "I thought it would have been simple task but when Dwarves, Elves, the Rohirrim, not to mention the four Haflings and our noble men and women are to be present at the same place, there are always conflicts!" He paused. "You are to come as well, are you not?"

"Yes, the Steward sent special requests for the three head women in the Kitchens to attend the Coronation." I curved my lips into a little smile. "I am so blessed to attend something of that importance."

Berethor examined me. "You should be. You proved much courage these last months."

I lowered my eyes and sighed. "I only did what I had to."

"You saved a child's life... there is great honour in that." He said defensively. "You helped in the Steward's recovery... It will not be forgotten so easily..."

He had to mention him, didn't he? I thought bitterly. If I helped him recover, then why am I so miserable? I wanted to shout at him. "Well, maybe the people will remember this but the Steward will not... Neither should I..."

"Ariniel..." Berethor sighed. He patted my shoulder and I forced myself to look into his eyes. It did not take long before I notice the hurt in his eyes. Obviously these last weeks have been quite trying on the both of us. "I know you must be hurting but you cannot let this misfortune ruin your life... We've talked about this so many times..."

"What do you know about it, Berethor?" I scowled at him. "What is it of your concern? Do you wish to be the hero and take away all my pains? Is that what you want?" He lowered his eyes and it only enraged me more. "Let me tell you this... I want none of it... You may pursue all you want but I do not want to be fooled again... To think that a man like him could have loved me? That I could stupidly fall in love with him? How foolish I was!" I clenched my fists while my robe was falling on the sides. I did not care... All the sadness was coming out it seemed.

"Ariniel!" Berethor called again. "It is not foolish to desire something so much that you forget where you are... Just because it happened once does not mean that it will happen again... I promise you..." He attempted to pull me closer but I only stepped back.

"Keep away from me! How many times will I have to tell you that I cannot give you what you seek for?" I shouted. "_How many_?" When he did not answer I let out an exasperated cry and turned around, stumbling my way through the hall.

"Ariniel." He called.

"What?" I screamed, out of patience. Turning around, he stood on the other side of the hall, looking at me with hurt.

"You look beautiful today." He said softly before exiting the hall.

* * *

The remainder of the morning was spent in bed, ushering endless tears. I had regretted the words I had uttered; I regretted meeting him when I was in such a foul mood. It had been bad enough that I had shouted at him once already but this one was the cruellest.

How could I have been this cruel? He had been a good friend since the first time I had seen him and I was loath of being so cold, so distant. Why could we not talk to one another as we once did? Why did everything have to be so different now? He liked me, I knew he did, out of obligation or admiration, I did not know, but he liked me... And I felt disheartened that I could not give him what he wanted dearly. I had convinced myself that no man could love me without some sort of deceit.

It was only after listening to my maids' (Berethor had provided me two young ladies upon my arrival in his home) complaints that I finally let them plate my hair for the occasion. My scalp had healed properly and the pain had disappeared quite quickly. Hair had begun to grow once more but it was yet short. To be able to hide it properly, the maids plated my hair every day.

As for my cheek, it had turned into every colour between dark purple and light green as I had first presumed. The swollenness had vanished but the colour lingered through two weeks. At first I thought of concealing it with colouring creams and powders but as the Host began to return from battle, my wounds were just as unnoticeable as any other. Today, my cheek was almost pink, if not for a faint brown shadow.

After plating my hair, I was ready to put on the dress, knowing it would do wonders to my foul mood. Several days ago, Aryon had arrived late in the night, carrying a gift to excuse him for his regular absence. It revealed itself to be a dress. Upon first sight, I was not fond of it, as it was quite plain for such an event but after giving it to the sowing ladies in the Citadel, it had transformed into a beautiful piece.

The dress was long, made of a long silky fabric in a wonderful cream colour. It was low cut in the front while the sleeves were fluted. As I looked at myself in the glass, I could not refrain from laughing. My usually messy red curls were now plated and lying flat against my back. The freckles that I had sorely missed were returning slowly and the colour of the dress helped them to receive much exposure.

Before I realized, hours had passed by and it was time to leave. I made my way through the mass of people who were also to attend the ceremony and found Marilla and Mirima waiting near the fountain, both just as radiant. We talked animatedly before taking our place. Although they avoided mentioning their worries about my well-being, they were quite relieved after I displayed much enthusiasm and delight at the event.

We soon took our place in the back of the court, near the Great Hall. Luckily, we were able to see the empty aisle in the middle of the Court, starting from the White Hall and ended after the Fountain. As most of the people around us were servants and other plain people, many gasped and murmured their amazement when the many people of Middle Earth appeared to take their place.

The arrival of the Elves caused much stir. Few had ever come to the city and even fewer had had the opportunity to see them. I myself was quite amazed at how ageless, wise and humble they appeared to be. Their perfect skin and long silky hair: pretty jewels hanging upon their necks… The glow that surrounded them was enough to make any speechless.

After much anticipation and trepidation, the trumpets were blown and the murmurs immediately ceased, all eyes riveted on the King.

The Coronation was about to begin.

Standing on the doorsteps of the White Hall, Gandalf the Wizard announced the return of the King. As it was common that every King should have its own crown, he opened a chest, revealing a crown that had once belonged to King Eanür. Many gasped, sighed and murmured their approval. Even though I stood very far and could scarcely see well, I was still able to get a glimpse of the tall wing-like features of the crown.

Slowly, Gandalf lifted the crown in the air. I watched in utter awe, my heart beating rapidly. Is this really happening?

"Now come the days of the King." His grave voice echoed across the Citadel. "May they be blessed." Slowly, he lowered the crown upon Aragorn's head.

As I watched the scene before me, I could not help to admire the beauty of the event. How could I possibly remain unmoved by the notion that Gondor now had a King? No longer was our city in decay, no longer was our hope dying, fading… There was much to be hopeful for! I looked up at the White Hall – the Hall of Kings, and finally, it dawned on me that the world was changing for the better and it did not do good to dwell on dreams, fantasies or darkness… No matter how much we yearned for them…

King Elessar, now crowned, turned around and presented himself before all. Upon gazing at him, many could see how tall and fair he appeared, he even bore a slight resemblance to both Faramir and Boromir, as though he was an Olden King of Numénor. Many saw him as a great man that would lead Gondor to peace and prosperity. That man was simply meant to be our ruler.

The King began to speak and, though I should have listened, I decided to look around at the many guests until my eyes finally fell on the Elves. So captivating they were, I thought dreamily, one look and you were mesmerized. One of them was tall and had long silvery hair with a small tiara on his hair, a prince I believed to be. I had seen him before and had heard from Aryon that he had had a place in the fellowship. He was so beautiful I thought, his blue eyes were solely fixated on the King. I turned to Mirima who also eyed him. Rolling my eyes, I shoved her gently and made me a sign that she had fallen for his elfish charms. I spotted other young ladies who only had eyes for the Elf. _That poor elf will break many hearts during his stay_, I predicted.

I searched on and my eyes fell inadvertently on Faramir. He smiled and listened intently to the King's words who now sung in Elvish. Although, I did not understand a single world, once he finished, I saw a small tear in the corner of Faramir's eyes. I then realized that whatever he had said, it must have been something good. He turned to his beloved who stood next to her, smiling warmly. Lady Éowyn had changed so much since her arrival that night in the House of Healings. I stared at them, longingly, wondering if I had passed the one chance to have that sense of completeness.

Somehow Faramir noticed me and bowed his head in recognition. His eyes were warm and in that, it was as if we had spoken words through the silence. I sensed he wanted me to leave the shadows from the past. Smiling, I bowed, understanding that perhaps he was right.

"Behold the King!" The Wizard announced loudly.

An eruption of cheers and clapping erupted in the entire city as trumpets announced Aragorn taking his first steps in Minas Tirith as King. Smiling, I joined in, regaling in joy.

He slowly marched through the empty passage, walking by the different leaders of Middle Earth. He walked by Lord Éomer and his Rohirrim, Gimli the Dwarf, Faramir and Éowyn before stopping before the Elves, who held many hand sown banners of the White Tree and its Stars.

Feeling butterflies in my stomach, I quickly looked for Aryon, wanting to see a friendly face. Like Berethor, he had been posted across the Court, holding the Gondorian Banners.

Once I spotted him, he gave me a big smile.

Inadvertently, I set eyes for the last person I had hoped to see. Standing by the aisle, near Faramir, stood Berethor branding a banner. He looked proud as always, his head held high. His face was sweating but still he firmly grasped the pole. Somehow, he must have sensed my gaze as our eyes met. He immediately turned away but then thought about it and stared back, his dark eyes bearing great love and sadness. The distance did not hide the hurt he bore, I could see it better than before and it grieved me deeply. I dearly wished for this war between us to end once and for all. I looked away for a moment, finally beginning to understand that I began to doubt my unwillingness to give him what he desired. Nervously I smiled hoping beyond all hope that I had not severed our friendship for good. Perhaps it was the cheerfulness that surrounded Minas Tirith today but this was now the first time I was able to see myself past the War or past Faramir… There was something I could hold on to in the future and perhaps, I knew whom it was I could hold on to… It did not matter that I did not know what the future held for me… As long as I had someone by my side, someone who would hopefully support me into whatever ends… I waited for his smile but my attempt was disrupted when gasps and joyful cries were uttered. Murmurs soon erupted and all eyes were riveted to the origins of the gasps.

Standing amongst the Elves, the King looked simply baffled as an Elven maiden ale stood before him, an elf of great beauty with long dark hair. Mesmerized, Aragorn shook his head unable to believe that his beloved stood before him. Unable to keep his joy he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air, embracing her as though it was his last day in this Earth. Soon, everyone laughed and applauded as it seemed that his betrothed had decided to arrive earlier than any had expected. The reunion was further enhanced when flower petals began to rain down on the Court as children threw them from the Tower of Ecthelion.

After their reunion, they talked together, stopping in front of the four hobbits who had done so much for Middle Earth. Although all the details were still unclear, most of the city had learned of the Fellowships, its members and its intention, of destroying that ring that had come under the Hobbits' grasp. They had gone through many trials, accomplishing what most ordinary folk could never have imagined. Since their arrival in the City, the Hobbits had been treated with the utmost respect by its citizens. They displayed much awe towards them, as though it was hard for them to understand that they were responsible for the destruction of Mordor!

When the four Hobbits bowed before the King, The King stopped them. "My friends." He declared. "You bow to no one."

What a better way than to give them our many thanks, our many blessings than by showing them the proper bow only given to those of high stature. The trumpets began to blow once more and several minutes passed before the King rose. He invited the Hobbits and the remainder of the Fellowship to follow him and they soon disappeared into the White Hall.

Thus was how the Third Age came to an end and now came the time to rejoice in peace as the Fourth Age began.

* * *

_Okay, i screwed a bit at the end... I honestly didn't know how to end it...  
And i did not go into much details from the coronation itself since well, i think mostly everyone knows what happens... I just thought to bring in Ari's comments on being there... Maybe i didn't do the best job of it but hey, i tried!  
So i mentioned some of the fellowship - perhaps some have noticed my making fun of girls who are gaga over Legolas!! THat was a jab at them.. I don't know, if you ignore his beyond-human-abilities, he's too girlie really! Bleh! that blond hair... ble! Elrond is way hotter! just my opinion! Wonder if that giant age gap matters?!  
Anywho, three chapters left, two of them almost done! oh so sad! yet so relieved! 2 years in the making, man!_

_Please read and review and thank you to every reader, you severely made my day! _

_Isilmé_


	36. Ch 35 Farewell Faramir

_New chapter added! I finetuned it today and thought it was best to leave it was it as is! Thank you so much for the reviews and i appreciate each and everyone of them! EH, cant believe its almost the end!  
Anywho, not much more to say... Oh yeah, hopefully there aren't many typos on this chappie... I guess proofreading at 1am is not the best way to do things, heheeh!! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**May 1****st**

The feast began at sundown. Once the coronation over, the guests were left to wander as they will in the Citadel while servants served food and drinks. This gave a little time for the new crowned King retired to his Tower, probably rejoicing his reunion with his betrothed and the seven remaining companions that had set out from Rivendell.

It was such an amazing sight to see Dwarves and Elves talking peacefully amongst each other, Gondorian guards discussing animatedly with the Rohan King. At one time I thought this would be never possible but as I stood here today, I knew that these were days of peace where new bonds would be created and last for, hopefully, a very long time.

When the Hobbits made their appearance, they attracted the attention of everyone present. Many went to them in order to hear about their journey, their homes in the Shire and even about their unusual large hairy feet! I saw Merry and Pippin talking enthusiastically while Frodo and Sam remained discreet, enjoying the friendly atmosphere.

As Marilla had left to see to the last minute preparations of the feast, Mirima and I had agreed to stay together but it did not last long before she abandoned me in order to search for the Elf Legolas, who she had become infatuated with. As she left me to follow him in the small garden between the Hall and the King's house, she murmured something of having found a potential husband…

Standing near the remains of the White Tree, I wondered what to do. Everyone seemed to be immersed in some discussion and I was not the type of person on bursting in unannounced as someone talked. There were many unfamiliar faces and the thought of talking to an Elf made my skin crawl, they were so… so _unlike_ Men! I have heard they could read minds, why would they speak to someone like me?

Clenching my fists, I walked quietly around, surveying elves, dwarves and men alike before finding myself by the Seat. As I began to look towards the East, I realized the futility of the Seat... How many years it has stood there for Men to overlook the everlasting menace... How many times have we lost hope when the red flames seemed to reach our lands? It was gone now, gone forever... Then why am I standing here, still hoping for something worse to happen? It should not be so…

A dark shadow passed and I felt the sudden envy of jumping off, this would end everything, the pain, the emptiness in my heart... _It could end now_... if only I leaned over more...

"Ariniel, what are you doing?" A familiar voice called me back to the present.

The shadow left as fast as it had arrived and I could once more see the sun shining gloriously, the blue skies hanging over us. I turned my head and saw Faramir, observing me with his grey eyes, his wavy hair blowing in the air, his hands behind his back. He smiled warmly at me though I could see a hint of worry on his face. _Why did he seem more handsome than usual?!_

Blinking my eyes hard, I shook my head and met his gaze. "My Lord." I said politely, bowing.

We had not spoken to each other since the day after incident in the Stables. It felt odd to be standing near him, especially now that his betrothal to Éowyn had been announced.

"Good Lady, I thought we knew each other better." He said, frowning. "It is dangerous to stand so near a high edge."

I then realized that one of my hands was resting on the edge of the Seat and my eyes widened at the void below. Growing dizzy, I carefully pulled back, catching my breath. _What was I thinking?_

Trying to ignore the feeling, I stood straight and held my head up. "Are you well?" Faramir asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine." I retorted defensively. "I was... I was only _admiring_ the view..."

Nodding his head, he remained silent and we stood there, examining one another. I relaxed and another feeling swept my body… He was wrapping me again, in his world. Everything vanished once more, where only he and I mattered... I heard my heart drum in my ears. _No! It cannot be! He has chosen his soul mate..._ I looked away.

"Is something wrong?" He began before lifting his hands, taking a deep breath. "No! Ariniel, I must explain myself... The way we parted was very unfortunate and I do want you to know that even though what happened between us, I shall not forget you." He extended his hand and grabbed mine. They were cold, for once. "You have helped me through so much and the dedication you displayed-"

"Faramir, I only did what I did because of the feelings I had for you..." I finally said in true honesty, trying my best to remain calm. "I thought I made that quite obvious."

He shook his head and stepped closer. "It does not matter... I know you must be hurting right now but do not let it consume your life... There is so much to look forward to... Do not let the sorrow cast a shadow on our friendship" He pleaded.

I wanted to yell at him, tell him that it did not matter that the war ended because he still broke my heart but deep inside... I knew he was right. He would never be mine and my obsession that had begun such a long time ago would be the death of me if I did not let it go. I looked down and sighed. "I've missed our talks." I smiled sheepishly.

Faramir chuckled. "So have I."

Looking up at him, he smiled at me and I knew then that the curse (If I could call it a curse) had left me. There was still a part of me that would always be with him, always... and the times that we shared together could never be erased. I was blind by the darkness for so long that I did not realize that there was a light, a light that I had so cruelly extinguished.

"Faramir..." I began more confident. "I am glad that you have found joy with Éowyn...

I've seen you together and I would have been a fool to have taken you from her."

He blushed. "Thank you. She is an extraordinary woman I can assure you. We shall be quite happy once we build our home in Emyn Arnen, it shall take time as the enemy ravaged the forest and cut down most of the trees but we look forward to it."

My face turned white. "You... are leaving Minas Tirith?" I stammered.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "I do not consider it as leaving because I will always call Minas Tirith my home. The King named me the Prince of Ithilien therefore it is only just that I have a residence there."

A lump formed in my throat. "So we might not see each other before long?"

He smiled. "Do not fear, our paths will cross again... more often that you would imagine. I am sure King Elessar will need my council and I sense that we shall have a close bond throughout his reign. Besides, what of you Ariniel? I trust you will not wait for my visits?"

"I doubt it." I smiled, relaxing. "It must be an honor for you to receive your own piece of land... But as for me...I do not know what the future holds."

"I have heard that you have given up aiding the Healers, why is that?" He inquired.

I shrugged. "I do not know..." I blushed. "I simply do not find the comfort and security that I once found in the House..." I shrugged. "It haunts me and the sight of blood and opened wounds, the wails from the injured... I could not continue."

Faramir nodded his head in understanding. "Tis a shame... I knew how clever you were during my stay..."

"Faramir, the King has asked for our presence in the Tower."

I looked sideways and saw Éowyn, walking slowly towards us. She looked so beautiful with that white dress and her golden hair... like a princess. Noticing how close we stood to one another, she stopped midway, raising an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked uncertainly.

Faramir immediately went to her side and smiled brightly. "You were not interrupting anything, Éowyn." He said calmly. "I was only talking to Ariniel, the healer that spent her energy on me while I was recovering."

Eowyn's gaze immediately changed and she smiled warmly. Not knowing what to do, I bowed politely. "Faramir has mentioned you so many times; I feel it is an honor to have met such a dedicated person." She said, while looking up her beloved.

"I only did my duty, my lady." I answered shyly, lowering my head.

"I've heard about your Mother, it is sad to hear that many families were broken during the Siege." She said sadly.

Faramir cleared his throat and turned to her. "So the King has asked for us?"

Éowyn smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Shall we go?"

"You go on ahead, I will join you shortly." He took her hand and placed a kiss. They stared at each other and the love they had was clearly visible.

"It was a pleasure, Ariniel." She said before walking towards the White Tower.

Faramir watched her disappear and a faint glimmer in his eyes. He then turned to me and sighed. "I fear this is when we say farewell..."

I looked down and sighed. So it was. "Faramir...I...I _do sincerely hope_ that you will be happy with Éowyn and know that I will not remain bitter on our parting. This has gone too far and it is better that I put it in the past and enjoy the happier times we shared."

"That is well. I would fear that you remain in the darkness-"

"It is gone now. You do not need to worry." I interrupted, no longer wishing to mention it again – _ever_.

He stared at me and quietly pulled a little white box from one of his pockets. He extended his hand. "This if for you. A token of our friendship."

I smiled brightly and felt my cheeks reddened. "Faramir, you should not have. Thank you." I opened it and found a small silver chain with a yellow dried flower placed between two thin sheets of glass. My eyes widened, it could not be. "Is this..." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, the very same flower that I took from you last summer..." He chuckled. "It took me some time to realize that you were the same woman... That day, when I looked at you, I could clearly see a strange aura surrounding you binding us together somehow. From then on, the feeling did not leave me. It only grew stronger when I found you by my side and then I realized that you were there."

A lump formed in my throat and I quickly brushed away the tear from my eye. "I do not know what to say..." Unable to stop, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing tight.

He delicately passed a hand in my back. "Do not say anything, just be happy."

When I pulled away, we received odd glances from guests nearby. I laughed eagerly. "I should not have done so."

Looking around him, Faramir shrugged. "Let them think what they want, Ariniel." He grabbed my hand. "Be well, friend." He stepped back and bowed in the Gondorian fashion.

"Farewell, Faramir." I whispered.

* * *

_Now, isn't it the best way to finally end things between those two?? he he he!  
Now, i know some of you out there hoped for Faramir and Ari to get together but i simply couldn't have Faramir with anyone else than Éowyn... Those two are sacred! eheheheh!!  
As for the legolas part... Well, that's just more bashing, really... think i'm being a bit cruel now! And Elrond, welll... I know he's married but i ain't seeing his wife around anywhere! heheeh!!_

_Only two more chappies to go..._

_Please read and review! until next time!_

_Isilmé._


	37. Ch 36 New Beginnings

_Okay people, here is the last chapter before the final epilogue. Surprisingly, I really struggled to write them (or rewrite them) and I think this is most definitely NOT my best writing… But I guess that is up to you to be the judge… I forgot to mention in the last chapter about the flower-thingie that Faramir had given to Ari… You can check back on chapter 2 to find the origins of the yellow flower… I thought it was a cute touch really! Perfect way to end what they had… (sighs longingly)_

_Thank you for the many reviews… I will stop my lego-mashing, I will not mess with Celebrian and Elrond (reluctantly! I simply can't resist those Elven ears…) and I agree that 10th walker stories are very lame! At one point I was thinking of writing something of the sorts but bleh! It gave me heebie-jeebies… Thank you D.O.M.S. for saying that Ari is NOT a Mary-Sue, I tried to make her as real an un-perfect as I could… As I have said many times before, I simply wanted to write one (normal-everyday like) person's POV and experience during something so horrible as a war and something so unusual and romantic as having a fling with a most desirable dude…_

_Anywho, on with this lovely chappie… I tried my best so no flames or rotten tomatoes – please!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**May 1st**

He disappeared into the Tower and it would be long before we ever spoke to each other. My heart was beating fast and it cringed every time I stared at the flower. _He remembered!_ As I was about to place the chain back, a small piece of paper fell from the box. Curiously, I picked it up and unfolded the paper, noticing that there was something written. It was a poem and I did not have to guess who the author was.

_We're all of us stars_

_We're fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see us some day_

_Just take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

Faramir...

The smile I held would not disappear and as I stood there, it felt as though nothing could take away this moment.

Still standing near the Seat, instead of looking eastwards I turned to look at the Courtyard glittering in the afternoon sun. Looking at the skies, I took a deep breath and clenched my fists, a serene sensation enveloping me.

Lightened and confident, I walked back towards the Courtyard, searching for the one person that could make this day further blissful.

All had gone so terribly wrong between us, many words had been left unsaid and unlike with Faramir, it bothered me, rather terribly, that our friendship may have ended because of me and my unwillingness to accept the truth.

Despite my past hatred of him, he had not mentioned it once. Since our renewed friendship, he had only been a gentleman, trying to brighten my day with his unusual humour and that arrogance that I had become fond of (without really understanding why).

I suddenly stopped and hesitated. After the many cruel things I had hurled at him, after refusing his pursuit, his intentions, why would he desire to listen to me once more? Ridding my head of this uncertainty, I decided this was most likely my one and only chance and I simply had to accept the risks.

Reaching the Fountain, I finally found Berethor, nearby, discussing animatedly amongst a group of high lords. I gulped and flinched, remarking that the lords he was surrounded by were part of the elite: wealthy and acquainted with the former Steward. This will not make things easier, I groaned inertly.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to cough politely. The little circle opened itself and all eyes fell on me, quite curious. Smiling nervously, I bowed. "My lords, my ladies."

"You are one of the mistresses of the Kitchens, are you not?" An elderly lady clad in a dark blue dress made of the richest fabrics asked, her critical eyes studying me, bearing little kindness.

"Is it time for the feast to begin?" A man asked eagerly, standing next to the lady, probably her husband.

I shook my head, apologetically. "No, not yet, my lord." _Breathe in and stay calm_.

"Ariniel?" Berethor looked surprised, his dark brown eyes widening. He passed a hand through his hair and went next to the lady. Looking closely, I noticed the resemblance. _Oh my, they were his parents!_ Berethor was as tall as his father and had his mother's eyes. Both father and son shared that proud and somewhat arrogant expression I had grown to accept though now, I knew it was only a mask.

My cheeks began to burn and I began to find of a reason to _excuse_ myself. _A fool yet again._ _I should have waited for a more appropriate moment where there would be little to worry about! What would their parents think of a simple mistress displaying an interest in their only, wealthy son_? I began to fear the worst and only wished to leave from this awkward moment.

"Do you know her, Berethor?" the lady- her mother, asked suspiciously, her cold gaze studying me.

Berethor smiled timidly and came to my side. "Yes, we know each other through an acquaintance. She is... I mean, she was a Healer until recently." He said with more assertiveness. "She, my lord and ladies, is one of the persons responsible in our Steward's recovery."

Immediately, the other lords talked animatedly about Faramir in between praising me for my courageous actions. I sighed in relief as I saw his mother's expression change, managing to smile curtly.

Berethor looked at me, puzzled. "May I have a word?" I whispered. Without any hesitation, he excused himself and led me out of their ranting.

"Thank you for rescuing me. Their sole interest today has been reminiscing about their younger days in the army." He said before chuckling.

We slowed our pace. "So those were your parents?" I asked, noticing a dwarf waving his hands up and down, making guttural voices to a pair of identical elves, apparently telling a story while they stood there laughing, whether at him or the story, I could not know.

"You must forgive my Lady Mother if she has made you uncomfortable." He said, apologetically.

"She can be quite mistrustful of unfamiliar persons." We stopped near the railing and Berethor looked at me. "I saw you with the Steward..." He began, not hiding his disappointment.

"Yes you did." I replied uneasily, sensing this was not going as I wished.

Nodding his head, Berethor's smile disappeared, his expression now serious. "Whatever you have said to one another, I have no desire to hear it." He declared firmly.

Avoiding his eyes, I did not let his attitude deter me from making my point. "I do not know how to say this…" I paused, trying to find the right words. "I guess, first, I must apologize to you for all that I have put you through these last weeks. The only thing I can say to you now is how I regret all the ill that has befallen upon us. You mean so much and it finally took me all this time to realize how right you were and how… how irrational I have been for… well for many years..." I paused to catch my breath.

Daring to look up and meet his eyes, my cheeks reddened. He watched me and I smiled sheepishly as a warm sensation formed in my stomach, spreading throughout my body. Was this what it felt like when you _wanted_ to be with someone? Was this desire? My mouth dry as sand, I took a deep breath and continued, afraid that once I stopped, he would ultimately refuse me and go his way.

"Berethor, our friendship, what we have had, what we shared together, it is dear to me and I do not wish for the past to haunt either one of us…" Staring in his dark eyes, fearfully, longingly: the desire within increasing… "I just wanted to let you know…" I whispered huskily, captivated by his eyes, his mouth, his lips…

Taking a deep breath to cool down, I turned away and looked down at the city below, sighing. Faintly, cries of children playing in the streets reached my ears. My hand was gripped by his and without letting go, I squeezed it gently. When I faced him again, his longing gaze made me smile and blush like a young maiden.

"I regret saying those awful words during my outburst, you did not deserve that." I finally said. "I truly apologize."

"I should not have been so bold." Berethor finally admitted. "I knew I had made a mistake when I invited you and Aryon to my home when you had pushed me away as you have." He pursed his lips and sighed. "Still…My feelings blinded me with poor judgment."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled hopefully. "Feelings?"

He grew nervous and I felt the clamminess in his hands. "Yes... well... you know... When we reacquainted with one another upon my arrival in the House… It was obvious that you have grown…beautifully if I might say so… and well…I…" Without a word, I put my finger on his lips and smiled.

"You need not say it." I whispered. "Somehow, I knew… That night when you had joined me in the Gardens… I pushed you away before you could even utter the words." I took a step closer. "I am yours, if you will still have me…"

Berethor beamed and had we not been alone, I swore he would lift me in the air. Without any hesitation, without any doubts, our bodies fell into one another, as though they needed eachother more than we realized. Sighing, I leaned on his chest; a little smile on the corner on my lips as I listened to his heart racing, _not so bold right now, is he?_

"Do you wish for us to…?" He asked, passing his hand through my hair.

I lifted my head and looked at him. "Berethor." I exclaimed, lifting my arms in the air. "I do not know what it is that I wish or want but what I do know right now is that you are the only thing that matters to me…Can we not enjoy this moment?"

He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Who am I to deny the lady's request? If she is loath to see me from her sight, will she agree to dine with me at the feast?"

"The pleasure will be mine!" I sighed.

We stood locked into another's arms and remained silent as we looked over the City and the lands beyond.

"There you are Ariniel!" An annoyed voice came from behind. "You have no idea-" I turned around and saw Mirima standing with her mouth and eyes wide opened, emitting a faint squeak. "What has happened, whence?" She uttered, out of breath

Berethor and I chuckled and we looked around, receiving friendly nods from elves and men. From afar I saw his mother who wore and amused expression on her face.

"Ariniel, are you, is he?" Mirima pointed at both of us, her mouth still wide open.

Although I had not said to anyone about what had happened between me and Berethor, Mirima had thought it odd that he had offered my brother and I quarters in his home. Mirima, who was fully aware of whom Berethor was, found it equally odd that I constantly refused to give her details about him.

"No, Mi', we've not decided anything yet..." I answered, beaming.

Berethor bowed to Mirima. "Good day lady, am I to guess that you are Ariniel's friend?" Mirima blushed and bowed politely.

"Yes." I exclaimed enthusiastically. "Her name is Mirima. She left me on my own to find the Elf Prince whom she thought would make a good husband... How did it go?" I asked.

Immediately, Mirima dropped her shoulders. "Not so go good." She sniffed. "He was very flattered but politely told me that he would not be staying in Minas Tirith for long as he is to journey far with his dwarf friend..." She looked slightly hurt. I gently grabbed her shoulder and peered into her eyes.

"You'll find someone yet, Mi'. With the war now over, I am quite certain the guardsmen would like nothing better than to find a good woman to bare their children and live merrily." I said trying to enlighten her.

I saw a small twinkle in Mirima's blue eyes and she took a deep breath, smiling radiantly. "Yes, you're probably right! Maybe tonight at the feast or when the dance begins, yes..." She lifted her head proudly. "I will find a nice rich lord or a high commander..." She blushed as she glanced at Berethor who muffled his laughter. "Well, maybe not _the_ richest lord..."

We began to talk animatedly about the Coronation, the Elves and the preparations we had done for the Feast that would start soon when Aryon appeared, still wearing his fine polished armour with a grin on his face.

"There you are Ari - and _Berethor_?" He said, shocked as he noticed our hands locked in one another. He stopped halfway, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I expected the King's wedding and the Steward's but my own sister's?"

I smiled embarrassed and Berethor was scratching his beard. Aryon stopped in front of us and his face grew serious as he examined his friend up and down. Berethor and I frowned, unsure what to make this reaction… Should he be getting ready to flee the City? Finally, Aryon wrapped his hands around his friend and pulled him into a fierce embrace. "I'm happy that I can now call you my brother, Berethor." He said before letting his friend go, ruffling a hand in his hair.

Mirima and I laughed wholeheartedly before we each pulled Aryon and Berethor from one another. We talked and laughed together until it was time for the feast to begin. My heart lightened as I now found myself utterly complete. When once I had felt utterly alone and almost an orphan, I looked around and found myself surrounded by the most sincere people, a surrogate family of sorts. For the next hour or so I could not stop smiling and whenever I looked at Berethor, my heart leaped instantly.

Aryon and Mirima, who barely knew one another, had found a tone while discussing of many things and I wondered (or hoped?) whether a common future lay ahead for them…

Once the sun began to set, the guests began to walk towards the Great Hall. Mirima and Aryon walked ahead of us as Berethor and I trailed behind, wanting to spend some time alone.

"I only thought this would be a dream…" I said, looking up at the Tower and the Fountain, still amazed that it had survived for so many centuries, even a war.

"Then you should open your eyes and realize how all of this is very true." He gently caressed my cheek and I looked down, the warm uneasy feeling returning in my stomach. Slowly, he lifted my chin and when our eyes finally met, I surrendered to the sensation and let myself wrap in this desire that flowed in both our bodies and our heart.

Smiling so hard that my jaw began to ache, I leaned forward, determined, closed my eyes and planted my lips over his, an explosion of desire, longing and relief combining into one passionate embrace. As his arms wrapped around me, a new world opened itself, inviting me to be part of.

* * *

_Originally, I was meant to write more and I did it the first time but I thought it was quite futile and taking away the tender moment-reunion between Ari and Ber… so I took it away… I will tell you more about the idea in the next and LAST chapter!_

_Faramir's poem is from an Oasis song – Stop crying your heart out. I remember hearing it many years ago and thought this was Ariniel's song._

_Anywho, please read and review_!


	38. Epilogue

_Okay guys, last chapter ever! Simply to repeat what I have written in the previous chapter – this is NOT my best writing and I sincerely apologize to my readers. I tried to do the best I could to give them a proper ending – a proper conclusion to this long saga._

_It has been a tremendous pleasure writing this – I cannot believe that I am finally done with this after so many years… I never thought it would have taken this long to be honest._

_Thank you for the reviews and here comes the ending…_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Some time later in the Fourth Age…

Stirring in my sleep, I sighed pleasantly, stretching my limbs. Sneaking a look through the sheets, it was still dark outside, far too early to wake up. Receiving an immediate desire of wanting fresh air, I left the comfort of the warm bed and quietly got up, immediately reaching for a thick robe that hung nearby. Wrapping it neatly around my shivering body, I walked to a pair of closed doors. With a small quiet tug, I opened them, stepping outside into the small balcony. The icy stone floor on my bare feet woke me instantly but I ignored it, knowing that I would not stay here for too long, thankful that last night's snow had not reached here.

I could not help smiling as I stared at the view below me. Most of the roofs and roads were covered in white while the Pelennor had received a white blanket over its fields, announcing that the long summer had finally come to an end.

Many months had passed since the Coronation of King Elessar and Minas Tirith was no longer the same city as it had once been.

While the inhabitants were still erasing the traces from the Siege, they had received unexpected help from both Elves and Dwarves. With their rare gifts and craftsmanship, the City was unrecognizable.

With seeds and plants from their Realm, the Elves created many lushful gardens, where plants unknown to Gondor thrived, transforming the city into a sea of green.

With their hammers and axes, the Dwarves rebuilt many of the broken walls and Gates that had been destroyed with a stone that was near indestructible – Mithril. Their ability to work stone into a piece of beauty simply took many Gondorian's breath away. For mithril they knew was a stone as strong as dragon scale but the beauty, the artwork, it took many years before its citizens could walk by without stopping to admire it.

While the City was being restored, both King and Steward made themselves responsible to destroy the remainder of the enemy, especially orcs, as they still prowled in small groups around Ithilien, Minas Morgul and the southern road.

Luckily, they received help from the Haradrim who, after the fall of Mordor, were quick to lay down their spears (and Mumakils) and plead forgiveness to the new crowned King. Now that a peace had been made, the Haradrim proved to be worthy allies. Although they guarded much of southern part of Gondor against potential, some had decided to create several stands in the City's Market, selling spices and silk of every color that simply made every lady go wild.

As for Berethor and I, our union was made official shortly the Coronation itself. We both remarked the futileness of remaining unwed while I still resided in his home. The ceremony itself was quite small and discreet where only our closest friends and relatives attended. His parents welcomed me into their family and did not oppose to such a union.

Our days thus far have been blessed and blissful as I slowly discovered the wonders of married life. I expected Berethor to return to his arrogant-self as I had known him to be but it was apparent that he had changed. He never once ceased his attention towards me, constantly providing whatever I desired.

After giving my short-lived career as a Healer (which I never regretted), I continued to help Mirima and Marilla in the Kitchens but at a lower frequency. Somehow, I began to believe that the events leading to the War had taken its toll on both body and mind. With this newfound wealth, I was relieved of fretting over monetary situations and I could now finally take the time to breathe without rushing to the next task. Instead, I had found myself quite happy to be stirring my new home. This allowed me to take my time and eventually find a new calling.

Unfortunately for Berethor, his broken arm never fully recovered and he had to give up his role as Captain in the Army. He forlornly accepted his faith and it did not take long time before he received and accepted an offer from the Training Grounds as an instructor to young recruits, a role that simply suited him perfectly as the recruits looked at him in awe.

He, along with Aryon had grown close to the Steward, befriending one another. Now that the dust had settled and the death had been accounted for, Berethor had begun to mourn for Boromir's death, missing his beloved Captain. He found comfort in the Steward who took joy of hearing of his brother's untold tales in his short life. It seemed that our paths were destined to cross again, to the surprise of us both. He had made a short appearance during our wedding, offering his sincere congratulations and promised an invitation to his own, once his beloved would return from Rohan.

As for what happened to my dear brother Aryon, after a short failed romance with Mirima, he dedicated his life in Ithilien, becoming a Ranger, never to take a wife. After seeing to the rebuilding of the second level, he, together with the Steward, prepared for the restoration of the land and the eventual building of the Steward's residence in Emyn Arnen.

Yes, it appeared that the War had changed many lives. After the massive attack on the city, anyone could have run in despair, asking what would become of us… Luckily, it did not happen and the King's return had given much hope.

Feeling two arms on my shoulders, I glanced up and watched Berethor smiling tiredly at me. He must have felt my absence, I thought, he always did.

I looked down into the city, enjoying the view, the splendour, the beauty that it provided my eyes. What a contrast it had turned into, the city now felt as though it had regained its strength, its power after many years of decay and despair. "Is this how it ends?" I asked, understanding that I had received the happy ending I had yearned for so long…

Berethor gently grasped my arm and pulled me close. "End, Ariniel?" He exclaimed, his voice full of a fervent passion I knew not he had. "Not an end but a beginning." His dark eyes penetrated my soul and a smile formed on my lips.

"A beginning." I repeated heartedly.

He smiled, exposing those oh-too perfect teeth and bended down, placing a passionate kiss on my lips. He pulled me closer to him and placed a hand on my swelling belly. A sweet beginning indeed.

The end.

* * *

_Well, it's done now, finally done, finally finished!! Ehhoo!!_

_Hurray for me!_

_There is nothing more that I can say but thank you to all the readers that have taken the time to read and review my first ever fanfic._

_I know some have said that the writing in the end has not been as good as in the beginning and I do agree. Somehow, I think things in my life affected my writing – for better or worst I can't say for sure yet…_

_Anywho, I almost included in the story of how Ariniel and Berethor adopted two twin boys by the name of Amros and Amrothos (they had a tiny part in chapter 24) (the names I think are the sons of Prince Imrahil if I remember correctly). The twins had been orphaned during the war and Ariniel had grown fond of them – I left them unwritten since I did not want it to take the spotlight from both Ari and Ber and it would prolong the ending, if you know what I mean._

_Also – if I did not write about their wedding in details and all, it's simply because I didn't want to emphasize so much on Ari getting a husband, a new home and lots of money. That is so cliché and I didn't want to go that way. I just wanted to imply that she was happy and finally content!_

_If anyone should want to use my characters sometime in the future or include a sequel to the story – you are free to do so – just ask me or let me know! I don't mind._

_On one last note… I would like to think that this is not the last time you will be hearing from me. I have written many chapters on my second story that I have been working on for some time now. The name of it is called (duh-duh-dum) – **poisons of the mind**. Here is a small summary of what it's all about: it's a what-if story, mainly about Éowyn and Faramir. What if Rohan and Gondor created an alliance? What if Éowyn and Faramir knew eachother from a young age? What if Grima, who was besotted over Éowyn poison her mind so she would not remember Faramir or her time in Gondor?_

_Yeah, okay, not the best summary but it has lots of E/F fluff and POVS from Gondorians and Rohirrim. It is book-verse and slightly AU but not too much. If I ever post it – hope you will follow it closely._

_Now, it is time to say farewell…_

_I love every one of you guys and thank you for giving me the inspiration to finish this fanfic._

_Until next time!_

_Isilmé_


End file.
